Sparks of Magic
by ChocoholicDiabetic1412
Summary: Harry, betrayed by members of his family leaves Britain and moves to America along with Sirius, Remus, Fred and George just in time to join an alien war. Rated T for violence and some Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing. Romance will be way later in the story with pairings already decided.
1. Chapter 1: New Family

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

This happens after The Goblet of Fire and during the first Transformers movie and I will warn you that there is some character bashing mainly Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny/Molly. I have nothing against them I'm just doing it for the story. There is also romance but that is further down the line and will not happen instantly.

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/?, Fred/?, George/?, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia. The ones with question marks are decided but I've decided not to tell.

 **[Chapter edited for most mistakes 05/01/2017]**

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

Chapter 1: New Family

Harry was tired of both the non-magical world and also the British wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic completely disregarded the fact that Voldemort was back and had turned on him like the students of Hogwarts had done almost every year.

First, it was because of the deduction of points in first year that almost cost Gryffindor the house cup. Then, there was the whole thing about being the heir of Slytherin problem in second year. Third year wasn't so bad apart from everyone thinking that Sirius was after me and going to murder me but last year was the worst of them all. Really, what kind of person would put their name in a competition that would likely kill them in the process?

They probably would have then had the audacity to assume that he would have forgiven them and then help them after all they had said and done, just like every year before this. Well not anymore. Especially after what he had overheard from the ones he trusted the most, who had lied to him for god knows how many years.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office to try and see if there was any way to get out of the Tri-Wizard Tournament that he had overlooked the first time. He was just about to round a corner when he heard three very familiar voices talking amongst themselves. Deciding not to show that he was there, he silently leaned closer to listen to the conversation without them knowing.**_

" _ **What are we supposed to do now? If Harry dies in the tournament, we won't be able to get any of his money because he wouldn't have made a will of his own or any heirs" Ron's angry voice asked one of the other participants in the conversation.**_

 _ **It was a shock to Harry when Dumbledore, the man he looked up to and trusted, replied "Do not worry Ronald. We will simply help him without the boy knowing. The first task will be easy as your brother is involved with it, even if he is not with us. One of you will simply have to mention Hagrid's love of them and suggest that it would be a good idea for him to see them. Once that is done, Hagrid will tell Harry so he knows what to be prepared for" the silence after made it seem like Dumbledore was pacing in thought before he continued "The others will be a bit trickier but I will think of something"**_

" _ **Well you'd better! I can't be Mrs Potter if he never makes it to the age where he can propose to me" Ginny snootily said, being the final member of the deceptive trio.**_

 _ **Dumbledore sighed "We will have to add some more Compulsion potions to his food and drink if we want him to completely trust us" he paused for a moment before continuing again "Ronald, you will have to owl your mother to add some more to her food when she sends him some during his stay with his relatives"**_

 _ **Harry nearly gasped in shock that the only mother figure he knew was also in on this but thankfully, it was intercepted when two pairs of identical hands covered his mouth. Looking behind him, he saw that they belonged to Fred and George, both of who had a look in their eyes that showed their anger at the situation.**_

 _ **They started to pull him away from the gathering and through Hogwarts until they came to the corridor before the moving staircases that led to the Gryffindor commons. Harry looked up at the two of them and even if they were identical with their bright red hair, light blue eyes and freckles; he always knew which twin was which.**_

" _ **Hare-bear we are so sorry…" Fred started.**_

" _ **We swear we didn't know any of this…" George continued.**_

" _ **We promise that we will always…"**_

" _ **Be on your side through thick and thin…"**_

" _ **You're our brother in all but blood…"**_

" _ **And we will always protect you" they finished together, pulling him into a hug as they did. They both could feel the small shakes coming from the smaller teen as he cried silently into their tight embrace, the tears staining their robes.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

After he had heard this, he made sure that all his food and drink came directly from the kitchens where Dobby was all too eager to help him with his problems. It doesn't matter for much longer as he will be away from all of them. His relatives, those who betrayed him and the British Ministry of Magic will be far away from him as long as the plan worked.

Turning his head to the side to look at his clock, he saw it was nearly time to get up and make the Dursley's their breakfast. He had only been back for a few days and was already tired from all the chores he had to do with little to no food. Especially now he couldn't rely on Mrs Weasley's cooking with it being compelled.

"BOY! GET YOUR USELESS BODY UP AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!" Vernon's annoying voice shouted right outside his door. From the sounds that came afterwards, he had then proceeded to waddle down the stairs after removing the locks on Harry's door.

Harry moved his aching limbs from where he was lying down on his bed, his messy raven black hair going everywhere. His bright emerald green eyes also looked tired but still had a spark in them from where he was hiding his humour for the events to come.

He was already dressed from where he had woken up earlier from another nightmare about Cedric's death. He had it every night since it happened and the proof of it showed with the dark circles under his eyes. Heading downstairs, he made his way towards the kitchen and started pulling pots and pans out to make a breakfast of bacon, eggs and all of the other unhealthy items that the male Dursleys' loved.

As soon as the food had been cooked and was placed on the table, Dudley was heard coming down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants with Petunia right behind him. Vernon was already sat down at the table with a newspaper in his hands.

A few minutes later, while Harry was cleaning up some of the utensils, there was a knock on the door. Petunia had already made her way towards it, with Vernon looking up from his paper for a second before returning to it and Dudley not taking any notice of anything but the food that he was shoving into his mouth.

He heard the door open and also Petunia's shout of "YOU!" followed by a shriek as someone came through the door without her permission. Two tall men were then seen standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

The first man stood at about 5.9, had long, black curly hair that seemed a bit unkempt and came to his shoulders. His skin looked a bit sunken in like he has been starved and was now trying to regain the weight he had lost. Grey eyes that had a triumph look in them scanned the kitchen until they landed on Harry. He wore a black leather jacket, with a dark purple shirt underneath and black jeans. This was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather or dogfather due to his Animagus form of a Grimm which looked like a dog.

The second man was taller than Sirius, standing at 6.2, and was called Remus Lupin. A wizard Werewolf who had been bitten when he was younger with light brown hair, that had some grey in it, and green eyes that turned golden when the Werewolf side of him was in control (Whether it was a little bit or a lot, the eyes had some gold in them when the wolf side was present) and a fair complexion. He wore a long, dark brown jacket with a white shirt underneath, a dark grey tie and similar coloured pants.

Both had matching grins on their faces as Petunia was squawking behind them and Vernon was going about breaking and entering, his face going red from anger but it had yet to reach the purple colour that only he seemed to manage. Sirius just ignored them and strode over towards Harry and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug while Remus placed a bunch of papers in Petunia's hands.

"What are these?" Petunia asked in an annoyed tone.

"Adoption papers for a one Harry James Potter to Sirius Orion Black and his partner" Remus calmly replied to the now gaping household of muggles "They were drawn up by the Goblins and you will give him the guardianship over Harry" Remus then adopted an evil grin that Harry had never seen on him before "You do remember what I am and the fact that the full moon wasn't that long ago?"

"Or the fact that I'm a mass murderer" Sirius piped in cheerfully, his arm casually slung over Harry's shoulders. At this, all of the Dursleys paled automatically, Petunia more so when she remembered Lily mentioning that one of her fiancé's friends was a Werewolf when they went out for dinner as Lily wanted to try and repair their sisterly bond before they got married.

Turning to face her husband she said in a shaky voice "Vernon, we should do what they say" he looked like he was going to protest before she cut in with "At least we won't have to look after the freak if they do"

Vernon thought it over in his mind for a bit. On the one hand, he would lose his own personal slave to do everything for him but then again, the freak would be gone forever and he and his family would be able to live like a normal and respectable family.

"Fine" he spat at them. Remus produced a quill from the pocket on his jacket "This is a blood quill" he explained "This will take some bold from you so that the contract in binding and authentic. This will ensure that no one can take him from Sirius and his partner spouting out nonsense that it is not legal"

Vernon huffed and snatched the quill from Remus' hands while Petunia handed him the papers. He was disgusted that he had to use such a freakish thing to write with. However, as soon as he started to write his name. there was a pain with the hand he was writing with. Turning his hand over, he saw that the first letters of his name were on his hand. Scowling at the Werewolf who just said "Oh, did I forget to mention that it hurts a bit"

Vernon gritted his teeth and finished writing his name before passing the papers back to Petunia and also the blood quill. While they were doing this, Sirius whispered in Harry's ear "Go get your stuff pup. We're leaving as soon as this is all done" Harry wasted no time and ran back up the stairs to collect his trunk, which he had made sure was all packed up yesterday along with Hedwig and her cage. He left most of his clothes as they were mainly hand me downs from the Dursleys.

He came down the stairs just in time to hear Sirius say "I just have one more thing to say to you… Abra kadabra!" with that said, an explosion could be heard and a black cloud came from the kitchen where shouting could be heard as well. A few minutes later, Sirius and Remus came running out laughing like a pair of loons.

They dragged Harry out of the front door where a familiar pair of red heads were standing, waiting for them. They were wearing similar clothing with different colours. Fred was wearing a short, red t-shirt while George was wearing a light blue that matched the colour of his eyes. Both wore tan bottoms and trainers but George's where white while Fred's was black.

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Harry questioned in surprise, not expecting the two to be here.

Fred was the one who answered, coming forward and placing his arm around Harry's shoulder as he replied "We overheard you when you were talking to Sirius after the Tri-Wizard Tournament about what you were planning"

George came up next, also slinging his arm on the other side of the emerald eyed wizard "Really Hare-bear, we told you we would protect you through thick and thin and we take that promise seriously"

"So after you talked to Sirius, we caught up to him by the Forbidden Forest and asked him to include us as well and he agreed. If you're going to get a new life then we want to be a part of it as your brothers" Fred continued.

"We also wanted to get a little revenge on your family…"

"So we decided to add a little something into their drinks when Sirius used some Peruvian Instant Darkness powder…"

"They're going to be singing like opera singers for the next month" George cackled out with the other wizards snickering at the thought.

"What about your real family or your joke shop?" Harry wondered.

"We talked to dad about what the others were doing and what we wanted to do for you. He agreed to let us become emancipated so that we could leave with you and without mum trying to drag us back by our hair" Fred proclaimed.

"As for our joke shop, we can always bring some laughter to other countries, not just Britain" George concluded.

Harry smiled at the two, happy that he had a great family around him while Remus brought out a broken pocket watch that hid the fact that it was a Portkey that would take them to their destination.

"Alright everyone, let's get out of this place" Remus said, placing the watch in the middle of his palm. Sirius shrunk Harry's trunk so that it would fit in his pocket then joined the rest of the wizards that circled around Remus and placed their fingers on it. A few seconds later and the Portkey activated, causing them all to feel a pull on their navels and leaving Private Drive for the last time.

* * *

Scene Change

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Ally

After the Portkey had dropped them off in a private room of Gringotts, Harry ending up on the floor and hating the feel of that type of transportation method, Sirius helped him back up. Looking around, he noticed that they were in a large pristine office of white marble and obsidian black decals on the walls. In the middle of room was a black cherry wood desk with an assortment of unknown trinkets and papers. Sitting behind it was one of the many goblins of Gringotts.

"Good morning Lord Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Weasleys and Mr Potter. I am Sharpclaw, the account manager for the Potter vaults as Lord Black and his partner Mr Lupin already know. If you will just hand over the previously drawn papers, we can continue with the rest immediately" the goblin stated.

Remus handed the papers over to Sharpclaw, who looked through them while the rest of the occupants of the room sat down on chairs surrounding the desk "All seems to be in order. All that is left is to emancipate Mr Potter as you have requested that he does not wish to return to Hogwarts. However, I must advise that you stay with Lord Black and Mr Lupin to make sure that your education is not impaired"

"I will" Harry said. Sharpclaw took a silver dagger from a holder on the side of his desk and a piece of parchment "Then if you would please place some blood on the parchment to see what you are entitled to" Harry took the dagger and sliced it across his hand, letting a few drops of blood fall onto the parchment before it quickly disappeared.

All the participants in the room looked at the paper where the blood had started to form words which read:

Harry James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter due to paternal heritage.

Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Peverell due to paternal heritage.

Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Gryffindor due to paternal heritage.

Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Black due to godfather/adoptive dad.

Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Ravenclaw due to maternal heritage.

Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Slytherin through right of conquest.

Everyone's jaw in the room dropped in shock of the revelation, except for the goblin who was composed enough to not show his true emotions.

"Seems Lily wasn't muggleborn after all" Remus commented with Sirius nodding dumbly.

The goblin then proceed to pull a box from one of the draws of his desk. Opening it, they could see that it contained five different rings.

"If you would please place each of these on the ring finger, they will change to make one ring that will still show which houses they belong to. Only the black ring is unavailable as Lord Black is the current head of house"

Harry decided to start with the Potter ring which was a rose gold with a ruby it the middle and some small runes etched on to the band. Once that was on he then proceeded with the Peverell and Gryffindor rings. The first was silver with a triangle in the middle, a line etched down the centre and a circle in the inside of that while the Gryffindor one was gold with a roaring lion's head on the side and three rubies on either side. Each ring slid on and merged with the previous one. Next was the Ravenclaw one and the Slytherin one which Harry was a bit weary at wearing. Ravenclaw's ring was made of silver, a pair of wings in the middle with two sapphires on either side and unknown runes engraved on the inside, Slytherin's ring was also silver but a bit shinier than Ravenclaw's and Peverell's rings. It was in the shape of a snake, the body curling around the finger with the head of the snake dead centre of the ring with emeralds for the eyes. The scale designs were etched on in diamond shape patterns.

Once each ring was on, the final one merged with the rest to make a white gold band that had a ruby placed in the middle while on the right side of the ring was a small lion's head, engraved with golden highlights in its mane. Next to that, and furthest from the ruby on that side, was a pair of wings that was also engraved on to the metal but with a blue sheen on top. The left side had the Peverell crest simply engraved on next to the ruby while a snake's head was next to that, its scales glinting green in the light.

"Congratulations, you are now emancipated Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and heir Black" the goblin nodded his head in respect to the young Lord.

Fred whistled "That's a mouthful"

Sirius just waved him off "It doesn't matter. We are changing our last name to Orion any way so that the others can't look for us. Their basic knowledge of technology will mean that they will probably put our names in one those search… energy-ines and hope we pop up. Same goes for the tracking spells but if we legally change our names, they will have to have our new names to find us. Or our blood"

The goblin then handed a brown envelope to Remus "Inside are you new identities. America has agreed to give you citizenship and also give you a trial in a few days Lord Black, but it is likely you will have to stay for a few days due to the mess your imprisonment caused. Mr Lupin is also required to attend as a witness to the events"

"You know what that means Gred" George said with a grin.

"I believe I do Forge" Fred replied with a matching grin.

"PARTY!" they both shouted while jumping out of their chairs. Sirius chuckled at them while Remus smiled and shook his head "You might want to wait until you know more about non-magical customs" Remus advised.

"You're house is already for you to live in and the documents for the house are with your identities along with a Portkey that will activate in the next twenty minutes" Sharpfang said "Before you leave though, I would like to know if any of you know the tale of the three brothers?" Everyone nodded except for Harry.

"I don't" he said in a whisper, embarrassed that he didn't know but everyone clearly heard him in the quiet room.

Remus decided to tell Harry "You probably wouldn't have Harry as it was in a series of wizarding children's book entitled 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. It starts with three brothers who made a bridge with their magic to cross a deadly river but Death showed himself to them as he felt cheated as the river usually stole the lives of those who tried to cross. However, Death was very cunning and pretended to praise them for their accomplishment while offering each brother a gift. The eldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence and Death fashioned one from an Elder tree nearby the river. The second brother decided to humiliate death further by asking for the power to recall loved ones from the grave so Death plucked a stone from the riverbed and offered it to him. The final brother was a humble man and simply asked for a way to leave the place without being followed by Death and with great reluctance, Death handed over his own cloak of invisibility. The first brother travelled to a distant village where he killed a wizard with the Elder wand who he had once quarrelled with. Drunk from the power of the wand, he bragged about his invincibility. Later that night, Death claimed the first brother when another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat. The second brother journeyed back to his home where he turned the stone thrice in hand and saw the girl he had wished to marry before she had died, but she soon turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, he killed himself to join his loved one and Death was able to claim the second brother. Death searched and searched for the final brother but was never able to find him until years later, when he gave the cloak to his son and greeted death as an old friend where he departed from life as equals"

"What does the fairy tale have to do with us though?" Sirius commented, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"The final brothers name was Ignotus Peverell and since Harry is the last descendent of the Peverell line, he inherits the three of them" Sharpfang said.

Harry realised at the same moment as everyone that Harry already had one of the Hallows; his father's Invisibility cloak.

"I always wondered why Prong's cloak never deteriorated like all the others" Sirius pointed out to Remus.

"As did I Padfoot" Remus agreed.

"Wait a minute… Padfoot? Prongs? Those are the Marauders!" Fred said in confusion.

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders "Well, considering we were the Marauders, then it seems okay to call us by our names. I was Padfoot, James was Prongs and Remus was Moony" the twins looked between the two adults with their mouths hanging and a look of awe on their faces before they dropped to their knees in front of the two startled adults.

"Please make us your apprentices…" Fred's muffled voice came from the floor.

"Teach us how to become awesome pranksters like you…"

"We will obey your every command and wish" they finished together.

A cough interrupted the twins' foolishness. Looking up, they saw that Sharpfang was leaning over his desk as much as he could while glaring at the twins "If you are quite done there is only a few more minutes until the Portkey activates" looking at Harry, he then said "Gringotts would be happy to find all of your heirlooms and to get any money back that may have been previously stolen. For a price of course" that last part was accompanied by a very large and toothy smirk.

"That would be great" he said while Remus pulled out a bronze broach that had a few cracks along the surface. Each wizard stood up and made their way to stand by the Werewolf once again.

"Very well, then I shall keep you updated. May your gold flow and fill your vaults greatly"

Harry surprised Sharpfang when he said "And may your enemies tremble before you" and for the second time that day, Harry was whisked away, not realising that his life was about to become a bit more complicated.

* * *

Any questions then just leave a review or something and I will answer to the best of my abilities unless there is a major spoiler.

-CD


	2. Chapter 2: Robot Cars

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters.

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/?, Fred/?, George/?, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia. The ones with question marks are decided but I've decided not to tell.

 **[Chapter edited for most mistakes 05/01/2017]**

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing/

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

Chapter 2: Robot Cars

It had been over a week since Harry had left England and it had been some of the best days so far. The house they had moved into was three stories high, including the attic with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room with an adjourning dining room and a fully stocked kitchen. There was also a basement that had had wards placed on it for Moony's wolf problems. The Silencing Charms made sure that none of the neighbours could hear him while the attic had been converted into an invention room for the twins' creations so they had enough room and didn't accidently blow their room up.

At the moment, Harry was lying on the twin's bed where they had pushed them together for events such as this. His first night in his new house was no different than all the other times and he woke up in a cold sweat crying out Cedric's name. Everyone had come running in with their wands drawn out but they stopped at the sight of him. The twins were the first to realise what had happened and immediately sat on his bed, holding him tight while rubbing soothing circles on his back until there was only a few sniffles. Sirius had then picked him up, carrying him to his and Remus' room where he placed the teen on their bed so that they could cuddle together, allowing him to fall asleep in the protection of their arms. He found that he got to sleep much quicker with their presence nearby so when he did wake up from nightmares, he went to one of their rooms to get back to sleep.

They didn't seem to mind but Harry still felt that he was bothering them so he always started in his room first, in an attempt to not annoy them, but always ended up in one of their rooms.

Fred and George's room looked a lot like it belonged in Gryffindor's tower. The ceiling and walls were a vibrant red with golden lines shooting from the bottom of the walls to a quarter of the way up, looking like golden grass. The walls had also been spelled to move so it looked like there was a breeze and occasionally, there was two, lighter red foxes that would poke their heads through the grass or run around chasing each other. The floor was a dark wood that was also on the skirting boards, wardrobe and their beds which had originally been two singular ones with red and dark blue coverings but were now pushed together so that they could all sleep comfortably.

Noticing that the twins were gone, he got out of their bed and made his way to his room to get dressed. His own room had a soft, forest green carpet and the walls were a dark blue with black trees that reminded him of the Forbidden Forest, excluding the giant man eating spiders and Centaurs. His ceiling had been spelled to show the night sky, the stars glittering like jewels while his bed was completely black, including the quilt and pillows. He had a black wooden bookcase on one side while a wardrobe and desk where on the other. Currently, the only thing that was on his desk was a few fountain pens, parchment, his Notice Me Not charmed holder for his wand (Which all of them had) and Harry's very own magical run laptop.

Someone had discovered how to use the small amounts of natural magic in the air to make their technology run off of it and although this achievement had happened quite some time ago, Britain simply refused to use the devices due to their pure-blooded beliefs. Even those that aren't purebloods wouldn't use them as the Government was simply stuck in the middle ages with no advancements in combining magic with science.

Harry also had his own phone along with everyone else so they could keep in touch in case of an emergency. Fred and George had caught on to the concept at a quick pace but still went to Harry for some of the more difficult aspects of how to use them and to also not shout down at them like Ron had done before second year. Sirius however, had looked at it for ten minutes, poking it with his wand until Remus had took pity on him and shown him how it worked.

Collecting a green short sleeved top that matched his eyes along with some loose black bottoms and converse, he made his way to the upstairs bathroom to have a shower before going down for breakfast, placing the phone into one of the pockets on his pants. Both he and Remus had decided to take command of the kitchen, not trusting the other three to touch anything after what had happened to the toaster and to be honest, Harry didn't mind cooking as it help to calm his nerves. He was glad he didn't just have to make such unhealthy food anymore, which everyone was glad for, not wanting to have food that looked like it had been dipped in grease multiple times.

Stepping in to the beautiful grey and white kitchen, he immediately saw Sirius pacing back and forth in some formal black robes with the Black family crest over his heart in silver, most likely fretting over the fact that his trial was today and they were leaving the boys alone for a few days while the mess was sorted out.

Remus was also dressed in formal dress robes, but they were a dark grey instead of black and he was sitting on one of the three wooden stools by the counter, placing multiple sheets of paper into a bag to take with them along with two shrunken bags for their clothes and other necessities needed on the short trip.

Fred and George had taken the other two stools so that they could eat some cereal, both glaring at the toaster. Fred had decided to wear loose tan trouser with multiple pocket at the sides. His top was a grey polo with thick orange stripes and grey daps while George was wearing similar bottoms but in camouflage colours. There was also black combat boots and a black t-shirt with the sleeves falling down to his elbows loosely. They had a habit of swapping clothes throughout the day to confuse people, especially the neighbours but they could never fool him.

He made his way over to the kettle and flipped it on, ready to make himself a cup of tea but to his annoyance, all the sugar was gone. Looking in the cupboard for the second bag, it was to find that one was missing as well.

He turned to look at the other four residents "What happened to all the sugar?"

Both red headed wizards looked down at the floor, knowing how much Harry liked his tea in the morning "Sorry Hare-bear, we were using it for some of the joke sweets and sorta used it all up" George apologised, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Harry just sighed "Don't worry I'll ask Judy to see if she can spare any until I go get some more"

They had had a dinner party the other night with their neighbours, the Witwicky's, to get to know them better. There were three members of their family. Ronald 'Ron' Witwicky was the father, with receding brown hair that had started to grey and brown eyes that matched his son's while Judith 'Judy' Witwicky was a few inches shorter than her husband with dark red hair and blue eyes. She always seemed to be smiling. They had given them an edited version of why they were all living together, saying how Sirius and Remus had problems trying to adopt their godson unless his aunt and uncle said so, which they had only done so a couple of days ago and had immediately moved away along with two of his friends who were having family problems. Once Judy had heard how they (Meaning the Dursleys) had treated him, she immediately pulled Harry into a hug saying how she was going to fly to England to beat his relatives with her bat. This was truly frightening to him because her son, Samuel 'Sam' Witwicky, had commented about how she would actually do it until Ron calmed her down enough for her to listen to reason. Sam was seventeen years old with the same hair and eyes as his dad, but with red highlights when the sun hit his hair. He was also taller and thinner than Ronald but had the tendency to twitch a bit at things that made him uncomfortable, like when the twins spoke together.

They were a nice family and did not judge them like how Petunia and Vernon would have done, instantly being liked by every wizard there for it. Even with the short amount of time they had been there, he would constantly see Remus and Judy talking about the different recipes they each had while Sirius and Ron had both worked on Ron's car. Sirius' bike was off limits in case Ron saw the bits that made it fly.

Remus seemed to have all the papers they needed as he stood up and walked over to Sirius to stop the Grimm Animagus from digging a groove into the floor.

Remus stood in front of Harry once he had calmed down his nervous partner "Harry you're in charge of those two. Don't let them blow anything up, don't let them cook and for the love of Merlin, do not let them near the toaster"

While Remus was telling him this, Sirius was giving completely different instructions to Fred and George with a mischievous grin on his face "You're in charge of Harry so make sure he has fun, pull some pranks and no going to fight off psychopathic dark wizards" Remus cuffed him over the head once he had finished.

Both of them pulled Harry into a hug afterwards "Don't worry pup, we'll be back in a few days"

"I'll see you soon dad, papa" that had been another change for Harry. He had accidently called Sirius dad one day and as soon as it came out, he had looked down at the floor in embarrassment, thinking that Sirius would have been ashamed but to his delight, when he had looked at Sirius, all he saw was a loving smile. The elder wizard then proceeded to pull Harry into a hug and told him that he would be honoured to be called dad. Remus, Fred and George had said the same thing which led to them being called papa and the twins his brothers, or Gred and Forge.

With a final goodbye, they swiftly Apparated to Washington, the location of the American version of the Ministry of Magic, leaving the younger wizards alone.

Harry made his way out of the front door and headed over to the Witwickys, passing the yellow and black car parked at the side of the house. Knocking the door, he waited a minute for someone to answer, wondering if anyone was in. He was about to turn away when the door quickly opened and a hand darted out, pulling him in the house with the door slamming shut behind him.

Harry followed the hand to see that it was Sam that had dragged him inside but he looked scared "Are you okay Sam?"

"No, Satan's Camaro is stalking me!" he whispered, his voice raising an octave at the end as he looked through the panes of glass by his door.

"What?"

He looked towards Harry, fearing another person would not believe him "Harry, you're not going to believe me but my car is alive and is stalking me"

Harry saw that he was telling the truth. He knew that Sam had bought his first car only yesterday and started to wonder if this was like Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia, which was now living in the Forbidden Forrest somewhere.

"Look, it's probably already saw you when you came over so we need to try and get away without it noticing. I lost my bike yesterday when I thought someone had stolen it, but I think I still have my old bike in the garage as well as my mom's bike. We're going to peddle as fast as we can away from here, okay?"

Harry nodded, not wanting an enchanted car after him. They quickly made their way to the garage door. Once inside, Sam handed him a slightly rusty silver bike as well as grabbing a pink one for himself with a white basket. Flowers were displayed on the front of the basket and streamers were attached onto the handlebars. Harry laughed internally over that.

"Okay, we're just going to quietly sneak out and then ride away. Sneak out and ride away"

"We're not exactly being quiet if you keep talking you know" he whispered back.

They were half way across the lawn when a revving of engines startled them "Forget silence just peddle!" Sam shouted, speeding up with Harry not that far behind him. When they looked back, they saw Sam's black and yellow Camaro following them on the pavement.

A few minutes later, Sam flipped over his bike due to a bump in the pavement, right in front of a café full of people and landing on his back. Luckily, Harry quickly braked before he ended up with the same fate.

While Sam was talking to a dark haired girl, Harry fished his phone out of his pocket and rang Fred as it was the first name on his contact list.

" _Harry, where are you? You were only meant to be getting sugar from next door "_ he questioned.

" _Well, I was intending that until Sam's car started to chase us without a driver "_ he replied, following Sam (Who had got back on his mum's bike) at a slower pace in order to keep hold of his phone but keeping the other teen in his line of sight until Sam turned into a rundown building that was filled with old cars.

" _Is it like dad's old car? "_ Fred queried. If it was enchanted or cursed, why have the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects not already discovered it and taken it away?

" _No, I don't think so. I can't sense any magic coming from it but there is something else. Look, can you meet me at that abandoned building from the other day. It's the one near the bridge filled with all those cars. We are heading there now "_ he asked.

" _Okay, we'll be there in a few seconds. Try not to get into any trouble "_

" _This is me we are talking about "_

" _Which means we're already doomed "_ Fred joked.

" _Thanks for your vote of confidence "_ he replied sarcastically.

" _Anytime little brother "_ he said before hanging up. Harry got off the bike once he passed through the opening and saw that Sam's bike was abandoned on the floor. He could hear muffled noises further back in the building so he walked towards the noise as silently as he could.

His hand pulled out his concealed wand when he heard a crash and then saw Sam running at him from around a corner, shouting out for Harry to run but it was the thing following that caused Harry to open his mouth in shock. Nothing could prepare him for a giant black and white robot to come crashing after Sam. It had wheels on his arms as well as on its back along with the word 'police' on its biceps. His (At least he thought it was a he) face was silver with sharp points all over and its red eyes where glaring at Sam who was running away as fast as he could.

Harry simply forgot about his wand at this point and ran along with Sam trying to get away from the robot. Once they had ran all the way outside, he saw that the same girl from the café was heading their way on a light blue moped. Sam began shouting at her as well to get back but he ended up crashing in to her, knocking her off of her bike.

Harry winced a bit at the action until there was two sharp cracks from where Fred and George had Apparated behind the two teens on the floor. They looked down at the two on the ground who had startled looks on their faces from their sudden appearance.

"Did we miss something?" George asked.

Sam answered for them "Yeah, a monster just attacked me, here it comes!" They all looked in the same place as Sam and saw that the metal being was shoving aside cars to get to them. They were about to make another run for it but Sam's Camaro suddenly drove passed them and knocked the robot to the ground. It then drove in front of them, opening its doors for them to get in.

Harry, having more experience with sentient cars, decided to take control of the situation "Alright everyone, in to the car now! Fred and George, you're in the back with me. Sam and girl I don't know, in the front NOW!" He shouted the last part to get them moving as Sam was just babbling along with the girl. Fred and George got in first, not even batting an eyelid at the idea, while Harry sat in between them and the other two got in the front, getting in just in the nick of time as the car drove off with a squealing of its tires.

Harry looked out the back of the car window, just in time to see the robot change into a police car _"If that car can change into a robot, maybe this one can as well"_ Harry pondered.

The Camaro was swerving around other cars but the dark haired girl kept repeating "We're going to die" over and over while the twins were laughing in excitement, causing them to get a few strange looks from the other passengers, including Harry "What we've never been in a-"

"High speed chase before. It's bloody brilliant!"

They had got on to a road with no cars on when Sam decided to try and stop the girl's mantra "We're not going to die. Trust me, he's a kickass driver" it didn't help that only a few seconds later, he cried out "Bad idea. WE'RE GONNA DIE!" his voice squeaking at the end, just before they crashed into a giant window.

* * *

Time skip

A few hours later

They had finally stopped by a deserted chemical plant in order to hide from the cop car, but the Camaro would not release them from it. Going so far as to lock the doors.

"Well, at least we lost the monster, right?" Sam asked no one in particular but caused all three wizards to mentally face palmed at the teen. The twins actually groaned in annoyance.

"You just had to say it" Harry said back, just before said monster went past their hiding place, blaring its sirens.

The police car stopped after passing their hiding space and was beginning to back up when the Camaro's engine sputtered and then roared to life, throwing its passengers back into their seats. Once they had travelled a bit away from it, the Camaro swerved its back end and opened its doors to throw them out.

As soon as they had all been chucked out of the car, it started to shift until a yellow and black robot stood protectively in front of them but the being was knocked over when the cop car also shifted and slammed into him, causing all of them to scramble away on opposite sides of the battle taking place.

Harry stood to one side with Fred and George while Sam and the girl was on the other side. None of the wizards noticed the smaller silver robot that detached itself from the black and white one and run after the two non-magical humans.

Harry looked at both of the redheads while the two robots rolled around, similar to wrestling but he could see that the black and white one had the upper hand "We have to help the yellow and black robot. Do you think you can both cast a Blasting Hex at the other one simultaneously while I protect the yellow one?"

"Piece of cake" they both said, taking their own wands out of their charmed holders at their sides. They looked back in time to see the red eyed robot knock down the blue eyed one to the ground. He then shifted his hand until a gun replaced it.

Harry quickly shouted **"PROTEGO MAXIMA"** in the yellow ones direction. The blue field erected just as the other one fired, where it dispersed after it hit the blue dome. Both of the robots looked towards Harry but the cop car was blasted back after two cries of **"BOMBARDA MAXIMA"** was directed at his abdomen and head from the other two wizards. This gave the Camaro enough time to get back up and while the other one was in a daze, he delivered a swift uppercut towards the monochrome coloured one, knocking him out from the combined forces.

Now that the other robot had been subdued, the black and yellow one turned his attention towards the three humans ~How did you do that?~ He asked but it sounded like it was more of a recording than his own voice as the voice sounded high pitched and female.

Although America had a Statute of Secrecy, it wasn't as strict as Britain's. So if there was a danger when a non-magical was around, then they could use magic in defence and no action will be held against the wizard/witch or wizards/witches involved as long as they either Obliviate them after or if they felt they could be trusted, be sworn to secrecy which involved a lot of paperwork. But then again, would an Obliviate even work on metal beings?

"We'll explain later, but right now, we should probably try and see where Sam and his girlfriend have got to" Fred told the blue eyed robot, knowing that the other one was not likely to stay unconscious for long. The metal humanoid looked distressed that two of the five humans were missing but calmed down quickly when the missing teens came up from a pit. Sam had somehow managed to lose his trousers, making Fred and George to snicker at him.

They moved over to stand next to the older teens in time to hear Sam say "I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already"

The girl " _Really going to have to find out her name_ " Harry thought, just replied with "Really? Do you speak robot because they just had some giant droid death match" She whispered the last part as the robot got closer, placing his hands on his hips once he stopped.

"I think it wants something from me"

"What?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, because the other one was talking about my EBay page"

George leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear "What's EBay?"

"A website where people bid on stuff that other people try to sell. Kind of like an online market" he whispered back.

"Oh" he said, looking a bit confused. Not that Harry could blame him as he was a bit confused as well " _What could an advanced robot want with whatever Sam was selling on EBay?_ "

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met" she exclaimed.

"Can you talk" Sam ignored her in favour of shouting up at the robot.

~XM Satellite One… Digital Cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System~

"So you talk through the radio?"

~Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful~ he said clapping his hands and pointing at Sam while there was cheering coming from the radio.

"So what was that last night? What was that?" he asked him.

The robot pointed towards the sky as he replied ~Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… And angles will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!~

The only female of the group moved closer to Sam "Visitors from heaven... so you're like an alien?"

Bumblebee points a finger at her and nods, converting back into a Camaro ~Any more questions you want to ask?~ the car asked, opening his door to them once again.

"Wicked" the twins said together, smiling widely at the car.

"He wants us to get in the car" Sam breathed out.

Mikaela laughed nervously "And go where?"

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

"What do you think Harry, should we get in?" George asked looking between the waiting car and his brothers.

Harry sighed in exhaustion "Well we're already a part of it, might as well go and see what is happening" Harry smiled when they both whooped and ran towards the car, climbing in the back. He joined them in the position they were in from earlier, along with Sam and the girl who got in the front of the car.

They shut the door behind them, driving off and only making one quick stop to collect Sam's pants.

* * *

Just to clear up how old everyone is when the Autobots come, although the dates for some will be made up like Sirius as it only says that he was born in autumn and Ron and Judy just says the year 1960 so those dates are random and Harry's birthday has already passed.

Harry Potter- July 31st 1992, Age 15

Fred and George Weasley- April 1st 1990, Age 17

Sirius Black- September 16th 1972 Age 34

Remus Lupin- March 10th 1973, Age 35

Sam Witwicky- October 10th 1990, Age 17

Ron Witwicky- February 6th 1960, Age 47

Judy Witwicky- August 20th 1960, Age 46

Review please.

-CD


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Autobots

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/?, Fred/?, George/?, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia. The ones with question marks are decided but I've decided not to tell.

 **[Chapter edited for most mistakes 05/01/2017]**

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Autobots

After they had been chucked out the car (Because Sam's girlfriend had insulted his looks), he had left to change into a completely different type of Camaro and then they watched a bunch meteors fall from the sky. One had landed close to them and when they went near it, it turned out to be an even bigger version of the alien robot than the one with them. After the robot had walked away, they got back into the Camaro and went to an abandoned alley.

Getting out of the Camaro, they all made their way forward where four other cars where making their way to surround them. There was a silver Pontiac Solstice GXP (He only knew what type of car that was as he and the twins had been walking around when they saw it in a car dealership. The two red heads had wanted that one once they get their driver licences or as Harry had told them, 'if' they got them) a yellow emergency Hummer, a black Pickup truck along with a red and blue Semi.

The red and blue Semi came right up towards them while the Camaro backed up. He could see a red robotic face on the front of the car, the exact same one that was on the Camaro's wheel. As the truck stopped in front of them, it and the other cars all changed simultaneously. Although they had seen it already, seeing the shifting parts without danger was amazing and from the corner of his eye, he could see that both Fred and George along with Sam had their mouths hanging open in awe. Turning round in circles so that they could see all of them in various points of their change.

Once they had finished changing, the tallest one (Which happened to be the red and blue Semi) bent down to their level. His eyes where the same colour blue as the yellow and black one, set in a silver face with small bits of blue. His (Again, it looked like a he just like the rest of them) head was a dark blue with antennas on the side of his face, the same blue was also mainly on his legs with smaller bits on his arms. The back of his legs contained the tires from his vehicle form and the blue parts had red flame decals on them. His chest contained two windows and was mainly red, with small bits of blue with red flames on them. In between the red and blue parts where silver pieces, so it looked like that the blue and red parts where more of an armour. The exhaust pipes came out from his back, rising up on either side of him.

Sam had moved so that he and the girl where standing in front of the alien while Fred, George and Harry where behind them with Harry placed protectively in between the two red heads.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" The alien asked in a deep baritone voice.

"They know your name!" The girl tried to whisper quietly but everyone heard her.

"What did you do to get the attention of giant alien robots Sam?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Sam gulped.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron"

"But you can call us 'Autobots'' for short" the emergency Hummer chimed in. He was mostly a bright yellow with some small amounts of red and some silver in between. He had two sets of lights on either side of his head and three in the middle of his chest where the protective barrier from the bumper of his vehicle resided. He also had the same blue eyes as Optimus, as did all the other robots.

"Autobots?" Sam said.

"What' crackin' little bitches?" A deep voice said, coming from the completely silver robot that had just done a somersault.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz" Optimus supplied.

"This looks like ah cool place ta kick it!" he said while landing on a car behind him in a sitting position when he twisted around, like he was break dancing.

"What is that? How did you learn to talk like that?" Sam inquired the tall alien who had stood back up to his full height.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web"

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide" Optimus said pointing towards the black and silver robot that stood shorter than Optimus, coming up only half way but seemed to have the heaviest amount of armour. Ironhide forearms shifted until they each had a massive cannon on them "You feelin' lucky, punk?"

Fred and George quickly stepped in front of Harry defensively as they both growled out "Touch our brother and we'll send you on a one way trip to the underworld!" their hands hovered over their wand holsters.

"You three are all brothers?" The girl asked sceptically.

Harry (Realising that he still didn't even know her name) held out his hand towards her in greeting "Sorry, we haven't really had time to introduce ourselves. My name is Hadrian Orion, or Harry for short. The two red heads are Fred Orion and George Orion, my adoptive brothers"

She took his outstretched hand and shook it "Mikaela Banes, nice to meet you Harry"

"Likewise" he said, smiling at her. While he was introducing himself, Optimus had talked with Ironhide.

"Easy, Ironhide" Optimus said calmly but Harry could clearly see the disapproving look he shot at the black robot for threatening them.

Ironhide shifted again so that the cannons were hidden "I wasn't really going to shoot you. I was just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons" he said, sulking a bit at the end.

Harry smiled at the Autobot "Your cannons are awesome but it's probably best that you don't go randomly aiming at people. Some may be able to fire stuff back a lot worse" he said cryptically. Ironhide looked down at the smallest human and gave him a small smile back, pondering on what he meant about a human shooting something back worse than his weapons.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet" Optimus gestured towards the emergency Hummer.

Ratchet started to sniff the air "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female" he commented, causing Sam to whistle and Mikaela to scratch her head in embarrassment while Ratchet's gaze landed on the other three humans.

"My scanners also show that the other three have a strange energy coming from, and surrounding them" everyone looked at the two red heads and raven haired human who had stilled at Ratchet's statement.

"How about we finish the introductions first then we can explain who we are" Harry suggested, wanting to get the introductions out of the way.

Optimus nodded at the raven haired teen and finally introduced the yellow and black Camaro that had been bouncing around on his feet, waiting for his own introduction "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee"

~Check on the rep, yep second to none~ his radio played while he danced around, pretending to box an imaginary opponent.

"Bumblebee, right? You're my guardian, huh?" Sam said, looking up at Bumblebee who nodded at him while making some sort of cooing noise but only a second, later a red beam of light hit him where his voice box would have been on a human. Looking across from Bumblebee, Harry saw it was from a device on Ratchet's arm.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them" he told the confused humans while Bumblebee coughed.

"So now that we're all introduced, wanna explain what the Hatchet meant when yah three have ah strange energy comin' from yah?" Jazz asked, making everyone look at them, waiting for their explanation.

Harry glanced towards the twins who were looking at Harry with pleading looks. He groaned at them "Fine, I'll tell them" he said. Staring up at the larger beings, he asked them "How much of the Web have you actually looked at?"

"Nearly all of it" Ratchet replied immediately.

"Okay, so have you seen things where people talk about how they believe that other beings inhabit the Earth; like vampires, werewolves and witches?" he continued.

All of them nodded slowly, not sure where this line of questioning was going.

"Well, some of it is true. Not all interpretations are right but the fact is that beings such as vampires, werewolves, unicorns, centaurs, mermaids, dragons and many more are all real and in hiding. We are wizards and are able to control magic"

"That's preposterous. Magic cannot be real" Ratchet said back, shaking his head at the mere suggestion that such a thing could be possible. Ironhide was nodding his own head in agreement with the Medic.

Mikaela also looked like she did not believe him either but Sam, Optimus and Jazz seemed as if they were at least trying to believe him.

~It's true, it's true, it's true…I saw it with my own eyes… oh, oh, oh its magic~ Bumblebee said, flipping between radio stations to get the message across.

Harry and the twins looked gratefully at Bumblebee until Harry turned his gaze back on to the leader of the group "I get that you don't believe us. Hell, I didn't even believe it when I was told I was wizard but if we're going to show you, you must promise that you will not tell anyone unless we say. Especially you Sam and Mikaela"

They all nodded in agreement, some of them still sceptical.

George folded his arms in a thoughtful manner "The thing is, what do we show you? We can do a lot of things; from levitation to transfiguring one item to another"

Fred clicked his fingers together "Hey Harry, why don't you show them you're patronus..."

"Yeah, we know that you're able to make a corporal patronus that we have yet to see…"

"Do it for them as well as us please!" they ended together.

"Do you do that often" Mikaela asked them.

"Well, we are magical twins" they said, as if that explained everything to a person who was had just recently been told that both aliens and magic existed.

"Is that supposed to mean something special?" Mikaela smarmily replied.

"It means that we are both half of the same soul inhabiting two separate bodies…" Fred started to say.

"Our souls are always connected with one another, even if they are in separate places…" George continued.

"We always know what the other is thinking…"

"Feeling…"

"Our bond will only end at death…"

"When one dies the other will swiftly follow…"

"As neither of us could live with only half our soul left" they finished, their faces were completely serious throughout the whole speech, making the area become deathly silent as they ended.

Mikaela looked down guiltily "I'm sorry, I didn't realise" Fred placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort "Don't worry about it, not many knew we were magical twins…"

"They always thought we did it to annoy them, even our own family didn't know…"

"Harry is the first person to realise what we really are and is the only one able to tell us apart"

They all looked towards Harry who had turned a bit red at the attention.

"I did not know that humans were able to do that" Ratchet said, looking at the twins in awe "We have something similar called split spark twins that have the same concept as what you two described. The only difference being that we call them sparks while you call them souls"

"Cool" they said "Enough about us, show us the patronus Harry" they continued jumping on the balls of their feet in excitement.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist" he said, pulling out his wand which caused everyone (Besides the twins) to do a double take, wondering where he had got it from.

Focusing on happiest memory up to date, which happened to be the day he was adopted and got a real family, he cast the charm " **EXPECTO POTRONUM** "

A large silver stag burst forth from his wand, causing the Autobots to jump back as it ran all around them, finally stopping at the side of Harry.

"What is that" Jazz asked, looking at the silver stag in wonder.

"It's called a patronus, a protector made up of a person's happiest memory to defend them against dark creatures called Dementors. They literally feed off of peoples positive emotions which can make them relive their darkest memories, the air turns cold around them making the surrounding area to be covered in frost, they can literally make you go insane but the worse thing about them is that if they get close enough they can suck your soul out of your body" Harry shuddered remembering the experience in third year. He didn't notice that the Autobots shuddered as well just imagining something that could take away their entire life in an instant.

Prongs looked around not seeing any danger he turned towards Harry in a questioning manner "Sorry Prongs, no trouble tonight" the stag nodded before disappearing.

"Why did you call him Prongs?" Optimus asked still amazed at what he had just done but kept a neutral expression on his face.

"I called him that in remembrance of my dad" said with a sad smile on his face.

"Why your dad?" Ironhide questioned this time.

"There are schools around that teach wizards how to control their magic and how to use it, when my dad attended he had three friends one of which went missing every month on the full moon, it turned out that he was a wizard who had been bitten by a werewolf when he was younger. Now the only thing that could be around a werewolf and not have the threat of being bitten were animals, so they trained themselves to become Animagi, which is when a witch or a wizard have the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will that represents them. They can be either magical creatures or normal ones for instance my godfather was a Grim which is a spectral dog, while their other friend was a rat and my own father was a stag. They all had names for these forms as well Moony was the werewolf, Wormtail the rat, Padfoot was the Grim and the stag was called Prongs"

"Fascinating" Ratchet said, he had scanned Prongs along with Harry when he had cast the charm and the results were outstanding. A being made up of pure energy and someone who is able to conduct it.

"Okay so now that we've established that both magic, aliens and possibly other creatures are real, I think the question we are missing is why you are here?" Mikaela questioned the aliens asking exactly what the other humans we're thinking.

"We are here looking for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron" Optimus said.

"Mega-what?" Sam blurted out before he could stop himself looking slightly confused.

Optimus pressed something on the side of his head which caused some of the ground to fall away and their surroundings to become a giant metal city that was falling apart, Harry placed his foot on one of the areas of missing floor only to feel that it was still there. It kind of reminded Harry of when he had looked into Dumbledore's pensive.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed" They could see the menacing silver alien laughing maniacally as he shot a wounded Cybertronian.

"Is it just me or does this guy remind you a bit of a certain snake faced bastard?" George commented.

"Defiantly not just you Forge" Harry said shivering at the fact that there was another Voldemort to worry about and Harry would bet that he was just as hard to kill.

Optimus continued on but noticed the conversation between the wizards "Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him..."

"My grandfather" Sam said in shock.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system, the coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses"

"How did you know about his glasses?" Harry asked.

"EBay"

"EBay..." Sam murmured out.

"We really need to go on EBay, seems everything is happening on there" George said to Fred and Harry.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army" Ratchets stated.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival" Optimus finished

Mikaela turned her gaze towards Sam "Please tell me that you have those glasses?"

"Yeah there at my house" he muttered seeming to be in a daze from the overload of information.

"Then we should go and retrieve them" Ironhide advised powering up his guns in anticipation.

"Indeed Ironhide, but first we need to give the other humans some guardians" the twins looked like they were going to protest until he continued "The Decepticons have already seen you, I understand that you could protect yourself with your magic but it would be safer if you did have a guardian just in case"

"He's right guys, we have a good grasp on our magic but the fact of the matter is that we are not properly trained for this" Harry told them and they knew he was right, they were still learning even with the help of Sirius and Remus.

They all looked towards Optimus "Then if you would like you can pick your guardians except Bumblebee as he shall be Samuel and Mikaela's guardian"

The twins immediately made their way towards Jazz who was still lounging on the car from earlier "Would you mind being our guardian?" they asked the silver lieutenant.

"Sure thing lil guys" he said standing up to his full height.

"What about you Hadrian?" Optimus said looking down at the youngest member.

Harry thought about it for a while. From what he could tell so far Ironhide was a little trigger happy which probably would not go well with the destructive part of magic and Ratchet seemed nice but Harry had had enough time in and around medical places to want to avoid them as much as possible so that left…

"If you don't mind would you be my guardian Optimus?" Harry requested.

Optimus looked slightly shocked at that along with the others but he smiled none the less "I would be honoured to be your guardian"

Each Autobot then changed back into their vehicle form. Optimus opened his door for Harry while Jazz open his for the twins and Bumblebee opened his for Sam and Mikaela "We should make our way to Samuel's house and retrieve the glasses" Optimus concluded. Harry nodded and climbed up into the driver's seat of the cab who shut the door as soon as Harry had sat down, he placed the seatbelt around the young wizard and started up his engine as everyone else were also getting into their guardian's vehicle mode.

Bumblebee was the first to leave as he knew exactly where Sam lived followed by Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide. Casting a tempus he saw it was well into the night and it would take them a while to make their way back to Sam's, he yawned behind his hand and tried to get comfortable for the long ride.

Optimus voice came from the radio startling Harry "If you wish to go into recharge I can wake you up when we reach Samuel's"

He nodded and yawned out a "Thank you" before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep before anything else happened.

* * *

Thank you all for the follows I hope you enjoy this story and sorry if I can't write Jazz's speech properly, don't forget to review.

-CD


	4. Chapter 4: The Life of Harry

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters.

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/?, Fred/?, George/?, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

 **[Chapter edited for most mistakes 05/01/2017]**

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

Chapter 4: The Life of Harry

Once Harry had settled down in his seat and had fallen asleep, Jazz activated his Comms so that the others could hear his conversation with the twins.

"So how did ya become Harry's brothers" Jazz inquired.

They both looked at each other, seeming to have an internal debate over their answer when they both sighed in defeat "We'll tell you the whole truth as we're more than likely going to be spending some time with you and you might as well know before something happens..." George started.

"But only you and the other Autobots can know. Harry's had a hard life and he doesn't need any more pain" Fred finished.

"Ah understand" he said making sure that everyone agreed with him even if the twins didn't know the others were already listening in.

Fred decided that he would be the one to begin the story "The first thing that you have to know is that the British Wizarding Community was at war for eleven years. A very dark wizard that was known as Voldemort or You-Know-Who in fear that the very mention of his name will cause him to appear. He, along with his followers the Death Eaters, tortured, manipulated and killed a lot of people; both magical and especially non-magical. You see, there are a few statuses in the wizarding world: a pure-blood which is what we and Harry might as well be. We're born from completely magical families for generations while half-bloods are born from a pure-blood and either another half-blood or a Muggle, which in Britain means a non-magical person. Muggleborns are those that are born from a completely non-magical family and a Squib is someone born from one or more magical parents but either have no magic or only really small amounts that it's hardly noticeable. He was basically killing a majority of Muggles, Muggleborns and some half-blood with a few pure bloods who refused to join him. But on the night of All Hallows' eve in 1994, he made his way to the Potter's residence where he killed Harry's parents with an Unforgivable curse called the Killing Curse. There is no protection against this curse and as soon as it hits you, it will instantly kill you. What was strange though was that when he fired the same curse at Harry, not only was he not killed, but it rebounded off of him, giving him the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and striking Voldemort instead. Afterwards, no one knew what happened to Harry but the whole British community rejoiced that the Dark Lord was dead with Harry labelled as the Boy-Who-Lived"

"Word of warning, never mention that title in front of him. He absolutely hates it saying that he was only 15 months old and no one else was there so no one really knew what actually happened apart from himself and Voldemort. His parents are hardly acknowledge for protecting him" George piped in knowing how much he hated the ridiculous title.

" _A sparkling killed someone and no one knows how? How did he do it?_ " Optimus thought to himself.

"Now we skip a few years forward to 2004 when we are already at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and our younger sibling was just starting. That was when we first met Harry and to be honest, he was not what we were expecting. He was absolutely tiny and did not look like he was 11 years old. The clothes he was wearing practically engulfed him and he hardly talked to us in the beginning, always being shy around others. Turns out that year was the start of his misfortune in the Wizarding World as he faced a mountain troll, which is smaller than Bumblebee but very deadly, a Cerberus and Voldemort himself"

"Ah thought ya said that he died?" Jazz pointed out.

"Turns out, only his body did. His spirit left and went into hiding until one of our teachers accidentally stumbled across him and he merged with him. But to stay like that, he had to drink unicorn's blood which is a monstrous thing to do as unicorns are pure beings and to do something like that means they will only have a cursed life as soon as the blood touches their lips" George shivered at the thought at drinking unicorns blood.

"In the end, Harry defeated him and he was sent back to his relatives for the summer but none of us could get a hold of him when we sent him letters so we staged a rescue with our dad's flying car"

"Ya can make cars fly?" Jazz interrupted in a shocked voice.

"Yeah but you're not really allowed to enchant non-magical items in case they accidentally end up in non-magical hands or it could backfire" Fred told him.

"Like how ours gained a conscious" George supplied.

If the Autobots had been in their bipedal form, they would have had their facial components dropped in shock.

::By Primus spark, they sound as if they nearly have as much power as the Allspark if they can give something life:: Ratchet spoke in awe.

::If that is true then think of the power the Voldemort wizard had:: Ironhide voiced.

::It seems this world has its own version of Megatron and his Decepticons:: Optimus said in a grave tone, not liking where this story was heading.

"So after we rescued Harry, we found out that a house elf was the one making sure he did not receive his letters because bad things were going to happen and he was trying to discourage him from going. Everything was normal for a while..."

"Apart from the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher being unable to teach us a damn thing" George grumbled, finding that to be one of the most useless year of DADA.

"It was all fine up until the caretaker's cat was found petrified and next to her was a message on a wall that said 'the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware' with the floor flooded underneath"

George decided to inform them a bit about Hogwarts history to make sure there was no confusion "Hogwarts is basically split up into four different groups based on the four founders who were Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, We are placed in the house with our most dominant trait; Ravenclaw for wisdom and wit, Hufflepuff for the loyal and patient, Gryffindor for the courageous and determined and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. The Chamber of Secrets was created by Salazar and supposedly, those descended from Slytherin inherit a gift called Parseltongue which allows them to talk to snakes. So when it turns out that Harry had this gift, the blame was instantly on him"

"It didn't help that a person he saved one day from a snake attack was the next person to be petrified after a Muggleborn called Colin Creevey"

"It wasn't until after Harry's own friend Hermione had been petrified and he had to face a bunch of Acromantula, which are basically giant man eating spiders, that he found out what the monster was but by then, it was too late. It had already got its first victim to kill, our younger sister. When Harry went down to save her, he faced a Basilisk alone that was more than 60ft long and if you looked into its eyes, you would instantly die. The reason everyone else was being petrified was because they had all looked at it through reflective surfaces and if it wasn't for the school's phoenix scratching out its eyes then Harry might have died as well. He also came upon a ghost of a 16 year old wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Apparently, our sister had found a diary that housed his soul and it was slowly draining her life so that he could live..."

"If you change the words around though, the name is actually an anagram for 'I am Lord Voldemort'. We don't know how he managed to become a 16 year old ghost though. We would probably have to research some of the older grimoires to find out how he did it. Eventually, he managed to kill the snake by shoving Gryffindor's sword through the roof of his mouth but in the process he managed to get his arm pierced by one of its fangs that held a poison that had no cure. With that same fang, he stabbed the diary, ultimately killing Tom's ghost and saving our sister. He would have died as well if the phoenix hadn't used its healing tears to save him"

::He has only been at that school for two Earth years and already his life has been risked multiple times. Are the mentors so incompetent that they cannot even guard the younglings:: Ironhide replied angrily over the Comms, his engine rumbling more and more in anger with every event of Harry's life that was told.

::What concerns me more is the fact that they allow this ta happen repeatedly without doin' anythin'. Such as how Harry was the one ta go ta the Chamber of Secrets an' not an adult that would surely have more knowledge an' experience than him:: Jazz put in, also feeling anger at the situation.

::I have a feeling that we have yet to hear the worst of what is to come:: Optimus said, keeping an eye on both the road as well as sleeping wizard that was mumbling something as he slept.

"In third year, a mass murderer escaped the wizarding prison called Azkaban that is guarded by Dementors and was supposedly after Harry as he was the one who told Voldemort where the Potters were hiding. He wanted revenge for Harry destroying his master so they allowed Dementors to come on to the school grounds which repeatedly went after Harry. Thankfully, we had a great DADA teacher that year who taught Harry the Patronus charm to protect himself against them and also turned out to be the werewolf friend of his dad's he mentioned earlier. But no one knew that he was a werewolf until near the end of the year when, supposedly, multiple parents asked him to be removed due to him being a Dark Creature" Fred huffed out the last part, clearly finding the incident stupid as well as the Autobots. If he was there for nearly a year and nothing happened then surely he could be trusted not to do anything after.

"It turned out the murder and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was actually framed for his crimes and wasn't given a trial. The real traitor was James' other friend Peter Pettigrew, who had been hiding as a rat for the past 11 years instead of being dead. He escaped before they could prove Sirius' innocence so he had to go into hiding" George told them while leaning back a bit more into his seat.

"Then there was this year, the year Voldemort came back for real" Fred said, holding back a shiver at the thought of the dark wizard coming back. "Our school was holding the Tri-Wizard tournament, a tradition that had been disbanded due to the high death risks but they had put an age line around the method for choosing the champions so that only those the age of 17 or over could participate and only one from each school. Those being Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Hogwarts. Yet Harry's name managed to end up there even though he was under age, does not have the magical knowledge to break one of the greatest wizards of our time complex spells and was blamed for it"

"They didn't make him participate did they?" Jazz asked the two but already having a good idea on what the answer was.

"THEY DID!" they both shouted out angrily, causing their magic to flare a bit and Jazz's circuitry to go haywire.

"Whoa, chill a bit lil fellas. Ah don't wanna crash" he told them soothingly.

They did as he said and took deep even breaths before apologising "We're sorry about that Jazz, Harry's treatment always makes our magic flare a bit"

"No problem, just remin' me not ta come near ya guys when yer mad" he replied back, glad that his systems were back to normal, even if he could still feel a buzzing sensation through his systems.

George continued on "The contest consisted of three tasks. The first was to take something from a dragon, retrieve an object from mermaids and then make his way through a deadly maze to retrieve a cup that had been spelled to take him straight onto Voldemort's clutches"

"However, he wasn't the only that got caught up in the port-key, an object spelled to take wizards across great distances. The other Hogwarts' champion also got dragged along and since Voldemort didn't need him, he killed him while Harry could do nothing. He managed to escape with Cedric's body after Voldemort had been revived but no one believed him. The DADA teacher turned out to be an imposter and Harry was sent back to those people" Fred's voice came out muffled a bit as he rubbed his face in exhaustion of remembering the full version of Harry's life.

"Ya mean his family?"

Fred snorted at the silver alien "I wouldn't call them his family with the abuse. Harry literally had no one to go to as it turned out our mother, younger brother and sister, along with the headmaster, all conspired together to get Harry's inheritance"

::What's abuse?:: Bumblebee asked, Jazz relaying the question to the twins.

"It's when some treats someone else with cruelty and or violence and that's what they did to him. From the time he was old enough, he was made to cook and clean for them while they watched and did nothing. You've seen how small he is, well his growth is due to them not feeding him and by making him live in a cupboard for 10 years. We're pretty sure that they did something else but he won't tell us if they did"

::THOSE GLITCH SPAWNED FRAGGERS! IF I EVER SEE THEM I WILL CRUSH THEM WITH MY WRENTCH, BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE AND THEN DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!:: the medic shouted over the Comms, deafening the Autobots slightly.

::Who would do something like that? Not even a Decepticon would process an idea like that:: Bumblebee asked the rest of the Autobots.

As much as the Decepticons were evil, they were still Cybertronians and all Cybertronians saw Sparklings as gifts to be treasured and protected. There had hardly been any Sparklings born since the start of the war with a few exceptions. The Allspark was only one means of doing so but the most common way and if Megatron got a hold of the Allspark, he would be able to control the future of Cybertron.

"So when he overheard what they had been doing, he acted as he normally would so they would not become suspicious. He got in contact with Sirius so that he could get emancipated and leave Britain. America was the best option as they have a strict justice regime and were appalled at both Harry's, Sirius' and Remus' treatment as there are no prejudices against creatures, dark or light, over here. Werewolves are able to adopt so long as they have somewhere they can be, where they won't injure their families, when the full moon comes about" Fred told them.

"We happened to overhear Harry's plans and before Sirius could leave, we asked if we could come with them. Harry is like a little brother to us and it would be better if he had a family that loves him in his life. It would also be easier for him to adapt if there were wizards near enough his own age there for him"

::I see now why they instantly placed themselves in front of my cannons so quickly. With all that's happened they weren't taking any chances:: Ironhide mused.

"We think something else is going on though" they both said after a while, their faces pulled into ones of deep thought.

"Whatcha mean by that?" Jazz asked them.

Fred listed off all the things that were suspicious about the whole ordeal "Well, if Dumbledore was just after the money, why would he let Harry risk his life every year when he's not married and has not created a will? Three kids were able to get past protections a dark wizard shouldn't and he risked the lives of all the other students by bringing the stone into the castle when he knew someone was after it. The Basilisk had struck before when Dumbledore was a teacher there so he should at least know something about stopping it sooner and he didn't warn any of the parents. A supposed convict was able to get past one of the most powerful protection wards along with two separate incidents of those who were Animagi"

"He's also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump, a high position of political power who could have pushed forward for Sirius' trial but he didn't do a thing…"

"And there's also the fact that he couldn't tell the difference between a man who he had been friends with for a long time and an imposter. The Tri-wizard tournament is another thing. Harry was told that the contract was bound by his magic but Harry didn't have to do it as it was only his name on the paper. None of Harry's magic was put into it so we asked Sirius, who checked some of the Black ancestral tomes on the event, and he said that if Harry didn't compete in the first one, then it wouldn't be held against him. But as he did attend, he had to go through with the rest. It's all a bit to convenient for comfort"

"Ah agree with yah there"

"He's up to something, other than just getting his wealth, but we don't know what" they both finally finished.

Optimus stopped listening when he felt that Harry was struggling in his seat, tossing and turning all over the place with the mumbling becoming louder. He could hear the wizard say "No" and "Stop" in his sleep. Optimus ran a quick scan to find that his heart rate had sped up greatly as well.

Not sure what to do, he commed Ratchet ::Ratchet there's something wrong with Harry. He fell into recharge and has become distressed, what should I do?::

::From what I've heard he's most likely suffering from what humans call a nightmare. I would not be surprised if he has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and is reliving one of his memories. You need to try and calm him down. Turn up your heaters and talk soothingly to him" Ratchet advised.

Optimus did what the Medic asked and began to click and coo in his native language as he would with a distressed Sparkling. It seemed to be working as Harry's face smoothed out and his breathing became regular.

::He is alright now:: Optimus told the rest of the Autobots.

::I doubt that Optimus, That boy has been abused since he was a Sparkling and thrown into situations that should not even be able to occur around him and yet they allow it to happen time and time again!:: Ratchet practically shouted over the Comms. The rest of the Bots had no doubt that if he ever met any of the humans (Wizard or not) who did this to Harry, they would be introduced to the Mech's fury and trusted wrench.

::I think I should introduce them to my cannons:: Ironhide said in a threatening tone.

::As much as I believe we should not hurt the human race, I would have to agree with you Ironhide:: Optimus told them, causing them all to jerk in surprise. Optimus must have truly been angry at them for even considering harming a human.

::Never knew you had it in you Prime:: Ironhide said.

::We're almost there sir:: Bumblebee informed his leader as they turned into Sam's street.

::Understood Bumblebee::

Bumblebee turned down to the side of the house so that they ended up between Harry's and Sam's house. As soon as the Scout stopped, Sam and Mikaela got out with Sam telling Mikaela "I need you to stay here alright? You got to stay here and you got to watch them alright?"

"Okay" Mikaela responded, shaking her head.

The twins got out of Jazz who asked them "Would ya mind wakin' Harry up? He fell in ta recharge an' ah don't think OP would wake him up just ta give him some more time ta recharge"

They paused mid stride to stare at the silver Solstice then at the blue and red Semi in front "You're telling us that Harry fell asleep and didn't wake up?" they asked incredulously.

"Yeah, does tha' not normally happen?"

"No. Ever since Cedric died, he's had recurring nightmares of the event. This is the first time he has actually stayed asleep since it happened"

::After we find the Cube, I'm going to have a long chat with that boy along with a full medical examination. He needs to regain weight and I need to see if I can help with the damage those slagheaps did to him:: Ratchet proclaimed, growling in anger at what had happened to him.

" _I swear upon my spark that I will protect this youngling_ " Optimus thought in determination, vowing not to allow those people to harm him anymore.

* * *

 **Lorenzoguy14:** Remus and Sirius will meet the Autobots but not until after the first movie as I plan to go through all four movies.

 **Sousie:** You got it, I've always loved the idea of them getting together just because of all the shenanigans they would do together.

Thank you all for the reviews!

-CD


	5. Chapter 5: Agents of Sector 7

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/?, Fred/?, George/?, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 5: Agents of Sector 7

While Sam ran to his house, Fred and George decided to get a few things from theirs that included a charmed pouch that contained some potions, just in case of an emergency, along with Harry's invisibility cloak. Before they went inside, deciding not to apparate as they were trying to be subtle, Harry requested "While you're in there try and write a letter to Dad and Papa but keep it short and to the point, I don't want them worrying if they come back and we are not there" Harry would have gone in himself but decided that Mikaela could use some help with their giant friends in case they decided that they would help Sam out themselves.

Harry had only turned to look away from the Autobots for a second to watch Fred and George disappear into their house when the shifting of metal caught his attention. Turning around quickly, he saw that all the bots had changed back into their robot forms and we're making their way around Sam's house with Optimus just stepping over the bushes.

"For Merlin's sake do they not know the meaning of in disguise" he exclaimed going through the side of Sam's garden in time to hear Sam say "Sleep good handsome man"

Sam started to try scream and whisper at the same time at them "What are you doing? What are you doing? No watch the path! Watch the path! Please! Please! Please! No, No, No!"

Optimus accidently destroyed the fountain in their garden "Oops, my bad"

"Don't worry Sam, I'll fix it for you later" Harry promised the stressed out teen who became even more stressed when he noticed Ironhide about to step on Mojo.

"You have a rodent infestation" Ironhide told the teen who had picked up the dog out of the way of Ironhide's giant foot.

"A what?" Sam asked.

Ironhide aimed his cannons at the small dog "Shall I terminate?"

"No! No! This is a Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas" he squeaked out.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot! Hmmph!" Ironhide angrily stated.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo! Bad!" While he was saying this he placed the Chihuahua by Ironhide's foot to reprimand him.

"Bad Mojo! Ugh, my foot's gonna rust"

"If you want I can clean it up with a spell so that it doesn't rust" Harry said pulling out his wand.

Ironhide nodded his head slowly, he was a bit wary at the whole magic thing but decided to trust the young wizard anyway, it was better than having his ped rust and effecting him later like when he's fighting a Decepticon.

Harry pointed his wand at the robot's foot " **SCOURGIFY** " he said making a tingling sensation to go across Ironhide's foot.

"Thanks"

"Any time" he smiled up at the bot.

By the time he had finished, Sam had already disappeared into his house with his dog in tow "Autobots, recon" Optimus commanded walking away from the house slightly while Bumblebee moved his face towards the glass of the living room windows.

"It's probably best if you don't look into the places where the parents are Bumblebee" Harry whispered receiving a quick nod in return as he moved away from the glass.

"Samuel needs to hurry" Optimus supplied looking agitated.

"I'm sure he is going as fast as he can Optimus"

Optimus looked down at the two humans near his feet looking like he was debating something when he went down on one knee and offered a hand to the two.

"He would be faster if he had help, will you allow me to lift you up to Samuel's room to offer assistance?" Looking at Mikaela, Harry could see that she looked a bit scared but Optimus must have noticed as he reassured her by saying "I will not allow you to fall"

She took a deep breath and said "Okay. Do you mind if I go on my own? I don't want to accidentally push you off" she asked Harry.

"Of course not, go right ahead" he encouraged.

As soon as she was sitting safely in the giant's hand he stood back up to lift her to one of Sam's open windows. As soon as she was safely inside he repeated the action for Harry, who jumped on instantly, standing up in the middle of his palm completely trusting him not to let him fall.

He stood back up to his impressive high, placing his hand next to the open window and allowing the teen to climb through.

Harry just caught the ending of Mikaela's sentence "You should be way more specific so I don't get into trouble in your room" she huffed out.

"What now?" Sam suddenly asked catching a noise from outside. He looked out his window along with Harry and Mikaela to see that all the Bots had gone into hiding by turning back into their car forms on Ron's yard.

"No, no, oh no, no, no, this isn't hiding, this isn't hiding! That's my back yard, not a truck stop! Oh God! Oh!" Sam nervously moved around his room looking like he wanted to rip his hair out in frustration.

Harry continued to look around Sam's room, ignoring the other two, for the glasses, wrinkling his nose at some of the more potent items of clothing.

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me! If my parents come out here and see you, they're going to freak. My mother's got a temper" Sam told the impatient bots.

"Ugh, we must have the glasses" Optimus replied.

Harry blocked out the conversation again, he was so engrossed in his searching that he did not notice the small silver robot head of Frenzy, hiding by Sam's fishbowl watching them all.

He did not know how it happened but one moment he was crouched down looking for the glasses and the next he had fallen on the floor from an earthquake like rumble causing a power outage. He could faintly hear Ratchet say "Wow... that was tingly! You got to try that!"

Ironhide replied sarcastically "Yeah, that looks fun"

Other voices he could hear where that of Sam's parents, who must have been on their way up to check on Sam as they were calling out his name.

"Ratchet, shine the light"

"Ratchet you need to turn the light off, Sam's parents are coming up and if they see a light they are going to wonder where it's coming from" Harry told the medic who shut off the light as soon as Harry had finished talking.

They could hear Ron shouting with Judy trying to talk over him through the door, so Harry quickly hid behind Sam's bed while Mikaela hid behind his desk chair.

"5... 4... It's coming off the hinges, pal. 3... 2... Stand back!"

Just as Ron was presumably about to knock the door down, Sam open it and asked in a nonchalant tone "What's up?" he paused before saying "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy questioned.

"I'm a child, you know, I'm a teenager"

They must have barged in anyway because he could hear their footsteps coming closer with Sam trying to get them to stay out, rambling on and on.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

Harry had to physically restrain himself from laughing out loud at that.

"Judy..."

Sam sounded incredulous "Was I master... No, Mom!"

"Zip it, okay?" Ron said to his wife.

"It's okay..." She said innocently.

"No, I don't masturbate!"

"That's not something for you to bring up"

"Okay" Harry placed both hands over his mouth at how oblivious she sounded but he knew that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"That's a father and son thing, okay?"

"Father Son thing" Sam repeated.

Judy continued on anyway "I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable... you can call it Sam's happy time or..."

Sam asked in amazement "Happy time?"

"...my special alone time..."

"Judy, stop!"

"...with myself"

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing startling the three Witwickys, knowing that he couldn't hide any longer he stood up from beside the bed.

"Harry what are you doing here, we haven't seen you, your brothers and Sam practically all day" Ron asked him.

"Sorry about that, Sam decide to give us a tour since we are still new here and we got a little side tracked" Harry rubbed his neck in mock embarrassment as he explained "Sam had promised earlier to show me his grandfather's old tools, I'm quite interested in history and it's a great opportunity to learn about what they used to use"

Harry wasn't lying when he said he was interested in history, he spent a lot of his childhood in libraries and book shops to avoid Dudley and his gang when they played Harry Hunting so he had plenty of time to read a lot of books and found that what happened in the past attracted him the most. When thought he was being taught about the history of magic he had been excited until he found out that it was just a repeat of the Goblin Wars which he could recite without needing to even look at a book. He resorted to using his invisibility cloak to go into the library at night to find out everything he could, it was all going well until Hermione caught him in the act but instead of telling him off and going on about the rules, she joined him in his escapades not having enough time in the day to read all the knowledge she wanted. By the time 1st year had ended they had nearly read half of the school library. It only increased when he found out that he had access to the Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw grimoires and tomes.

"And now he has likely been traumatised by you" Sam directed his accusation to Judy.

Judy quickly apologised to the teen "Oh I'm so sorry Harry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink"

"Don't worry about it Judy I used to go to a boarding school before coming here, it's not the worst I've heard"

"No, no dad!"

"Okay but we saw a light" Ron said making his way into Sam's bathroom, he turned away from the window just in time to miss Optimus face who quickly moved back out of the way causing another tremble to go through the house making Ron jump into Sam's bath tub shouting "Earthquake another one! Another earthquake! Aftershock! Aftershock! Ah I hate these"

"Quick, hide!" Optimus whispered but it still sounded quite loud, how the adult Witwickys were not hearing them even with the shouting baffled Harry.

"Hide? Where?" Ratchet asked him, he could hear shuffling around the next minute where they must have been trying to find a place to hide.

"Oh, no…" Harry heard Ron say, he feared that he might have accidentally seen one of them and he could do nothing to help as Obliviate took years to perform without causing damage to the Obliviated. The fear was washed away when the man continued "Look at the yard! The yard is destroyed! There's sparks flying all over the place... Judy, you better call the City, looks like they got a blown transformer! What a waste... Trashed! Gone!"

" _That man has a serious obsession for his garden_ " Harry thought in amusement.

Harry couldn't see what the Autobots were doing but he could hear Ironhide say "The parents are very irritating"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" Ratchet said to the weapon specialist.

"Can I take them out?" Harry couldn't tell if he was being serious or not at that.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans! What is with you?" Optimus scolded.

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option" Ironhide sounded like he was sulking.

"Ye but ah bet tha Harry wouldn't be happy an then you'd ave ta deal with two pissed off red heads" Harry could literally feel the smirk coming from the silver mech and hear the incoherent mumbling from the weapon specialist.

"Sam, we heard you talking to other voices not just Harry"

"Mom, I..." Whatever explanation Sam had cooked up last minute was discarded as Mikaela decided to stand up causing everyone to become silent as they stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam's" she said nervously.

Judy started to giggle at the situation, nudging Sam "Gosh, you're gorgeous!" Judy then turns to face Ron and exclaimed "Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

"She can hear you talking, Mom" Sam said while his dad fist bumped him.

"My goodness I'm sorry that you two had to listen to our family discussion" Judy apologised again making both Mikaela and Harry laugh.

Sam asked Judy "My backpack mum?"

"Oh, it's in the kitchen"

They ran downstairs to the kitchen where Sam's bag was resting on the counter, he rummaged around in it until he found them.

Something had caught Harry's attention in the window and looking out of it he could see a bunch of men in black suits, others had on full body protection suits holding scanners in their hands.

" _Not good_ " Harry thought just as someone knocked on the front door and Ron answered it.

"Ronald Wikity?" a voice asked.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven"

"Never heard of it"

"Never will"

Harry, Sam and Mikaela moved into the hallway to see men. The man who had been talking to Ron was wearing a suit and tie with a white t-shirt, had dark hair and was wearing sunglasses even though it was dark out.

"How you doing?" The man asked smiling "Sam Witwicky?" He asked.

"Yeah?" He said looking very was really confused now. Who was this guy?

The man turned his gaze on Harry "And you are?"

"Harry Orion, I live next door"

The man just nodded and said "I need you two to come with us"

"You are way out of line!" Ron said as he got between the agent and them.

"Sir, I am asking you nicely. Back off!" the man snarled in a threatening manner but compared to dad and papa, it was like listening to a kitten.

"You're not taking my son or my neighbours' kid"

"Really? You gonna get rough with us?"

Ron was steadily becoming angrier at the situation "No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here"

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your neighbour, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here"

"What operation?" Ron asked confusedly.

"That is what we are gonna find out" the man sneered, the other man, who had been standing behind the first one, whispered something causing the other man to gain an odd look. He stepped forward and pulled out a strange device "You two" he waved at Harry and Sam "Step forward, please" Sam and I glanced at each other before stepping forward not wanting to risk another confrontation. He waved the device over Sam first and it started to beep but when he waved over me it began to beep more rapidly creating a very annoying sound and the man's eyebrows to nearly recede into his hairline.

"Fourteen rad and on you Mr Witwicky, and Mr Orion has 25 rads, bag 'em and tag 'em, boys" Harry quickly found himself handcuffed along with the rest of the Witwickys and Mikaela. He could have gotten out with his magic but decided against being exposed, for now anyway.

"You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy shouted as she struggled in the agents hold and Ron was saying not to talk until they got a lawyer but they were pushed in different cars from them with Harry in the middle of Sam and Mikaela.

"So Ladiesman217 that is your username, right?" the man drawled out with a bored look on his face.

"Yeah, but it was a typo and I ran with it" Sam explained, sounding extremely embarrassed about it.

"What do you make of this?" he asked, pulling out a phone and playing something that had Sam talking to himself "Sound familiar" He smirked.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman" Mikaela quipped, an embarrassed look overcame Sam's face at that.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me"

Sam nervously said "Well, here's what I said, okay? Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..."

"Really?" The agent asked condescendingly.

Sam continued on "From me, from my home, but its fine now because it's back! It came back!"

Mikaela decided to add her own two cents to the conversation "Well, not by itself"

"Well, no"

Again Mikaela piped in "Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy"

Everybody started laughing at that while Harry mentally face palmed.

The agent interrupted the craziness by saying "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Aliens, you mean E.T?" Sam asked pretending to be confused about it.

"An urban legend" Mikaela said.

Harry simply stayed quiet not wanting his words to be twisted into something else and then used against him.

They could see that the man was losing his patience as he pulled out a badge and pushed it into their faces, they could see the name 'Simmons' on it "You see this? This is a 'do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge', I'm gonna lock you up forever!" He threatened

"Oh God, you know what? Don't listen to him, he's just pissy because he has to get back to guarding the mall" Mikaela said exasperatedly.

Harry sniggered at that liking that Mikaela stood up to the stuck up prat.

"You in the training bra, do not test me!" Simmons smirked like he knew something that no one else did "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up" Mikaela stiffened at that statement while Sam looked at her in confusion.

"Parole?"

"It's nothing" Mikaela tried to cover up but Simmons just gave a small laugh at her attempt.

"Grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" He had a highly amused look on his face as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

" _Asshole, I hate it when they play mind games_ " Harry thought in anger.

Mikaela looked a bit pained but explained anyway with reluctance "You know those cars my dad used to fix? Well, they weren't always ours and my dad couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes I had to come along"

Harry lifted his cuffed hands and whacked the stupid teen across the head "Don't judge her by what others say, my dad was said to be a murderer and a traitor when all he was doing was trying to protect his friend, ask her for the truth not the guy who just kidnapped us"

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Simmons cut in "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot!"

" _Pervert_ " Harry thought in disgust. While Simmons was being a prat, Harry heard the device they had used to scan Harry and Sam began to beep again, louder than before but no one else seemed to notice it " _They're looking for the Autobots, so if that device shows who's been in contact with them and those who have magic then there is two possibilities. Either there are other wizards around or…_ " Harry braced himself not liking where his train of thought was heading.

"It's time to talk" Simmons said just as they crashed into the foot of Optimus jolting everyone in the car. As soon as they stopped spinning, two hands gripped the top of the hood lifting them off the ground, the agents in the car were shouting and screaming in fear. With a final screech of tearing metal, the hood came off of the car dropping them back on to the ground.

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime" Sam said looking at the agents in the car like a cat who caught the canary.

"Taking the children was a bad move! Autobots, relieve them of their weapons!" Optimus commanded as the other Bots leaped from wherever they were hiding, Ironhide aimed his cannons at them yelling "Freeze!" while Jazz activated a claw like device that pulled all the guns away from them. Sitting on his shoulder plates were Fred and George smiling and waving at Harry.

Optimus made himself look more intimidating by lowering himself to the floor, putting his face close enough to Simmons that he could feel air whoosh out of him.

"Hi, there" Simmons gulped out.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are certain rules I have to abide by. I'm not authorized to communicate with you except... to say I can't communicate with you" Agent Simmons stammered out.

"Get out of the car" Optimus growled out threateningly.

"Right. Uh, me? You want me to...?"

"Now!" He shouted.

They scrambled out of the car Mikaela helping Sam to get out of his cuffs while Harry simply said " **ALOHOMORA** " allowing the handcuffs to unlock and fall from his wrists, he rubbed the slightly chaffed skin from where they had been put on to tight.

"What is Sector 7? Answer me!" Sam demanded.

"I ask the questions round here, not you, young man!"

"All right, how did you know about the aliens?"

"Where did you take my parents?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss..." Sam cuts the annoying guy off by snatching his badge from the man "Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offence!"

"'Do whatever you want and get away with it' badge, right?"

"Brave now, all of a sudden with his big alien friends standing over there"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons sneered, it went away when he felt something knock into his head and then Bumblebee pissed on the man.

"HEY! HEEYYY!"

"Did he just..." Fred began snickering at the stunned agent.

"Piss on the man? Why yes, yes he did" Harry said.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!" Optimus' face remained neutral but he could see the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth and the mirth in his blue eyes.

"GET THAT THING TO STOP, HUH?"

Harry's eyes hardened at that statement "He is not a thing!" Harry's voice sounded so dangerous that it caused the Simmons to step back in fear of the green eyed teen but composed himself after not wanting his men to see him back down, he smirked at Harry stepping closer to tower over the teen "And what are you going to do about it punk?"

Harry had enough of the man and decided to mess with him a little, he smiled mischievously at him pulling his wand from his holster, confusing the surrounding agents "Oh nothing much, tell me what do you think about the colour pink?" Harry asked the agent who had yet to take his eyes off of the stick in the teen's hand.

"What does that have to do with any of this and what's with the stick? Are you going to poke me with it?"

" **COLOVARIA** " Harry said pointing his wand at the agent's head and changing it from brown to neon pink.

"Was that supposed to do something?" he asked in confusion, he looked around to see that all the other agents were staring at him "Is there something on my face?"

Fred and George placed their arms on Harry's shoulders "Good one Harry…"

"Next time you should add some glitter as well…"

"But we'll make a prankster out of you yet" they finished smirking.

All the Autobots slightly shivered as they realised just who the two wizards reminded them of.

::By the Allspark it's a human Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!:: Ratchet exclaimed in both shock and horror.

::They must never meet if we want to live, agreed?:: Optimus said just imagining all the paperwork they would make.

::Agreed:: they all said, they could barely deal with two of them and now there was four.

Simmons still didn't realise that his hair had changed colour when Sam and Mikaela had them all handcuffed together and Simmons was stripped down to his pants and a vest.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted just as a bunch of black cars and helicopters came speeding towards them but Ironhide changed his hand into something else besides his cannon and slammed it into the ground, sending out a shockwave that shorted out the cars causing them to crash into each other.

"Roll out" on that command every Autobot, apart from Optimus, shifted back into their car form and drove away while Optimus crouched down and placed his hand on the ground for them "Up you get" he told them. Harry, Sam and Mikaela got on to his hand where he allowed them to climb up on to his shoulder while Fred and George simply apparated onto his other one.

He began to run away from the oncoming helicopters, avoiding the park cars until they came to a bridge where he climbed up it to hide, his legs just missed being caught by the helicopters.

Each human held on as tight as they could but it was hard to get a good hold on the smooth metal which caused Mikaela to fall screaming once the helicopters passed underneath them, harry only just caught her hand but he wasn't strong enough to pull her back up and stay in place at the same time so he found himself slipping along with her, Sam grabbed his foot but with having to hold both Harry and Mikaela up he fell as well.

Optimus tried to catch them by swinging his legs underneath them but it was no good. There was two pops distinctive pops after which a dual cry of " **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA** " was shouted out from below them, catching him andMikaela while Bumblebee came out of nowhere and caught Sam. Unfortunately this meant that he was seen by Sector 7, who instantly started to fire cables at the poor bot from their helicopters and more cars drove their way with agents jumping out of them in black battle suits wearing packs on their backs similar to firefighters.

As soon as they got close enough, they began to fire a white cloud, just like from a fire extinguisher, at Bee who beeped in pain as they did. Those in just regular suits restrained the humans, sending them all to the floor to restrain them.

"STOP!" Harry screamed at them along with Sam and the twins "HE'S NOT FIGHTING! HE'S NOT FIGHTING BACK!"

More agents converged on them when Harry, Fred and George managed to slip from their grasps to fire a few minor stunning spells before they were brought to their knees and their wands were knocked away from them, the ones in strange battle suits continued to freeze Bumblebee, hardly taking notice of the wizards. Bumblebee's pained filled cries were the last thing Harry heard before something banged against the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Lorenzoguy14:** Voldemort and Dumbledore will get involved but not just yet, I'm keeping the pairing a secret because I like to see if people will get it right or not and thanks for the review.

 **Charlotte193:** Afraid that is a secret and thank you for the review.

 **Newerher3:** Can't tell you that but you'll see soon and thank you for reviewing.

Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing this story I'll try to update soon but I've started college again so it may take some time and I might have to put some stories on hiatus, this one will defiantly not be one of the ones on hiatus though.

-CD


	6. Chapter 6: Mission City

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/?, Fred/?, George/?, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mission City

Optimus' POV

Optimus watched as the humans knocked out each of the wizards, allowing their bodies to fall to the floor and would likely leave them with an uncomfortable knot when they woke up. Two men then proceeded to lift Harry under his arms and drag his body into one of their many cars along with the twins while Samuel and Mikaela were placed in a car separate to them. Their wands had been collected by the man Bumblebee had lubricated on and once Bumblebee had been strapped to a trailer, hidden from human sight, they left the bridge leaving no trace of them.

"Hang back, imma check it out" he heard Jazz call out then climb down from the top of the bridge to where Optimus was standing.

"Optimus, are we just gonna stand here an' do nothin'?"

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans"

"But it's not right!" he exclaimed in outrage.

"Let them leave" he said sadly not looking at Jazz, instead he looked down to see tha Sam had dropped the glasses, the other humans must have deemed them unimportant.

"Then what bout Harry an' the twins, we are their guardians, we can't just leave 'em. They saw what they could do with the hair, the stunnin' and probably the teleportin', what's stopping those humans from experimenting on 'em to find out how they did it?"

Optimus vented air from his face similar to a human sigh, he didn't want to leave Bumblebee or Harry with those men and would have gladly gone after them but he knew that they should never have even been brought into this war. They needed to get the Allspark before the Decepticons did and time was of the essence.

"We can only hope that they do not hurt a member of their own kind. Harry and the twins will likely be safer away from our war, at least this way they will be kept out of all of it until the battle is over" he told the first lieutenant as he picked up the glasses and looked at where the humans had gone.

* * *

With Harry

Harry woke up with a pounding headache from where they had knocked him out to find himself strapped to a chair in what sounded like a helicopter.

He had been placed in between Fred and George who were still knocked out with their heads resting on his shoulders, Sam and Mikaela were further up along with a blond haired women wearing a tan jacket and a large, dark skinned man who was wearing a red jersey with the number 26 on the front.

Harry shook the two resting on him to try and get them to wake up "Come on you two time to wake up" seeing that it didn't work he changed his tactic to something he knew would wake them instantly "Percy and Ron are dancing uncontrollably in the great hall wearing tutus"

"It wasn't us!" They shouted nearly jumping out of their seats had it not been for the belts keeping them in place.

There was a few moments of silence before Sam started awkwardly "So…"

"What'd they get you for?" The girl asked Sam.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot"

"Wow" the man whispered.

"Who knew?" Sam joked.

The other two passengers then looked at Harry, Fred and George "What about you three?" She asked.

"We were there when his car decided to change and when one of the agents decide to try and intimidate me, I turned his hair neon pink... I don't think he like it very much thought" Harry grinned.

"And we're just here for the fun of it" the twins said together making the man gape at them in disbelief.

The ride only lasted a few more minutes when they landed and were herded into some cars to take them to who knows where.

" _At least they didn't handcuff us this time_ " although that thought should have relaxed Harry, he questioned as to why they didn't, they knew that he, Fred and George could at least take out their men and they did nothing to prevent it from happening again.

" _Unless they think that our power comes from our wands, then they would probably think that we were powerless without them_ "

They soon found themselves outside of Hoover Dam. Once they got out they saw that they weren't the only ones there, along with the men in black suits there was a group of soldiers and an elder man with greying hair. Simmons was also there with his new hair standing next to a man with receding brown hair and a thick moustache

The elder man looked at Fred, George and Harry and grew very angry, he turned his anger towards the man next to Simmons "Banachek, what is the meaning this? Why have you brought children here?" He questioned.

"Hey! We're not children, we're almost 17" Fred and George told the man at the same time.

The man didn't seemed fazed by the outburst but his anger did subside somewhat when he addressed them "I apologise young men, it is just a surprise that someone as young as you are involved in whatever this is"

Harry simply walked up to the man and offered a hand "It's quite alright sir, we just got dragged into this by accident. The names Harry Orion by the way and the two behind me are my brothers Fred and George Orion" he said shaking the man's hand.

"John Keller, Secretary of Defence" he told Harry.

"Never would have guessed that you were brothers" A dark skinned solider stated looking between the three to try and find similarities between Harry and the twins, he wore army combat clothes along with a red beret "I'm US Air Force Tech Sergeant Robert Epps but just call me Epps, none of that Mr or Robert shit, that's for my wife when I'm in deep shit" Epps said smiling at the wizards.

Another man from the soldiers walked forwards, he was tanned, had short dark hair, brown eyes and looked like he smiled often "And I'm US Army Ranger Captain William Lennox, nice to meet you" he smiled offering his own hand for the teen to shake.

Simmons angrily stalked up to Harry and would have grabbed his shirt had Fred and George not stood in front of him "Change it back!" he spat out.

Harry just looked innocently through the gap between the twins "I don't know what you're talking about Simmons"

"The hair! Change it back!" he shouted the red face, from his anger, complementing his hair nicely.

"Hey! What's your problem? What you do with your hair is your own fault not anyone else's" Epps said pushing the man away from them.

"The problem is that when Simmons left yesterday his hair was brown and after a small encounter with Mr Orion here, it was turned pink. He, along with his brothers, rendered 6 of my best men immobile for a few moments without him even touching them" the one known as Banachek stated watching as Harry and his brothers stiffened.

It was tense until Fred mumbled "Well they already saw, might as well tell them"

"Yeah but I'm not going to enjoy all the paper work this is going to cause" Harry sighed "Okay, short version, were wizards and what we used is magic"

There was a burst of laughter from the soldiers and the two who had been with them until they realised that no one else was laughing and the three in question had a completely serious expression on their faces.

"You're not joking, are you?" Lennox asked earning a shake of the head from Harry

"Nope" Harry said "Thing is, we have our own hidden community that has been going on for centuries"

"Then how come we don't know anything about this" Banachek questioned, wondering how this could happen without Sector 7 not knowing.

"It's because the current leader of each country is tasked with having a select branch of the government to deal with any wizard related problems. Any outbreaks and the person's memory is wiped or they are asked to keep it secret which involves a lot of paperwork, which could still lead to their memory being wiped. Whatever you are doing obviously does not require you to know about our existence" Fred finished.

"Well shit, first robots and now wizards. What's next, a werewolf?" Epps exclaimed, he shook his head in disbelief.

The wizards all grinned at each other wondering what the man would say when he found out that Harry's papa was one. They turned their attention back to Simmons "As much as I love to see you look like cotton candy, it is very distracting but unless you give us our wands back, I can't change it back"

" _No point telling him that we could do a few things without our wands, let him think that and he will underestimate us_ " Harry thought. Simmons called over one of the men in suits who must have been holding on to their wands as he produced the three of them a second later and handed them back to them with some trepidation.

Unfortunately they had been swapped around so that they each had each other's wand causing them to swap back "Why are you swapping them, don't they all work the same?" Mikaela asked.

"Sometimes, but a wand is loyal to its owner and can reject those who are not them, each wizard has their own wand usually given to them at the age of 11 with different materials that suit them. Take mine for example" Harry held out his wand for them to see "A wand is composed of different wood for the casing and a core, mine is 11 inches, made of Holly and the core is a single phoenix feather. The twins are different both are the same length of 13 inches but Fred's is Aspen with a Dragon heartstring core and George's is Blackthorn wood with Unicorn hair"

With a wave of his wand, he uttered the counter charm making the pink hair completely disappear and his brown hair to come back.

"Where's my car?" Sam asked Banachek once Simmons hair had been changed back to his original colour.

"Son, listen to me very carefully. People could die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it right now"

"Okay... But first I'll take my car, my parents - maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's gotta be gone. Like, forever"

The man exhaled in slight exhaustion "Come with me. We'll talk about your car"

"Thank you" Mikaela told Sam gratefully.

"Sure"

Harry and the twins put their wands back into their holsters before the agents decided to take them away from them and followed Simmons and Banachek into Hoover Dam.

"Alright, here's the situation. You have all had direct contact with NBE's" Simmons started his speech as they walked through Hoover Dam, they passed by other people who were constantly running around the place.

"What are NBE's?" The solider, who introduced himself as Epps, asked.

"Non-Biological Extra-terrestrials. Keep up with the acronyms" Simmons stated.

"Excuse me, but how is he supposed to know that when he just got here?" Harry raised an eyebrow when he asked the question causing Simmons to fumble about as he tried to explain his little mistake.

" _Shouldn't have tried to act like a bloody pounce_ " Harry thought.

"What you're about to see is totally classified..." Agent Simmons continued on after as he led them into where, lo and behold, stood Megatron frozen solid while scientist studied him on platforms, others were keeping him frozen.

"10 Galleons says he comes back to life" Harry betted.

"Harry I wouldn't even bet leprechaun gold on that" George said back, Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"Dear God... what is this?" Keller asked.

"We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitation field screwed up his telemetry and crashed into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934"

" _So they moved a potentially dangerous being to somewhere where he could easily be unfrozen if the power stopped. Are they stupid?_ " Harry thought.

"We call him NBE-1"

"I don't mean to correct you on all that you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons" Sam told the agent and the others who were there.

They simply ignored him and continued on with their explanation "He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind"

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, cars, space flight: all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-1...That's what we call IT!" Agent Simmons glared at Sam when he said this.

"And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" The Secretary of Defence demanded anger evident in his tone.

Harry saw the other man start to slightly sweat under the scrutiny "Until these events, we had no credible threats to national security"

"Well, you got one now!" He stated.

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked.

Sam answered that question "It's the All Spark"

"All Spark? What is that?"

"Well, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE-1 here, aka MEGATRON..." Sam glares back at Simmons before continuing "That's what they call HIM... who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan"

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked with a small flinch that was barely noticeable but Harry wasn't a seeker for nothing.

"Yeah" answered Sam.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" Harry asked suspiciously, he hoped that they put it somewhere else instead of the same place as Megatron.

"Follow me" Banachek commanded.

They were all led into a room with a giant glass window that gave them a perfect view of the Cube. It was ginormous, reaching all the way to the ceiling, it had strange markings on it similar to what he could see on Megatron's body through the ice.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10000 B.C" Banachek starts to say "The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics that are also on NBE-1. President Hoover had a dam built around it"

"Four football fields worth of concrete was the perfect way to hide the Cube's energy from being detected by anyone or anything from looking for it"

Harry found it hard to concentrate on what the others were saying, his focus was solely on the All Spark. He could feel the energy swirling around it and could literally see the sparks of energy running across its surface and in the air, he didn't notice that he, Fred and George had all stepped closer towards it or the fact that each of them had started to glow slightly, all he could feel was his magic reacting to the Cube's warm energy. It felt like he was being hugged by it, one of the other humans had finally noticed that they were glowing.

"Uh, is it just me or are they glowing" Epps said pointing at the three wizards who were each looking like a misty haze had surrounded them. The twins were glowing a bright royal blue and even with the small distance between the two, the others could see that a tendril of the mist connected them together. Harry's was a golden colour and slightly larger than the twins.

"What's happening to them" Keller asked.

"I think it has something to do with their magic, it must be reacting to the All Spark" Sam commented as he waved his hand in front of Harry's face instantly breaking him out of his trance and the glow to disappear.

"Are you okay?" Sam inquired the younger teen as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that" Harry responded turning to break the other wizards trance like state, he noticed that they were glowing blue and that a small rope of the energy was connecting them together.

"Hold on, you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind of energy?" Maggie implored, wondering if it was similar to the wizard's magic for them to react like that.

"Good question" He says moving them away from the Cube and to a small room with a glass case in the middle "Everyone step inside. They have to lock us in"

They all looked at the strange claw marks on the walls but Epps was the one to voice a question "What's that? Freddy Krueger been in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger has four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" the man from the helicopter growls and then laughs at the other man at the apparent impression of this Wolverine "Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny" Epps said in a serious tone not looking amused.

"Who in Merlin's name is Freddy Kruger and Wolverine..."

"And why do they have claws? Are they magical creatures?" Fred asked in confusion.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at the question "No idea but I don't think that two non-magicals would know about them if they were magical creatures" They both nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone have a mechanical device?" Simmons asked them "Maybe a cell phone?"

"I have a phone" the man from the helicopter offers, tossing his Nokia to Agent Simmons.

"Nokia's are nasty" Simmons commented placing the phone in the glass case "But you gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai"

"Nokia's are from Finland" the blond haired woman whispered to Keller.

"Yeah, well he's a little strange" Keller whispered back.

They were all handed a pair of black protective goggles which they all reluctantly put over their eyes.

"We'll be able to take the Cube's radiation and direct it into this box" Simmons explained, flipping a switch that made electricity run across the case and the phone. A second later, when the machine had turned off, the phone turned into a little robot that looked completely frightened to Harry. It brought out a bunch of guns and attacked the box vigorously trying to get out.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons commented.

"That thing is freaky!" The women said watching in both fright and interest.

"Kinda like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons was about to press the button again, to do what Harry didn't know but he had a bad feeling about it and quickly drew his wand to shout out " **PETRIFICUS TOTALUS** " completely freezing the man. He opened up the small box, even with all the others shouting at him not to, and placed his hand next to the phone bot. It was wary of him but soon realised it was in no danger so it deactivated its weapons and scuttled on to Harry's hand.

"Shush, it's alright, no one's going to hurt you" Harry cooed to the tiny robot, smoothing his head in affection and comfort.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? That thing is dangerous and you're putting us all at risk!" Banachek shouted his fear growing now that the thing was out of the cage, the boy simply stared at him with anger in his green eyes as the phone bot cuddled into his chest more, clicking in contempt.

"Every being has a flight or fight instinct. Tell me something, what would you do if you suddenly woke up with giants watching you, you don't know how you got there or why but you know you have to get away. Then you find your trapped with no way out, meaning you can't run away so the only option left is to fight" Harry looked at each of the people in the room, keeping eye contact with them until he moved on to the next one "Now that you have that in mind imagine all that as a child"

"You mean to tell us…" Lennox began.

"That they have been making, most likely studying and killing children this whole time" Harry finished watching as everyone's face turned from confusion to horror, Harry finally let Simmons go who was shaking slightly.

"But… they're just machines… they can't…"

"They are not just machines Simmons, they have thoughts, they have feelings and they have souls! Just because they are more advanced when they are born than humans, does not mean that you have the right to go and torture them just because they exist!" Harry snapped at the man his patience running thin, he calmed down when he felt the small Cybertronian shaking in his hold and continued to talk soothingly to the distressed bot.

"We didn't know" Banachek supplied weakly his head downcast thinking of all the robots he had watched been brought online and then killed, he remembered their screams and at the time thought nothing of it but now he knew, they were the cries of hurt children and he condoned such acts without a thought. It ashamed him at what he had done and he knew that the guilt would never leave him.

The lights suddenly dimmed at that moment "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here"

Banachek went over to a phone where he demanded what was going on hanging up only a moment later.

"Banachek, what's going on?" Keller asked.

"Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power... and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it" he told them all.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked. They followed Simmons into a room full of guns, ammo and military vehicles, where they began to prepare themselves for the fight to come.

After the lights flicked again, Harry walked over to Simmons along with Sam "You have to take us to Bumblebee"

"Who?"

"Bumblebee, the alien you captured last night, he pissed on you, ringing any bells?" Harry smirked at hearing a few soldiers laugh from overhearing them "We need him if we want to hide the Cube"

"Like hell am I going to let…" he was cut off when Lennox grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. This led to everyone pointing a weapon at each other

"Take him to his car!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Banachek said trying to calm everyone down.

"Drop your weapon, solider. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here"

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction..."

"S-Seven don't exist!" Epps said completely serious as he pointed his gun at one of the agents from Sector 7.

"Right, and we don't take orders from people that don't exist"

"I'm gonna count to five, okay..." Simmons threatened.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three" Lennox said cocking his gun.

"You know, wizards have a spell that can read people's minds, we could just take the information right from your head…" Fred said darkly twirling his wand around in his fingers.

"We still haven't forgiven you for taking our little brother…" George copied his brother's action, the air surrounding them becoming heavy as Simmons' fear escalated.

"And we must say, were not the best at it so it will be very painful for you" they threatened together, pointing their wands at Simmons.

There was complete silence until Keller finally spoke "Simmons?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what they say. Losing's really not an option for these guys"

"All right, okay! Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool" he said finally being let go by Lennox and taking them through some corridors to lead them to Bee.

They could hear Bumblebee's screams of pain before they even saw him, causing them to speed up to reach him quicker. When they finally came to where the Autobot was being held, they saw that he was being kept in place by people freezing him constantly, Harry tightened his hold of the young Cybertronian on his chest and covered both his eyes and where he though his ears were.

"Stop! You gotta stop! Stop! Stop! Let him go! Let him go!" Sam shouted pulling them away from Bee, the rest of the humans helping him to do the same thing.

"You okay? They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bumblebee was in obvious pain as he brought his guns out and aimed them at the humans who had been hurting him along with a mask that slid down from his head. Harry was tempted to fire a few jinxes at the scientists for what they had done but reigned that anger in, it was not the time or the place.

Sam calmed Bumblebee, the wizards and the humans down before they did something they regret "Listen to me, the Cube is here, and the Decepticons are coming... No, no, don't worry about them, they're ok, right, they're not gonna hurt you... Just back up a little bit, he's friendly, he's fine... Ok, come on, put the guns down, they're not gonna hurt you. Come with me, we're gonna take you to the All Spark"

They all went back to where the All Spark was, the three wizards reigned in their magic this time as they watched Bumblebee step towards the giant cube and began to, what sounded like singing. Whatever it was it got an immediate reaction out of the All Spark which collapsed in on itself until it was a size where a human could carry it comfortably.

~Message from Starfleet, Captain... Let's get to it!~

Lennox was the one who took control of the situation "He's right. If we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're going to sneak that Cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city"

"Good, right!"

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force" Lennox told them.

"This place must have some sort of radio link" Keller said.

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CV..." He suggested

"Right, yes!" Simmons exclaimed.

Lennox turned to the Secretary of Defense "Sir, you're going to have to find some way to get word out to them... Let's move!"

"Wait! Won't they be able to follow the signal the Cube gives off?" The blond woman said.

Harry thought about it and realised the woman was right, if Megatron found it once then he could do it again " _We'll be leading them right to us_ "

"Were not sure if any of our disillusioned charms work on these guys, and we don't have time to test it to see if will last so we need something stronger than a normal disillusioned charm" he told them thinking about what they could possibly do to keep it hidden.

George suddenly clicked his fingers and brought out from a pouch, that Harry only just noticed he had, a very familiar silver cloak "We could try this"

"Yes I'm sure a piece of sparkly fabric is going to help us" Simmons said sarcastically.

Harry ignored him "You may be right George, the Cube gives off energy similar to magic and may be enough to use the cloak's abilities"

Harry put the phone bot on his shoulder to take the cloak from George where he continued to lay it on the floor. The little robot instantly scrambled on top of his head, ignoring the confused looks he was getting off everyone he called up to Bee "Can I have the All Spark?"

Bumblebee handed it over to him, he had to control himself however, when he touched it as he could feel his magic trying to get out reacting to the All Spark's energy, he managed to hold it back as he placed the Cube at the edge of the cloak and turned it over so that the cloak wrapped around it. He heard gasps of surprise when the Cube completely disappeared along with the cloak but he could feel the weight of it in his arms when he picked it up.

"Can you sense it?" Harry asked the Autobot who shook his head a moment later.

"How..." Sam asked staring at where the Cube had been.

"It's still there just hidden, the sparkly fabric" he glared at Simmons for his earlier remark "is called an Invisibility Cloak, it should keep any of the Decepticon's sensors from finding it"

"Where can I get one of those?" Epps asked in excitement.

Harry shook his head in amusement causing the little robot on his head to grip some more of his hair to make sure he didn't fall off "Sorry but this is one of a kind"

"Alright now that is sorted, Harry, Fred, George, Mikaela and Sam are going with the Cube and Bumblebee. Keep it safe until we get to Mission City to hide it" Lennox told them.

Everyone began to run around getting into cars ready to move. Bumblebee shifted back into his car mode with the twins instantly jumping in the back and Mikaela in the front seat. Harry put the hidden Cube under one arm and used the other to pick the phone bot off of his head. He walked over to the two who had been in the helicopter from earlier "Can you look after him please? He'll be safer here" he asked handing the man his previous phone.

"Sure" he said cupping his hands together so that the little bot could sit comfortably in them.

"Thanks..."

"Glen Whitmann" he introduced. Harry turned to the woman waiting for her to do the same.

"Maggie Madsen, don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him" she reassured the wizard.

Harry said goodbye to the bot before running over to where the others were waiting for him, once again placing himself between the twins with the Allspark on his lap and Sam sitting in the passenger seat.

With a squeal of Bumblebee's tires, they raced out of Hoover Dam and away from the leader of the Decepticons.

* * *

Optimus' POV

::We are almost at our destination:: Optimus informed the other Autobots.

They had driven quite far from where they had started, they were now on a road with no other humans on it. The other Autobots had not talked to him since he had told of them of his plans but it was the only way to ensure that Megatron never got his servos on it, he would never ask anyone else to do it.

::Hey OP, I'm getting a signal from Bee:: Jazz told him.

Sure enough, only a nano-klik later Optimus could see the scout in front of several human vehicles. As soon as they passed him, he could see that Sam and Mikaela were sat in the front of Bumblebee, who sent out a message that caused each Autobot to swiftly turn around after the humans had past ::Sir I have the All Spark, the humans behind me are helping to hide it::

::Hey Bee, are yah alright? How did yah escape? Where's Harry and the twins an' whatcha mean yah have the All Spark? We can't sense it:: Jazz fired off.

::The twins and Harry are with me and Harry has the All Spark in his lap, he hid it with some weird silver fabric that made it disappear from all my sensors including my optics, it like Mirage's cloaking device::

Optimus would have sighed in relief if he had been in his bipedal form. He was glad that they were all safe and hopefully unharmed.

::It is good to see you youngling:: Ratchet commed.

::Ratchet! I'm not a youngling anymore::

::When you're as old as he is, everyone is a youngling:: Ironhide chuckled.

::Watch it Hide, otherwise you might find your next medical exam more extensive than usual:: Ratchet warned the weapons specialist.

By now, the road they had been traveling on had more humans on it, Optimus was distracted when he saw that there was a disturbance further behind them. Using his mirrors, he saw several vehicles crashing into others and even one very large one using some type of fork to flip the other cars out of the way.

" _Decepticons_ " he thought.

::Autobots, protect the humans and the Cube:: Optimus commanded slowing down slightly ready to confront the biggest Decepticon, he remembered that one was called Bonecrusher, who had come steadily closer to where they were.

::What about you Prime?:: Ironhide questioned.

::I will fight against Bonecrusher and give you some time to get away:: he told them just before he saw Bonecrusher transformed and did the same.

* * *

With Harry

Harry had been glad when he saw the rest of the Autobots but became worried as he watched Optimus disappear over the bypass with a Decepticon.

"Will he be okay?" Harry asked looking through the back of Bumblebee's windows.

~Don't worry about a thing~ Bumblebee said through the radio.

They finally made it into the city but there was absolute mayhem everywhere they looked and they couldn't get passed anyone, they ended up having to stop and get out of Bumblebee to try and get through instead.

Lennox had disappeared for a moment but soon came back to throw a box-like thing at Epps while calling out "Here, I got shortwave radios"

Epps quickly turned them over in his hands before pausing and looking up at the waiting captain with a confused expression "...What am I supposed to do with these?"

Lennox just rolled his eyes at him as he shouted back at him "Use them! It's all we got!"

"This is like, RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man" his voice raised as he continued with "I'm only gonna get twenty, thirty miles out these things"

"Harry, what should we do?" George, his wand was already out along with Fred's ready to fight.

"For now, stay close to the soldiers and the Cube" he told them gripping the All Spark closer to his chest. He didn't have to worry about the Cube effecting for now with its energy being dampened by the cloak.

The sound of a jet got everyone's attention, they looked up to see a single jet flying close to the buildings.

"Air Force has arrived, pop the smoke"

Epps radioed the fighter jet heading their way "Raptor, Raptor do you copy? We have your visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction"

The jet headed towards them but it did not answer back which gave Harry a very bad feeling about what was going to happen next so he clutched the hidden Cube even closer to his chest.

Ironhide suddenly transformed and shouted "It's Starscream!"

Harry heard Epps whisper is slight fear "Please tell me you copy..."

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee...!" With Bumblebee's help Ironhide was able to lift up a truck in order to protect their human allies as the jet got closer.

"No, no, no, no... MOVE!"

"Back up! Back up!" Ironhide told them

"RETREAT! FALL BACK!" Lennox commanded.

"INCOMING!" Ironhide shouted just before the jet came nearly to the ground and opened fire, it blew up the truck the Autobots were holding and caused everyone to fall to the ground even with the twins putting up a shield around the humans. The Cube managed to fall from his hands as he fell and roll out of the cloak to be on display.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox demanded hiding behind some rubble.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!" Lennox shouted.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings! That's alien... that ain't friendly!" Epps told him.

Realising that the Cube was no longer in his hands, Harry quickly got back up to see it nowhere in sight

Sam, after seeing the All Spark on the ground, had picked it up and put it in his jumper pocket for protection as he could not find Harry's cloak. He looked around to see Harry's panicked look so he called out "Don't worry Harry, I have the Cube"

Harry sighed in relief until he noticed the state Bumblebee was in. Dragging himself closer to Sam, the Autobot revealed that his legs had been blasted off from the knee down.

"Harry" George shook his shoulder and pointed over to something that he was staring at, he turned to see a tank coming straight towards them.

"You've got to be kidding me" Fred muttered staring at the tank in astonishment as he speculated how it got there.

"We need to get Bumblebee out of here" Harry told them while Sam sat in front of Bumblebee and said "I'm not going to leave you!"

"Can't we just use **REPARO**?" George asked.

"I wouldn't want to risk it with his circuitry, we might do more harm than good" Harry told them but it seemed that Mikaela was one step ahead of them as she drove a tow truck right up to them.

A strange plane flew over them with Jazz in its grip, who was trying to shoot it but it was impossible with him being swung around like that.

"Oh no" Harry said, he was getting a very bad feeling so he told the twins "Fred, George follow him and help Jazz"

"Are you sure?" they asked.

"Yes, now go" they disappeared with a pop of Apparition to find their guardian.

"Guys help me with this" Mikaela requested, handing them some cables to help get Bumblebee out of there.

* * *

Twins POVs

They ended up on a high building to see that the unknown jet, that had grabbed him, was in fact Megatron, he had transformed on a smaller building not far from them, so they could hear what he was saying to Jazz who was under his feet.

"Is that all you got, Megatron?" Jazz said, trying to get himself up from underneath Megatron's foot.

"Come here, you little cretin!" Megatron said grabbing Jazz by his foot who began to fire at the much larger robot.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?"

Whatever Megatron was about to say was cut off when Fred and George Apparated straight onto Jazz. George cast a " **DIFFINDO** " that severed a few cables but not the metal, it was enough to make him drop them as Fred followed up with a " **BOMBARDA MAXIMA** " straight at the Decpticon's chest causing him to be flung away from them.

" **ARESTO MOMENTUM** " they both cast on Jazz to slow his descent. This gave him enough time to land on his feet instead of his back.

Jazz looked at the twins and slid back his visor to show the gratitude in his eyes "Thank yah both, ah could feel 'im pullin' meh apart an' if it hadn't been for yah two, he might have ripped meh in half so thank yah"

"No problems" an explosion caused them all to look in the direction where the same Decepticon was still attacking the soldiers "Right now, let's just help the others" he said grinning. Jazz nodded in agreement grinning along with them and reactivating his visor as well as his weapons.

* * *

With Harry

"Wrap it around the head" Sam told Mikaela as she strapped a few cables around Bee.

"Sam! Where's the Cube?" Lennox asked running up to them.

"Right here" he said pulling it out of the pocket of his grey jumper.

"Where's my cloak?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, looking up from where he was helping to strap Bee onto the pickup truck, he finally noticed that his cloak had gone missing. Sam began to fidget under his growing glare.

"I may have... accidentally lost it" Sam said looking sheepish.

"Look we don't have time to go looking for it right now, okay. Epps, get those Black Hawks here!" Lennox moved away to look at something in the distance.

Harry just continued to help Mikaela with Bumblebee, he did however, look up when he heard Sam say "What?"

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare" he handed the flare to Sam who looked horrified as he realised what Lennox was asking him to do.

"Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare"

"No"

Lennox ignored his protest "Signal the chopper and set the flare"

Sam began to panic "No, no. I can't do this!"

Lennox just grabbed the distressed boy by the shirt and pulled him towards himself "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die"

"No offence to Sam, but he's not fast enough to do that and dodge any oncoming targets, let me take it, I'm smaller and quicker than he is" Harry said jumping down from the tow truck.

Before the others could protest he continued on "Look I know what I'm doing, I've managed to dodge a werewolf and a dragon. Plus, I can protect myself with my magic, trust me I can handle it"

Lennox was silent until another explosions got him back into gear "Fine, but be careful" Sam handed Harry both the Cube and the flare, the Cube hummed against him but he made sure to keep his magic under control. Lennox then looked to the other two teens "You two got to go. You got to go"

"No, I'm not leaving"

"Me either"

"You need to go. Go" he tried to push them away but they refused.

"No, I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" Mikaela told him Sam nodding along with her as they both turned and finished securing Bumblebee to the truck.

"Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare"

"Harry, we will protect you" Ironhide said getting his cannons ready, Ratchet nodded in agreement to show that he was also ready.

Harry breathed out heavily preparing himself for the run to come and getting wand ready "Okay"

Harry began to run to the building as fast as he could with the two Autobot following right behind, it seemed all that time running from Dudley and his gang had helped him in some way, now he was a lot faster and could run for a while before truly tiring out.

He ran on even when the Decepticon in front of him began to fire but he dodged them, firing a few spells of his own, and Ironhide blocked a few aimed at him.

"Keep moving Harry! Don't stop!"

Going around a corner, he would have done what Ironhide had asked had it not been the jet, that had fired at them before, changing right in front of them, flipping cars over that would have landed on him but he was quick to erect a shield around himself.

As soon as the Decepticon had left, after firing at Ratchet and Ironhide, he dropped the shield to see that the two Autobots could no longer run with him.

"Harry, get to the building" Ironhide spoke, his voice laced with pain.

He paused only for a second before continuing on, he had to get the cube out of here before the Decepticons came back. He didn't even look back when he heard something land not far behind him and finally heard a deep voice rumble out "Give me the Cube boy"

Harry ignored him and kept on running but cars were coming straight at him and he soon tumbled over the hood of one of them, landing on the ground harshly. He dropped his wand when he felt a pulse of power come from the Cube as he hit the ground. Standing back up, he saw that the All Spark had created three new Cybertronians. One was from a man's Xbox, another was the steering wheel of the car that had hit him and the largest was a green vending machine.

He tightened his grip on the Cube but he couldn't find his wand, it had rolled away when he had dropped it. Instead of looking for it he picked up the Xbox bot and made his way to the confused vending machine one, who had a gun out ready to fight if he felt the need to, and told him "You need to get away. Find a place to hide and I'll come back later for you. Protect the others" he must have understood him because he leaned down so that the driving wheel could scuttled away from the car and up the green one until he was on his shoulder. Harry then placed the Xbox one on the other shoulder before running in the opposite direction to them.

" _I hope they'll be okay_ " he thought. He would rather not leave them but with a Decepticon not far behind him, he couldn't bring them with him or stay behind to help them find the Autobots.

Harry finally made it to the building that Lennox told him about and was just making his way up the stairs when he heard a crash, the same voice from earlier roared out "I smell you boy"

Harry didn't have time to be offended by that comment, he was now running across the floor above the Decepticon, but he did think " _Rude, I don't smell that bad_ " just before something collided with the floor behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the silver face of Megatron, his red eyes gleaming brightly.

"Maggot!" the Decepticon growled out as he ran up some more stairs to reach the roof.

Once he had finally managed to get on the roof, after going up the fire escape, he noticed there was two helicopters not that far away from him so he quickly banged the flare against the wall setting it alight and waved it in the air for them to see.

He continued to run to the edge where another helicopter flew up, he was so concentrated on it that he did not see the other Decepticon until it was too late.

"WATCH OUT!" he shouted to them just as the missile hit it, causing a giant explosion and pushing Harry away, it was a good thing that it had as well otherwise his top half may have been separated from his bottom half by the tail of the helicopter which just passed over him, raining some broken bricks over him.

He stood back up and looked over the edge at where the helicopter had crashed, he felt helpless as more people added on to his conscious that he couldn't save. In that instant, he realised that he had nowhere to go, he was trapped "Oh Merlin... I wish I had my Firebolt"

"Hang on, Harry!" He heard Optimus shout from his right but there was a sudden crash behind him and Megatron popped from the floor. The only place left to go was at the edge so, using the statute to keep from falling, he hid behind it and tried to figure out what to do.

Without his wand he couldn't do much and although he knew a few wandless spells, he doubt even a cushioning charm could protect him from this height.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron footfalls came closer to where he was, shaking the roof slightly.

"To be honest, this isn't even in my top five of weird things that happened to me, I'm just going along with it now"

"Give me the All Spark, and you may live to be my pet"

"You might want to get some counselling there, it's not really normal for someone to ask you to be your pet" Harry whispered before shouting "I'm never giving you the Allspark!"

"Oh, so unwise..." he finally came into view, changing his arm into what looked like a flail, he threw it at the statue, breaking it and causing Harry to fall.

" _Merlin I wish I had learned how to Apparate_ " he thought closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable splat and thinking that after everything he had been through, this was how he died by falling to death. He opened his eyes when he was suddenly caught by a warm metal hand "I got you, Harry! Hold on to the Cube!" Optimus told him.

Metal slipped across the lower part of his face as he held Harry close to his chest and fell, using the buildings to slow his descent, unfortunately a sudden weight dropped on top of them making them crash onto the pavement.

"Disgusting!" he heard Megatron say from inside the proactive space of Optimus' hand and then the pained scream

"Well doesn't he just have a lovely vocabulary" Harry grumbled out.

Optimus finally opened his hands to let Harry out who still had the Cube stuck to his hands, his face mask disappeared into the sides of his helmet showing the bottom half of his face.

"Harry... you risked your life to protect the Cube"

Harry breathed in deeply trying to get his breath back before he answered "Well as Sam's family say, no sacrifice, no victory"

Optimus quickly glanced at Megatron then turned his attention back on Harry "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it"

"What! No I will not do that" Harry said in shock, he couldn't believe what the other was suggesting.

"Harry you must, it is the only way" he look behind Harry to see that Megatron was getting up "Get behind me" he ordered his mask coming back up while Harry jumped down from his chest.

Harry didn't like this but with his wand gone and only having a few minor spells in wandless magic he ran behind Optimus and hid himself in a trench that must have been created when they fell, he could still hear both of their voices booming above him though.

"It's you and me, Megatron..."

"No, it's just me, Prime!"

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall!" Optimus stated.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" he roared battling with his enemy once again.

Harry hid in the trench thinking about what Optimus asked him to do " _I can't let anyone else die because of me, there has to be another way_ " turning the Cube over, he finally had another idea but it was risky. Looking up he saw the two leaders grappling not far above him. Thinking about his parents and Cedric, he made up his mind, Optimus would not die today.

He pulled himself right out of the trench just as the two of them landed by him, both wounded enough so that they could hardly stand. Megatron tried to crawl closer to Harry while saying "I'll kill you! Mine... All Spark!"

"Well you going to have to form a line, there are others in front of you who want to kill me"

"Harry! Push the Cube into my chest, NOW!" Optimus demanded, attempting to keep Megatron away from him.

"Like hell am I going to do that to you! The Autobots need you Optimus and I'm not letting this guy live while you sacrifice yourself!" Harry shouted running straight towards Megatron chest instead and placing the Cube in his. He felt the Cube's energy soar out of its protective casing and into Megatron's chest, it began to disintegrate and although no one noticed, some of that energy swirled around Harry and then entered his own chest unnoticed.

Megatron's movements became jerky as he tried to claw the All Spark out but it was no use. He finally fell down motionless next to Harry.

Harry stood up along with Optimus and moved towards the Autobot commander who simply looked at the Decepticon in sadness "You left me no choice, brother"

" _Brother?_ " Harry thought, he kept silent though out of respect. The soldiers, twins and other Autobots started to gather around them.

Harry's adrenalin had finally gone and his legs shook in exhaustion so he let gravity do its trick and fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Optimus face loomed above Harry as he gently picked the tired teen up "I'm just a little tired you know running and using magic does that to you" Harry joked causing the surrounding humans and Autobots to chuckle including Optimus.

"Harry, I owe you my life. We are in your debt"

"Don't mention it big guy, just remind me never to run that much ever again! I'll stick to my broom from now on" he said simply laying on Optimus' hand and trying not to fall asleep.

Optimus smiled glad that even after this, there was someone who could ease some of the pain they all went through. He looked over all who have gathered and said "We have gained new comrades today and I thank you, all of you. You honour us with your bravery"

Bumblebee, Mikaela and Sam drove up to them in the tow truck, once they stopped, the two humans got out and began to hold each other's hands.

Bumblebee suddenly stunned them all when he finally spoke in his own voice "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission granted, old friend"

"You speak now?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I wish to stay with the boy"

"If that is his choice"

Sam didn't have think about it for long before replying with a "Yes" and a smile at the yellow bot.

"So… does that mean you're all staying?" Harry asked, he didn't want them to leave, he was only just getting to know them.

Optimus nodded in agreement, Jazz picked up both of the red heads to place on his shoulders "Can't get rid of us tha easy" the silver bot grinned.

Optimus looked back at Megatron's still form to see something sticking out of his chest plates. He walked over, with Harry still in his servo, and pulled the object out to find it was a shard of the Cube.

Harry looked at it in confusion before realising what it was "Is that…"

"The only piece of the All Spark left" Optimus told him, placing it into his subspace for now and turning back to the celebrating humans and Cybertronians.

* * *

Okay apparently the twin's wands are unknown so I had to be a bit creative, J.K Rowling used the Celtic meaning of trees for Harry, Ron's and Hermione wands so I'm going to use those meanings for the wands. Also I'm following along the lines of their strongest so Fred is Transfiguration and George is Potions.

Fred's wand- Fred is better at transfiguration and the top three meaning for Aspen is Victory, Transformation and Vision. With that in mind Fred has to have quite a creative mind for when he is thinking of new ideas for their joke shop along with George. Dragon heartstring is the most flamboyant and often produces the strongest spells which transfiguration would likely need, 13 inches in length simply for the length of his arms.

George's wand- George is better at potions so I chose Blackthorn as his wand for discipline, control and perspective. I know that they are not the most disciplined but potions does require this and a lot of control to make sure nothing goes wrong with them and one meaning of perspective is a particular attitude towards or way of regarding something. Unicorn hair is less likely to be susceptible to fluctuations and blockages perfect for potions, and same reason for length as Fred.

Thank you all for the reviews.

-CD


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Parents

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/?, Fred/?, George/?, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting the Parents

Once Bee's legs had been reattached, Ratchet turned his sight onto the wizard that was now sitting in Optimus' servo, having not moved once since he had been placed there a human hour ago. The other two wizards had gone around the soldiers, offering vials of what they called potions for those in need of them.

"It's your turn Harry" Ratchet said, reaching out for the wizard, he stopped when a low rumble came from Optimus' chassis and he clutched Harry closer to his spark.

Ratchet wasn't surprised at this reaction, he knew that being a guardian meant that protective protocols had activated in his processor and with what they had just been through, he was trying to limit the threat to Harry by keeping the boy close to him. He could even see that Jazz was keeping an extra careful watch on the twins as they retrieved Harry's wand and a strange silvery materiel.

Ratchet simply unsubspaced one of his many wrenches and threw it at the Prime's helm resulting in a satisfying clang as it hit its target.

"Stop being foolish Prime, I'm just making sure he has no injuries, you can have him back AFTER I am done" Ratchet told him finally able to take the teen from him and preform a medical scan, he took note of how the boy had frozen in what looked like fear.

When he had done the scan the first time he had met the teen, he had been distracted by the energy that he and his brothers gave off and didn't deepen it, but now he simply bypassed his magic and brought up the results.

" _Some small cuts and minor bruises that should go in about two weeks' time but nothing that is life threatening. Still need to get him on a dietary plan to improve his weight... Wait, what is this?_ "

Ratchet had studied intensely about human medicine on the World Wide Web in case he ever needed to treat one and from what he was getting from the scan, he saw signs that a lot of Harry's bones had been repeatedly broken and some were set wrong, but they were old and were mostly on his arms and legs with some old bruising on his ribs.

He didn't mention anything about it now but he gave Harry a look that let him know that they would talk about this later.

"He's okay for now Optimus, but I will expect him for a check-up regularly" Ratchet said placing Harry back in Optimus' outstretched servo.

"Hey Harry, we got your stuff back" the twins shouted up waving his wand and the silver material.

"Great, I'll be down in a moment" Harry said to them, he looked at Optimus and asked "Can you put me down please?"

He looked reluctant to do so but it's not like he could keep him there indefinitely, so he lowered himself to the ground to let Harry get off.

"Thanks" he said then turned to the two red heads, who each held one of his things, he went to take them from their hands but when his skin came into contact with theirs, a spark jumped from Harry to them causing them all to jump back at the shocking sensation.

"Must just be some static" Harry supplied going to touch them again to make sure it was gone, seeing that it didn't happen, he simply brushed it off as nothing.

"What's tha?" Jazz asked, pointing at the material that they had handed Harry along with his wand.

"This is a very special cloak that has apparently been passed down from generation to generation since it had been given to my ancestor by Death himself" Harry told them throwing the cloak over himself and disappearing from both the Autobot's sight and other sensors.

"Harry, where are you?" Optimus called out keeping himself absolutely still in case he accidentally stepped on the boy.

"Never going to get used to that" Epps said looking at where Harry had been previously.

Harry's smiling head suddenly popped back into existence next to Jazz's ped, the silver bot didn't look surprised but then again, Jazz always had a calm and collected processor and had got used to being prepared for the unexpected. It also helped that he was used to Mirage disappearing and reappearing all the time.

"May I have a look at it?" Ratchet asked, he was wondering how a piece of material could render someone completely invisible.

"Sure, just be careful please" Harry asked, taking the cloak off and placing it in Ratchet's servo.

"I promise I will not damage it" Ratchet assured the boy.

Ratchet scanned the cloak to find nothing come up. It was as if it didn't exist except for in his visual sensors.

"Are these a common item in your society?" Ironhide asked, he had also scanned it to find nothing and was trying to think of ways to prevent them being used against them.

"Not really. It takes a lot of knowledge and skill to create one and even then they only last a few years but as I said, that one is a bit different than the rest which is why it's lasted longer than others. They normally only last a few years but this one has lasted for generations" he said just as Ratchet handed his cloak back so that he could fold it up and put it back into the pouch on George's belt.

Now that Harry had his wand back, he could finally locate where the children had gone, but they had no name and he couldn't just say 'aliens' or 'robots' as it could just point to the Autobots even with the others in his mind, he had to narrow the search somehow.

Looking back at Optimus he asked him "Hey Optimus, what do you call your children?"

Optimus raised the equivalent of a human eyebrow "Sparklings, but why would you want to know that?"

"You'll see" he placed his wand flat against the palm of his hand and said " **POINT ME SPARKLINGS** " the wand span around for a couple of seconds before stopping to point down a street.

Harry walked off with the Autobots following closely behind, all of them wondering what he was doing until they came to a stop in front of a vending machine. What was unusual about it was the fact that it was the only thing in the street that was not damaged from the fighting.

Harry's wand was pointing straight at the vending machine, he put his wand back in his holster and in a soothing voice said "Its okay, you can stop hiding now"

The Autobots sparks nearly jumped out in shock when the vending machine changed into a sparkling with two smaller ones standing behind the green one's peds.

"By Primus spark" Ratchet uttered out in amazement. All the Autobots mouths had dropped open at the sight except Optimus but Harry saw that his eyes did widen in surprise.

"Where did they come from?" Ironhide asked while Harry picked up the two smaller ones and held them against his chest and the large one stood behind him.

"The Cube made them before I got to the building, I made them hide so they wouldn't be hurt" he continued to cuddle the other two close to his chest.

"Excuse me" Lennox suddenly called up to Optimus, he was walking away from one of the other black hawk helicopters having used their radios to call someone.

Once Optimus' attention was on the captain, he introduced himself "I'm Will Lennox, I've just got off the phone with the Secretary of Defence, he's trying to find you a place to hide for the time being but we need to move out of the city before more civilians see you"

Optimus nodded his helm in agreement but couldn't help ask "What about the humans who live in the city?"

"Help is already on the way to help to get any humans out of the wreckage" Epps told them.

Relieved that the humans were going to get help, he turned to ask the medic "Is Bumblebee able to transform Ratchet?"

"He is but he needs to go slowly in both transforming and speed wise, that means no exceeding over 50 understand" he glared at Bumblebee when he said this, his optics narrowed in a silent threat should he find that the scout had done them in his condition.

"What about the sparkling?" Fred asked pointing to the largest one.

Harry thought for a moment before suggesting "He could always sit in the back of Ironhide truck mode with a notice me not charm placed on him" seeing the confused looks he was getting he explained "It basically makes anyone looking in his direction not see him, just pass over him as if he belongs there"

Harry transferred the two smaller sparklings to Ratchet who gently held them in his servos while Harry stood in front of the other one to cast the charm. Once Harry cast the charm on the vending machine sparkling, he led it over to where Ironhide had changed back into his vehicle mode and made him sit on the back of it, it dipped down a bit from the weight but didn't seem to cause to much stain on the Autobot "Now, I need you to stay on here until we get somewhere safe. Do you understand?"

He nodded in agreement and gripped on to the sides of Ironhide truck. Harry looked to Optimus to show that he was done.

"Let's move out" Lennox commanded getting back into one of the military trucks they had used to get to mission city, along with the rest of his men. The remainder of the Autobots changed into their vehicle modes, Ratchet had the two sparklings with him, the twins got into Jazz and once Bumblebee had slowly transformed Mikaela and Sam sat in the front of him. As soon as Optimus had changed, Harry climbed up to sit in the passenger seat and they drove out of Mission City, following right behind Lennox.

* * *

Time skip

Two days later and with the help of the Secretary of Defence, they were able to find a temporary base just outside of Tranquillity. It used to be an old Air Force base that had been abandoned about a year ago so it was still in good condition, even if Optimus had to crouch down in order to move about.

Right now, they were all in the main hanger while Ratchet went over some minor repairs that he missed after the battle. Bumblebee was sat down while Ratchet made sure his legs were properly attached, Sam and Mikaela were sat on a crate next to them, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Ironhide was cleaning his cannons with a blanket that Lennox had managed to find for the Weapons Specialist.

Jazz was sat crossed legged with Fred and George sitting on his legs while they told him about all the ideas for their joke shop back in Britain and hopefully for the one they wanted to set up in America.

The three Sparklings had been put to recharge in the building next to them so they wouldn't wake back up with all the noises around them. The phone bot, who Maggie had decided to call Signal, had been taken in by Glenn and Maggie when the little bot helped them get the attention of the Air Force while they fought off Frenzy. The Xbox, who was the only femme, was named Techstream, the steering wheel was named Scatterbite as he tended to try and playfully bite anyone close enough and because he usually only half transformed. The vending machine was named Hydroburst as it turned out that he had another set of guns that shot out high pressured streams of water.

Optimus had sat down on the opposite side of Bumblebee, watching as the few soldiers that were inside talk to each other about a multitude of things. Harry himself was sat on Optimus' shoulder with a confused look on his face, he felt like he was forgetting something and he couldn't remember what it was.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus suddenly asked, seeing the look on the teen's face from the corner of his optic.

Harry sighed in slight frustration "Nothing really, I just have this feeling that I'm forgetting something important"

Fred and George must have overheard him because they suddenly said "Yeah, we feel the same" they scratched their heads in thought.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Sam waved off from where he was sitting.

Lennox suddenly came through one of the large doors along with Epps and rest of his men from Mission City. He had to stay for a few days to get things sorted before he finally got to spend some time with his wife and child, who he was continuously calling through a video chat to assure them that he was fine and that he would be home soon.

"I just got off the phone with Keller, he says he'll be here any minute with a few guests"

"Guests?" Optimus inquired, he was wondering who it could be.

"Yeah, apparently the President finally gave him the clearance to know about the magical community so he's bringing along some representatives"

"Maybe that's what you've forgotten about" Mikaela said to them.

"No, we've been waiting for them, were actually surprised they hadn't popped in straight after Mission City. No, it's definitely something else" Harry shouted down, still pondering what it was he could have forgotten.

10 minutes later, they finally heard the sounds of the helicopter's blades coming closer to the base until it finally touched down outside. They all stayed inside in case of any Decepticons finding them.

A snowy owl suddenly flew through the open door, circling around until she came to rest on Harry's shoulder. All three wizards eyes widened in shock as they finally realised what they forgotten, the quickly scrambled from their positions to find somewhere to hide, Harry hid behind Optimus' head while the twins hid behind Jazz's back.

"If anyone asks, we're not here" Harry whispered.

Ironhide thinking there was danger, activated his cannons "Should I terminate the threat"

"NO!" They three of them whisper/shouted.

"I do not understand, what is the problem?" Optimus asked confused, like everyone else in the room, about what was going on.

"Let's just say, we might be in a bit of trouble" George told them, he quickly hid back behind Jazz's back.

Before Optimus could ask him what he meant, four humans entered the building. Harry peaked out of his hiding spot to see the Secretary of Defence was in the lead followed by three others. The one he didn't recognise had short blonde hair and hazel eyes, he was obviously a wizard as he was wearing a navy blue robe with the emblem of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, or MACUSA, sown on to his breast. His complexion was slightly tanned and he had a small stubble of hair for a beard.

The other two were more recognisable and at the moment, they had frowns on their faces as they looked around for something, not even seeming surprised by the five giant beings. He quickly went back behind Optimus' head but the tallest one had already caught sight of him.

"HARRY JAMES ORION! WHAT IN HELLS NAME HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO! IT'S ONLY BEEN FOUR DAYS AND WE COME BACK TO FIND YOU IN ANOTHER WAR!" Remus shouted, but not in anger, his tone showed that he must have been worried about him.

"You got to admit, that has to be a new record" Sirius tried to joke but he kept glancing up to where Harry was hidden.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Epps asked in suspicion, he kept his hand on the gun on his hip just in case.

Harry sighed in defeat and stepped out from behind Optimus' head "It's okay, everyone I like you to meet my Dad, Sirius Orion and my Papa, Remus John"

* * *

One hour earlier, Remus' POV

Remus was beginning to dig a groove into the floor of the hotel that he and Sirius were staying in. Even with everything sorted out he still felt uneasy, his werewolf instincts were telling something was wrong and he had a feeling that it involved Harry.

Sirius was using his wand to pact the last of his things before they went back to the Apparition point to head home, but he knew that he was setting him on edge. His werewolf instincts have never been wrong before and was one of the few things he was grateful for about his lycanthropy.

"Don't worry Moony, we'll leave soon" Sirius reassured him pulling him into a hug.

Remus dropped his shoulders in exhaustion, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Sirius' neck and returning the hug, he breathed in deeply taking in the comforting scent of his boyfriend.

"I know Siri, I'm just worried" he mumbled, finally pulling back to look at Sirius' grey eyes.

"Come on, it's only been four days. What's the worst that can happen?" He chuckled out but stopped when they heard tapping on their window, looking over they both saw that it was Hedwig.

"Spoke too soon" he said walking over to open the window for the owl, as soon as it was wide enough she swooped in and dropped a letter into Remus' hands and flew over to the bedpost.

He opened the letter with Sirius looking over his shoulder and began to read.

Dear Moony and Padfoot

Everything is fine, we've met a few aliens that are in their own war and decided to help them get something back that the other leader of the war wanted. Harry's safe, he's being protected by the leader of the good guys just telling you in case we are not there when you get back. How have you been? See you when you get back hopefully

From Gred and Forge

They reread the letter over and over again, Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing and his brain was trying to make sense of it.

"They must be joking, there is no way that Harry is that unlucky" Sirius said.

"Sirius, Harry is James' son and a Potter, this probably happened as soon as we left with that amount of luck" Remus said grimly dashing around the room to gather the last of their stuff "Were leaving now, if Harry's left the wards of the house for this long then anything could have happened to him"

That got Sirius moving, unfortunately for them, the hotel was connected directly to the Magical Congress of the United States of America so they couldn't just Apparate straight out of their room as it had an anti-apparition charm. Instead, they had to go to an Apparition point all the way on the other side of the building as they hadn't connected their house to the floo yet.

Hedwig flew over to sit on Remus' shoulder, they were just about to open the door when a knock came from the other side, looking at one another, they opened it to see two men standing there. The first one was a blond wizard who looked to be in his late twenties and was wear the formal navy robs that showed he worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, the second one was considerably older with greying hair and a wearing a black suit.

"Lord Black and Mr Lupin?" The blond man asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Sirius asked them, his hand discreetly going to his hidden wand.

"My name is Ross Edwards, I work in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as a non-magical liaison officer and this is the Secretary of Defence, John Keller. We need you to come with us"

Remus and Sirius looked between the two men, both wondered why they were here "I'm sorry but whatever it is can surely be sorted at a later date" Remus said passing the two men, his pace increasing by the second at the thought of his cub in danger. Hedwig's claws gripped his shoulder tightly so she did not fall off but that didn't stop her from glaring at him and giving a hoot of displeasure for jostling her around.

He was half way down the hallway with Sirius right behind him when Ross called out "If you are heading home to find Harry, Fred and George they won't be there"

They stopped instantly after hearing that and turned back around to face them, the two other men walked up to them slowly as they must have heard him begin to growl menacingly "Where is my cub?"

Keller finally spoke for the first time "I'm here to take you to them, don't worry, they are all safe" he reassured, seeing the worried look in both his and Sirius' eyes "They have gotten mixed up with some… Unexpected visitors"

They had relaxed slightly at hearing that they were okay but tensed back up as the man unknowingly confirmed that what the twins had said in the letter was true.

"Then when can we see them" Sirius asked.

"We'll be heading there right now. We will be using Apparition at first but then we will get on a helicopter the rest of the way. The base they are at is only temporary but they're not taking any chances, their enemy may be able to trace the energy we give off, so no Apparition until the place is warded"

* * *

10 minutes later

"So let me get this straight. Harry, Fred and George met a faction in an alien war, they were looking for a pair of glasses that would lead them to an artefact that could possibly win them the war. They then got themselves kidnapped by the people who had not only found the artefact, but also the leader of the other faction who had been frozen and Harry was later chased by him after he broke out of his icy prison. Anything I missed?" Remus asked, they were all on the helicopter that was taking them to the Autobot's temporary base, Sirius and Remus were sat next to each other while Edwards and Keller sat opposite to them.

"You missed the part out where he ran straight up to the bad alien's face to kill him, risking his own life" Sirius offered, he was gripping the belts tightly, probably afraid a bit as being in a helicopter was different to riding a broom and he looked very unnerved by being inside one.

"That's the basics of it" Keller supplied, he looked out of the side of the helicopter and said "We'll be landing soon, I should also tell you that they are quite large but there is no need to fear them"

"Trust me when I say this, it will be them who will fear us if they have intentionally hurt any of the kids" Sirius vowed, his hand gripped his wand even tighter and if it wasn't for him placing his hand on top of his, he might have snapped it.

They finally landed by what looked like a military base. There was a few people moving about but they only glanced at the helicopter before going back to whatever they had previously been doing. As soon as one of the doors opened, Hedwig darted out straight into one of the buildings that had their hanger doors open.

"Well at least we know where he is" Sirius muttered, he quickly unstrapped himself and jumped out of the helicopter with Remus right behind him.

They all strode over to the building. Once they got inside he could finally see the aliens that his godson had gotten involved with. There was a total of five of them, three where sitting down while the other two were stood up. They were all giant sized metal beings that varied in shapes and colours. As much as it shocked him to see them, he ignored them in favour of searching for the younger wizards. He saw Fred and George peeking out from behind a silver alien, he also just caught sight of Harry's raven locks from behind what seemed to be the tallest alien that was red, blue and silver.

"HARRY JAMES ORION! WHAT IN HELLS NAME HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO! IT'S ONLY BEEN FOUR DAYS AND WE COME BACK TO FIND YOU IN ANOTHER WAR!" Remus shouted up to his adopted son. He wasn't angry with him but he would rather him come down from behind the giants head so he could check for himself and calm his wolf side down some.

"You got to admit, that has to be a new record" Sirius was trying to calm his boyfriend's wolf side down but it didn't help that he kept glancing up to where Harry was hidden as if to see that he was still safe.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" A dark skinned man probed, he was keeping his hand rested on an object at his hip, most likely a gun from the looks of it.

Harry finally stepped out from behind the red and blue alien's face, now that he could see his pup, he relaxed a bit seeing that he didn't seem hurt "It's okay, everyone I like you to meet my Dad, Sirius Orion and my Papa, Remus John" he introduced.

* * *

End of Remus POV

"I believe an introduction is in order" the blond haired wizard stated, he walked straight up to stand in front of Optimus "My name is Ross Edwards and I work for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, it is an honour to meet with you Optimus Prime. Keller has told us about you and about young Harry, Fred and George's involvement with your war"

"The honour is all mine Mr Edwards but if I may ask, why are you here?"

"That will be because of your exposure to our world and because we would like to make an alliance of sorts" Ross said, pulling a few papers out of his robes.

Ironhide narrowed his optics in suspicion "What sort of alliance? We have already made one with your government about our technology, excluding weapons, are you going to try and ask for the same thing?"

Ross simply shook his head "Heavens no, I'd rather not let darker witches and wizards gain that knowledge and nor does the magical government" he shifted through a few of his papers until he came to the one he was looking for "You may have made an agreement with the non-magical government but we do not want to ask you for your knowledge. We simply ask that all humans involved with you sign a contract, so they will be unable to talk about magic to those outside of this group and that you watch over Harry and his family"

There was stunned silence for a few seconds until Epps broke it "Really, that's all? But why?"

"It is our duty to make sure that all beings are treated fairly in our government, which includes aliens. It would be unethical of us to demand such knowledge if they do not wish to share but our way of life must still be kept hidden which is why we ask for you all to keep silent about us. As for protecting Harry and his family, that is because not only were they involved in a war that led to them seeking sanctuary here but young Harry is Lord and heir to six Ancient and Nobel houses back in Britain, the Queen herself has asked to make sure we find a way to keep him safe"

Everyone's jaws dropped at the explanation, not including Jazz and Optimus, they all turned to Harry for confirmation of it to find the teen looking away in embarrassment and Hedwig preening herself on his shoulder.

Ross went on to explain "If you agree to do so, then America will offer assistance in the form of erasing people's minds, should they see you and helping with damage control but we will not actively be involved. The Orions may help you as they see fit but we would like for one of them to become our liaison between us and you"

"Yah seem ta be givin' us a lot of free reign, ah find it hard ta believe that all yah want in return is for us ta protect Harry and his family, there's gotta be somethin' else yah want"

Ross didn't even flinch at the accusation "I understand that it may seem a bit farfetched, but the fact of the matter is that the Magical Congress of the United States of America has developed a lot over the past 50 years, unlike those who are still stuck in the Middle Ages" Ross paused a minute to let that sink in before continuing "When rumours started about a Dark Lord coming back into power, many began to prepare for it but Britain denied them and there was nothing we could do as there was no actual evidence of it. So when Harry came here only two weeks ago, we were worried that we would be unable to protect him, as he is already involved with you we saw this as a perfect chance to keep him at least slightly safe until Britain finally admits that he is back"

"Okay, time out! Why would Harry be involved in all this? Is it because of his Lord status?" Will asked, his head had begun to swim at the information the wizard was telling him.

Ross looked up at Harry, asking silently for permission to tell them. Harry simply sighed out in annoyance, it seemed no matter where he went, his past would always come back to bite him in the arse.

"Why don't we all get comfortable, this might take a while to explain"

Edwards got out his own wand to make enough chairs for everyone to sit down along with a table, the Autobots simply stood or sat behind the humans.

Harry swiftly made his way down from Optimus' shoulder by using his arm as a stepping stone. As soon as he was on the floor, Sirius and Remus instantly pulled him into a bear hug, they were so distracted that none of them felt the strange tingly sensation that came from Harry and leapt to them.

Remus had put his nose against Harry's head and began to sniff it which drew the attention of the Autobot Medic "Why is he inhaling the boys scent? I thought humans did not do that"

"Technically, humans don't but since Remus is a werewolf, he's just checking to see if his pup is okay" George supplied moving over with Fred to one of the chairs.

Every Autobot and human turned to face the trio, all of them pondered how such a nice looking man could possibly turn into a wolf once a month.

"Hey Epps, you're the one who said that we were going to see a werewolf next, maybe you predicted the future" Lennox laughed at the thought of Epps being able to see the future considering his reaction to when Figs mentioned his mom had the gift.

With a smile on his face, Epps closed his eyes and placed one hand on his head "You might be right, okay my next vision is... A pot of gold shall be delivered to us by a leprechaun"

"You wouldn't want leprechaun gold, it's worthless" Epps opened his eyes to stare at Harry in bewilderment "Seriously? Leprechauns are real?"

"Yep" George said popping the p "But their gold completely useless cause it disappears after a while"

"Well I'll be damned"

Before Harry, Sirius and Remus could sit down, Ratchet asked Remus "If it is alright with you, I would like to ask you some questions regarding your physiology"

Remus looked at the yellow bot with his eyebrow raised, no one had ever asked for his own opinion on being a werewolf, they usually just assumed that because he was considered a dark creature, they knew everything about him which was why it was so hard to get a job back in Britain "Uh sure?"

Harry patted his papa's hand to reassure the werewolf "Don't worry he's the medic, he just wants to know to know if there's any differences that he needs to know about in case he needs to treat you"

"Ah"

When everyone had finally sat down, Harry began to tell everyone the full story of Voldemort. They started before he was even born, Sirius and Remus decided to tell that part as they knew more about the time, Ross had some inputs from America's point of view. They then told them about how Harry had defeated him when he was only one and a half years old, this leading to a huge celebration on All Hallows' Eve, even with the death of his parents. They outlined his school years, including Voldemort's return in his first second and finally fourth year, they ended with how he had overheard his headmaster and supposed best friend attempting to steal from him and jumpstarting his decision to leave Britain.

Once they had finished, there was looks of sadness for his life, shock over the events in his life (he was pretty sure that all of the humans had paled when he said he nearly died every year) and anger at how he had been betrayed. Although, he did notice that the Autobots looked like they had already heard this before, there was no shock on their faces only sadness and anger, Harry just shrugged, thinking that it was likely that Fred and George had already told them about him.

Edwards now had two piles of paper on the table, one being considerably smaller than the other, he levitated the larger one over to Lennox along with a fountain pen, as they had never used a quill before it would have been pointless to give them one as it took a lot of practice to properly use one and they needed the signature to be as clear as possible.

Lennox quickly read the terms of the contract and then wrote his name at the bottom of it. As soon as he finished, the paper glowed white before returning to normal.

"What just happened" Sam questioned, staring at the piece of paper in awe.

"That is a binding oath stating that he cannot talk to any civilians about magic or magic related items"

"What about my family?"

"Do you plan to involve them in this?"

It was Optimus that answered for the captain "Ironhide will be guarding Lennox and his family for an extended period of time"

Edwards thought about it for a moment "Then you'll have to take one home for each member of your family over the age of 16. If you have any children under that age, then you are responsible for them until they are 16"

Lennox nodded in agreement before taking one of the pieces of parchment and passing the rest to Epps sitting next to him.

"Now that that is out of the way" Edwards levitated the smaller pile and enlarged them with " **ENGORGIO** " so that the Autobots could read it more easily. They floated over onto Optimus' waiting servos.

"It is up to you if you agree to this. We can easily remove the memories from the humans but we don't know if the spell would work on your kind without causing damage, so again, it is your decision"

Optimus read the contract, going over every detail of it in case there was anything that might harm his mechs or Harry when he was interrupted "You don't have to do this, it's not your war"

Optimus looked at the raven haired teen who was avoiding looking in his optics "Our war was not yours to bear and yet you willingly put yourself in danger to help us. We may not have to do this but we want to, we will not allow you to suffer the way you have any longer and should you get involved in this war, we will stand with you"

"I'd like to introduce this Voldemort to my cannons, see how he likes to become a pile of dust" Ironhide commented, he grinned maliciously at the thought of terminating the organic that had hurt so many people.

"So do you agree to the terms?" Edwards asked taking out another pen from his pocket and enlarging that one as well.

"We will protect Harry and his family with our lives" Optimus confirmed, he took the floating pen and signing his name at the bottom.

The pen and paper re shrunk and floated back to Edwards "Excellent. The only thing left is to decide which one of you will be the liaison, I recommend that it not be Fred and George as they do have a business to run along with inventing new ideas for it, so it should be out of Harry, Remus and Sirius"

"Harry should do it since Optimus is his guardian but not on his own" George offered.

"I think George is right, it might be better if I and Harry share that role as I can teach him about his role and duties as a Lord while Remus can continue his and the twins studies" Sirius supplied.

Edwards placed the paper back into his robes and stood up from his chair to hand Sirius a piece of parchment "When they have finished with all of the paperwork or if you require more, contact me in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as I will be the one in direct contact you as your non magical liaison officer"

He was just about to leave when he turned back around and said "Oh, and one more thing. Welcome to Earth"

* * *

Another chapter done and the next one shouldn't be too far behind. We also get a look see on how Dumbledore is doing, Hermione will make an appearance and some new Autobots. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows.

-CD


	8. Chapter 8: The Arrivals

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/?, Fred/?, George/?, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Arrivals

It was nearing the end of summer when Harry heard news about what was going on back in Britain.

The new base, in Diego Garcia, was enormous! It could easily fit multiple bots of Optimus's size and all the armed forces assigned to help them. They were even recruiting armed forces from other nations, like the United Kingdom, as it was unlikely that the Cons would all land and stay in America. The group had been created by Will after Sector 7 was disbanded and called N.E.S.T, this stood for Non-Biological Exterrestrial Species Treaty, the logo of which was and upside down triangle, a bull in the middle and the letters at the top in bold writing.

Ratchet had already converted one on the hangers as his personal medical wing. He and Remus had been getting on quite well with each other, Remus brewing new potions for the humans and explaining all about magical healers and the lives of werewolves.

Remus himself was with Sirius as the three days when he was a werewolf had only just ended. They had warded one of the smaller bunker so that no one could get in or out unless there was an emergency, they also placed silencing charms as Remus' werewolf side tended to tear the place up even with Sirius there with him.

The twins were out at the moment in Franklin's Village, looking for a building for another Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The whole Village had been made by the sixth President, who was actually a wizard and one of the first to try and combine magic and science, as a way for witches and wizards from all around to get together and be safe. The whole place was protected by many charms so only a wizard, squib or a magical creature could find it, those without magic would just see a large field of wheat.

Ironhide and Jazz were teaching the humans how to take down a Decepticon by going for their week points, Ironhide was partnered with Will to keep the older soldiers in shape and the new ones in line. He had nearly died of laughter every time they introduced new ones to the weapons specialist because he started in his alt mode, with Will building up the suspense, until he transformed. A few people even fainted at the sight of him which led to Ironhide having a few dents in his head curtesy of Ratchet's endless supply of wrenches. The best ones were when they were introduced to magic, Sirius having changed from his dog form to human, right in front of them. He then continued to mention that should any of them even think about hurting Harry, not only would they have five giant, alien robots after them but also two certain red heads. One of them had scoffed at the idea of the twins being a threat and was then used as a demonstration for one of the twins Canary Creams, even now he wouldn't touch any food that has been near them, from his fear of turning into a bird again.

Bumblebee was staying to watch over Sam and Mikaela in case any rogue Decepticons decided to go after them. The two of them had another year left in high school before they graduated. Mikaela's dad, now out of prison, meant that they could start up their old mechanics shop again so she was going to work there after school while Sam went on a gap year before going to college.

Poor Optimus had stacks of paperwork he had to do, from both the Government and the war. The datapads contained millions of data which he had piles of, stacked upon his transfigured desk they had made for him, along with very comfortable chair. Harry was lucky he only had to concern himself with the magical ones, this included getting vows from all those involved, making the base unplottable to most surveillance devices and generally going over all magical related needs for the Autobot and magical alliance.

Harry was sitting in the main ops centre, surrounded by technicians who were clicking away on their keyboards. He was studying one of his dad's old books from when he had become an Animagus, He had wanted to find out what his Animagus form was and so did the twins. It was taking a while but they were slowly getting there and Harry couldn't wait to see what his form was. A brown owl suddenly came swooping in with a letter attached to its claws, seeing Harry it drooped the letter in his lap and landed on the table in front of him.

Gringotts had been kind enough, for a price, to redirect any letters he got from those he had said could and disposing of the ones that had any form of compulsion charm or love potion inside. Seeing that the owl looked knackered, he summoned a bowl of water and a few food pellets for it from his room. Once that was sorted he took the letter from her and began to read.

Dear Harry

I am glad to see that your plan worked. I know this because two Dementors turned up in Little Winging and attempted to attack your relatives, they are still alive (unfortunately) thanks to a squib that lives near you contacting some Auroras, her name was Arabella Fig. Both Dumbledore and the Ministry have finally found out you are missing and are in an uproar wondering where their saviour is although I think the Ministry is more focused on trying to draw away attention from the fact that two Dementors got loose from them. Dumbledore is also furious I was listening in on a Order meeting and he's telling everyone that apparently Sirius and Remus have kidnapped you, the twins are also missing sending Mrs Weasley into a state although Mr Weasley looked strangely calm when I saw him. They wouldn't happen to be with you? Anyway, there are a few here that look a bit sceptical at his claims especially Sirius' cousin Tonks. He's also been asking me and Ron if we have heard off you thankfully he can't use any Legilimency on me because I've been staying close to other members who would question him on his actions. I'll try to keep an eye on them for now and I hope you're okay.

Love Hermione

Harry put the letter down and rubbed his face in annoyance, he knew that Dumbledore was going to be looking for him now but he doubted he would have to worry about him looking to other countries for a while. The Goblins won't tell him anything either as they only concern themselves with a wizards money, they refused to get involved in the first war even with the ministry trying to threaten them (like that was going to work, they literally held the wizards fortune in their claws) then labelling them dark creatures, and they'll do the same again unless a wizard kills a goblin.

He smiled though, that he did have a friend there for him, he didn't know what he would have done if Hermione hadn't been there for him.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Harry was sitting in one of the many alcoves in the Gryffindor commons, everyone had gone to bed with a few falling asleep on the chairs having been unable to make it back to their dorms. He was shaking still from the left over adrenalin from the first task. It was almost as bad as the time after he fought the basilisk. He still couldn't believe that Ron wasn't really his friend and didn't know how he should act towards him after the sort of apology.**_

" _ **Are you okay Harry?" someone asked him, he jumped a bit having not realised that someone was by him. He relaxed though when he saw it was only Hermione looking at him in concern.**_

 _ **He shifted a bit trying to get some feeling back into his legs after sitting down for so long and looked out at the Black Lake "I'm fine Mione"**_

 _ **Hermione turned him round to look directly in her eyes and they didn't look amused "Harry James Potter, I have known you for four years so I know when something is bothering you. Whatever it is you can tell me"**_

 _ **Harry tried to see if there was any deceit in her eyes but all he could see was concern, he had been suspicious as if Ron hadn't been his friend, then the same might be for Hermione. He didn't think he could handle another person lying to him like that but seeing the sincerity he decided to risk it.**_

" _ **Did you know that Ron, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore are planning to steal my money" he asked quietly.**_

 _ **She crouched down so that she could hear him better "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"**_

" _ **Did you know that Ron, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore are planning to steal my money" he asked again.**_

 _ **Her face suddenly looked surprised at that "What?"**_

" _ **Ron, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore were planning on giving me love potions to fall in love with Ginny so that when we married I would leave everything to her in my will"**_

 _ **The look of surprise she previously had been replaced by anger that only Malfoy had ever been able to make her have.**_

" _ **Are you sure Harry?"**_

" _ **Yes I overheard them talking about the night my name came out of the goblet"**_

" _ **WHY THOSE VILE BASTARDS! HOW DARE THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She practically shouted, it was lucky that everyone had gone to bed and the few that were still there where in a deep sleep. Harry was still surprised that she had swore, he had never even heard her say dam before! She was now breathing in and out deeply while simultaneously clenching her hands in anger. Her eyes had closed earlier and had now opened again looking a lot calmer but there was also sadness there as well.**_

 _ **She pulled him in to a tight hug and pulled her wand from her robe, she whispered into his ear "I, Hermione Jean Granger, do by swear on my magic that I never knew about anything that they were doing, so mote it be" her wand glowed a bit before going back to normal.**_

 _ **Startled by what she had done, Harry gaped at her, she had just placed her magic on the line for him. That type of spell was only one level below an Unbreakable Vow and some would consider it worse because most couldn't bear to live without their magic, this sometimes led to them harming and/or killing themselves. They doubt that Hagrid would ever resort to that since he still had small amounts of his magic left thanks to him keeping the pieces of his broken wand "Mione, why..."**_

 _ **She cut him off before he could ask her as she already knew what he wanted to know "Because I would never do something like that to you Harry, you're practically my brother and I promise I would never break your trust like that"**_

 _ **He was the one who hugged her this time, he knew the twins were always there for him but he was glad that Hermione was actually his friend as she was technically the first real friend he ever had, he didn't know how long Ron had been doing this for but he doubted a true friend would have done the same.**_

 _ **Once they separated he told her "I'm getting out of here Mione, with Voldemort back and those out to get my money, I need to go somewhere safer than Hogwarts"**_

 _ **She nodded in understanding, she would have done the same thing in his situation "Do you know where you're going or how you're going to get there"**_

" _ **I've already talked to Padfoot and he is arranging everything, Moony's coming along to so you don't have to worry about me keeping up with my education"**_

 _ **They decided to move over to the seats in front of the fire so that they could warm up, both sitting in a comfortable silence.**_

" _ **You're going to have to pretend to be Ron's friend still, he did make an apology for accusing you of entering you name and you would have normally forgiven him. If you're going to keep Dumbledore from finding out your plans then you're going to have to act as you normally would"**_

" _ **Your right, I'm also going to have to start eating around them again. I'll just have to watch what I eat, maybe get some counter potions to the potions they've been feeding me"**_

" _ **You should ask Dobby, I'm sure he would be more than happy to do that for you"**_

 _ **He bobbed his head in agreement and yawned a little bit, finally feeling sleepy. It seemed that talking about his problems with Hermione had drained the last of the leftover energy from the tournament, he got up to stretch out his sore muscles while telling her "I'm going to head off to bed, night Mione" he was nearly at the stairs to the boys dormitories when she called out to him "Promise me one thing Harry"**_

 _ **He looked back at her, his head tilted to the side trying to guess what it was "What is it?"**_

" _ **Promise me you'll keep in touch" her eyes showing that she didn't want to lose her only friend.**_

 _ **He smiled tiredly at her "Of course I will" he vowed, then headed off to get some much deserved rest.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

A klaxon suddenly went off making Harry fall off his chair in fright at the sudden noise. The hanger door opened wider for the four running bots who had just entered, Optimus in the lead.

"What's going on?" Harry asked no one in particular, he watched as people ran all over the place, looking at the different monitors.

"A Cybertronian signal has been detected entering the Earth's atmosphere" Epps said, coming up the steps along with Will and looking at one of the monitors.

"Do we know if it is a Decepticon or Autobot?" Will asked.

"Definitely an Autobot, and if theses calculations are correct, they will be landing in America in the next 10 minutes" Ironhide told them.

"We should probably get to where they are landing before they walk off then"

Looking the screens, Harry decided to help them out seeing as the place that they had landed wasn't populated by anyone, that along with the fact that he could now make a Portkey thanks to Remus and Sirius' lessons "I can have a Portkey made to take us there, it's basically instant teleportation by casting the spell on to an item that everyone will have to touch, or hold on to someone touching it, but I don't suggest bringing loads of soldiers with us"

"Will you be able to take all of us?" Ratchet asked.

He bobbed his head in agreement, lately he had been finding that spells where coming a lot easier as he only needing a few tries before he had learned it, he just put it down to Remus' teaching methods, making them easier to follow than the ones in Hogwarts "Find me something big enough that all of you can touch at the same time then yes"

"Okay, so all bots are going along with Harry. I think only myself and Epps out of the humans should go, a lot of the men have a drills today and if it's not a Decepticon attack, there's no point in taking them away from it" Will concluded.

Jazz had left and come back into the building in seconds with a large piece of metal that everyone could touch. Harry was confused as to why he was here though, he was pretty sure it was his turn to watch the Sparklings "What about the Sparklings?"

"No worries lil guy, the Sparklings are exhausted, 'cept Techstream, so some of the humans are watching them for a bit" he said while putting the piece of metal on the floor so that Harry could easily reach it.

Making sure that all his books were back into his bag which had an undetectable extension charm on it, perfect for carrying all his books in than having to summon them all the time. Once they were all away he climbed down one of the ladders and drew his wand in order to cast the spell on the piece of metal.

" **PORTUS** "

Once he was sure that he had done the spell correctly, he told the other humans "Just grab on to one of their feet, there will be an uneasy feeling but no matter what, do not let go" they both nodded in understanding and grabbed on to the nearest bot while Harry held on to Optimus. As soon as they all had a piece, he said "Tranquillity" and felt the familiar tug on his naval that accompanied the activation of a Portkey before the base disappeared from view.

* * *

Twins POV

Fred and George popped back into a strangely deserted base. They had come back earlier than expected as they had found the perfect building relatively easy, looking around the building they saw that there was still people there, but they noticed that the Autobots, Harry, Will and Epps were missing.

Walking up to one of the technicians, George asked "Have you seen where the bots and that went?"

Without looking up from her computer screen, she replied with "Yeah, they're bringing in some new Autobots that landed just outside of Tranquillity, they should be back soon" she missed the identical grins of mischief on their faces once she told them.

"Thanks" Fred said. They both left to start getting something together for the newbies.

"I believe that we have been neglecting our pranking duties Fred"

"I think you are right George and what better way to get back on track than to prank some unsuspecting aliens?"

"Agreed, so what do you think brother mine? Something completely new or the classics?"

"You can never get enough of the classics dear brother" George replied rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Just what I was thinking but perhaps we should upgrade it slightly?" Fred suggested, summoning the items they need for the welcoming party and chuckling along with his brother.

A few people who had just walked into the main ops centre quickly backed out at hearing them laugh, they all new that whatever they were planning was not going to be pleasant and it would be best to stay far away from them.

* * *

End of Twins POV

"I think I'm going to hurl" Epps groaned out from behind his hand.

"Yeah, I hate that too. Much rather flying on my broom instead"

When Will felt that he was no longer going to throw up his breakfast, he said "I heard you mention that before, so witches and wizards actually fly on broomsticks?"

"Yeah, there's actually a game for it called Quidditch. The twins and I will have to show you sometime"

"At least we don't have to go far to find them" Epps commented, pointing to where they could see six separate grooves in the ground but no Cybertronians.

"They must have went to find alt modes" Ratchet said, he scanned to see if he could find any traces of the mysterious Autobots.

Jazz suddenly felt something in his spark that made it hum in joy "Well ah think ah know who one of them is" he was practically bouncing in excitement.

It took a few nano-kliks for the rest of the Autobots processors to click in realisation, once it did, looks of horror adorned all their faces confusing the humans "If he's here then that means..." Whatever Ratchet was about to say was suddenly cut off when a red blur tackled him to the ground screaming out "HATCHET!"

When the dust cleared they saw that Ratchet was underneath a red, silver and black Cybertronian, his helm and servos were black as well as his pelvic area and the bottom of his peds, the pieces in between his armour were a very shiny silver as was his faceplates which had the same blue optics as all the other Autobots. The majority of him was red and it looked like he had already scanned his vehicle mode, from the hood of a car, which had the Autobot emblem directly in the centre of his chest and wheels were on the heels of his peds and upper arms. Whatever car it was, was definitely made for speed, the doors were attached to his back and kept twitching about while Ratchet attempted to push the annoying bot.

"Get off me you fragging pit spawn of Unicron!" Ratchet finally managed to get back up but the red bot was still attached to his side, refusing to let go of the medic.

"Aww don't be like that Doc, you missed us really" he whined out.

Another voice suddenly interrupted the strange reunion "Careful Sideswipe, he looks like he's about to get out his favourite wrench" they all looked over to see a similar bot to the one now known as Sideswipe, sitting on a bolder with his servos crossed and a smirk on his silver face. His doors and wheels were in the same place as Sideswipe but he was yellow, black and silver instead of red, black and silver. He was mostly yellow with black on the upper and lower part of his arms with yellow in between, his knee plates also had black on him while the rest underneath was the same silver as his faceplate. His helm was also shaped differently to the other one, he looked like he had two bat like ears.

"Why don't you come and hug him as well Sunny?" he muffled out from behind Ratchet's servo which was pushing at his face to try and detach him.

"One, I'm not about to ruin my brand new paint job and two, DON'T CALL ME SUNNY!"

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Epps asked, he was looking between the two newbies trying not to laugh as Ratchet still couldn't push Sideswipe off.

Harry couldn't help laugh at the two of them which finally made the red and yellow bots realise that there was others there as well.

Harry suddenly found himself in the air, held by Sideswipe who had finally let go of the irate medic and rushed over to pick up the laughing organic.

Sideswipe looked down at the tiny, stunned organic, he had black fluffy stuff on top of his helm and vibrant green optics that looked at him in curiosity. He looked over at the other organics and noticed that he was a lot smaller than the two of them and was wearing different protective covering to them.

"So this is a human" he poked Harry's stomach lightly, it tickled him slightly but he held in the giggles "They're so squishy, Sunny! Come see how squishy they are" he continued to poke Harry.

The yellow Cybertronian cuffed the other one's helm "STOP CALLING ME SUNNY! And I don't want to touch the organic, I might accidentally squish it and get it all over me"

"Put the human down Sideswipe before you hurt him" a new voice said. It came from a black, white and silver Autobot that looked a lot like the Decepticon Barricade, the car doors on his back even having the sign for the police on them but his glass windows were on the bottom of his legs, there was also red and blue lights on his shoulders. He had a slightly smaller frame than the Decepticon but the same height and his faceplates looked emotionless. In the centre of his helm was a red crest looking like horns slightly and the Autobot emblem was in the middle of his chest, in between his two headlights.

With a cry of "PROWLER!" this bot soon suffered the same fate as Ratchet had only moments ago, Jazz knocked him to the ground and proceeded to nuzzle his helm against the mech's chassis. Harry almost missed the small smile the black and white Bot sent Jazz before it disappeared.

"It is good to see you too Jazz" his monotonous voice stated, seeming to be uncaring but he didn't push Jazz off of him.

He stood up with Jazz still attached to him but his face remained impassive "It is also good to see you again Commander" he said standing ramrod straight in front of Optimus, it was quite funny with Jazz still attached to him like a kola bear.

Optimus smiled warmly at him "As it is you Prowl"

"Umm, you want to fill us in here Prime?" Lennox asked.

"My apologies Captain Lennox" pointing to the black and white bot he said "This is my second in command and military strategist Prowl, Jazz's Sparkmate. Those two" he waved in the direction of the red and yellow bots who were still holding Harry "Are the front-liner twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe" noticing that there was three missing Optimus turned back to his second in command and asked "Do you know who else was with you?"

Prowl nodded his head "Yes, Arcee, Elita-One and Chromia have also come with us"

Ironhide, who had been glaring at the twins until now, quickly turned to face Prowl "Chromia is here" his voice sounded excited, the only time Harry had ever heard the weapon specialist talk like this was about his weapons and using those weapons against a Decepticon.

"Yes, they must still be trying to find an alternative mode"

"And there goes all my work of blocking the bond to surprise the big lug, thank you Prowl" a feminine voice said sarcastically. The owner of the voice was a small female bot coloured blue and had some white markings on her, she stood at about 15 feet and instead of two legs they ended up in one wheel. There was another wheel on her back. There was two similar bots behind her, one was a reddish pink colour and black markings but instead of one wheel as her peds, there was two joined together. The last one was a dark purple with white markings and like the blue one, she had one wheel for her peds while the other was on the back of her servo. All of them were the same height and had the bright blue optics of an Autobot.

As soon as the blue female was in front of Ironhide, she used the wheel as her peds to jump up and grabbing his chin plate, she pulled him down with her to give him a deep kiss.

Harry's vision of the two kissing bots were obscured when Sideswipe transferred him to only one of his servos and used the other to block his view "Eww! Come on you two there is a youngling present, we don't want to mentally scar the poor squishy"

Harry tapped one of the digits to get his attention "I would appreciate it if you didn't call me squishy, my name is Harry"

"We should get the introductions out of the way and then head back to base before humans decide to come and see what all the noise was about" Ratchet grumbled out, he was glaring at the twins still not happy about Sideswipe attaching himself to him earlier.

"Ratchet is correct, the sooner the introductions are done, the sooner we can leave" Optimus then motioned for the femme who was still kissing Ironhide but now had two legs, the backs of which had half of her wheel on them "This is Chromia, Ironhide's Sparkmate and her sisters Elita-One" he gestured towards the reddish pink bot who said 'Hello' "And Arcee" he concluded for the Autobots but then began to introduce the humans "Autobots, I would like you to meet some of our human allies, Captain William Lennox of the human alliance know as N.E.S.T, one of his men Sargent Robert Epps and our human liaison to the magical government, Harry Orion"

Arcee finally talked for the first time "Magical government?"

"Yeah, apparently there's this secret world that we humans didn't know about either" Epps

Prowl's face remained impassive but he looked at his Sparkmate for confirmation of this claim only to see that he was nodding along with the human "Jazz, you cannot actually think this is true? Magic is not real"

Jazz simply smirked at him, the kind of one that promised that he was up to no good "Just hold to tha thought their Prowler and try not to glitch" he then smiled at the human in Sideswipes servo "Hey Harry, why dontcha yah show them one of yah spells, just ta prepare them for when we take them back ta the base"

Harry pulled his wand back out while thinking about which of the new spells he had learned to use " **AVIS** " he said as a flock of birds flew from his wand and startled the new bots around him"

Jazz looked up at Prowl smugly as the birds flew away to who knows where "So, believe me now?"

Surprisingly, he only got a twitch from one of his optics as a reaction "It could have easily been a holographic projection"

"I assure you Prowl that what he says is the truth" Optimus tried to reassure the bot but it did not seem to be working, Prowl was a strictly logic based Cybertronian, anything that didn't seem logical to him caused him to glitch.

"I think we should just head back, he might believe once we get there" Harry suggested. Optimus tilted his head in agreement and held out his servo "Please give me Harry Sideswipe"

Sideswipe raised a metal brow in confusion "What's wrong Prime? Don't you trust me to watch a human?" he exclaimed in mock hurt.

A clang rang out when Ratchet hit Sideswipe in the head with his wrench " _Seriously, where does he keep them all_?" Harry thought while Sideswipe moaned in pain "Just give Prime the boy you glitch head, he's his guardian" Ratchet told the now stunned bot. The new bots had all similar looks on their faces as they stared at the boy as he climbed into their commander's servo, his other one held a large piece of metal.

"If you would all grab a hold of this, then we can head to the base. Make sure you hold on tight and don't let go no matter what" even though they looked confused at what Optimus asked of them, they still followed his command and grabbed on to the metal. When harry saw that everyone was touching it, Will and Epps holding on to Ironhide's and Jazz's peds, he activated the Portkey and whisked them away back to base.

* * *

Diego Garcia, outside main building

"And that's just going to be worse every time we take it isn't it?" Epps questioned, he was holding his stomach from the left over nauseating feeling.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at him "It's different for everyone"

"How is this possible?" Prowl asked, Harry noticed that he seemed to be twitching a bit and that Jazz had moved slightly behind him as if expecting him to fall.

"Easy there Prowler, we don't need yah ta glitch on us"

"That was so awesome! Can you do anything else with this magic?" Sideswipe asked eagerly, he even seemed to get some curiosity from Sunstreaker.

Before Harry could respond, Optimus requested "Before you bombard him with your questions, why don't we head inside where no eavesdroppers will hear us" they had to be careful as even after warding the base they had to be careful, they couldn't take any chances of the Decepticons overhearing them.

Sideswipe practically dragged his twin over to the hanger doors, Sunstreaker protesting the whole way and complaining to Sideswipe about him scratching his finish. Being the first the doors, they started to open for them but as soon as they stepped over the threshold, a pink liquid substance fell on them followed shortly by sparkly glitter of various colours. The two bots had frozen in disbelief until they heard two different people laughing at them. They turned to the source of it to see two identical humans with red stuff on top of their heads, rolling on the ground laughing their afts off at the other twin's predicament.

"Oh Primus no, there's another pair of them!" Arcee said dramatically but it seemed to be the breaking point for Prowl as he twitched and fell to the floor with a load thud, Jazz to busy laughing from behind the Autobot twins to notice.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker onlined and offlined their optics owlishly "Brother... We're we just pranked?" Sideswipe uttered out, his processor was still trying to get over the fact they, the Autobots legendary pranksters, has been pranked by a few organics.

"Welcome to Earth Autobots..." One of the red head organics said, they had stopped laughing but they now had matching smiles that screamed of mischief.

"You have just been pranked by the amazing..."

"Brilliant..."

"And spectacular..."

"Terror twins of Gryffindor..."

"We hope you enjoy your stay" they finished together, before the other set of twins could respond, there were two pops making them disappear and leaving only an echo of their mad cackling behind.

Harry watched in amusement from his perch on Optimus' shoulder, it only took a few more seconds before they both turned around and faced Harry, Sideswipe looked like he was going to burst from excitement while Sunstreaker looked furious.

"Who are they..."

"And where can I find them. I have some fleshies to roast" Sunstreaker demanded, he activated a gun on his servos, the base of it was still yellow and it seemed to be for long ranged attacks. The barrel was silver and you could see it glowing blue as it warmed up ready to fire at the two wizards.

Sideswipe cuffed his brother on his helm "Like frag you will! We may have just found our future accomplices and I won't have you squishing them or anything else" he sent his twin a deadly glare that could rival the one Sunstreaker was wearing a moment ago.

Harry suddenly noticed the weird shiny like quality of the paint "Oh no" he said aloud, if these two were anything like the Weasley twins then he had a feeling that they were going to retaliate after they found out what they had really done to the paint.

Optimus had heard what Harry had said and it set him on edge, Harry knew the Weasley twins longer than he had and being that they created a majority of their pranks, he must have noticed something different about this one "What is it Harry?"

"It's just that paint is one of their newest inventions. No matter how much you clean it or paint over it, it won't come off without the counter solution. Paint will just be absorbed by it and using spells will only start to make it glow like a neon pink nightlight"

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"I don't care what you say Sides, those squishys are mine" he walked off in anger with his brother right behind

Harry watched the twins as they walked off to likely find the other ones "Should we be worried that none of you are going to stop them?" Elita-one asked, when Sunstreaker's paint had any sort of damage done to it, then he would come after you like a scraplet would a Cybertronian.

Jazz had one of Prowl's arms slung over his shoulder as he was still unconscious "Nah, the twins will be fine, there like human version of Sunny and Sides. Plus they got their magic as well" he dragged the police bot in the opposite way the Autobot twins went "Imma just take Prowler 'ere ta ah berth until he wakes up, we 'ave ah lotta catching up ta do"

None of the other bots notice them leaving or the smirk that Jazz had on his face plates, they were too busy still thinking about how they had two pairs of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe now and they dreaded what was to come next.

Harry continued to smile, it would do everyone good with these set of pranksters around to lighten the mood. He laughed at the horror filled looks on everyone's faces though, including Will and Epps from what he could see "I think the term, we are royally screwed, is appropriate"

* * *

With Dumbledore

Dumbledore smashed another one of his trackers that he had keyed to the boys magic only to cast a Reparo so that anyone who came into his officer would not notice anything out of place.

He couldn't believe that the boy was gone and since the beginning of summer. He had planned to make those lower members of the Orders to think that they had been watching him so that it looked like he was making sure that Harry was fine, he couldn't risk Obliviating or using the Imperious on someone like Moody. He was trained to look for things like being Obliviated and his constant vigilance meant he could use the Unforgivable, the same went for Shacklebolt, Nymphadora, Snape, McGonagall and Remus.

" _I should have realised something was wrong when Black went missing!_ " It angered him that he failed to see the importance of looking for Black, he was hoping that he would end up being caught and executed so that Harry had no one to cling on to. He never even suspected that Remus was involved as he had given him a mission of getting the werewolves on the side of the light, again he should have realised that something was wrong when he never got any reports from him.

If that wasn't bad enough the Weasley twins went missing although no one had noticed. Molly had thought that they were with Lee Jordan after she destroyed their newest batch of jokes and tricks, they had stormed out of the house with all their belongings and said they were staying with him but when Molly exploded on Mrs Jordan from keeping them from her two months later, it was to find that Lee hadn't seen them since the end of term after leaving a list of things to do to their shop while they were away.

Dumbledore hated that his plans where all falling to pieces, it had been simple enough to get Molly, Ronald and Ginevra involved with the promise of wealth, fame and the chance to marry and have the child of her hero. Even convincing Nicolas Flamel to give him the Philosopher's stone to mind had been very easy, the only problems he had encountered was when Sirius had first escaped and when he had nearly died killing the Horcrux in his second year. He had not expected for Lucius to be as foolish enough to try and get his Lord back in such a way but it thankfully worked in his favour, now Harry had a way to destroy the other Horcruxs with Gryffindor's sword infused with Basilisk venom.

He tried once again to track his magical signature only to get the same result as the last time he did. The only way that Dumbledore could think of why it wasn't working would be because the boy had become emancipated but he couldn't check because the goblins refused to disclose anything about their clients unless it concerned him.

The minister also decided that he was unsuitable for the job as headmaster of Hogwarts, thankfully he couldn't take that position away from him but that didn't mean that he couldn't recommend someone for any teaching jobs open at the time and with no one else applying for professor of defence against the dark arts, he had no choice but to employ the toad like woman.

" _I won't let this delay my plans, I will just have to find a way to get the Minister to search everywhere for him. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want_ " with that thought in mind, Dumbledore began to plan for a way to bring his pawn back under his control.

* * *

Finally the twins are here because I absolutely love them. There will be about two more filler chapters before I go on to the second movie. Thank you all for the follow, favourites and reviews I'm glad you all like it.

-CD


	9. Chapter 9: Games and Promises

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/?, Fred/?, George/?, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 9: Games and Promises

"GET BACK HERE YOU SLAGHEADS!" Ironhide's angry voice shouted down the nearly deserted hallway. The humans who were walking down it instantly flattened themselves against the walls as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came barrelling around the corner, each had a Weasley twin attached to their shoulder and where laughing their asses off at whatever prank they had done now.

As soon as they disappeared around the other corner, Ironhide barged from where they had just come but the humans mouths dropped open in shock when they saw what looked to be a blond wig attached to his head along with a silver tiara perched on top. He also had paint on his face to look like he had eyeshadow, lipstick and blusher along with bright pink bows on his cannons.

The humans waited until he had left the hallway to burst out laughing at the sight, tears were streaming down their faces from laughing so hard.

Harry was trying not to fall asleep in his lunch when he heard that Fred, George, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been sent to the brig once again for pranking Ironhide. It had taken two days, along some help from Harry, to get the solution to return the Autobot twins back to normal and for them to issue a prank war among themselves. It ranged from putting frilly dresses on each other to the most annoying and ear grating songs following them for hours on end. When Prowl had finally got the brig built, with anti-apparition wards so that the twins couldn't escape, he decided that it would be a good idea to lock them in there at the same time. When they came back out the prank war had ended but now they pranked almost everyone on base, both Autobots and humans. The only ones who had been spared the torture were Optimus and Harry, even Sirius and Remus had been pranked but proved that they weren't called the Marauders for nothing when they got revenge. The two sets of twins learned quickly enough to never prank them again as they ended up strung up by their feet and feathers attached all over them.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he continued to eat his lunch while simultaneously reading another letter he had gotten from Hermione. He was becoming a bit tired lately with the all the work he had been doing, even with Sirius helping him with some of it. The duties of being a Lord, a liaison for the magical world and the lessons where all starting to take a toll on his already tired body thanks to all the nightmares he was getting, they were even worse with it being All Hallows' Eve. The strange thing was that they weren't just about his parents or Cedric's death anymore, the new dream started with him going down a dark corridor that led to a black door but the perception was wrong, it was like he was sliding across the floor and all he could hear was hissing.

He nearly jumped out of skin when someone placed a hand his shoulder, but he calmed down when he saw that it was just Jazz's holoform. During Arcee, Elita-One and Chromia's first mission against a Decepticon, humans had noticed that the riders of the bikes were blueish and kept flickering out of existence. It had been lucky that no one had seen them change into their bipedal forms but now they had a few people in South Wales thinking that they had spectral riders roaming the streets. The few humans that had seen them had been partying beforehand so no believed them because they thought they were drunk and meant they didn't have to Obliviate anyone just yet, but they couldn't take the risk that more of the population might see the same thing. Ratchet built something called holoforms to help with this, from what he had gathered, it basically allowed the images to solidify and their minds to split between two forms. They could feel pain, sleep and even eat human food, Ratchet had immediately regretted installing them into the rest of the Autobots when Fred and George had given the other twins Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, both of them trying the grey ones which shorted out their systems due to the heat.

Jazz's holoform looked to be in his twenties and stood at about 5.6 with short, slightly curled black hair with silver highlights. His skin was like mocha and his bright blue eyes were covered up by light blue, visor glasses. He wore a sort sleeved white top under a silver jacket that had the Autobot symbol stitched in white on the upper arm. This was also along with comfortable looking black jeans and grey converse.

"Yah okay there Harry?" The saboteur asked, he was pretty sure humans weren't meant to have dark circles under their eyes or nearly be falling into their food.

"Yeah, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" or any night for that matter but Harry refused to tell anyone about it. He would just take a pepper up potion before anyone else noticed, he could already feel the worried look directed at him from behind Jazz's visor. The saboteur stared at Harry for another minute before leaving as silently as he had come.

Harry watched the retreating Bot's back and then turned back to his letter to continue reading. It seemed as if the Ministry had decided to place someone called Dolores Umbridge as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione described her as a vial toad woman who spout out pureblood nonsense worse than Malfoy. In fact, Malfoy had yet to say anything degrading to her since term started apparently. He did tend to stare at her but she put that down to both Harry going missing and because she refused to talk to Ron after he exploded on her because of his low grades. Hermione had nothing to do with it if he refused to study, he couldn't just try to copy her work especially with the O. coming up. It was already bad enough that Umbridge didn't do any of the practical side of DADA. So she had taken spending her time with Neville along with his Ravenclaw friend, Luna Lovegood.

Harry folded the letter back up and picked his empty bowl up to take it to be cleaned. He was happy that even with him not there, Hermione had someone she could trust. Dumbledore couldn't ask for a student to come to his office unless he had a reasonable excuse and since her grades were perfect and there was no death of a family member, he couldn't get her alone to interrogate her about if she had seen him.

" _Maybe I should see if she can transfer out of Hogwarts_ " he thought, walking out of the canteen and waving to a few of the people he knew around the base. Hogwarts had been unsafe while he was there, he didn't know what would happen now he wasn't there. Another school would accept a transfer is the school was unsafe (no competition there) or if the education is not adequate for the student. So Umbridge might have been good for something after all, she doubled the chances of anyone who wanted to leave Hogwarts.

With that in mind, he went to his room to get a pepper up potion and to write a reply to Hermione to see what she thought about moving to a new school, maybe Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France (Hermione had become quiet fluent in French) or even one of the two schools in America, the Salem Witch Institution or the American school of Wizardry.

* * *

Optimus' POV

Optimus vented as he finally finished the last of the datapads for a few hours. Deciding to stretch his peds out, he walked out of his office and it wasn't long afterwards that he entered the command centre to see how the other Cybertronians were doing. He had already received a report from Prowl stating that he had placed both twins in the brig once again for making Ironhide look like a human princess, he had received the databurst they had sent to every Autobot and human on base and was lucky to have seen it in his office where no one could see or hear him chuckling.

He looked around to see that most of the Cybertronians were there, excluding a certain pair of twins. Arcee and Elita-One where playing with Techstream and Scatterbite while Chromia and Ironhide entertained Hydroburst. Ratchet was conversing with the two older wizards about something while Prowl, Will and Epps did the same. He couldn't see Harry anywhere but the other humans were all calm so he assumed that everything was fine, that was until he saw Jazz and he felt some concern since the saboteur was frowning and his optics, which weren't covered by his visor, were looking at the wall as if he was deep in thought.

"Is everything alright Jazz?" he asked while walking closer to the silver Cybertronian.

It took another nano-klik for him to reply after he looked up at him "Ah think somethin' is wrong with Harry"

This caused all the Autobots, humans and wizards to stop what they were doing to stare at the saboteur "What do you mean? Is he sick" Remus asked in worry.

"He just seems really tired lately, ah saw him earlier nearly recharging in his food but when I checked on him just a few kliks ago, he looked completely fine"

"He has been doing too much lately, I haven't seen him once take a break in the past few weeks except to eat some food" Epps supplied

"He needs to rest" Ratchet told them "But every time I come near the boy to suggest anything, he runs in the opposite direction" Ratchet seemed to be very angry by the fact that he could not help one of his patients. Humans were harder to contain than Cybertronians, especially a certain pair of teleporting twins, they had to ask Sirius to put up an anti-Apparition wards in order to keep them contained in the brig.

"I doubt he's had any proper sleep since the end of his school term with Voldemort plaguing his dreams. He used to have to come into either ours, or the twins room, half way through the night to get back to sleep, but he hasn't once been to any of our rooms since we got here" Sirius told them, Optimus remembered that the twins had said something similar about Harry having trouble sleeping when they first met.

"The fact that it's All Hallows' Eve doesn't help anything either" Remus added. Everyone, besides Sirius, looked confused at why the date was important. Optimus own memory files brought up another conversation Fred and George had with Jazz.

 **"On the night of All Hallows' Eve in 1994, he made his way to the Potter's residence where he killed Harry's parents with an Unforgivable curse called the killing curse. There is no protection against this curse and as soon as it hits you, it will instantly kill you"**

The other Autobots who had been there when Fred and George told them Harry's story must have remembered as well because their faceplates morphed from confusion to sadness for what happened to him. Prowl, Arcee, Elita-One and Chromia decided not to ask right now, they would most likely wait until someone else told them.

"He doesn't have the best track record when it comes to All Hallows' Eve" Sirius sighed out until a mischievous glint entered his grey eyes "But I do have an idea that will get him both tired and keep his mind off everything that's happened previously"

"But we still need a way to keep him in recharge" Chromia voiced, she looked at the wizards and asked "Have you any ideas of what would keep him in recharge?"

"We could try a dreamless sleep potion but he could become too reliant on it, too many potions like that are bad for his health" Remus uttered.

Jazz suddenly piped in with something that instantly made everyone stare at him in confusion "What about OP?"

"What are you on about Jazz?" Elita-One urged him to continue.

"I mean when we first met 'em, we were on the way back ta Sam's house when Harry fell asleep, he didn't wake up once"

"Is that true?" Remus asked Optimus.

"It is. He seemed very tired on the way to Samuel's house so I offered for him to go into recharge if he wished to and I would wake him up when we got there. He did almost wake up but he remained asleep"

"Well if it wouldn't be much trouble, can he sleep in your cab?" he quickly continued before Optimus could give him an answer, probably thinking that what he just asked for was a bit intrusive even if Optimus did not mind "Just for tonight, he just needs a good night of rest"

It wasn't even a second later that Optimus replied "It is alright, I do not mind"

Every Autobot looked at him in surprise, he knew exactly what they were all thinking just like the when they first met the wizard. Optimus hardly ever showed much emotion to a singular being in case the Decepticons attempted something but Harry had asked him to be his Guardian and he was not going to fail in his duty to protect him, even if it's from his own mind.

"Okay so what's your plan to get him tired then?" Chromia asked.

The older wizards looked at one another before Remus started while glancing at Prowl "There is two parts to this, one of which always work to get him happy..."

"But we're going to need the twin's help with it" Sirius ended, he was staring at Prowl since he was the one who decided who goes in and out of the brig.

His faceplates didn't give anything away but Prowl was very conflicted on the inside. Only those who had known him for a long time could see the hidden emotions. He guessed that Prowl was processing the fact that if he let the human twins out then they wouldn't leave the other two in there. So if he let one pair out, then he had to let them all out.

Seeing the struggle in his mate's optics, Jazz walked up to him so that he could whisper into his audio sensors "Come on Prowler, it's just this one time and Harry really needs to rest"

Prowl vented in defeat, Optimus knew that as much as he would like to keep both sets of twins in the brig for proper punishment, he knew that the most logical thing was to let them out for the health of another.

"I will go let them out"

"Why don't we gather all the bots and soldiers, I'm sure they will love what we are about to show them" the smirk Sirius had on his face reminded Optimus of the one he gave the two twins when they ended up being strung up by their peds and covered in feathers.

"More like give them a heart attack" Remus muttered. Optimus felt that he had just condemned them all with the combination of Sirius' smirk and what Remus had just said, he could already feel his processor ache at whatever was about to happen.

Optimus POV end

* * *

Harry had just walked into the main ops centre when two sets of limbs grabbed him underneath his arms and lifted him up so that his feet were not touching the ground, carrying him back outside. He turned his head to the side to see a familiar red head and guessed that the other one was his twin.

"What are you two doing? I thought you two were in the brig for the day along with the other twins"

"Early release" they both said.

"We're needed for a demonstration and so are you" Fred told him. His smile worried Harry a bit, it looked like the one where he didn't tell him everything about a prank he would pull, but he knew he would never be able to get anything else out of them until it was too late, so he just resigned to his fate and looked back from where they were dragging him from.

When he was finally placed back on the ground, he saw that they were on the airstrip where the fighter jets, planes and helicopters either landed or took off. All of the Autobots where there in their holoforms, either sitting down (Jazz, Arcee, Elita-One, Chromia and Sideswipe) or standing (Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl and Sunstreaker) while the three sparkling sat on one of them, Techstream was in Arcee's lap and Scatterbite on Jazz's back. Hydroburst was happily standing behind Ironhide with Will and Epps either side of the sparkling and a few other soldiers scattered about.

The twin's holoforms looked nearly identical in appearance with only some small differences. The biggest one being their hair colour, Sunstreaker's was blond while Sideswipe's was a bright red, both colours looking like they would have been dyed on a human. They were the same height as the twins and appeared to be at least 17 to 18 years old with very fair skin, it looked like it could burn easily but never did as the sun wouldn't effect a holoform. Each were wearing tight jeans but Sideswipe's was grey while Sunstreaker's were black. Sideswipe was also wearing a red hoodie with the insignia on the back of it, the outline was stitched in black and Sunstreaker was wearing a yellow, short sleeved, V-neck top with a black jacket on top. Both wore converse in their respective colours.

Ironhide stood in front of Hydroburst, he was in his bipedal form because the sparklings were too young to have that sort of program in their processors, with Ratchet next to him. Ironhide seemed to be 6 foot, in his late thirties, had a muscular build and dark skin being only a few tones lighter than Epps, his hair was black and cut into a military style. A black tank top was on his chest along with camouflage coloured cargo pants tucked into black military boots, silver tags hung from his neck, one with his name in Cybertronian and the other with the Autobot emblem. You could see small scars over most of his body from past battles, the one under his eye being the most noticeable, his shining blue eyes were the same as the other Autobots holoforms.

Ratchet looked to be around forty, standing to be the same height as Jazz with peppered hair and pale skin with no wrinkles. He wore a doctor's coat over a light blue, button up shirt with a yellow and lime green tie around his neck, tan trousers and brown shoes. He even had a stethoscope around his neck to complete the doctors look. Underneath that was his own set of silver tags with his name and faction.

Like the twins, the triplets resembled each other to show that they were siblings but had their differences. Each had a tanned complexion, looked to be in their thirties and were similar in height, Arcee was 5.4, Elita was 5.5 and Chromia was 5.6. Chromia's holoform had short blue hair which had been shaven close to her head on one side while the other came down to her chin, a part of which was highlighted silver. Her clothes consisted of a black long sleeved top with a blue vest over it, black ripped jeans and black combat boots that came up to just under her knees with blue laces. A thin black belt hung on her waist with a silver Autobot symbol buckle in the middle, she also had the symbol tattooed on to the upperpart of her arm but you couldn't see it due to her top. Arcee's hair was long in the front, reaching the middle of her neck while the back was shorn close to her head, it was also dyed the same purple as her Cybertronian form. She wore a lilac, off-shoulder tank top that ended just above her abdomen with a light grey t-shirt underneath and form fitting, black leggings that had a lilac stripe going up the sides. The Autobot insignia for her was tattooed on the upper part of her arm just like her sister. Elita-One's hair was short, spiky and bubble-gum pink matching her V-necked top, the arms of which ended in the middle of her bicep. Her bottoms where white bell bottoms and her feet had white, strappy sandals. Her Autobot symbol was on the two earrings on the lower part of her ear while three silver studs were on the top of her left one, she also had a tattoo of it on the back of her neck.

Prowl was in his twenties like Jazz and was only two inches taller, he was wearing a police uniform but instead of what force he was on, he had the Autobot insignia stitched above his heart on a white button up shirt. Black slacks and shoes were on his lower half separating his top half by using a utility belt that contained a gun, handcuffs and an assortment of other stuff. He had some small stubble for a beard along with short, dark brown hair and his blue eyes were covered up by sunglasses.

Optimus stood tall and proud next to Prowl, he was about 6.2 and although he did have a muscular build, he was not as muscular as Ironhide. He looked as if he was in his twenties with lightly tanned skin, he was wearing a white crew neck t-shirt underneath a dark blue jacket with red flames coming from the bottom of it, as well as the sleeves and his bottoms were blue jeans while his shoes were a dark, leathery brown. His hair was short and so dark that it looked like it had a blue tint to it, he also wore silver dog tags but his also had the Cybertronian word for 'Prime' on them.

In front of them all was Sirius and Remus who had a black and silver trunk behind them while Remus held on to some brooms, including Harry's Firebolt.

When Sirius saw that Harry had finally arrived, he smiled widely and then turned to face his audience "Today, we are going to demonstrate a popular game that a lot of wizards play or support with the help of my lovely assistants" cue dramatic bowing by the red headed twins "But first I need to warn you all that should any of the balls head your way, get out of its way as fast as you can" Harry saw some questioning looks when Sirius said that but he ignored them "Also someone watch Prowl in case he glitches, its highly likely that he will"

With that out of the way, he turned around to open the black trunk to show three balls and the Black crest in silver on the top of the trunk, he pulled out a red ball that had some flat areas on it "Quidditch is a game that seven wizards or witches play and use four balls. The first one is a Quaffle. It's a chasers job to catch this ball and pass to the other two chasers to get through one of three hoops at either end of a pitch, dodging the other team's chasers as well as getting past the keeper who guards the hoops, each ball through the hoop equals ten points. Up you go you two" Sirius said to the twins who took their own brooms and got on them to fly a few feet above the ground. Harry was pretty sure that Prowl would have glitches had it not been for Ratchet next to him but he still heard Epps and Ironhide exclaim at the same time "How is that possible?"

"I think it's best if we just say its magic and leave it at that" Will advised them.

Fred passed the Quaffle back to Sirius after they had passed it between themselves. He then picked up two small wooden clubs that were crossed on the lid of the trunk.

"What are those for?" Sunstreaker asked as Sirius chucked them to Fred and George.

"These are for the beaters, there are two people who play this position and we're lucky that both the twins were the Gryffindor beaters in their old school, their job is to keep these two black balls from hitting their team mates and sending them at the other team. Remember, if they come at you duck" he warned them, just before he unclasped one of the moving balls.

"What do you mean...?" Sideswipe began but was distracted when the black ball shot into the air like a speeding bullet and aimed at Fred. There was a moment of silence as all the Autobots and humans could do was watch in dread as the flying ball got closer to the teen, Fred was smiling like nothing was wrong and only brought the club back ready to hit it. They all doubted that he could do much against it but were surprised when not only did he hit it, but with enough force to send it high into the sky.

"That's a bludger, basically have a mind of their own and go after the players"

Once wrestling with the deadly ball for a good five minutes trying to get it back in the trunk, Sirius taped the silver circle in the middle of the trunk for it to spiral away and reveal a golden ball which Sirius pinched between two fingers.

"Now this is the final and most important ball in the game" some of them had to move closer because of how tiny it was.

"It's called a snitch and the game can't end until it's caught, whoever catches it normally wins the game because it's worth one hundred and fifty points"

"That doesn't seem too hard, the games must not last long" Arcee commented, she wondered if the snitch was similar to the bludger and had a mind of its own.

"Actually, the longest game ever played was three months. They kept having to bring in substitutes so that the players could eat and sleep" Remus said.

Jazz whistled at that "That's ah long time for ah human" he commented.

Sirius placed an arm around Harry to pull him into a one armed hug and ruffle his hair with the same arm while the other kept a firm hold of the Snitch "We are even luckier to have the youngest seeker of our time, and no not like the apparently flying Dorito you call Starscream" snickers could be heard coming from a majority of the audience "For wizards, it's the last position in Quidditch"

"Now try and keep your eyes on the snitch" Sirius commanded as they watched frail, fairy like wings unfolded from around the golden ball and flap leisurely for a moment until they were flapping so fast that all they could see was a blur.

Sirius let the snitch go allowing it to practically disappear, everyone was looking in all directions trying to find it but with no luck. Optimus looked at Harry to see his green eyes flickering about from one direction to another "It looks like he's following the snitch but how can he possibly keep up with it?"

"You got it Harry?" Sirius asked as he watched everyone's faces to see that they had given up.

Harry didn't reply as he mounted his broom and shot off much faster that the twins had gone. He zipped around in different directions going higher and higher until he started to dive down to the ground. To Harry, he felt happy, free and excitement as the wind rushed passed him as he gained more speed to catch the snitch. The Autobots and their allies had a different opinion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!" everyone practically shouted. The Autobots were about to disperse their holoforms to try and at least do something to save Harry when he finally levelled off, a bit too close to the ground, grinning widely. When he came closer they noticed that he had the snitch grasped tightly in his hand, the wings were flapping uselessly now that someone had grabbed it.

When he finally landed, after speeding round for a few minutes, he heard Ratchet mutter "I swear to Primus that you're all trying to give me a spark attack"

The twins flew above the medics head, circling him like vultures "Wait until you hear about the time that someone cursed a bludger to kill Harry..."

"Or the time when someone vanished all the bones in his arm when a bludger broke it..."

"Or maybe that time a Dementor tried to suck his soul out of his body"

A collective shiver passed through everyone at the mention of the dark creatures. The femmes and Prowl didn't know what creatures the twins were talking about but the fact that they could take a human's soul didn't put any of them at ease.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had actually seen one of the wizard's moving pictures from an old newspaper. They looked like those pictures of a grim reaper with those dark cloaks and unseen faces but apparently, it was better that they remained hidden, only those who had avoided the Dementor's Kiss had seen underneath them and those who had managed to escape wished they hadn't, even Harry and Sirius refused to mention it to any of them.

Remus was glad to see that Harry had perked up a bit even with the Dementors being brought up. He decided to continue the little lecture, although Sirius knew quite a bit more about Quidditch than him, he still knew a fair bit on it "As you probably noticed, Harry's broom is a lot faster than the twin's brooms and looks different. Harry's happens to be the latest version called a Firebolt, the fastest one at the moment. Although there are plenty more in a wide variety, there's even small ones for kids that have safety spells on them so they only go a few feet in the air"

Epps suddenly grinned and looked at Will "Hey Will, when is Annabelle's birthday?"

"Nope" he said sternly, he was not about to put his little girl on one of those death traps. Epps let out a pitiful moan "Come on Will, what kid doesn't want to fly? I'd be her favourite uncle then"

Prowl looked between the two of them in confusion "Neither of you came from the same Sire nor Creator, how would you be related to her if not biologically?"

"It's like how the twins call Harry their brother even though they aren't related. Their bonds are so close that they consider themselves family despite being from different ones. I consider Epps to be my brother and so he would be Annabelle's adoptive uncle"

When Prowl nodded in understanding, Will turned his attention back to Epps "And if you want to buy one so bad, why don't you get one for your own kids?"

A look of fear replaced the previous grinning one "Hell no, Monique will kill me if I let them have one"

Will have him a deadpan look "And Sarah won't?" Now both men had looks of fear on their faces just thinking about their wives reactions to their kids flying on a piece of wood.

"It wouldn't matter anyway" Sirius told them, finally taking the snitch back from Harry "A broom requires magic to fly, so if any non-magicals find one, all they will see is a fancy broom"

Some of the Autobots *cough* Sideswipe and Sunstreaker *cough* looked down put when Sirius mentioned this but perked up when he continued "But that doesn't mean that you can't ride one with a wizard or witch with you"

"So who wants a go first?" The twins asked cheerfully.

Time skip

* * *

Surprisingly, only Ratchet, Ironhide and Prowl refused to step anywhere near the broomsticks. Sideswipe and been the first to excitedly jump behind Fred's broom, both of them taking off and doing all sorts of tricks like barrel rolls while Sideswipe clung on to Fred's waist. When he passed over the rest of them, they could hear him laughing loudly and screaming something that sounded like "THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN JET JUDO!"

Sunstreaker swiftly followed his brother's example by doing the exact same thing on George's broom.

All the femmes had gone on Harry's broom, all of them wanting the fastest broom, as well as Jazz who could feel Prowl's worry over the bond whenever they sped up or preformed a trick.

Even Optimus had decided to give it a try after watching everyone else enjoy themselves. With practically all the Seekers joining the Decepticons, a majority of the Autobots had ground based alt modes and as such, never actually had the same experience as flight based Cybertronians. It had been decided that he would ride on Harry's broom due to his size, the Firebolt was a lot stronger than the twins and would be able to take the extra weight. Harry didn't do any of the tricks that the others had wanted, knowing that the Autobot leader would prefer a more scenic ride, so he went as high as he could go without Optimus having his holoform disperse from being out of range of his real body, he also alternated between going fast and slow so that he could have a good experience even without all the tricks.

After an hour of this, the teen wizards were becoming tired, so after he packed away all the supplies, Sirius led them to the second part of his plan.

When Harry entered the canteen, he had not expected for it to be decorated in purple, orange and green streamers. Pumpkins floated around in the air casting and eerie glow on the room while cobwebs were strung around everywhere. Tables had been set up with pumpkin pastries, candy apples and an assortment of wizard's sweets. Another table had bottles of what looked like pumpkin juice, butter beer and even Firewisky but Harry doubted that Remus would let anyone who looked under 18 some of that drink, including the Autobot twins.

There was a collective gasp of "Whoa" around the room at the change. Only the wizards had been allowed in there so no one had been able to see what they had been doing.

"It's the best that we could do on such small notice" Fred told them, he watched as looks of awe filled their faces at what they could accomplish in such a small amount of time.

"Yes, you may bow to our amazingness later but let's go celebrate All Hallows' Eve before it ends" George hadn't even finished before he followed Fred, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to the table full of Firewisky, Remus right on their heels.

By the time Harry was finally falling asleep, only a quarter of the food and drink was left but it was fun, to Harry, to see some of the Autobots drunk. Ironhide and Chromia had gotten into a drinking contest, both having last the same time, before they left for their original bodies and their berth. A few of the humans had passed out, they hadn't realised just how strong the Firewisky was, and had been left to the mercy of the two sets of twins and their black, permanent markers. They were staying as far as they could from Ratchet who for, some reason, had found a human sized wrench and was threatening to weld their afts to the ceiling once he found a blowtorch.

Jazz... was basically acting like a cat. Prowl had sat down only for Jazz to crawl all over him, he was even purring when he rested his head on his lap. Prowl just petted his helm and muttered something about Firewisky being as strong as something called high grade.

As soon as Sirius saw Harry start to close his eyes, he nudged Optimus to get his attention "He's finally nodding off"

Optimus nodded in acknowledgement and left the other wizard alone to continue talking to Remus. When he was directly in front of the teen, he placed a hand on his shoulder which made Harry look up from his own seat and yawn out "Hey Optimus, what's up?"

"I think it is time for you to go into recharge Harry" Optimus told the teen who was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He let out a tired "Okay" and attempted to get up, only to stumble about with his eyes half closed.

Not wanting Harry to hurt himself, he swiftly lifted the boy up into his arms bridal style. Harry weekly protested but he lost in the end when the holoform's warmth made him even sleepier. Optimus exited the canteen and headed straight to his office, where he had left his alt mode earlier. Once opened, he strode over to his cab, the door swinging open as he got closer, to place Harry in the reclined passenger seat that already had a pillow and blanket there. He was just about to disperse his holoform when a hand shot out of the blankets to grip his wrist. Harry's green eyes stared sleepily at him.

"Please don't leave" Harry pleaded, he hadn't realised that he was not in his room in his tired state, he knew that Optimus presence would help with his dreams as he didn't want to fall asleep only for his nightmares to haunt him.

Optimus smiled at the sleepy request "I will not"

Harry tried to stay awake but it was a losing battle with how comfortable Optimus seats were, as he was drifting off he asked one final time "Promise?"

Even though Optimus knew Harry meant for the night, he could help think that Harry was asking him not leave like the other people he knew. It was probably just his processor over thinking but he still vowed in a serious tone "I swear on my spark that I will not leave you Harry, I will protect you for as long as you live"

Satisfied with his answer, Harry fell asleep listening to the musical language of Cybertron, he swear he could understand some of it but ignored that thought in favour of getting some sleep. Instead of nightmares of hissing and deaths, he felt like he was in a warm sea full of glowing blue lights.

* * *

I was trying to get this done for Halloween but got distracted, sorry everyone hope you all had a nice holiday.

Also forgot to answer some reviews from the chapter 7 update so I'm going to do it now

 **amvman52:** No it's not them. I will put the pairings at the top of chapter 9 now because some people have guessed correctly and we are nearly at the second movie but the ones I didn't tell you about are Harry/Optimus, Fred/Sideswipe and George/Sunstreaker but good guesses.

 **Thorilian:** You must be a mind reader because the holoforms are here! I just found it weird that the Arcee triplets basically looked like blue ghosts and no one noticed, and the pairing is Harry/Optimus great guess. Also yes, I'm going to make Dumbledore have to wait a while before he can find Harry and I've always liked the idea of a Harry/Optimus pairing.

 **Shebajay:** Glad you like it so much.

 **Lokarryn:** Thank you for pointing that out, really appreciate it.

 **Sandipi:** Yep, Hermione does need some protection but whether she leaves Hogwarts or not will have to be up to her (wink, wink).

 **Laesk:** I enjoy sharing this with all of you and I'm happy that you like it, thank you for the review it was really nice.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites I love writing this story and I'm happy that most of you like it. Also, the next chapter is focused on Hermione to see how the Hogwarts and Magical Britain is doing.

-CD


	10. Chapter 10: Britain's Perspective

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/Optimus, Fred/Sideswipe, George/Sunstreaker, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 10: Britain's Perspective

Hermione's POV

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

To say that Hermione was pissed would be an understatement.

She was really tempted to take Harry up on that offer to move out of England and head over to America. It seemed to have been working great for Harry, the magical populace didn't even realise that their savoir was missing. Minister Fudge was able to finally get the masses of reporters to stop questioning him about the Dementors attack by saying that that they were there to protect Harry's muggle family, just in case he did something to them in his 'unstable' state. A problem occurred when the Dementors came a little bit too close to Harry and his unsavoury memories of his parents death, forcing Harry to use a Patronus charm to protect himself and his muggle cousin but both had felt the effects of the Dementors and had to be taken to a secure location where they could both be treated without the reporters harassing them.

Both Ron and Ginny had been trying to get her to talk to them but she refused to go anywhere near them. She didn't have to worry so much about Ron except when they had shared classes like Potions, but she always sat by Neville for classes like that. He had been there when Ron had shouted at her and had first thought that was why she was ignoring him, that was until Luna had asked how Harry was doing. How she knew that Hermione would never know, but she felt that she could trust the both of them and she decided to tell them the real reason why Harry was gone. Not the whole elaborated story that Dumbledore spun about Harry having taken some courses that Hogwarts couldn't provide for him, meaning he had to be transferred to a school that could.

She had, luckily, been able to still study without Ron interfering when Luna suggested the same place she studies in because the Nargles kept stealing her things and ruining some of her work. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that those so called Nargles, were actually her housemates. There was a lot of clues pointing to it but Hermione had no power over them, having declined the position of Prefect when she found out Ron was the male Prefect, Lavender Brown had been chosen instead. Unfortunately, she couldn't just stop it by herself as they would likely still continue bullying her when Luna was alone, all she could do was mention it to Professor Flitwick and hope that he would keep an eye on the ones behind it.

The Room of Requirement was absolutely perfect for all their studies. When they needed to practice Potions, it changed into a replica of Snape's room, when they were doing things like Charms or Transfiguration, it provides them with the equipment they needed for whatever they were practicing and when they just needed to study, it changed into a cosy lounge with three, comfy cream chairs in front of an intricately carved fireplace. Books filled the shelves attached to the walls and even though the room could also supply food, drink and even some medicine like a pain relief potion, Dobby, along with Winky wanted and were more than happy to bring them some beverages instead as long as Hermione didn't try to give Winky any clothes to free her. Hermione had learned her lesson after she had read that house elves needed the magic from wizards to survive which was why they bonded to them and even loved to do the chores as it gave them something to do, it was just unfortunate that a lot of Purebloods treated them as lesser beings and abused them. The Hogwarts' elves were bound to Hogwarts and were able to live without having to bind themselves to a wizard because Hogwarts magic was so strong that many believed that it was actually sentient.

Ever since Christmas had come and gone, things had begun to change and Hermione didn't know if it was a good change or a bad one.

For one thing, she now had a way to directly contact Harry thanks to a combined effort of the Marauders and the Gryffindor Terror twins. The twins had found a way to incorporate the idea they got from Harry's description of Riddle's diary along with the Marauder's Map password system, they ended up sending her a maroon book that when she wrote in it, the book absorbed the ink and sent the message to the corresponding book in Harry's possession. It was just like texting but without the phone and the twins were currently trying to add more books so more people could talk to each other. Unfortunately, the maximum was two at the moment but there wasn't anything that could deter Fred and George from one of their goals, they had already sent a different one to Lee Jorden in order to keep in touch. The book had been charmed so that the only way to access it was to say the correct code, similar to the Marauders Map, if they tried to use a revealing spell then the only thing that would come up would be Rune's notes. It was also through this book that Hermione had her first talk with some of the Autobots.

She had been sceptical when Harry told her everything that had been happening since he moved to America, he couldn't tell her exactly what had happened before in case someone managed to intercept the letters. Harry didn't give anything away that could show that he was the one sending them, he had even used someone called Sam Witwicky's name because no one in the wizarding world would know about a non-magical personal or how to simply use the internet to look for him. After hearing that, not only did he get involved with a giant alien war, but help stop the other faction's leader, become friends with the other side of the war and was now helping them round up some of these Decepticons that had turned up on Earth out of revenge for their defeated leader. After hearing the full story, she concluded that everything that he was telling her was true. He had no reason to lie to her and with his amount of luck, it was highly likely that something like this could happen to him, she thought it had a bit too peaceful for Harry.

She had even talked to some of the Autobots when Harry left the book lying around, it was mostly the ones know as Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jazz and on some occasions, Optimus. After only talking to the other set of twins a few times, she already guessed that they were identical to the Weasley twins, her theory was confirmed when Harry gave detailed descriptions of the pranks they sent at each other over the next few days of meeting one another. She felt incredibly sorry for all the people on the base but could not help laugh at some of the things they had accomplished together, she sometimes wished they were here to lighten up Hogwarts a bit.

The other thing that had happened was that Britain could no longer deny that Voldemort was back. No one knew why the Department of Mysteries had been practically empty that night, but luckily there had been someone there who had raised a silent alarm before he had been hit with the killing curse. Fudge had arrived with some of the Auroras in time to see both Voldemort, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange walk out of the Department of Mysteries.

The Minister was able to get away unscathed but only two of the fifteen Auroras he had with him survived. Whether or not he would have kept this a secret, no one would never have known as a certain beetle Animagus happened to be snooping around and caught everything. Fudge's re-election was not looking good and Hermione had a plan to lower it further by gathering information on the illegal use of blood quills by Dolores Umbridge and having it gift wrapped to Rita Skeeter. All she had to do was get evidence from the students discretely, she had been practicing Mental Magic so that she could siphon the memories from students that had been affected. At the rate she was going, she would hopefully be able to pull it off in the next two to three months, thanks to both Remus and Sirius giving her some pointers, she had to be absolutely sure that she could do it properly otherwise she could cause damage to the person's brain.

Hermione was now heading towards the Room of Requirement while trying to stay out of Ron, Ginny and Umbridge's way. The pink toad had declared that any and all clubs had to go through her first, due to her position as High Inquisitor, she had to make sure all clubs were 'acceptable' and 'safe' for the students. She had no doubt that the toad would ban it if she did find that she was studying with Neville and Luna, the Gryffindor Quidditch team couldn't even participate in Quidditch games anymore because Wood had punched Marcus Flint when he started to insult them due to them missing three members of their team and needing to replace them. It was all fine until he started to say that Harry was a coward and had abandoned them all, Angelina had to be held back from attacking the Slytherin Captain but it didn't matter because Wood had calmly walked up to the sneering Captain and punched him in the face. He had a broken nose thanks to Wood and the Gryffindor team could no longer play Quidditch but he said he didn't mind, saying it wouldn't have been the same without the twins and Harry, everyone nodded in agreement after that statement.

Almost everyone was failing DADA, with the exception of some Ravenclaws, a handful of seventh years and their own group with Remus giving them some pointers through the diary. Hermione couldn't afford to do badly in DADA as she was not allowing Dumbledore to have a reason to talk to her alone. McGonagall may not know why she was reluctant to see the Headmaster without her, as the head of house is obligated to do so if a student asks, but she put her foot down when Dumbledore had no valid reason to see one of her lions. She would not allow him any contact with her unless a member of her family had died, had been grievously hurt or her grades had become dangerously low. McGonagall could also come with her to them but only if she could be found at the time, it was better to be safe than sorry though.

The hallway was barren because it was a Saturday and no one would be having lessons. The silence of the hallway allowed her to hear the two voices following from behind her, they were trying to be quiet and were failing spectacularly, but she acted like she didn't notice at all. Ron and Ginny had been following behind her for the past five minutes, trying to act stealthily in order to do who knows what. It could have been for them to try and get her to talk to them again or find out where she had been sneaking off to. Thankfully, they were keeping enough distance between them that she could lose them soon enough, all she had to do was turn into the next corridor so that she could use the secret passageway behind the suit of armour (thank you Fred and George) that would lead her to an opening just in front of the Room of Requirement.

She was nearly at the corner when she recognized another voice coming from the direction she was heading to, causing her to instantly freeze.

"I have another two rules I would like you to hang up Argus. Really, these children would be lost without me here to guide them" a high pitched voice told the caretaker.

" _Damn it!_ " She thought as she looked for a place to hide but there was only a bunch of alcoves which would do her no good. Hermione had no reason to be in this part of the castle and Umbridge was always looking for those acting suspiciously. She didn't just single the Gryffindors either, practically everyone got the same treatment and the professors were constantly monitored, except for Professor Snape but Hermione was sure that was because Umbridge had feelings for the Potions Master. He obviously didn't reciprocate the feelings if the green hue and disgusted look on his face was anything to go by, especially when she attempted to flirt with him.

Just as she was about to have a panic attack, a pale hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the wall. Another hand clamped itself over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She stayed absolutely still as the voices of Umbridge and Filch got closer to where she and the mysterious person was hiding, positive the two of them would be seen as it looked like they were in an alcove, just standing in plain view. Although, Hermione couldn't remember anyone being there before. Umbridge strode past the two of them in her ridiculous, pink outfit and matching pink hat that clung to her brown curls. Her face had sickening, stretched smile that made her seem even more like a toad as Filch followed her round like a lost puppy, his eyes looking at her with adoration as she continued to talk about all the new rules she was going to enforce. Even Mrs Norris walked past without so much as a glance at them, she listened to the click clack of heals decrease until they stopped all together.

"And where are you two going? As far as I know there is nothing down here today and it is such a beautiful day. Why don't you run along outside?" Umbridge asked condescendingly, who Hermione assumed to be Ron and Ginny.

"Uh, we were just... Um..." Ron stumbled to come up with an excuse but was instantly interrupted by Umbridge's tutting.

"Now, now I don't want any excuses. I want you to go back the way you came and find somewhere to study. Do remember that your O.W.L.S are not that far away, now run along" she said in a false, cheery tone.

"But..." it was Ginny's voice this time but she received the exact same treatment as her brother.

"Are you questioning my authority? You do not want a detention now, do you?"

That got them to shut up and scuttle back the way they came, Umbridge and Filch following at a slower pace.

Once she could no longer hear anyone, she relaxed slightly and her breathing slowed down before she remembered that someone was still had a hold of her. That person must have realized this at the same time because they both simultaneously jumped away from each other. When she turned around, she was surprised to see none other than Draco Malfoy, his usual sneer replaced by a cold mask that seemed to hold no emotions.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

He arched one of those perfectly shaped eyebrows at her angry tone, seriously, Hermione had to wonder if he plucked them or were they naturally like that? The blonde drawled out in a bored tone "A thank you would be nice. I did just save you from having to explain to Umbridge where you were heading to"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, why would Draco Malfoy willingly help a Muggleborn, especially her? The only reason she could think of would be because he was planning something or wanted something in return.

But... then again, he was right. He had helped her and even if she did not like him she was raised better than to be impolite to people, especially those who had helped her.

"Thanks" she expressed gratefully, until she remembered that no one had even looked at them despite being in plain sight "How come they didn't notice us?"

He didn't answer at first, instead he turned away from her and brought his wand out of his cloak, taping it against the side of the alcove while mumbling something under his breath as he did so. The air seemed to shimmer for a second before going back to normal, when it had, he turned back to Hermione and said "It's similar to a notice me not charm but extended over an area instead of a person. Unfortunately, it's not soundproof but it is still pretty useful if you're trying to hide. It's always better to hide in plain sight, most can't see what's in front of them already"

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. The way he had said it made it seem like he had done this many times before, but what did Malfoy have to hide from?

Hermione wasn't sure how long they stood there for, she was just about to leave when he suddenly blurted out "Actually… I was wondering if I could ask you something"

Now she was really suspicious, but her curiosity got the better of her and she nodded for him to continue. Whatever he was to say to her seemed to be really hard for him, looking like he was struggling to say it. He mumbled something but he was so quiet that she was unable to hear him clearly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"Will you help me with Defence against the Dark Arts" he repeated louder.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Look, you've seen how Umbridge is teaching us. At this rate we'll be completely failing the practical side of DADA, won't be able to remember a majority of the curriculum if we just read a book and how long will it be until she tries to get rid of another teacher like Trelawney? Dumbledore won't be able to protect them all and we know for a fact that the first one she'll go for is either McGonagall or Flitwick" he reasoned.

"And what makes you think I can help?"

"You and Longbottom are the only fifth years that have been able to get top marks in all the tests she is setting, Longbottom has even been able to not make his potions blow up as frequently as he used to" he leaned closer "I also think that you're still keeping in touch with Potter even though he is missing"

She tried to keep her surprise to herself but by his smug look, he obviously saw the look on her face before she could hide it "I don't know what you're talking about. Harry's gone to study abroad and they have a strict no mail policy, I'm sure you've noticed that Hedwig has not come once"

He rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms while leaning back against the wall "Don't try to act stupid Granger, it doesn't suit you. Who do you think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent to try and find Potter when he heard that he went missing? Don't worry, my father can't seem to find a trace of him so Potter is safe for now"

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. It seems being off the radar with the Autobots was keeping him out of sight of both the Ministry and Deatheaters.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Harry was always better at defence than I was. He's probably found a way to keep in touch with you and has been helping you. If I heard correctly, Professor Lupin has also gone missing and is more than likely with Potter" he continued on. Hermione was sure that she had started to sweat slightly as he kept guessing correctly.

" _How does he know all this?_ "

"Even if what you said was true, why would I help you when you degraded me from the moment we met? You may have helped me just then Malfoy, but what's to say you won't betray us later? How do I know that you won't just head off to Umbridge to tell her what we are doing?"

"Look Grang-Hermione" Malfoy just kept shocking her today. That must have been the first time he had ever said her name "I understand that I am not the best person to trust, but things have changed. You-Know-Who is back and it won't be long until he tries to recruit the next generation of Slytherins. Contrary to belief, not all of us want to join him but we have no choice, fear and lack of knowledge is holding us back. How can people expect us to not join him if we can't even defend ourselves? Umbitch may be all for blood supremacy, but the fact that most of Slytherin are children of Deatheaters contradicts it. We get the same treatment as everyone else when we speak out" he had begun to pace back and forth while telling her this but then he stopped, turning his grey eyes on her to show that he was serious when telling her the next part.

"You know that one of a Slytherin's most defining trait is that they are cunning and ambitious, well I am ambitious not to turn out like my father, I am ambitious not to let the past depict my future and I am ambitious to prepare myself for what is to come. If it will make you feel any better, then I'll even swear upon my magic that I will not reveal anything to Umbridge. You should know however, that I've known that you, Longbottom and a fourth year called Luna Lovegood have been using the Room of Requirement for your study sessions since a few weeks after Halloween and yet I have not mentioned it to her" when he finished talking, he held out a pale hand towards her.

"So, do we have a deal?" he inquired.

She looked at his hand with apprehension. Everything he had said sounded true enough and it was the most that he has ever talked to her civilly, he was even willing to swear on his magic for Morgana's sake! He didn't have to go that far for something as trivial as Umbridge and yet he was willing to do so anyway. It would also be better if they actually had some Slytherin memories of Umbridge's detention methods as they would only enhance the fact that what the woman was doing was wrong. She doubted that the purebloods would be pleased that their children were being harmed. He also knew what they had been doing since the beginning and yet, he didn't rat them out like he normally would.

"Fine, we have a deal Draco" she agreed, taking his hand and shaking but she pulled him closer to her so that she could tell him "But if you so much as think about betraying me or any of my friends, then I will curse and hex you so much that St Mungo's will become your permanent home"

Draco smirked as he withdrew his hand "Wouldn't dream of it Hermione"

* * *

Dumbledore's POV

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dumbledore's office was in an orderly mess that had become normal since the boy had gone missing. He had given up trying to use the tracking devices and spells after a week of no results, now there was only a monitoring charm on the devices in case whatever was blocking his magical signature disappeared. The Ministry was out of the question in trying to get information about his disappearance as only those of a higher stature knew about him being missing, Fudge had not been in contact with him since the first mention of Voldemort's return and being branded a senile old fool for saying it was true.

The only option left was to send out members of the order to search for him, but with needing to recruit more members and trying to keep Voldemort's followers at bay, he could only send out a handful of lower members across Britain. It was all he could do for now and it was making him nervous not knowing where the boy was.

He was looking over some information the Order had gathered and was just about to pop a lemon drop into his mouth when the familiar sound of Apparition interrupted him. He did not feel threatened because Hogwarts had the best protection wards in the world, so it was unlikely to be a dark wizard. The only ones who would be able to Apparate inside the wards without his permission would either be house elves or goblins and as long as they don't mean any harm to the teachers or students, they would need a very powerful spell to fool Hogwarts.

His assumption turned out to be correct as when he looked over his desk, it was to see a goblin standing in the middle of his office with a scroll clasped in his claw like hand.

"Good evening Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am here on behalf of the Gringotts as both a messenger and collector of two family heirlooms that belong to one of our clients who has recently come into their inheritances. Unfortunately, I can only collect one of the items in your possession but I would appreciate your cooperation in handing the artefact" the goblin told him while glaring at him with his beady little eyes.

Now this was unusual. Goblins usually greeted those they tolerated or liked with a goblin greeting and would then wait for one in return as a sign of respect. He has never had any problems with the goblins before and yet this one was treating him like he had insulated them. He was also very curious about who this person is that came into their supposed inheritances, how many did he or she have and what items were theirs? And why could the goblin only retrieve one of the items for that matter?

"And what heirloom would that be?"

The goblin sneered at him when he answered "That would be Gryffindor's sword Professor"

Dumbledore's mouth would have dropped open in shock had he not caught himself in time but still could not help exclaim "But there hasn't been a known descendant in centuries! Who is it?" He had to know how he could have missed someone like this! Had they come to Hogwarts and he missed them somehow? He needed his questions answered!

"I'm afraid that I would be breaking client confidentiality if I told you that" he then handed the scroll to Dumbledore "Here is the necessary documentation for it, omitting the details of who the client is. Now if you would kindly hand over the sword, I will leave you to get back to your work"

As Dumbledore unrolled the scroll, he could see that what he was saying was true as Gryffindor's emblem was stamped at the bottom and it was authentic, he could feel the magic that related to one of Hogwarts founders. There was an actual living descendent of Gryffindor! He looked back at the goblin to see that he was waiting patiently for now but that didn't mean he would stay like that, especially if Dumbledore refused to hand it over. Dumbledore was not so foolish to go against the goblins, they were smart and cunning creatures who could destroy anyone politically should they decide to. Luckily, they never take an active part in war amongst wizards.

Dumbledore let out a sigh but didn't let his irritation show as he said "I see no error in this, I will collect Gryffindor's sword for you" and put a summoning charm on it as well when the goblin wasn't looking.

"That will not be necessary" to Goblin told him as he snapped his fingers and the sword, as well as a sheath to keep people from touching the basilisk venom infused blade, fell directly into the goblins clawed hand, not even moving the arm from the sudden weight.

"Gringotts thanks you for your cooperation, have a nice day" as soon as the goblin finished, there was another pop of Apparition leaving Dumbledore alone to mull over what had just transpired.

Dumbledore's head fell into his hands as things seemed to be getting worse for him. First the boy disappears completely ruining his plans and now there was an unknown heir with at least another title. The first thing Dumbledore was going to do was a get a pain relief potion and then he was going to start researching who this descendent could be before the Dark Lord found out.

* * *

Deatheaters POV

Malfoy Manor, a few days later

" **CRUCIO!** " Voldemort hissed out from his black, wooden throne. When he finally cancelled the curse, Malfoy senior fell to the green and silver carpeted floor, twitching from the pain while his Lord reclined back into his seat, petting Nagini's head near the armrest as the rest of her body encircled the throne. Bellatrix was cackling madly from her position at the side of her master's throne at Lucius' pain, her husband and his brother were on the opposite side while a minority of his followers stood behind Lucius in a semi-circle, their masks and cloaks in place to hide their identities.

"You disappoint me Lucius. Not only did your plan to make sure the Ministry was empty the night I planned to retrieve the prophecy failed, but you have still not located the Potter brat. Care to explain why?"

Lucius shakenly stood back up with the aid of his cane and taking deep breaths through his nose, he refused to show weakness to the rest gathered by gasping like a fish out of water. When he finally spoke, all evidence of being hit with an unforgivable had gone "My deepest apologies my Lord, but all my contacts within the Ministry have not been favourable. No one can seem to pinpoint the boy's magical signature and it seems that the Auroras sent to locate him by Minister Fudge have turned up blank as well. The only ones who would have any information on the boy would be the Goblins but they refuse to divulge any information except that he has taken up his titles"

That caught the Dark Lord's attention "What do you mean by titles?"

"From what I gathered, the boy has become emancipated and has at least claimed his title of being the Lord of the House of Potter. Unfortunately, I do not know what the others could be"

Before Voldemort could utter the curse again for his lack of knowledge, the doors behind the crowd opened up to reveal the Potions Master, Severus Snape. A pathway was made as he strode past the other Deatheaters to stand next to Lucius but not looking at him "I believe that I can at least clear up two more of the brat's heritage" Snape proclaimed.

Although he didn't show it, the Malfoy Lord inwardly released a sigh of relief. He did not want to be hit with the Cruciatus Curse again and with any luck, Severus would have some news that would decrease his Lord's wrath.

When Voldemort signalled for Severus to divulge the information, he continued to explain "As you know, around the time that the boy had been suspected to have disappeared, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin went missing. We had all thought that Black was just being reckless and Lupin was attempting to recruit some werewolves to the light side, but with Potter missing, the blame has fallen upon those two. Dumbledore believes that Black had reclaimed his Lordship"

"WHAT!" Bellatrix shrieked, it made a few eardrums burst at the shrillness of it "Aunt Walburga disowned that traitor, he has no right to claim it!"

"Actually he does. Walburga may have tried to and scorched his face from the Black family tree, but only Orion Black had the power to actually disown someone, something he never did for Sirius. So not only was Sirius the Lord of Black even before Regulus died, but any son from Andromeda's daughter could have claimed Lordship along with Draco and Potter"

Everything in that sentence had started to fill Lucius with dread, he could already guess where this was heading but he still asked "Could have?"

"Not long after Potter was born, Black named him to be his heir. It also helps that his Grandmother was a Black so no one could say that he can't be the heir through blood"

Bellatrix seemed to be fuming at that revelation, her hand was gripping her wand to the point that she looked like she was about to break it had her husband not moved to her side and shaken her out of her rage.

"And what of the other title?" Voldemort hissed.

"Dumbledore got a very interesting visitor the other day. A goblin appeared in his office to collect Gryffindor's sword, claiming that someone has claimed the title of Lord Gryffindor and it now had to be returned to him. Dumbledore was reluctant to do so but he cannot go up against the goblins, it's practically suicidal to do so. After the goblin had left, along with the sword, Dumbledore did some research to try and determine who the descendent of Gryffindor could be. Apparently, the only living descendants left were the Potters" he finally finished.

All was quite when he had finished, the only noise coming from their Lord tapping his fingers on the armrest of his throne. Nagini had slithered her way off the chair and closer to some of the unnamed Deatheaters, a collective shiver passed through them as the serpent slid past them and through the slightly open door to do who knows what. But even with her presence gone, the atmosphere of the room grew even colder with their Lord's increasing glare at the information.

"So not only is the boy missing, but he is the Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses and the Heir to another one" he paused for a moment to allow that information to sink in "I want the boy found. I cannot do anything with what I know of the prophecy hanging over my head!"

"Then I suggest that you keep a look out for any mention of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin along with Fred and George Weasley" Severus advised.

Rabastan Lestrange spoke for the first time since the meeting began "Two of the blood traitor's brood are missing as well?"

"The Order has been told that the twins have been kidnapped along with Potter. I doubt the mutt and wolf would have bad intentions to any of them, so the real reason why they are gone still remains unclear"

Voldemort stood up, signalling that the meeting was nearing a close and only Malfoy being Crucioed so far "I want the boy found and brought to me. As soon as he has been eliminated, there will be nothing to stand in my way. Dumbledore has become too weak and it will not be long until he makes a mistake that will be his downfall" he grinned maliciously, his snake like face stretching slightly and causing a few Deatheaters to give him looks of disgust behind their masks.

The Dark Lord was now just a few metres in front of Severus and Lucius "If there any mention of those wizards in the ministry, report back immediately Lucius"

Lucius bowed low avoiding eye contact with his Lord's burning red eyes "As you wish my Lord"

"Severus, continue on with gathering information from the Order. I also want you to keep an eye on the old fool. He'll be one of the first to be notified of the boy's location and/or return"

"Of course Lord Voldemort" Severus replied, copying Lucius' earlier bow as their Lord left his followers to their orders.

* * *

The Dursley's POV

4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Vernon Dursley was a happy man. There was no more freaks in his house and the others had no reason to come to his house anymore. Of course there was that whole incident where he and his family couldn't talk for a month because they could not stop singing like they were in the opera house, he was just lucky he could get away at work saying that he had throat infection and had to stay quiet until it was gone.

There was also that incident with the cloaked things that had attempted to attack them but more of those type of people showed up, he probably would have sued them for allowing those things near his perfectly normal family had they not saved his son by sending those domes and animals of blue light at the cloaked creatures. They were also lucky that they did not attract the attention of their neighbours, no need for them to know about their abnormal secret.

This fine Saturday morning was greeted with warm sunshine without a cloud in sight, he was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily paper while Petunia made breakfast. Food was probably the only thing that he would miss about the brat, that and the increasing amount of work that had to be done around the house now that he was gone but they could manage. It was worth it all too finally have a nice, normal life without bloody wizards or mass murders.

That was until 'it' came.

Dudley had just came down from upstairs, having smelt breakfast cooking, when the doorbell rang. Vernon looked over the top of his paper for a second before returning to it once he saw Petunia set breakfast on the table and head to the front door. He heard her talking with someone for a bit until she closed the door and returned with a package, placing it in the middle of the table for them all to see.

"What's that dear?" he asked while folding his newspaper away to start his breakfast.

"I don't know" she said, collecting the pen knife they use for opening parcels off the wall "But it's addressed to all of us"

Both male Dursleys leaned closer to get a better look as Petunia finished cutting the tape. As soon as she pulled the pieces of cardboard apart, they were all assaulted by an explosion of colours, causing them to close their eyes to protect their sight, and a loud, whistling noise that turned them partially deaf.

When they felt that it was finally over, they opened their eyes only ending to stare in shock at their family members. Each of them was covered head to toe in a different colour of glitter. Dudley was a bright pink, Petunia was covered in an obnoxious lime green and Vernon was a dark purple. What was really strange was the fact that the glitter was only on them, the rest of the kitchen was exactly how it was before they opened the box.

"What just happened?" Dudley asked his parents but the only response he got was Petunia's high pitched squeaking and Vernon shouting in rage.

* * *

Autobots POV

Diego Garcia

Maniacal laughter echoed from the main ops as two pairs of twins, as well as one silver saboteur, laughed as they hacked into Vernon Dursleys bank account to buy a dozen boxes full of squeaky toys in the shape of various birds. With the help of their technologically advanced friends showing them what to do on the laptop, they had begun a long and fun filled task of completely messing with the Dursley's heads.

The first phase was sending that box of glitter to them, not only would it stay stuck to them for two weeks, but it would release tiny robotic, remote controlled cameras that Jazz had given them so they could watch the events unfold. Phase two was using the Dursley's own money to buy completely random items, causing them to blame each other for buying them while each denying that they had done so. The third part was where they would send over a little present, courtesy of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where it looks as if they got a lovely bouquet of flowers but when they were in both a combination of water and darkness, the leaves and petals would segment into millions of spiders and then proceed to cover their house in spider webs. Both inside and out. They had a whole bunch of ideas of what they were going to do to that family and nothing was going to get in their way.

Optimus walked into the main ops building to check on what everyone was up to, he raised a metal brow when he saw the three Cybertronians huddled together with Fred and George. He would be suspicious if it was just the two sets of twins, but adding the Autobot saboteur made him even more so. Optimus was sure that if he sent those five after the Decepticons, they would give up within a few Earth hours of being subjected to their type of torture.

None of them seemed to notice him as he walked behind the giggling quartet (Jazz simply grinning at whatever they were looking at) and asked "And what are you five up to?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker froze while Fred and George jumped, they tried to hide something behind their backs. Judging from the size and shape of the object, Optimus concluded that it was a human laptop.

"Nothing!" Sideswipe, Fred, and George all said simultaneously. Sunstreaker stayed silent with his arms crossed but kept glancing at Fred and George, giving away that he was not as innocent as he was letting on. Jazz was the only who didn't look like he was planning something, but then again, he was a master of keeping things a secret.

He crouched down to their level and held out a servo "Then you would not mind if I had a look at what is behind your back?"

They hesitated only for a moment but gave up the laptop with great reluctance, they all knew that Optimus wouldn't give up and it wasn't like they could get away now that he saw them.

Optimus enhanced his vision until he could see exactly what they were all doing but it confused him as to why they were getting squeaky bird shaped toys "Why are you purchasing these?"

George scratched his head while he explained "Well, we kind of wanted to mess with Harry's relatives a bit and that's phase two of our plan" they were all depressed now cause their fun was now ruined, so they waited for Optimus to say it was wrong to do so and to leave them alone.

Optimus knew all about what the Dursleys had done to Harry that he had yet to tell the rest of his family, having been told during one of their talks about their lives before everything started, each of them deciding to tell the whole truth. He told Harry the truth of how he used to be a data clerk known as Orion Pax, how he and Megatronus, as Megatron was known at the time, used to be brothers before he became Prime while Megatron became High Protector and then how Megatron started an uprising for power that he felt he deserved. In return, Harry told him the full details about his life at Hogwarts as well as his life at the Dursleys. How they made him do all the manual work when he was younger and up until Sirius escaped Azkaban, how they allowed Vernon Dursley's sister to attack Harry with her dogs and how they encouraged their own son to use him as a punching bag which resulted in both broken and bruised bones. They wouldn't even take him to the hospital to make sure that that the wounds healed correctly in case people started to question on how he got the injuries. Even though Optimus was against harming any form of life, it did not mean that he wasn't tempted to do so and felt that what these four had planned for them was the least of their worries. If he ever went to Britain, then he was going to make sure that he visited Harry's family to have a little 'chat' with them, face to face, about how they treated their nephew and cousin.

Optimus gave the laptop back to the two wizards before standing and walking away. He was nearly back out of the building when Sunstreaker asked "Um… Aren't you going to tell us not to mess with the squishys?" causing Optimus to pause in his stride to reply with "I do not know what you are talking about. As far as I am concerned you are all just looking at harmless things on the World Wide Web, nothing to be alarmed about" he said before leaving his stunned audience to check on the other members of their team.

It was so quiet after Optimus left that you could hear a pin drop until Sideswipe asked in a confused voice "What just happened?"

Jazz grinned at where Optimus had left "Ah believe that's Boss Bot's way of sayin' ta go ahead"

Soon enough, they were all sporting the same grin as Jazz and got back to operation 'Mess with the Dursleys life' with even more enthusiasm than before.

* * *

Woohoo! Got over 100 reviews, over 300 Favourites and over 400 followers for this story. Really excited about that so thank you all!

So the next chapter will be at the start of the second Transformers movie: Revenge of the Fallen! Can't wait to start and finish that part! Also, missed two comments because I posted before I checked for anymore so I'll answer those first.

 **Hainbuche:** I don't know German so had to use google translate. But yeah Harry and Optimus is a great mix.

 **ShadowMoon Paxs:** Have no fear those are the pairings.

 **Asmodeus45:** Sorry *places sunglasses on eyes* buts that's classified information.

 **KyuubiChild717:** I have a plan for the Allspark and its involvement with Harry but I'm not going to give too much away so I can't answer that, same with the next questions. As for the current Sparklings, Hydroburst will see Ironhide and Chromia as his creators and the other two I haven't fully decided yet but I will by chapter 11. Harry's pairing is Optimus and nope.

 **VBehnke:** Thanks so much and absolutely no one can say no to Harry/Optimus pairing, it's just too great.

 **Shebajay:** I felt Harry deserved a Halloween without something trying to kill him or someone blaming him for something and thank you for the review.

 **SleepyMangaHead:** Yep, that was the Allspark but he doesn't realise that yet, and I think that would be hilarious too but you have to wait and see if that happens.

 **Mariposa de cristal:** I can tell you that Sam will be involved for the next part of the story line. The reason why he had a piece of the Allspark in his pocket is because that is where he placed the Cube when clinging on to the statue. Chapter 6 can show exactly how he managed to come into contact long enough to be involved. I appreciate that you love it.

 **.** **14:** Can't tell you that sorry, you'll have to wait and see.

 **Moonshadowcuteness1:** I've already got Harry's pairing and its Optimus, Sam's pairings will remain canon.

 **Sevvus:** I want to thank you. You literally made my day with that review cause my Great Bampy died the night before so I've have been pretty depressed but your review made me smile so thank you. Don't worry, I promise that I will not leave you hanging I love this story too much to leave it on a cliff hanger. I've already started chapter 11 and a plan for chapter 12 so next update will either be my friend's birthday (13th December), my birthday (14th December) or Christmas. Thanks for the review!

Again thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I will try to update as soon as possible for a bunch of my stories but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-CD


	11. Chapter 11: Foretelling

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/Optimus, Fred/Sideswipe, George/Sunstreaker, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

I am so sorry everyone, please don't kill me. I know I said that I would update for at least Christmas but someone *CD glares at mother who is whistling innocently* decided that all computers were going to be banned until New Year's day saying how we need to bond (And yet she still uses her own) I, along with my amazing Nan, managed to persuade her to finally give it up (she has excellence hiding skills) so once again sorry, hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it a bit as so far this is my longest chapter to date. I hope you all had a great Christmas and got everything you asked for, see you all in 2016!

 **[Chapter edited for most mistakes 08/06/2016]**

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

Chapter 11: Foretelling

Entering Shanghai airspace, China

The cargo bay of the plane was brightly lit up as N.E.S.T operatives moved around to make sure everything was in working order. The only things not moving was the red and blue flamed semi, directly in the middle of the plane and the dark haired human sitting next to its front wheel, a blue holographic screen projected in front of him thanks to the little white and silver bot who was sat on his lap, projecting the images through her optics, slightly similar to how Optimus had done when he had first met the wizards.

His clothes consisted of a black, long sleeved top that had a protective covering over the top of it. Looking similar to the ones the N.E.S.T soldiers wore except that it looked like it had scales on it, he had gotten it as a present from Sirius to keep him better protected in battles as dragonhide was both durable and heat resistant. The black pants, although seeming to be very comfortable, looked to be made of dragonhide as well but much more flexible and less stiff than the protective piece on the top part of him. Attached to his waist by a black belt was the Gryffindor sword, the silver blade sheathed in a black leather covering to stop anyone touching the poisoned blade. They had found that the sword had been goblin made and fortified with the strongest of spells so that it could even cut through a Cybertronians' armour. The Basilisk venom, while not being able to poison a Cybertronians' internal systems, was still acidic enough to burn their exteriors.

Although Harry wasn't as small as he was when everyone had first met him, he was still smaller than most of the N.E.S.T personnel, barring a few of the female members but he was the same height as Arcee when she was in her holoform. His hair hadn't grown much and it was ruffled a bit, some of his hair rested over his lightning bolt scar keeping it somewhat hidden in case he ever came across any wizards or witches that knew about him. However, the biggest and most noticeable change about Harry was that he no longer wore any glasses, having had his eyes magically fixed for his seventeenth birthday. There had been more than one occasion where he had been out on a mission and had lost his glasses either because he forgot to apply a sticking charm to it or they wore off and it was only due to Optimus' quick reflexes that he was able to get out without being squished.

It had been over two years since they first met the Autobots and at first, the Autobots had tried to keep the wizards out of the line of fire. This however, proved to be a futile endeavour when some *cough* Fred and George *cough* would simply sneak on to the missions and if they came Harry followed, which of course meant that Sirius and Remus wouldn't be far behind him. In the end, they decided to just pair each of the wizards off with a Cybertronian partner. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had instantly swooped in on being Fred and George's partner, both because of their pranking shenanigans and also because they were the only humans that Sunstreaker would let sit in him, along with Harry. Remus had opted to be with Ratchet as he was more adept with helping to heal and the one who was least in the battles which was good for him because if his wolf side did emerge, he wouldn't endanger anyone on the field. Sirius had almost been paired with Ironhide until everyone agreed unanimously that it was a terrible idea to pair them up, they did not need two powerful and trigger happy beings partnered together, Lennox having been chosen for the Weapons Specialist instead. So under the watchful gaze of Prowl, Sirius had been paired with Jazz, and by extension Prowl, so that any potential crisis could be averted before it began. Which just left Harry to be with Optimus even though he had told him it was too dangerous to be paired with, Harry had proved he could handle it after blowing up a Decepticon that had snuck up behind Optimus without him realizing. Besides, what better way to protect and keep a close optic on him with Harry being right next to him?

They were currently heading to Shanghai after getting a reading that there could be one or more Decepticons hiding there, they could narrow down to the immediate area of where the Con was but they never could pinpoint their exact location so far away, which was why they sent in the ground troops in first to scout out the area.

::N.E.S.T Seahawks approaching target:: a female voice informed them over the comms, Techstream was using her audio sensors as a radio so that Harry could hear.

The next voice that came over the comms was a male one ::Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir::

Another male voice then informed them ::Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius::

::All right, give N.E.S.T team the go:: He heard General Morshower command from the background.

The second male voice was the one that relayed the command ::Black Hawks, you're clear to land::

It was mostly quiet over the comms after that while everyone got into position until the two newest Autobots decided to ruin it.

::Ding-a-ling! Come out and get yo' ice cream:: an annoying voice said on both the communications line and out loud from the sound of it ::Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whooping:: Skids continued to taunt even if they were supposed be incognito.

Harry quickly took a microphone earpiece from Techstream, who had produced it as soon as she heard what the new twins had said "What in Tartarus are you doing? This is supposed to be the stealth part of the mission! If you don't quiet up, I'm going to make good on Ratchet's promise of turning you into toasters!" Harry reprimanded the newest set of twins.

With those two now silent, fearing the tiny wizard who could probably do what he promised like how he changed that flying organic into a cup when they first came into contact, a few of the soldiers were laughing at the two of them for being scolded by a guy not even a quarter of their size. Will simply ignored Harry and continued to command the ground troops "Arcee's team, get ready to launch"

::We're locked and loaded:: she replied.

Harry hummed as he checked the local news stations, they had to check what their cover story was for each time they went after a Decepticon and to make sure that they were all saying the same thing ::All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye at all. Remember there are cases where we don't manage to Obliviate everyone who saw, so keep it tight:: Harry informed them, having already contacted China's government earlier to warn them of the upcoming battle. He listened over the Comms as everyone got into position, Techstream adding data on to the screen to show him everyone's position and their health status, so far everyone was in perfect health with only a few raised heartbeats from the anticipation of the battle to come.

Lennox walked up to Ironhide as he drove into the chemical plant and patted him on his hood "All right, Ironhide. We got echoes. Vamos. Steel stacks at 2 o' clock!"

Ironhide grunted as his parts shifted about until he had changed to his bipedal mode "He's here. I smell him"

"Who needs sniffer dogs when we have you, Sirius and Remus? All we need to do is put some fuzzy ears and a tail on you" Epps said jokingly, but stopped when Ironhide's optics turned to glare at him.

"Come anywhere near me with those items and I will be using you as target practice" he growled out, he activated his canons to both make his point and to prepare for the fight.

Epps placed his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, but a gun was clutched in his hands contradicting his actions "Hey, I thought you Autobots were all about not harming us humans"

Ironhide glared at Epps from the corner of his optics "I'll make an exception for you" he threatened, moving even closer to the steel stacks.

"Don't you feel honoured" Will chuckled.

Epps took out the scanner and pointed at the stacks while replying "He's probably still pissed over those terror set of twins making his cannons fire bubbles during training exercises" he suddenly noticed the increased heat signature from behind the metal cylinders "Oh no"

"What've you got?" Lennox questioned, looking over Epps shoulder.

Epps stared at the screen, confirming that something was wrong to the Major by saying "Thermal ripple"

Lennox stared at the image on the scanner before activating his communications on his helmet to inform the rest of N.E.S.T ::Right, everybody, be steady... We're right on top of it::

He finished talking just as they heard the shifting of metal signalling a Cybertronian's change. This Decepticon was huge, towering over all of them. Its arms smashed against the floor, throwing the giant, metal cylinders into the air with an explosion and making some of them land on the humans. The Decepticon roared at the humans surrounding him, chucking cars at them while those from the helicopters shot at it but not really doing any damage, Ironhide's own cannons only doing a little better. The Decepticon finished its transformation to reveal that its body was mostly silver and red, but instead of the usual bipedal form, it looked like it was part unicycle with the giant wheel as its legs and a similar one suspended above its helm while its arms were on either side of it. After roaring one more time, it then rolled away and headed to the more populated area of Shanghai.

::Panther One, requesting fire mission now!:: Epps shouted down the communications, watching as the helicopters followed the Decepticon.

While that was happening, Harry and Techstream searched the Autobot data base to find out what Decepticon they were facing. It didn't take long to find out the information, there wasn't that many Cybertronians, both Autobot and Decepticon, of that size who weren't combiners ::The Con's name is Demolishor, heavy hitter but his primary job is usually that of a guard, protecting items of great importance or smaller Decepticons. So if he's here, then he protecting one or both of those things so be extra careful:: Harry advised everyone.

Harry's theory proved correct when one of the black hawk pilots noticed a silver and black car starting up ::We got a second Decepticon::

Noticing that the closest Autobots to the approaching Decepticon was Arcee, her sisters and the new twins, Harry swiftly directed their attention to the Con ::Arcee, Twins! Target coming your way!::

He watched as the triplets gained on the Con, whose designation was apparently Sideways, almost having him until he knocked Chromia, the closet femme to him, to the side and transformed where he proceeded to jump straight through a building before changing back to his alt mode. The triplets followed closely behind him, but for some strange reason, Mudflap and Skids had split apart and crashed into the building rather than going through the hole. Listening to them afterwards, he guessed they had disregarded the mission and had started to fight amongst themselves instead.

Harry face palmed as he listened to the two fight "Remind me again why we brought them instead of Prowl and Jazz. We could have even brought Ratchet so he could knock them over the helm with his wrench?"

"I believe Ratchet's wrench wielding skills may be unavailable for some time while he teaches his new apprentice Jolt. Mudflap and Skids are also less experienced in the field compared to Prowl and Jazz, so Prowl suggested that this was the perfect opportunity to give them some experience" Optimus reasoned and making Harry frown at the Peterbilt.

"You know, I sometimes despise Prowl's logic based processor"

Optimus chuckled at the wizard's comment "I think most of the Autobots have the same thought at least once in their life"

Seeing the damage the silver Decepticon was causing, and needing to stay with the bigger threat of Demolishor, Will ordered "Bring in the Lambo and Weasley twins to go after the smaller Con"

* * *

With the Weasley Twins

The silver car sped through the streets, not slowing down for anything now that he had gotten rid of those two Autobots. With any luck, he would be out of Shanghai without any more incidents. Forget about Demolishor, if he wanted to stay and fight then so be it.

Sideways became very confused when he swerved around one corner only to find that his next turning was not there, it was just another wall. He bypassed it and went in a straight line instead, looking for the turnings and open spaces that the map he uploaded was showing him only to find more buildings. He scanned the area around him for any Autobot signatures and was relieved to find that there was none in close proximity, they must have all gone after Demolishor, the fools.

He was just coming up to where there was supposed to be another turning on either side of him, but once again, the map was incorrect when only more wall appeared. A sudden shout of "NOW!" made him realise that he should have known it was a trap sooner.

Once that word had been shouted, two familiar Autobots came out of the wall opposite one another with swords drawn. There was no crash as they did this action, it looked like they had both just phased through wall, but that kind of thing was impossible even by Cybertronian standards. The Autobot Sideswipe aimed his sword downwards as he jumped over the front part of him, his twin Sunstreaker doing the same at the back of him. The last thing that Sideways' processor felt was two blades dragging through his body and separating him into three car pieces.

When all the pieces had stopped moving, as well as the red and yellow bots, two pops signalled the arrival of the red headed twins who had been watching the Decepticon from the top of a nearby building, using Apparition to get to the next one to make sure he went the way they wanted him to. They both had a chest protector made of dragonhide like Harry's but while Harry's was black, Fred's was a forest green and George's was a dark red that was so dark, it was nearly brown. The tops underneath the protectors were simple navy t-shirts, they would just cast a heating charm on them if they were cold, while the rest of their clothes looked similar to what the N.E.S.T soldiers were wearing. Not many things had changed about the now eighteen year olds except that their red hair was cut shorter than its previous look, but their brown eyes were still constantly alight with humour and mischief.

"Damn I'm good!" Sideswipe commented as his sword disappeared into the back of his servo.

Fred snorted from besides the red and black Bot "Well don't you just have a big ego"

Sunstreaker was wiping his own sword down to get rid of the excess Energon from Sideways "Yeah it's not like we didn't help or anything" he said sarcastically. George was using his magic to levitate one of the three pieces over to a truck that would dispose of the parts away from humans. Fred followed his brother's lead while Sunstreaker refused to touch the deceased Con since Sideswipe was so good, he could get rid of his own mess. There was also the fact that the Con was still leaking Energon and he didn't want to get it over his paint job.

"Of course if you think you have a way to illusion walls and buildings in places they shouldn't be..."

"Or hide your energy signature with magic..."

"Then perhaps we should leave it all up to you since you are the best" they said sarcastically.

Sideswipe began to panic in a joking manner, getting on his knee joints and bowing repeatedly "I'm so sorry almighty wizards, I could never have pulled this off without you, can you ever forgive me for my grievous mistake" his over exaggerating caused Fred and George to chuckle along with the N.E.S.T operatives that were helping strap down the parts of Sideways.

"Hey! What about me?" Sunstreaker glared at his brother. Sideswipe gave his brother a deadpan look before he got up and dusted himself of imaginary dust, knowing it was just making his brother's temper rise from having to wait.

"What about you? I could have done your part on myself. He would have been in less pieces but I could have still done it on my own, Sunflower" Sideswipe mocked, his servos folded as he watched his brother become angrier and finally explode when he used that particular nickname.

Sunstreaker faceplate twitched a bit before he suddenly tackled his brother to the ground with a shout of "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" they continued to fight, rolling around and nearly squashing some of the humans who had to quickly run out of the way of the squabbling siblings.

Fred and George continued to laugh at the brothers antics, knowing it was only going to get worse when Sunstreaker realised that he was scratching his paint with all the fighting.

"So, do you think the others stopped the giant unicycle yet?" Fred asked his brother.

George shrugged his shoulders at the question "Dunno, haven't heard that they dropped Hare-bear and OP yet, so probably not"

They both moved forward at the same time, making way for the two Cybertronians who had just rolled behind them "Maybe they'll need some extra help in stopping the big one" Fred pondered aloud.

"I doubt it, they probably won't be much longer in stopping him. I'm sure they will be fine without us" George commented.

* * *

With Demolishor

Demolishor continued roaring as he crushed more cars under his giant wheels and using his giant servos to knock signs down to crash into more cars. The human allies persisted in following the Con via the air and the ground, Epps took the radio on the back of the truck he was on to request ::Air support, we need Big Buddha and Little Magician to deliver the drop now!::

Harry handed the microphone earpiece back to Techstream, who was deactivating the holographic screen "Well, looks like it's our turn" Harry told Optimus while the cargo plane pilot was informing them that they were nearly ready to drop them.

A woman came over to take Techstream from him, he picked the sparkling off of the ground and said "Now you be good while I'm gone okay?"

She nodded her helm from her position in the girl's arms after he handed Techstream to her "I will, bye bye Carrier" she waved while they walked away from them.

Harry had no idea why Techstream called him that, but it had been the first word she had said to him. Sparklings were very smart, even when they were so young, they developed a lot quicker than humans. So, within a couple of months of being created, they had already started to speak English. Hydroburst had created a deep bond with Ironhide and Chromia, calling them his Creators and they absolutely loved having a Sparkling of their own, they had never decided to create one before because of the war being too dangerous to be bringing a young one into it. Scatterbite was a lot shyer than the other Sparklings, he didn't speak a lot of English unless he had to and preferred to use the clicks, beeps and whistles of the Cybertronian language instead, but he tended to hang around Ratchet the most.

Harry spent a lot more time with Techstream than others, always having her attached to his hip when he was reading or when he was writing up reports, he even found her cuddled up next to him when he was sleeping, whether that was in his own bed or the few times his nightmares came back and he stayed in Optimus' room. Eventually, he ended up just letting her sleep with him, her small, white and silver body fitting perfectly for the moment. Ratchet explained that all three of them would grow but he didn't know how much by for them, Ratchet did estimate that they could end up being the size of Minicons at the least, like Frenzy, or the size of Ironhide at the most. When she had first called him Carrier, he hadn't really understood the significance behind it until he asked Optimus what it meant and found out she was essentially calling him mother. He was curious as to why she thought he was his mother until Ratchet had explained that Cybertronians could be a Carrier, whether they were a femme or a mech so it wasn't that strange that she saw him as the mother figure considering the fact that she was also calling Optimus Sire, she obviously saw Harry's smaller frame and actions as that of a Carrier. The title had prompted the twins to call him momma bear whenever she was with him, he was fine with that, what he wasn't fine with was them giving Optimus the 'talk' because he was the daddy. Harry had been mortified but luckily, Optimus had not been offended, he actually smiled at the twins antics before giving them his own 'talk' about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Harry had never seen them be stunned silent before or for their faces to turn as red as their hair, they hadn't talked for two days after that, the longest he had ever heard them be quiet for. It was more of a shock to find out that Jazz was in fact a Carrier and had a Sparkling with Prowl called Bluestreak, a sniper about the same age as Bumblebee who was on a mission with his own team, the last they heard from him was quite some time ago but they knew he was still alive from their Creator bond with him. Harry actually liked the affectionate term she called him, never imagining that he would ever gain a title like that. It was also amusing to watch Sirius mope about, complaining he was too young to be a grandparent, but then was found later already teaching her how best to prank someone. He was pretty sure that either Prowl or Ironhide was going to shoot Sirius soon if he managed to make another prankster.

Harry checked that both the Gryffindor sword and his wand was securely attached to him before he moved over to Optimus' door, which opened up for him to climb up. When he was sat down with the belt wrapped around him, he nodded to the steering wheel to show that he was ready and then watched as the ramp started to open.

Optimus drove off the ramp of the plane, dropping a few feet before changing into his bipedal mode, the metal shifting around Harry until he was grasped securely in Optimus' servos and the both of them were falling to the city upside down. Even if he couldn't see them fall, Harry could still feel the air rush past them, it felt a lot like a Wronski Feint but more thrilling.

Three parachutes with the Autobot emblem ejected from Optimus' back and slowed their descent, when they neared the ground, Optimus transferred Harry into one of his servos while the other was shifted into his sword to cut the ties from the parachutes ::Autobots, we are in pursuit:: Optimus grunted out, doing a front flip before he finally hit the ground. Once he had rolled on the ground to lessen the damage to his frame, keeping Harry securely in his servos, he shifted back into his alt mode and placed Harry back in the driver's seat.

"I swear you secretly enjoy doing that" Harry grinned at the steering wheel.

"You have no evidence of this claim" Optimus said through the radio with amusement, increasing his speed to catch up with the gargantuan Decepticon who was still roaring away and destroying the streets of Shanghai.

Harry would have said more but the Decepticon was just about to hit the bypass that they were on. Optimus changed once again but this time, Harry ended up crouched on his shoulder plate, quickly placing a sticking charm onto his feet and a Protego Maxima as he already knew what Optimus was planning to do.

When Demolishor barged through the bridge, Optimus leaped out in front of him and grabbed onto his helm, blinding him for a bit while Optimus climbed up him until he was standing on Demolishor's wide shoulders.

Optimus brought out his gun, pointing it at the Con's helm and shooting at him repeatedly "Pull over!" Optimus commanded while Harry drew his wand from the holster on his wrist and cast his own spell at the Con's giant wheel.

" **CONFRINGO!** " he shouted. Even if that spell hadn't been enough, the fact that Ironhide had finally caught up and had jumped onto the Con, shooting the wheel the same time as Harry had completely destroyed it, causing him to fall over. Harry nearly fell off of Optimus shoulder plate but he quickly grabbed onto some of the metal of Optimus' shoulder, the sticking charm on his feet keeping him in place while Optimus and Ironhide jumped off of Demolishor before he fell off the bridge.

The two Autobots and wizard landed on the remainder of the bridge just as Demolisher cried out "Oh!" as he hit a metal pipeline, coming to a screeching halt under an adjoining bridge, out of sight of any humans that were still around. They'd have to round up the ones who had seen the Cybertronians later.

Optimus and Ironhide jumped down from the bridge and made their way over to where the Decepticon was struggling to get back up, steam obscuring their vision slightly. Harry dispelled the sticking charm from his feet, holstering his wand and sitting down as soon as he realised that the battle was over.

"Punk ass Decepticon!" Ironhide growled as they walked closer, more N.E.S.T personnel appearing by the minute.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked.

"This is not your pla-anet to rule" Demolishor stuttered out "The Fallen shall rise again"

As soon as he had finished, images began to appear in Harry's mind. One after another, they came just like one of those old film reels, the small squares being placed in the corners of his eyes and symbols floating around while glowing. The actual images consisted of seven robots before shifting to one of them that had blazing red eyes as he crushed a human with tribal markings under his ped. Another image popped up of a silver device which glowed blue in the centre. Just as quickly as they appeared, they also disappeared leaving Harry to clutch his head slightly. Luckily no one seemed to notice it.

" _What we're they?_ " Harry asked himself. The symbols had looked very familiar, like some of the runes he studied but definitely different.

"That doesn't sound good" Epps muttered, drawing Harry's attention back into the real world as everyone stared at the dying Decepticon. Harry nodded in agreement, it sounded too much like a prophecy to him and he already had one of them on his head.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **By now, everyone had gotten used to the random pops associated with the wizard's Apparition and with the wards keyed into their magic specifically, there was no chance of any other wizard popping in uninvited. However, Harry and his family made one mistake when they set up the wards, assuring everyone that no wizard could teleport in or out except for the five of them.**_

 _ **They never mentioned anything about goblins.**_

 _ **They didn't register that anything was different when they heard it at first, everyone simply getting on with some down time in the Rec Room. The Rec Room could accommodate both the Cybertronians and humans' heights so the Autobots tended to go in either their holoforms or bipedal modes. It was only after they realised that not only was there no sounds of destruction that accompanied the twins Apparition, but the fact that they both were currently sleeping on two of the human size couches, with their heads resting in Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's holoform's laps, after a bout of accidental magic from small wizard caused a small Fiendfyre at their joke shop. They had been able to put it out but they had to spend the rest of the day checking over all the items to make sure that they were still usable.**_

 _ **The first one to have noticed the small creature had thankfully been Prowl, one of the few who would have asked questions first and shoot later but as soon as the others had seen Prowl's weapons directed at something, everyone else did the same**_

" _ **Wait! It's just Sharpclaw" Harry quickly positioned himself in front of the goblin so that no one would accidentally fire at him.**_

 _ **Optimus was quick to order everyone to stand down, some (Ironhide) doing so with reluctance. When all the weapons were no longer aimed at the goblin, they ended up staring at Sharpclaw with a mixture of curiosity and weariness.**_

 _ **Harry ignored the Autobots and humans in favour of apologising to the goblin for their rude welcome "I'm sorry about the welcoming gesture, we don't usually get unannounced guests popping in like that" he clarified.**_

 _ **Sharpclaw gave Harry a full toothed grin that he was sure caused a few of the humans behind him to cringe or to look anywhere else but at the goblin "It is quite alright young Lord, I should have given sufficient warning to my arrival, but I come here with pressing matters that we need to discuss immediately"**_

 _ **Harry nodded in acknowledging, he motioned over to one of the human sized tables and chairs where they could talk in a more comfortable position. The wizards all sat down but the Autobots, both in their holoforms and bipedal, decided to stay standing behind them. The rest of the humans, besides Epps and Lennox, decided to leave knowing that it didn't really concern them and having other things to do.**_

" _ **So what's the problem?" Harry inquired, once Sharpclaw had sat down.**_

" _ **First things first, we have managed to track down two of your family heirlooms and were able to retrieve one of them" Sharpclaw clicked his fingers, causing a very familiar sword to the wizards to appear on the table, directly in front of Harry. The blade was covered by a black leather scabbard, but the pommel was unmistakably that of Godric Gryffindor's sword "I suggest not touching the blade. For some reason, it seems to have come in contact with Basilisk venom"**_

" _ **But Harry killed that Basilisk in his second year, why is it still on it?" George asked.**_

" _ **It's probably has to do with the sword's special properties. Godric Gryffindor had the goblins make the sword with goblin enchantments. One of the known abilities of the sword is that it can absorb substances to make itself stronger, when the venom touched the blade the enchantments activated to incorporate it into the sword" Remus clarified.**_

" _ **Huh, that's a handy ability" Epps said**_

" _ **I wonder if it could do anything to a Cybertronian's armour" Ironhide thought aloud, he was looking at the sword with great interest being the enthusiastic mech he was for any weapon that could be used against a Decepticon.**_

" _ **It wouldn't really matter if it did, none of us know how to even hold a sword properly let alone use one against someone that is practically a giant to us"**_

" _ **Maybe old Hide here could teach ya, he is ah Weapons Specialist. He's not limited ta the cannons on his arms" Jazz suggested.**_

 _ **Harry looked over to Ironhide to see him grinning at him and not in a nice way "I do not mind teaching anyone who wishes to learn" the Weapons Specialist looked way to eager, especially since he kept looking at certain individuals.**_

" _ **Why do I get the feeling that I've condemned myself to a terrible fate?" Harry asked nervously.**_

 _ **They all chuckled at that, most having seen how enthusiastic Ironhide was with any weapon, the Autobots specifically remember instances when he taught rookies.**_

 _ **Sirius stopped laughing but continued to grin a bit as he asked "What was Dumbledore's face like when you took it?"**_

 _ **Sharpclaw gave another full toothed grin "I don't think he was happy, I would have said that he looked like he had swallowed a particularly sour lemon had I not know how addicted he was to those lemon drops. He is most likely immune to them by now"**_

 _ **Sirius howled in laugher at the image in his head while the twins snickered.**_

" _ **I wish I had been there to see that" Sirius chuckled out.**_

 _ **Deciding that they needed to get back on track, Remus asked "So, what's the other thing that you found?"**_

" _ **We manage to locate one if the Hallows, the Elder Wand to be precise" now the wizards looked like fish with their mouths opening and closing like that. They looked even more shocked than when the sword was brought up.**_

" _ **Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what exactly are the Hollows?" Epps asked.**_

" _ **They are three powerful objects, gifted to three brothers by Death himself..." George began.**_

" _ **The Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in existence..."**_

" _ **The Resurrection Stone has the power to bring back the dead..."**_

" _ **And the Cloak of Invisibility can hide you from even Death's gaze..."**_

" _ **Together they create the Deathly Hallows and whoever holds all three will become the Master of Death" they both finished together, making the story very creepy and giving everyone a feel of suspense with the way they told it.**_

" _ **How can you be a master of death?" Elita-One questioned.**_

" _ **You're thinking about death in relation to things dying, we are talking about Death as an entity. You know, the Grim Reaper, Shinigami, Hel and Thanatos" Sirius explained.**_

" _ **And you believe this fairy tale is true?" Prowl was sceptical, how would three objects allow you to control death? It seemed highly illogical.**_

" _ **Even if the story isn't true, the Hallows are real and just possessing one of them would make a Wizard powerful. Imagine if someone got all three of them"**_

 _ **Optimus thought over everything that they had said about the Hallows. If they did fall into the hands of someone with less than good intentions, then it could become problematic if they set their eyes on any of the wizards with them. It was then that he remember something after the battle at Mission City "You already possess one of the Hallows"**_

 _ **Harry nodded his head in agreement "The Invisibility Cloak belonged to my ancestor Ignotus Peverell, he was also the only one who lived a full life and when he finally shed the cloak, he handed it to his son and went with Death willingly. That's why we believe that the Hallows are real, no other invisibility cloak could ever last that long and stay in its prime condition, the enhancements would deteriorate too much for it to work" Harry then looked towards the goblin when he thought over what he had said earlier "How come you couldn't retrieve the wand though?"**_

" _ **Unfortunately, the wand's allegiance is won when the previous owner is defeated in a duel or is killed and then it will work for the one who defeated its predecessor. The current owner is Headmaster Dumbledore, it came into his possession after he defeated the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald"**_

" _ **I'm starting to see a pattern with this Dumbledore" Prowl proclaimed.**_

" _ **It does seem that he is related to many factors in Harry's life" Optimus agreed.**_

" _ **Well, there is nothing we can do about that right now, no matter how much we would love to take that wand from his manipulative hands. What I want to know about is the final Hallow, the Resurrection Stone and the rest of his heirlooms from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Sirius requested.**_

 _ **Sharpclaw interlocked his hands to rest his pointy chin on them "The Stone's last known location was with the Gaunts family, being turned into a signet ring without them knowing what it truly was. We are going through all their previous properties, but they have a number of them and all have some very strong wards which will take some time to get past, even for us. Almost all of Ravenclaw's possessions are in her vault, which you will be able to access with her ring, the only thing missing is her Diadem which has not been seen since her death. The only one who would know where it is would be her daughter's ghost, Helena Ravenclaw"**_

 _ **George suddenly spoke up "Wait! Isn't that the Grey Lady in Hogwarts?"**_

" _ **Yes and as many know, she is not very fond of talking to anyone. Now concerning Slytherin, like Ravenclaw most of his possessions were safely locked away in his vault and can only be opened by a Parselmouth. One of the few items outside of the vault was Salazar Slytherin's locket, it took a while to locate it but we did find it in the Black ancestral home in Grimmauld Palace"**_

" _ **I was wondering why you asked permission to enter that place, but what was it doing there and why only say you've found two items instead of three?"**_

" _ **We are weary of the object and wanted to try and get rid of what it had been made into before handing it over. As for why it was with the Blacks, your brother Regulus was a Death Eater but most do not know that he betrayed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, stealing Slytherin's Locket from him for unknown reasons, but we may have found the reason why he did when you hear what the locket has been turned into"**_

 _ **While Sirius was sad to find out that his brother wasn't always on the Dark Lord's side and he had treated him like any other Deatheater rather than a brother, he decide to squash that feeling down until later where he could talk to Remus alone about it. Instead he took a deep breath and asked "So what exactly did the scaly bastard do?"**_

" _ **The Dark Lord has performed a ritual that was originally created by Herpo the Foul to make something called a Horcrux. It was essentially a way to become immortal, but at the cost of the ultimate sin, murder. There is more behind the ritual but the end result is splitting the soul to be held outside of the body"**_

 _ **The disgusted looks on everyone's faces told the goblin exactly what they thought of that, the Autobots especially looked appalled by the act. Who would even think to mutilate their soul like that? It sounded like something the Decepticon Shockwave would do, they just hoped he ever found a way to accomplish such a goal otherwise he could just bring deceased Cons back to continue fighting.**_

 _ **They were even more sickened with what Sharpclaw said next "After completing a few tests, we discovered that the size of the soul is too small to be a first Horcrux, in fact, the size suggests that this is at least the third. From what you have told us about the Dark Lord's appearance after his resurrection, it's clear that he has created more than three because a Horcrux is so dark that it disfigures the wizard and makes their mind unstable every time they make one"**_

 _ **Harry felt sick at the thought of never getting rid of Voldemort. He was going to keep coming after him until he died and then continue living to make the world to how he wanted it.**_

" _ **Is there any way to get rid of a Horcrux?" Ratchet asked.**_

" _ **There is no knowledge of how to terminate a Horcrux, even to my people" Sharpclaw declared solemnly.**_

 _ **Gears began to turn in Harry's head until a thought struck him suddenly "I think Tom Riddle's Diary was his first Horcrux, it makes sense since he has at least done it twice before the locket and with his age when he appeared, it was probably the first. All he needed was someone to murder, which he got from Moaning Myrtle"**_

 _ **The twins seemed to catch on to his train of thought as they both said "And you destroyed the diary with Basilisk venom"**_

" _ **Exactly. So if we use the venom from the sword, we might be able to destroy it like the diary"**_

" _ **It's worth a shot" Remus said. Sharpclaw bobbed his head and with another a click of his fingers, the locket appeared not far from Harry on the table. The Autobots and wizards could feel the dark aura that seemed to be emanating from the locket, even Epps and Will must have felt something because their hands kept twitching near where their guns where hidden.**_

 _ **Harry picked up the sword and drew it from its sheath to reveal its silver blade with Godric Gryffindor engraved on it, he gripped it tightly to try and calm his nerves. The small shakes stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting manner. He looked up and over his shoulder to see that the hand belonged to Optimus' holoform, having left his bipedal form next to the wall of the building.**_

" _ **You don't have to be the one to do it if you don't want to" he told him.**_

" _ **No, but I feel like I should do it" Harry explained, turning back to look at the locket.**_

 _ **Another squeeze was accompanied by "Do not worry, we are right here to help you" making a little bit of tension leave him at that, knowing that he was not alone and he had people to stand beside him to help.**_

" _ **The locket can only be opened by a Parselmouth, so as soon as you open it, be prepared for anything to come out" Sharpclaw warned. The wizards stood up from their chairs and drew their wands, even if it wouldn't do much they had to be prepared for it. The Autobots that were still in bipedal form activated their own guns along with the two humans drawing theirs.**_

 _ **$Open$ he hissed out. Nothing happened for a second and Harry was about to hiss again when the locket suddenly opened, releasing a tornado of black that threw everyone back a few feet. Harry was also thrown back but he landed against Optimus, who stood his ground while the soul raged around them and nearly deafening him with the screeching, he couldn't see anything outside the black mass.**_

" _ **We must go now before it gets out of hand" Optimus shouted, pushing them both towards the locket quickly, even with it attempting to push them back. When they were close enough, Harry lifted the sword above his head, mindful of Optimus' head, and brought it back down on the open locket. As soon as the sword hit the locket, the soul gave one last ear-piercing scream before it simply vanished, leaving the Rec Room in a disarray of over turned furniture and fallen Bots.**_

 _ **Lowering the sword, Harry picked up the broken locket wearily, just in case anything else came out to attack them but it remained immobile and he let out a breath he hadn't realised that he had been holding in. His legs were wobbling a bit and Optimus must have noticed it because he moved Harry back over to his chair and sat him down while he stood behind the chair.**_

" _ **Well that was fun" Chromia commented sarcastically, the force of the soul having left her under a pile of her sisters.**_

" _ **Hmm, most effective. For a small fee, we can keep an eye out for anymore Horcruxs and then send them to you to dispose of"**_

" _ **That would be very helpful thanks" Harry said gratefully. At least that was one less problem to deal with.**_

" _ **Great! Only two down and an unknown amount to go" Sideswipe declared with fake joy as he helped Fred up from where he had fallen, everyone groaning when he did.**_

" _ **Could this get any worse?" Harry thought to himself, but apparently it could because Sharpclaw decided to add on the bad news, judging from the tone he used when saying "There is a final matter we must discuss before I leave"**_

" _ **Why does fate hate me?" Harry thought.**_

" _ **When the Dark Lord attempted to invade the Department of Mysteries, we decide to send in our own people to investigate, those Ministry Wizards and Witches couldn't even find their own wands half the time. While there, we came across a prophecy with both your name and that of the Dark Lord's and as you are our client we were able to obtain it"**_

" _ **A prophecy? But I don't remember ever hearing one, well apart from that one time in third year with professor Trelawney"**_

" _ **We suspected that might have been the case. It seems that Sybill Trelawney, and her latent Seer abilities, made one while you were very young" the goblin then clicked his fingers for hopefully the final time but this time, a light blue and white orb fell into the goblin's hand. He got off his chair and walked very careful over to Harry who he then handed the prophecy to.**_

 _ **Harry looked at the swirling blue orb only to hear the raspy voice of Sybill Trelawney say "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."**_

 _ **The room was completely silent after that until Sharpclaw said "At the time, there was only two children who fell under all the criteria of the prophecy, you and Neville Longbottom. But the Dark Lord went after you while Bellatrix Lestrange Crucioed Lord and Lady Longbottom into insanity"**_

" _ **So it was all my fault that my parents died" Harry thought sadly. He didn't let anyone see what he was thinking by quickly masking his emotions and asking Sharpclaw "Do you know who else has heard the prophecy?"**_

" _ **We only know of who filed the prophecy away. That would be one A.P.W.B.D or Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"**_

" _ **Seriously, you wizards have some strange names" Epps commented.**_

" _ **The funny thing is that there are a lot stranger names than that one" George replied.**_

" _ **I'm going need a headache potion after this" Harry groaned out, his face laying in the palm of his hands, having put the prophecy in his lap so it wouldn't break.**_

" _ **I think we all need one, Dumbledore is becoming a persistent pain in the arse" Sirius said.**_

" _ **I must be on my way but while you are unable to do anything at the moment, it does not mean we can't. Goblins do not appreciate those who attempt to steal from us and he has attempted to steal from a very wealthy ally of ours. Leave it to us and well make sure that Dumbledore gets exactly what he deserves. Farewell for now young Lord, we shall be in contact" with that said, Sharpclaw Disapparated from the Rec Room.**_

 _ **Sirius was the one who spoke after Sharpclaw's disappearance "I almost feel sorry for the sod" Harry agreed with the Grimm Animagus, the goblins were going to ruin Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

His trip down memory lane had only lasted a few seconds, but he shook himself out of it in time to hear Optimus say "Not today" as he finally ended the Con's life by blasting him in the helm.

Even with the Con dead, none of the ones who had heard what the Decepticon had proclaimed felt at ease. Harry had a feeling that something bad was about to happen, when someone says something ominous like that, it never lead to anything good.

* * *

N.E.S.T Classified Operations- Diego Garcia, 3 hours later

"You know at this rate, we're not going to make it back to base alive"

Harry had to agree with Fred, Mudflap and Skids were once again arguing over something stupid which was leading into another fist fight while most of the Autobots were in their alt modes being a little too big to move around in the small space. The only ones in their alt modes were both sets of twins and the triplets, Harry and Fred were sitting on Sideswipe's knee joints while he sat against the hull. For some reason, George had fallen asleep on a box off to the side, probably not getting enough sleep the night before because he was completing some potions for the Med bay. He was trying to get a few hours of sleep by casting a silencing spell around him and a cushioning charm underneath him. Sunstreaker was sat against the opposite hull from George, once again cleaning his sword while shooting daggers at his brother for the scratches from earlier. George had already cast a Reparo on the yellow bot, but he was still mad at Sideswipe for making them. George wasn't the only one asleep either, Techstream had not long ago fallen into recharge in Harry's own lap. Funnily enough, she was cuddling into a really soft plushie of a snowy owl, Sparklings apparently like really soft material to hold but she still loved to cuddle up with Hedwig when she could and Hedwig had tried to preen her like a hatchling, not doing much against her smooth, white helm.

"I don't know which is worse, the fighting or the yelling" Sideswipe complained, watching as they went back to just shouting at each other.

When he looked down at the wizards, he saw that they had turned to face him with a raised eyebrow each "That seems a big hypercritical since I'm pretty sure you do this on a regular occurrence with Sunstreaker"

Sideswipe shrugged his shoulder plates in uncaring way "Yeah but there's a reason behind our fights, usually cause I messed with something of his, we don't fight just for the sake of it"

They turned back to the fight when they heard a yelp, only to see that they had begun fighting again and had moved closer to a certain sleeping wizard, Mudflap had managed to push his brother too hard, causing the mech to start to fall where George was sleeping.

Sideswipe, Fred and Harry froze at what was happening before them, their processor and brains not reacting at all as they watched Skids fall in slow motion to the oblivious wizard.

Before Skids could fall on George, Sunstreaker was there pulling him away from the red headed wizard. He was so fast that most hadn't registered that after he pulled the shorter twin away, he picked up the still sleeping wizard with one servo and held him close to his chassis. His other servo had change into its gun form and was pointed directly at Skids' head.

"Stop fighting before I make you and if you come near my squishy again, I'll give you a one way ticket to the Pit! Are we clear?" he growled out.

Skids raised his servos in surrender, his frame shaking in slight fear of the front-liner "Uh, no problem bro we'll uh just go sit quietly over there" he pointed a digit to where Ironhide's truck form was. When Sunstreaker didn't move he shuffled quickly over to his own twin, grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the black truck where they both changed until only an ice cream truck remained. All the while, Sunstreaker followed their movements until they stopped by Ironhide. When he was sure that they were no longer going to cause any more trouble, he sat against the hull of the plane and placed George, who was still sleeping, on his shoulder plate. He kept glancing at Mudflap and Skids as if daring the two to move but their processors seemed to be working for once as they remained completely still.

Watching these actions, Harry couldn't help but wonder when Sunstreaker became so close. When they first met, he was adamant about not touching anything organic and he was still irritated about the pink incident, but then he became a bit more open after being locked in the brig with them. He still didn't like random humans touching him but he wasn't openly hostile to them anymore and even went so far as to allow a select few to be in his alt mode. Now he had his brother, in all but blood, asleep on his shoulder.

"Any idea what that was all about?" Harry asked Fred and Sideswipe, both of who were avoiding eye contact with him and trying to look innocent. They definitely knew what was going on.

"Oh look! Two minutes until we land, better get a move on, wouldn't want to miss the important meeting!" Sideswipe rushed out, quickly scooping up the humans and sparkling to set them on the floor so that he could change into his alt mode.

"Yes, can't be late now, must dash!" Fred basically threw himself into the open door of Sideswipe's driver's side, which slammed behind him and was soon driving away from the confused raven haired wizard.

Shaking his head, Harry decided to find out what was going on later. For now, he walked over to Optimus who was the nearest to the ramp while the plane landed.

"That is most peculiar" Optimus stated suddenly.

"What is?" Harry asked but his focus was on Techstream, who had decided that it was time to get up.

"I have only ever seen Sunstreaker that protective with his brother, it is strange to see him like that around anyone, let alone a human"

"I'm sure whatever it is, they'll tell us when their ready. I'm just glad he got there in time, I would not like to explain to their older brothers and father about how one of their sons were accidently squished"

"Agreed, I will speak to Skids and Mudflap after about their behaviour. They need to learn to be mindful of where they step" Optimus concluded just as the ramp finally lowered allowing everyone to get off of the plane.

"Autobot Skids and Mudflap, report to Hangar Three" a voice directed the twins to their new and more practical alt modes, they were quick to get away from the yellow twin who had sent them another deadly glare before he changed into his alt mode with the now awake George, who was still oblivious to what had happened.

He watched the ice cream truck drive over to the mentioned hanger, hopefully the Chevrolet Beat and Chevrolet Trax would be much more suitable forms for those two than having to share a rundown alt mode. While not as knowledgeable as Mikaela was with cars and their parts, he had familiarised himself with the alternative modes of the Autobots on Earth. The original five Autobots consisted of a Peterbilt 379 for Optimus, Chevrolet Camaro Replica for Bumblebee, Ironhide's was a GMC Topkick, Ratchet a Hummer H2 and he had already knew Jazz's was a 2007 Pontiac Solstice GXP. The twins had both been a Lamborghini, but different versions with Sideswipe as a Lamborghini Diablo and Sunstreaker's a Lamborghini Gallardo. Prowl's mode had been a Ford Mustang Police Car and the femmes bikes had been a Ducati 848 for Arcee, a Suzuki B-King for Chromia and Elita-One's was a MV Agusta F4. That left the last form of a Chevrolet Volt as Ratchet's new apprentice, Jolt. The newest twins had both foolishly chosen the same vehicle and there had not been enough time to find them two cars of their size, especially on such short notice.

While he was walking to the main ops centre, he saw that his dad had walked up to him and was now walking alongside him. The past two years had changed Sirius from a gaunt man with a sunken in face. He looked much younger, especially with that near permanent grin on his face and the way his grey eyes screamed mischief. His wavy black hair had gained one or two grey hairs and it still fell to just above his shoulders. He wore a simple black t-shirt that covered the series of tattoos on his chest, with his ever present jacket thrown over that. He had stayed in Diego Garcia for this mission because he had been training some of the men who had yet been passed to go.

"Hey pup, how was the mission?"

Harry's reply was dripping in sarcasm "Oh nothing special, defeated two Decepticons and before one died, he gave us a warning about how the fallen shall rise. You know, the same old thing"

The Grimm Animagus gave a slight flinch at that "That bad then?"

Harry let out a deep sigh "You have no idea" he then decide to change the subject to a lighter topic "So is everything ready for tonight?"

The wide grin told him that was a yes "I have absolutely everything ready. The restaurant is booked, I have a lovely clean suit to wear and the ring is safely tucked away"

Sirius had confided in Harry about his plan to finally ask Remus to marry him. He was going to propose later tonight when they left to go celebrate their anniversary of when they first got together during their final year of Hogwarts.

Looking at his dad's slight twitching, he could guess exactly what was going through his head even without Legilimency "That's good and don't worry, he loves you and I know he will say yes. Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble"

Sirius laughed at that, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders "I think you mixing it up here pup, I'm sure it's you we have to keep out of trouble" that sent them both into a round of laughter.

By the time he had finished his conversation with his dad, they had already gone up the stairs to the main catwalk where Lennox had just connected with General Morshower. He sat down in front of one of the monitors and placed Techstream on the table in front while Sirius stood beside him. He brought up all the necessary data from the Shanghai Op while Techstream held on to her plushie and kicked her peds over the edge, letting them sway happily as she watched him. Harry also noticed that all the Bots at the operation were in their alt modes off to the side, Fred and George sitting on Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's hoods, while Optimus had driven to the middle ready to change into his bipedal form.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai Op" the General's voice came from over the monitor.

"We had a rough day out there" Harry could just hear Epps confirm.

Lennox did not let that deter him "Yes, sir. We have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots"

"Proceed"

As always, the sight of a Cybertronian changing awed everyone around them. The metal shifting easily and rearranging itself until the leader of the Autobots stood tall in front of all of them. Even Harry was still stunned by it and he had been living with the Autobots for over two years.

The raven haired wizard looked down at Epps when he heard him say "You got to wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?" Only to see him with a light skinned man with brown hair and glasses. He didn't look like a member of N.E.S.T with his suit and brief case.

" _Wonder who that is?_ " Of course, Harry could have used Legilimency to find out the answer, having become good at the art, but he was better at shielding his mind than looking into others. He didn't though because one: He need eye contact for it to work and two: He respected people's privacy enough not to go looking around their heads.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning" Optimus began to play the message from Demolishor.

Morshower looked very confused by that "The Fallen. Meaning what?" He asked but no one could give him an answer. He and Techstream had already searched the Autobot database for whatever or whoever the Fallen could be, Harry was betting on it being a Decepticon, but they couldn't find anything about it.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction" Harry felt a pang of guilt when he heard Optimus say that, it was technically his fault that the Allspark was gone, along with its knowledge and its ability to create life. A small tug on his sleeve made him forget about the guilt for a moment when Techstream looked at him with a frown on her faceplates, having sensed the emotions that her Carrier was giving off.

Harry gave the sparkling a small smile to reassure her he was fine, but it didn't look like it was working very well and he was sure that he could see Optimus glancing his way as well.

Morshower would have continued talking had he not been interrupted by the man in the suit from earlier "Excuse me! With this so called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

He heard Lennox explain to the General "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison" he even saw Will give an eye roll which told Harry that he was likely going to need a headache potion after this.

Morshower didn't look pleased with it either "Well, I guess I didn't get that memo" he grumbled out under his breath but decided to try and get the rest of the story done before they were interrupted again by the bespectacled man that was already climbing up to where the screens were "What do you have to report about the Shanghai Op Harry?"

"There was quite a bit of damage done to Shanghai but we've already got Aurors from there and America sorting out the damages, so far 50 people have been found and memories erased, no children involved but 5 civilians dead…" before he could go on, he was interrupted by Director Galloway.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done"

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, did he just ignore everything Harry had just said? "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure that you just heard me say that we already have some Aurors there to fix the damage and get rid of any memories of the event" he told the bespectacled man.

"And just who are you? This is grown up talk kid" Galloway sneered down at him. Harry was strongly reminded of Lucius Malfoy with the superior look on his face.

"I'm Harry Orion, the magical liaison for the Autobots"

The man snorted and then further insulted Harry by patting on his head like he was a small child, ignoring the growling from Sirius "Sure kid, magical liaison" he scoffed.

When he turned his back on Harry, he missed the angry look that he shot him. He would have told him exactly what he thought of the man, swearing included, but quickly caught himself when he realised that Techstream was still in front of him. It didn't stop him from insulting the man's intelligence without him even realising $You bloody arssssehole, you must not be able to read if you ssssigned a magical contract without knowing what it ssssaid. Let's ssssee how much you believe in magic when you have a pair of antler hornssss on your head, **ANTEOCULATIA!** $

The appearance of two small antlers along with the yelp of surprise put a smirk on all of their faces but some hid it better than others. He spun back around to face the wizard, nearly falling over from the added weight of the antlers, his face red but it did not affect Harry in the slightest "What? It couldn't have been me, according to you, magic isn't real"

Morshower interrupted Galloway before he could start shouting "Director Galloway, did you have something you want to say that does not offend the occupation of the men in this operation? And Harry, I would appreciate it if you would get rid of the antlers"

Harry cast the counter hex turning the tiny antlers back into his hair, Galloway ran his hands over his head to make sure that they were completely gone, then shot the raven haired wizard a dirty look before he answered "Yes I did. Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry" Galloway stated all that in a tone that suggested that he couldn't fathom why they were doing so. Of course that is why he is here. Really, why would they give weapons to humans when it caused so much damage to their own world?

Optimus' faceplates didn't give anything away, but Harry could tell that this man was already ticking him off. He pointing a digit at the smaller being and said "We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good"

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway inquired.

"How about the ones who've had first-hand experience at what those weapons can do" Harry told Galloway but he seemed to decide that ignoring him was a better option.

Lennox tried to reason with the man since he refused to listen to both Optimus and Harry "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years"

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together" Epps piped in from next to Optimus' ped.

Galloway just looked down at him in what could only be described as exasperation "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk"

Harry could hear Epps grumble under his breath even from up on the platform "Don't tempt me" but that was most likely due to his increased hearing from his Animagus form, it was how he had heard him earlier.

While Galloway was starting another rant, Optimus attempted to placate the man by saying "Easy" and making calm down gestures with his servos.

Harry looked back at Galloway just as he turned his attention to Optimus "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House" he stated, but Morshower quickly answered for Optimus. Harry was now very tempted to hex him for earlier and to get the annoying man to shut up "Let me stop you right there, Mister Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of Mister Orion, Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach"

Harry smiled slightly at Galloway being taken down a peg " _Take that you pompous prick_ " he thought.

Unfortunately, Galloway did not look the least bit deterred "Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One- a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance"

"What in pits name is he doing?" Fred said from behind him, having climbed up with George half way through his speech.

"We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world" he continued on, completely oblivious to the fact if they had anyone hack into them at this time, he'd be literally telling them the most classified of secrets.

"Something that's going to come back to bite us all in the arses later" Harry commented. There was nothing they could do now that he had said everything even remotely secret, they just had to hope no one has been listening in. But when we're they ever that lucky?

Galloway could match Vernon with the amount of complaining he did as he went on "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming"

Harry snorted at that "No shit Sherlock, we would never have guessed that"

Galloway's face was starting to become red from Harry's comment, he looked at Harry to practically spit out "Quiet kid! Why don't you just head back home to your mummy while the big boys talk?"

The building was so quiet after what Galloway had said that you could hear a pin drop. Harry's head was down and his fringe was covering his eyes slightly but you could feel the suppressed anger which was crackling around him. In fact, if they looked close enough, they could literally see small amounts of electricity running across his skin. Everyone took a small step back from the enraged wizard except for Optimus, who actually stepped forward in case he needed to calm him down, and Galloway who seemed to not grasp that he was in deep shit if he continued talking.

Harry was attempting to take deep, calming breaths while chanting over and over in his head " _I will not kill Galloway, I will not kill Galloway, I will..._ "

"And while we are on the subject of 'kids' he made air quotation marks around the word kids "Those three were created on Earth and should be looked after by humans, you have no right to have them anywhere near you, let alone take care of what belongs to the government" he might have said more had he not suddenly found himself on the floor with a sword pointed at his throat, only an inch away from his skin.

" _Screw it all, I'm going to kill him_ " Harry thought, looking directly at Galloway's scared, brown eyes with his own killing curse green ones. Seems he finally realised the trouble he had put himself in.

"Listen here Director Galloway" he stressed Galloway's title mockingly but his tone froze Galloway in fear "One: Don't ever claim that they belong to the government, they are children! Not a piece of property that you can own. Two: The Autobots have every right to look after their young because they know exactly how to take care of them and what they need, having gone through the process themselves. And three: Don't EVER talk about my mother, you don't know anything about her and have no right to mention her. Do you understand what I have told you?"

Galloway squeaked out a quiet "Yes" but Harry's emotions had gotten out of hand by then, his magic swirling around him in a protective, but very destructive, bubble. Some of the technology there was starting to let off sparks, even with being modified to handle the energy that the wizards gave off. Most of the humans had fled their stations and down the stairs to distance themselves from him because they had witnessed the last time his magic had gotten out of control. One of the newest recruits had almost hit Scatterbite during training exercises and had Harry not been there to throw up a shield, he would have been heavily damaged with his tiny body. The poor guy hadn't been able to leave the infirmary for two weeks after Harry's magic lashed out.

Techstream got down from where she had been sitting, still clutching her plushie, and ran over to Harry before anyone could stop her. However, instead of lashing out like it had with everyone else, it extended over the sparkling's frame protectively while she clung to Harry's trousers.

Optimus quickly moved even closer and made sure to keep his voice non-threatening when he said "Harry, I need you to calm down. No one is going to take the Sparklings, but I need you to take a deep breath and reign in you magic before you do something you will regret later" while he said this, he moved his servo to encircle Harry's body, mindful of the venom infused blade as he did so and edging him away from Galloway.

Harry listened to Optimus' voice as he took a few calming breath of air to steady his breathing. He closed his eyes and focused on his magical core. When Sirius had first taught him to properly control his magic, he had told him to look inside himself to find his core in order to shape it to the way he wanted. But when he actually saw it, he was very confused because the way Sirius described it, it was meant to look like a cylinder, the colour varying for each witch and wizard. Yet his was in the shape of a cube, constantly spinning as the energy danced under its surface and its golden light shone warmly. He sometimes even felt as if he hadn't even accessed the full amount of it, it was as there was a barrier between his main branch of magic and the rest of it. He didn't tell Sirius because it didn't seem to be a problem, in fact, his magic had been pretty well controlled apart from when some of his emotions became too much, like anger or sadness.

When he felt that his magic had receded back to normal levels, he lowered the sword away from Galloway's neck and sheathed it back into its covering at his side. He then proceeded to pick up Techstream, cradling her close to his chest and hissing $That sssstupid arssssehole of a man, if he even thinkssss of coming anywhere near the kidssss, I'll hex and jinx him until he can't even walk out of hissss housssse without the gatessss of Hell opening up and making hissss life filled with torture$

Optimus cupped his hand behind Harry so that the wizard could sit on it while he lifted them up so that they were both on his shoulder plate. Harry continued to hiss and gently rub the back of Techstream's helm, Optimus looking down at the human who looked ready to lubricate himself "Freedom is your right. If you're government makes the request for us to leave, then we will honour it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this" he leaned in close enough that the air that blew out of his vents could be felt by the Director "What if we leave... and you're wrong?"

He stood back up to his full height and walked out of the building, followed by the rest of the Autobots but he could still hear Galloway's panicked breathing and Major Lennox's comment of "That's a good question"

The rest of the Autobots, wizards and most of the N.E.S.T soldiers followed them out of the room before they decided to shoot Galloway themselves. All of them feeling tired after that mission, two of their men dying and the high amount of just plain stupid coming from what must have been one of the most annoying men in America.

The shifting of metal parts could be heard from behind Optimus as some of the Autobots changed into their bipedal forms, all of them heading to the Rec Room for at least a bit of peace and quiet before Prowl found them and sent them all off to do detailed reports of the mission.

When they were all relatively comfortable in the chairs designed for them, Sunstreaker spoke with venom "I can't believe that fleshy has the audacity to demand we hand over the sparklings!" He and Sideswipe were both sitting on one of the Cybertronian sized couches with Fred on Sideswipe's leg and George on Sunstreaker's.

"I'm glad that we decided to keep Signal's birth on the down low, Galloway would probably swoop down on her as soon as he realised that she doesn't have a bigger Cybertronian protecting her. At least she is happy to live with Glenn and Maggie" Fred commented, the little phone bot was very happy where she was and Glenn and Maggie practically thought of her as their own daughter, the two having starting to date a month after Mission City.

"He's just lucky that I don't change into my Grimm form and bite the git" Sirius grumbled from where he was leaning against Ironhide's peds.

"Now Padfoot, I wouldn't do that if I was you" Remus' voice came from the entrance. Like Sirius, the werewolf looked a lot better now that he wasn't constantly on the move looking for someone to employ him. He had a few more grey hairs in his brown hair and lines from the stressful change of the full moon, but it was not as bad as it would have been for a man his age and fighting off Lycanthropy had he not had both Sirius and Harry with him during the change. Having the combination of what the werewolf side of him though of his mate and his cub, kept the changes less painful. His face had a small amount of stubble for a beard and he wore a white, button up shirt with brown bottoms and matching brown shoes. He walked over to Sirius and placed a one arm hug around him to calm the dog Animagus down "From what I could smell, he probably doesn't taste very good"

"So you've met our lovely new Director then?" Sideswipe asked, his digits clenching from having to listen to that particular human without giving him a special prank for his hospitality.

" _Although, the way he reacted to Harry's magic should be enough for now. At least until we can get some proper payback_ " Sideswipe though, grinning widely as he thought of all the new tricks they could do to the Director.

No one except Fred, George and Sunstreaker caught the grin that the red and black Bot had on his faceplate for a moment before it quickly disappeared. They all knew exactly what he was thinking and soon had mirror images of the grin on their own faces. They couldn't wait to try out some new toys on their unwilling guinea pig.

"Not officially" Remus replied "I made my way over from the Med bay when I sensed that Harry's magic was getting out hand. I guessed from the cursed mumblings from when I passed the new Director was the cause of it"

Harry's cheeks reddened, showing that he was embarrassed by allowing his magic to get out of hand. Moving Techstream to his hip, he used the other hand to rub his face in exhaustion "Sorry about that but he really ticked me off"

"Yeah, I heard a little of what he said" Remus said.

"Today is just not a good day for us" Arcee declared from her own spot next to Chromia and Elita-One, having their own couch to themselves.

"Well at least Bee's coming back, that's some good news at least" Sideswipe exclaimed, having missed the scout even if they saw him every other month.

"Not for him" Sunstreaker said in a bored tone, his helm resting on his servo "Bumblebee is very overprotective of that fleshie, it wouldn't surprise me if he asked to stay with him and then end up stalking the fleshie"

Almost all of them jumped when they heard a voice that they had been dreading since they got back "Bumblebee will be doing no such thing. He will remain one more day to ensure that the human, Samuel Witwicky is safe but then he will be returning and writing up his report, which is what all of you should be doing" they turned once again to the entrance of the Rec Room to see Prowl glaring at them all with his arms crossed, Jazz standing behind him with a small grin.

"Sorry, ah tried ta keep him distracted for as long as ah could"

Prowl shot his Sparkmate an angry look showing his displeasure at whatever he did to keep him busy "I will deal with you later but all of you need to complete a report now, before anything else"

Everyone groaned at that "If I had known about all the paperwork that had to been done for this, I would never have joined" Fred grumbled out, climbing up Sideswipe's frame until he ended up laying on his shoulder plate with his eyes closed.

"Hey! Get your own ride!" Sideswipe told the red headed wizard on his shoulder.

"Hmm, no. It's comfier up here" Fred replied with his eyes still closed.

Harry looked over the gathered humans and Cybertronians and smiled at all of them. They all had their quirks and they weren't all of the same species " _But_ " Harry thought as he looked up at Optimus " _This is my family and I wouldn't change it for the world_ "

* * *

 **Lorenzoguy14:** For now, Harry will be talking through the book to those at Hogwarts but his return will be sometime after Transformers Revenge of the Fallen.

 **SleepyMangaHead:** Oh my Primus that is brilliant! Love the Christmas theme as well.

 **Thorilian:** I told you that romance would come later so I apologise for the slowness but it will be worth it when it does come and don't worry, as you can see the goblins already taking action and are going to take great pleasure in getting their own type of revenge *Cackles evilly to myself while thunder and lightning go off in the background.

 **Polished Silver:** To be completely honest, I kinda forgot that they have them *CD rubs the back of her head in embarrassment* and it didn't even enter my mind at the time so sorry for that little mistake and thanks for the review.

 **iriasavel:** Again, really sorry about not updating, next time I'll attach myself to the laptop so that it cannot be taken.

Thank you all for reading my story and see you next time, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

-CD


	12. Chapter 12: Problems Arise

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Hey everyone, sorry it taken me so long to update but I've had a lot going on with exams coming up and I found out my mum was pregnant! I can't wait because I'm going to have another little sister! Anyway, hopefully these two chapters will appease you and I will try to updated a few of my stories as soon as possible. I've also got two new stories in the works but I don't know when I will be able to post them. Enjoy the story.

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/Optimus, Fred/Sideswipe, George/Sunstreaker, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 12: Problems Arise

He was supposed to go to bed early that night, have a nice peaceful rest and try to forget about Galloway along with those rune like marks floating across his mind, but no, nothing was ever that simple. The Decepticons just had to steal the last piece of the Allspark. All too conveniently, he might add, after Galloway had mentioned the location of it.

"I still don't understand why they couldn't just let you guys keep the shard. It never even originated from Earth in the first place and you would know how to protect it better" Sirius ranted. He was obviously exhausted from the excitement of finally proposing to Remus, with him accepting happily like Harry knew would happen, and more than likely some questionable activities later on that night that Harry never wanted to know about. Sirius was actually still in his pyjamas which was only black silk trousers, showing off his array of tattoos on his chest and arms.

"You would have a better chance of getting Alastor Moody not to shout out 'constant vigilance' in every other sentence than getting the American government to listen" Remus said sleepily. He had thrown a dark blue dressing gown around himself, having more decency not to walk around half naked. Harry, Fred, George and Epps were also still in their sleeping attire, Will being the only one who had gotten properly dressed when he had been woken up "They're almost as bad as the Ministry of Magic"

"Well it's not like they were going to listen to the Bots anyway. All they really want is to have better weapons and having a piece of the Allspark meant, under the pretence that it was a sign of trust between them, they at least had some form of leverage over you guys" George deduced, wearing dark orange and black stripped pyjama bottoms as well as a loose, white shirt.

"It wouldn't even matter if we tried to reason with them because they won't listen to us or anyone in N.E.S.T. Due to our long period of exposure to you guys, they'll feel that our relationships with you would compromise our judgement" Fred theorised, attempting to rub the sleep out his eyes. His clothes were similar to George but the orange and black positions were swapped and his top was black instead of white.

Lennox pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "I don't know what we can do. You saw how Galloway reacted around you. Anyone outside of N.E.S.T are going to react the same or worse because they don't know you while anyone in N.E.S.T is going to be shot down before they can even open their mouth"

Epps looked at Harry who was sitting on one of the many chairs in front of the monitors of the Main Ops Centre, wearing comfortable purple pyjama bottoms and a matching short sleeved top. Epps was wearing a navy top with the N.E.S.T logo on the front and grey jogging bottoms as his sleeping attire "And I don't think you turning Galloway's hair into antlers helped, no matter how funny it was or how much he deserves it. He's probably already found a way to turn this around and pin the blame on the Bots"

"I will stop demonstrating that magic is real on people as soon as they stop sending foolish agents who do not take the contract seriously" Harry stated. He had lost track of just how many times he had used the directors as test subjects. They had read the contract and were dealing with aliens, they should at least be a bit more open minded.

"So what do we do?" Sunstreaker asked after a while. His arms were crossed while he allowed Sideswipe to lean against him reluctantly. Harry had to squint to see a very small twitch of annoyance on his faceplate. More than likely from the way Sideswipe was probably messing up his paintjob once again.

"What we need is someone ta talk ta the government ta get them ta see from our point of view, without the negative input. But it has ta be ah human who does not spend ah lot of time with us" Jazz supplied.

The now green frame of Skids scratched his helm in confusion "And just where are we gonna find a human like that?"

"That's simple bro, we just grab one off the street" Mudflap replied, sporting a red frame to his brother's green one.

Harry mentally face palmed at that and guessed everyone else was doing the same from the look on their faces and faceplates "Who wants to explain to dumb and dumber that we can't go around kidnapping humans?" Sideswipe jeered, pointing a didgit to the other Cybertronian twins.

It did not take long for Optimus to voice a reasonable option "At this point in time, we may have to ask for Samuel's help"

Chromia frowned at Optimus' suggestion from her spot next to her Sparkmate. She had never met the boy but she, and the others who has arrived after, had heard about him and the female called Mikaela from the original landing group as well as from the younger wizards "Are you sure that's a good idea? The boy did ask for a normal life, I don't think he will appreciate us turning up only a day after requesting it"

Harry agreed with Chromia. If he knew anything about Sam, it's that he will not be pleased with this "I don't think he will either but he would be the only one they would listen to. He already knows about you guys so no one can say that we exposed ourselves"

"What about the other human you met, the female?" Arcee asked. She and her sister Elita-One were stood next to Optimus' peds where the humans and wizards could hear them easily.

Harry shook his head in disagreement "If we asked Mikaela they would instantly bring up her previous records. They won't listen to a word she says because she would be deemed to have criminal tendencies and be an unreliable source"

"So Sam is literally our only option" Epps concluded.

"Seems so" confirmed Will. He looked up at Optimus, not having to crane his head up as much as he usually did since he was on the platform "Who exactly did you have in mind to go and tell him?" He asked the Autobot leader.

Optimus pondered the options in his processor before replying to the Sergeant "I think it would be wise to take a large group and have the others on standby. We cannot risk Sam's safety with just one or two of us and must make necessary precautions to make sure he is safe at all times in our presence. Myself, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mudflap, Skids and Jolt will be going. Everyone else will wait for further commands while we rendezvous with Bumblebee"

Everyone either nodded or made sounds of agreement "Well it's the morning right now for us, so if ya Portkeyed ta near Sam's college, it should still be about night time there" Jazz said, already checking the time zone difference and looking for the safest locations for them to land. They tended to only use a portkey if time was of the essence or if there was a low chance of humans in the area which is why they hadn't used one for the Shanghai operation.

"While you three get dressed then, Sirius and I will set up a portkey with Jazz. Someplace where there will be no humans nearby. It won't take us long to make so you better contact Bumblebee now and ask him to meet you there" Remus told them, already being handed a large piece of metal from Prowl.

It wasn't long before Harry, Fred and George had gotten changed but since this mission was around more humans, they decided to shrink and place their protective vests into undetectable extension charmed pouches that were attached to their belts. They also contained a variety of potions, some pranks (Although only the twins had them, the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder was one of their favourites for sneak attacks and made for a great distraction) as well as the Gryffindor Sword (couldn't exactly go round with it attached to him, if someone bumped into him they could still feel it even if it was under a disillusioned charm). They had decided to change from their usual mission attire that they wore from the Shanghai operation, Harry wearing a simple grey t-shirt that was covered up by red, zip up jacket and black trousers. His trainers were fabric and the same red as the hoodie. Fred and George also wore simple t-shirts, a little tighter than Harry's own, but Fred's was dark blue with 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" while George's was dark purple with 'Mischief managed' on his back, both written in black cursive writing. Jeans, trainers, and hidden wand holsters attached to belts, along with their individual pouches, completed the ensemble of normal humans and not wizards on a mission. They also had small, concealed ear pieces that were directly connected to the Autobot's communications.

With the three of them ready, they went back to the main Ops centre and moved over to their partners who lifted them on to their shoulder plates before getting into a circle with the other Bots who were coming with them. Jazz handed the metal turned Portkey over to Optimus while saying "Ah contacted Bee and he should be at your location in 15 Earth minutes. Sirius said that the code for this one is Padfoot is the greatest"

Ironhide scoffed at the code "No wonder others can't use the Portkeys, the activation code is something no one would ever admit"

"Yep they're completely… Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, in a slightly offended tone.

"Why don't we go before they start to bicker like an old married couple again" Harry whispered into Optimus' audial sensor.

Optimus nodded in agreement and motioned for the Autobots to get in position. Once every Bot had grabbed a hold of the metal Optimus said "Padfoot is the greatest" in such a serious tone that Harry was sure that he could see both Jazz and Sirius holding back snickers as he felt a tug behind his navel.

* * *

Time skip

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he watched Skids and Mudflap groan after they landed, both falling to the ground on top of one another. Having never used a Portkey before, they were unprepared for the aftereffects of it. Jolt looked a little better than them but Ironhide still placed a servo on his shoulder plate to keep him steady.

It was mostly quiet after that, bar a few whispers between the Lambo and the Weasley twins, who were probably plotting another prank, when they heard multiple beeps coming from the yellow and black Camaro heading their way. As soon as he stopped Bee changed into his bipedal mode, giving a cheery chip and a wave in the raven haired wizard's direction which he returned.

"So how are we gonna do this? Should we all go together?" Skids asked, still looking like he was going to topple over.

Optimus looked at the gathered Autobots and said "No, that will draw to much attention to Samuel" he looked directly at Bumblebee when he continued "It would be best for Bumblebee to go alone for this"

Bumblebee chirped in excitement. His entire frame bouncing around in delight of being able to see Sam again, only to freeze when Harry said "I think someone should go with him"

Seeing the dejected look on Bumblebee's faceplate, Harry quickly continued "It's nothing against you Bee but your holoform can't talk. If Sam was inside and you couldn't find him, you wouldn't be able to ask someone if they know where he is"

Unfortunately, Bee could not talk as a holoform or even use the radio, but he had learned some sign language in order to communicate with the rest of them. However, it all depended on if the students knew sign language.

"He has a point Sir" Jolt agreed "Ratchet is still unable to find a way to incorporate speech into Bumblebee's audial sensors of his holoform"

"We'll go with Bee" the twins said simultaneously, popping into existence next to the scout's peds as they did.

"We haven't seen our old friend Sammy in months…" George said in a nonchalant tone, trying to act as if he didn't really want to go but his grin was telling them otherwise.

"And I'm sure he would just love to see us" Fred finished, having a matching grin on his face just like George.

Harry could guess exactly why the two really wanted to see Sam. The teen always gave the best reaction to their pranks by spazzing out and always twitched at least once when they talked together. Harry was quick to shoot that idea down "Nice try guys but we want Sam to help us, not run away screaming"

George gave the raven haired wizard a shocked look that no one there bought, not even for a second "How could you even suggest a thing Hare-bear…"

"We wouldn't dare do anything to our dear friend" Fred finished, attempting to look sincere but like his brother, he was failing to convince them that was his true emotion.

Ironhide grunted a bit as he folded his arms, in obvious disagreement with the twin wizards "The boy is jumpy enough as it is, it would be best if Harry goes"

"Spoil sports" both Fred and George huffed, folding their own arms simultaneously in annoyance before moving back to their partners.

Harry jumped down from Optimus' shoulder plate, using Aresto Momentum to slow his decent, and walking up to Bumblebee and calling over his shoulder "Send Bumblebee the coordinates of where you want us to bring Sam and we'll meet you there later" They had decided, while waiting for Bumblebee, that it would be safer to have a different location to talk to Sam than where the portkey landed, just in case of an ambush.

Bumblebee changed into his alt mode and while Harry got into the passenger side, Bumblebee activated his holoform. The holoform looked like a teenager, his face seeming young and cheerful, especially since he was always sporting a bright smile that even outshone his blue eyes. His skin was quite pale, the only thing marring it was the scar across his throat which he covered up with a yellow and black striped scarf. He was also the same height as Jazz, even wearing a similar jacket to the Saboteur but his was almost completely yellow except for the black stripes down the arms and the Autobot emblem on his back which was also in black. His t-shirt, jeans and shoes were also black with just a little yellow on his trainers. As soon as Harry was strapped in, Bumblebee roared off into the direction of Sam's college.

The drive was a long one, giving Harry time for his mind to wander to the war back in Britain. After the truth came out about Umbridge's detention methods, Fudge had lost so many votes that his support was microscopic coming to the next elections. The children she used her methods on had come from both Pureblood and Muggleborn families and they were furious when they heard, demanding that she be removed immediately. It wasn't until after she attacked a centaur unprovoked, who had taken over the job as Divination teacher and was apparently a much better teacher than Trelawney was, that Fudge could no longer come up with an excuse to keep her there. The new Prime Minister was a man called Rufus Scrimgeour and he seemed to be taking the threat of Voldemort very seriously although not enough to ask for help from other countries. From what Ross Edwards had told him the last time he met up with the American wizard, Scrimgeour was asking the other countries if Harry Potter was there. They did not know if this was for his own personal gain or if Dumbledore was manipulating from the shadows again.

It was also around this time that news of what really happens at Hogwarts reached the ears of parents. None had known that there hadn't been a competent DADA teacher for years, that is up until the year Remus had taught and many were confused as to why he no longer had the position. According to Malfoy, who had come a long way from the stuck up prat he used to be and actually conversed with Hermione a lot, only a few from the board had voted that Remus should not stay but the majority of them had bypassed the fact he was a werewolf because of how well he usually controlled it with the Wolfsbane. The final decision was all up to Dumbledore so for whatever reason he had up his ridiculous robe, he had fired Remus. Then there was the whole heir of Slytherin fiasco. They were horrified to learn that children had been paralysed as well as in danger of death and were only just now hearing about it. The year where Sirius escaped was well known, as was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However, they had not known that one of the teachers was a Deatheater in disguise and had been teaching them all year without Dumbledore knowing, never mind the fact that Moody and Dumbledore had known each other for years and some of the mannerisms of Barty Crouch Jr. should have put up some flags. Dumbledore's own reputation was going down the proverbial toilet at a rapid pace.

It didn't help him that, not only did the goblins decline to let him take out any money because of 'issues', but they were also the ones that gave the Daily Prophet a tip on the events at Hogwarts. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, previous Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, as well as previous Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Sorcerer was losing a lot of faith in people and not everyone was turning to him as blindly as they used to. All thanks to the lovely work of the goblins.

As for Voldemort, he was so far only going for those who had betrayed him and those who were openly opposing him. Actual non-magical people and muggleborns had yet to be harmed. It was very strange but Draco had told Hermione, who had been paying attention to some of his father's talks, that Voldemort was doing this because of two reasons. One was because he did not want to catch the attention of the Minister. As an ex-Auror, he knew how to handle these kind of situations in an effective manner, unlike Fudge. So he had to tread carefully and directly attacking muggles would draw too much attention to him and his Deatheaters. They were sticking with covert attacks until he got more supporters. The second reason was because of Harry's absence in Britain. Voldemort wanted him out of the way above all else so he was a bit weary since even Dumbledore did not seem to know where he was.

"Why are we stopping here?" Harry suddenly questioned as Bumblebee slowed to a stop and dispersed his holoform. They weren't that far away from the college, Harry could clearly hear some music for a party but they still had to turn a corner to get to the entrance of it.

~Get in... My back!~

"And why should I do that?"

~Its payback time!~ a male voice said through his radio.

" _What is he... Ohh_ " now Harry understood. Bumblebee was still ticked off about Sam leaving him and now he had to face the consequences "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

~Pretty please with a cherry on top~ a childish voice pleaded. Harry would bet all his money that if he was in his bipedal mode, Bee would be giving him his best imitation of a puppy's begging face.

His resolve broke just imagining the scout making that face "Fine, but you owe me and I expect a lot of chocolate as payment" he sighed out. He unlocked his belt and climbed into the backseat, directly in the middle while Bumblebee played upbeat music to show his happiness. He was lucky that Bumblebee had been with Sam all this time. Had any of the twins managed to get him involved with their pranks, they probably would have been able to burn down the whole of the N.E.S.T base and get away with it.

" _I wonder what he is planning to do_ " he thought to himself as he sat down. The shadows were covering him enough that he did not need to use a spell to hide himself since those passing by would have to be inspecting the car very closely in order to do so. Bumblebee drove round the corner and while there was a momentary lapse of students, drove directly onto a patch of grass and honked the horn of his alt mode repeatedly.

" _I'm regretting this already_ " he thought, but out loud said "You know the whole point of me coming with you was to not draw attention"

~Whoops~

With the repeated honks and the alarm going off, it wasn't long for a crowd to gather and for Sam to come running out of the doors, looking very agitated as he came over to the driver's side of the car.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed out at Bumblebee, only noticing Harry sitting in the back when the raven haired wizard waved at him.

"Hey Sam, long time no see"

~Houston, we have a problem~

"What is it?"

"Freshman!" A voice shouted.

Sam turned around to see two other students next to each other, one was tall with fair hair while the other was shorter with slightly curled, brown hair.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

It was the taller one that asked Sam "That your car in our bushes?"

Sam looked between Bee and the students, beginning to ramble while pointing at the car "Uh no, it's my friend's car, he's, uh, sitting in the back"

Just to keep Bee happy, Harry quickly cast a wandless Notice Me Not, ensuring that the guys would definitely not be able to see him, just as the taller one squinted to see in the car, but didn't move any closer "I don't see anyone in the car" the guy stated

"No, I mean, he- he just went to, ah, to get you a tighter shirt"

" _Wait, what? What kind of excuse is that?_ " There was no way the guy was going to fall-

"There isn't a tighter shirt! We checked" they both then proceeded to fist bump each other.

" _Maybe it's something to do with college?_ " Harry pondered. He watched as the shorter student attempted to threaten Sam by saying "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

And of course Sam just had to make it worse by speaking before thinking "What size shoe do you wear?"

Both of the students moved a little closer towards Sam, making threatening gestures and shouting something at him. He had to give it to Sam, he caused almost as much trouble as he did, he had wonder if it was just him or in the family. Thinking back to the story of Archibald Witwicky, he would say it was a family thing like his own Potter luck.

"I'll back it up right now" Sam eventually told them. He got into the car and Harry finally dropped the spell as the two students walked away only for another guy to pop out of nowhere and start talking to Sam "You have- woah-ho, you have a ride? Bro, why are you holding out on us?"

"I've only known you 17 hours" he said, shutting Bee's door as he did.

Harry watched the guy walk away from them, who had not even noticed that there was another person in the car, and heard him say "This is gonna really change our lives. You have no idea"

He was so focused on watching the guy that he missed the blond girl slid up next to Bee, that was until she said breathlessly "I love Camaros" her eyes roaming the inside of Bee's alt-mode. They stopped briefly on Harry before she then proceeded to open the door to get in, gaining an incredulous look from Harry as she did.

" _Just come right on in why don't you_ " Harry thought sarcastically. He did not like the vibe he was getting off of her. She didn't smell drunk and he could feel that something was not right, like she was hiding something just underneath her skin.

Sam did not look happy at the action either "Ah, no. I can't do this right now, okay?"

"Don't be a wimp" she told him, shutting her own door and making herself comfortable. Harry really could not understand why she would get into someone else's car, especially when they can see that they are not wanted.

Although Sam was definitely not helping the situation with the way he was acting. Instead of chucking her out of Bee like he should have done, he simply said "Oh god" and then backed up from the college, driving away in a random direction since he didn't know where he was heading and couldn't let Bee take over while the girl was with them.

It was quiet for some time, only the sound of the radio playing and Bee's engines making any noise but the girl decided that she had enough of it "My first car was my dad's ninety-two Z28" she told Sam. Or at least, he thought she was, she never looked at him and he didn't even know her name so it had to be Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam said calmly as he glanced at her.

"Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me" Harry could see that she was moving her hand up her leg in a seductive way and Sam was switching between watching that action and the road in front of him.

" _By Morgana is she flirting with him? I thought he was still dating Mikaela!_ "

"We shouldn't, uh, stare- I mean, share stories with each other at all"

"I'm sorry but who exactly are you?" Harry interrupted, finally having enough and wanting to know the blonde's identity. Whatever was going on between them could be sorted out later, preferably when he was not around.

The girl finally looked back at him and Harry once again felt like there was something dangerous about her, almost predatory. His magic was attempting to manifest itself in light of the danger it felt, but he was quick to push it down before she saw.

"Name's Alice" she said, giving nothing else away as she turned back to Sam to continue flirting with him "Come on, Sam. Just one ride"

~You cheatinnnn' heart...~ Bumblebee began to play. At least he remembered that Sam already had a girlfriend. He almost laughed out loud when Sam hit the radio in an attempt to turn it off, only for it to backfire as he heard the theme to Jaws play.

"Don't. Don't!" He said repeatedly while hitting the radio simultaneously until it finally shut off after ~She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky...~

Alice looked at the radio, but he could not see her expression with her face turned away from both him and Sam "Is your radio broken?"

Sam sounded like he was gritting his teeth when he replied "No, my concentration is"

"We're not cheating. Not yet" she said nonchalantly, as if this was a completely normal conversation. She suddenly looked back at Harry "What about you? Got a girlfriend back home? Either way I'm sure I can set you up with one of my girls"

" _Oh Merlin no! Why in Pits name did I let Bee drag me into this?_ " he thought in horror. To them he said "Um, no I don't have a partner and thanks for the offer but Im not interested in girls" really, he was trying to be polite but he just wanted to kick this girl's skinny arse out of Bee and head to see Optimus and the others.

Sam turned his head to look at Harry but quickly looked back when he remembered that he had to at least look like he was driving the car "You're gay?" He exclaimed in surprise.

Harry resisted the urge to kick out Sam along with the girl "Yes Sam, I'm gay. I don't see why you're so surprised though? You have met my dad's"

"No, no, it's just that I never suspected that you were gay that's all. I'm sorry" he fumbled out, almost taking his hands off the steering wheel to convey his apology using his hands.

" _He probably doesn't know that Fred and George are gay as well then_ " it was at that moment that Alice's seat began to jerk a bit.

"Is something... wrong... here? Ah!" He cringed a bit as her head hit the dashboard, turning the radio back on as she did. Bumblebee must really not like her if he was willing to inflict pain like that on a human.

"Oh, God! You okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Ow" Alice gritted out as she held her head.

~She's mighty, mighty...~ Bumblebee continued to play while Sam was trying to make up an excuse for the, supposedly normal to her, car's behaviour.

"I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of problems. A lot..." His excuse was interrupted when he yellow liquid shot out of the dashboard straight onto Alice. She tried to stop it with her hands but it was no use. Harry put up a small, unnoticeable shield so he wouldn't get hit by what he suspected was Bee's piss.

"Oh. Oh!" Sam slammed on the breaks when he realised exactly what Bee was doing, causing them to spin around until they were now facing the opposite way they had been driving "Oh, God! It's in my mouth! Oh, are you okay? I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face! Hold on!"

While Sam looked around for something to clean up the mess, Alice looked at the older boy angrily for a second and then stormed out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her. Sam swiftly followed her to shout "I'm so sorry!"

"Nice one Bee" Harry complimented the scout. Now he was really glad that Bee only came to base once a month. Prowl would definitely not survive if he decided to join the prankster ranks.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked looking back at the Autobot and wizard.

Harry climbed back into the passenger seat, after a quick Scourgify, and stuck his head out of the window to reply "Sam, it's probably best if you wait to see Optimus, he explain what is happening better than I can"

Sam sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat "Fine"

* * *

Time skip

When they made it to the graveyard, Sam jumped out immediately followed closely behind by Harry. The wizard could sense that the others were nearby but only Optimus was visible.

"Huh. You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?" Sam questioned the towering Autobot.

Harry walked past Sam to stand next to Optimus who got straight to the point, knowing that if Sam said no, then he would at least make it back in time for his first lessons of college "I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen"

Sam looked surprised by that "Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?"

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request. But I'm here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share"

"But couldn't Harry do it, I mean he's human as well?"

"I may be human Sam, but I'm also a magical one. I can hold off Magical America but I won't get the same courtesy with Non-Magical America. They tolerate us but they won't listen to our opinions if their minds are set on being intimidated by us" he forgot to mention that he may have pissed off a representative of said government but Sam didn't need to know that.

"This isn't my war"

Looking up at Optimus faceplate, Harry could see that he did not want to involve Sam but they didn't have a lot of options at this point "Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost"

Sam looked like he was at least thinking about it before he took a breath and said "I know, and I... I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am" he then began to walk away to Bee, only looking back when Optimus said "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing"

" _Don't I know it_ " Harry thought to himself. It seemed the only time fate was listening to him was when it introduced him to the wizarding world and even then he was already fated to kill someone.

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me"

"We do. More than you know" Optimus said but Sam had already gotten back into Bee so he had not heard the parting words of the Autobot leader.

Harry looked at the Autobot leader in confusion. The way he had said that sounded like he knew something, and not something good "Is everything alright Optimus?"

He did not answer him for a minute, just continued to stare at where Sam had left before looking down at him with a very small smile and said "Everything is fine Harry"

Harry raised an eyebrow as Optimus changed into his alt mode, not believing him for one minute. The few times that Optimus had lied, he always did the same thing, give a small smile and end the conversation as soon as possible. He didn't push it though because Optimus only lied when he felt absolutely had to.

Harry got into Optimus' alt mode, unsure of what to do now that Sam had left but tried to at least reassure the Autobot "Give him time Optimus, I'm sure he'll come around"

"I'm afraid that time may be of the essence in this situation Harry. Without Sam's help, the government may ask us to leave and your planet will be left to face the Decepticon fate alone"

The graves soon vanished as they exited the graveyard and tall trees on each side of the road replaced them. Harry did not know what to say to Optimus' words, knowing that he was right. Without Sam, the Autobots could be shipped off planet faster than Remus can devour a chunk of chocolate the size of his head. He felt a painful tug on his heart at the thought of them all leaving for good. He may not know what was going on between the Weasley and the Lambo twins, but he did know that if they were separated they would be devastated. Remus would also be upset because he didn't have to worry about his wolf getting out of control with them around, the Lycanthropy curse not being able to affect them, as well as the talks he had with Ratchet and now Jolt. Sirius may not admit it, but he got on with both Jazz and Ironhide, even helping Prowl slightly when he retaliated some of the pranks the two set of twins sent the black and white Bot. Although, he did let some slide because of the pure genius put into them, he was still a prankster at heart after all and couldn't help appreciate the thought behind them. Harry was not going to let that happen, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Drop me off at the edge of the city Optimus" he suddenly announced.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"Sam might not listen to any of the Bots but he might listen to a human. I'm going to talk to him alone, see if he will change his mind. Besides, no offense to you Optimus but you do look a bit intimidating to some" Harry pointed out, thinking about some of the N.E.S.T recruits who had met Optimus for the first time. There was a mixture of awe and sometimes fear, but the fear quickly disappeared when they got to know him a bit more.

"I could not ask that of you Harry"

"But you're not asking, I'm doing this of my own accord. You, and all the other Bots, are a part of the family now and like it not, we're not letting you go without a fight"

"I'm honoured that you feel that way Harry, I have also come to see you all as not just part of our allies, but as a family" Optimus replied, causing Harry to smile at the wheel.

"May I ask why you wished to be dropped off outside the city though?" Optimus questioned.

"Well it probably won't be a good idea to turn up to the college in a Semi and by the time I walked there, all his lessons should be finished" Harry reasoned.

Optimus was quite as he thought about Harry's idea. While he could find nothing wrong with it, he could not help but feel that something bad was going to happen today, the feeling coming straight from his spark which had never steered him wrong so far. He would rather keep Harry as close as possible in case something did happen. It was not that he thought Harry couldn't protect himself, but that with all he had been through in his life, it was time for someone to protect him and Optimus had decided to take that role.

With no reason, other than a feeling not to let him go, Optimus said "If you are sure you want to do this"

"I'm positive"

"Very well" Optimus said, changing lanes so that it would lead him to the beginning of the city.

About 10 minutes later, they made it to outside the city, Optimus stopping at a nearby gas station to let him out. Harry had moved over to passenger side so that it did not look like the Semi was driving off by itself and was about to get out when Optimus stopped him with "Harry… please be careful today"

Harry frowned at the empty driver's seat "I'll be fine Optimus and I'll contact you if there is any problems. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Again Optimus was silent for a few seconds before he answered "Everything is fine. I'm just being cautious"

"Don't worry Optimus, everything will be okay and I promise I'll be careful" he reassured, jumping out of Optimus and saying "I'll call as soon as I'm done" before turning into the direction of Sam's college.

He missed the quiet "I hope you are right"

* * *

Megatron's POV

Aboard the Nemesis

Megatron flew into the dark hallways of the Nemesis, the once proud ship reduced to ruins but perfect for breeding and sustaining his army. Yes, the Allspark may be gone, but these were never meant to be sparklings. Oh no, these were ready-made warriors that he could have used to overrun that miserable organic planet had it not been for only one flaw, needing enough Energon to keep them alive. He landed in some unknown liquid and called out "Starscream, I'm home!" knowing that the cowardly Seeker was already there.

Sure enough, Starscream came staggering out from the corridor, fearing his Lord's reaction and he had every right to do so as already, Megatron was thinking of maiming the Seeker but knew better to act on his desires like that. Starscream was still useful, for now at least.

Starscream got onto his knee joints to bow to him "Lord Megatron, I was... so relieved to hear of your resurrection"

Megatron hooked one of his digits underneath the Seeker's helm "You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet" he snarled.

Starscream was quick to make an excuse, probably having a list of them prepared in advance for when he did stuff like this "Only to help spawn our... new army. The Fallen decrees it! After all, in your absence, someone had to take command"

Megatron had begun to growl the more he heard of Starscream's excuse. As soon as he had finished, he kicked the still kneeling Decepticon in the helm and then grabbing him by the neck cables to push him up against the glowing hatchling pods. Starscream yelped and had he not been a Cybertronian, he would have found a shorted of air to intake.

"So disappointing"

Megatron was pressing against Starscream's audial sensors so much, that his already high and annoying voice rose to a higher pitch as he tried to warn his Lord "Hatchlings! Hatchlings! Careful, fragile!"

Megatron ignored that one of the hatchlings had fallen from its pod. It was too late for it to go back in anyway. As soon as their bodies left the pods, the hatchlings would die without anything to properly sustain them. He continued to warn Starscream "Even in death, there is no command but mine"

He threw Starscream onto the floor in order to finally see his master after so long while the hatchling squeaked in its first and final moments of life.

It didn't take long for Megatron to come to the chamber that his master resided in, but he did not look in his direction. Instead, he looked out over the destroyed insides of the ship and said "My master, I failed you on Earth. The Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish"

The Fallen did not seem angry by this, in fact, Megatron was certain that he heard a hint of amusement in his tone when he replied "Oh, you have much to learn, my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only... trans... form"

Megatron had moved to where the Fallen sat, listening with great interest at what he was revealing to him "How is that possible?" He questioned in disbelief.

"It has been absorbed by the human children. The key to saving our race now lies within either one or both of their minds. However, there is something different about the boy able to control that so called magic. Something more is residing underneath his flesh" he answered but his processor seemed to be elsewhere. Megatron was sure that he was processing about the human that had managed to... terminate him for a short amount of time. It was unusual to find that his master did not have all the answers for once, but what could a mere fleshling be hiding besides that strange energy that Soundwave had found that the humans had called magic, and the knowledge to their goal?

"Well then, let me strip the very flesh from both of their bodies!" He gleefully said. He would take great pleasure in torturing them for not only offlining him, but also helping to do so.

"And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I too was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains" he rasped out.

"Optimus! He protects both of the boys, especially the darker haired one. From what Soundwave has gathered, he and the energy manipulating fleshling are partnered together"

"Then that boy especially will lead us to him. And revenge will be ours"

"Yes" Megatron practically purred happily at the thought

"The boys will not escape us. We have the Witwicky under surveillance, ready to act and the Orion one in our sights. He is alone and heading straight for the other fleshling. Without more Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying!" He finished, dropping the offlined hatchling at his peds.

* * *

Optimus' POV

Time skip

Optimus didn't know why but the longer Harry didn't contact them, the more worried he became. He knew that Harry could protect himself but something in his spark was telling him that something bad was going to happen and Harry was going to be in the middle of it.

He was back in the clearing where they had first arrived, watching as Mudflap and Skids fought again but were staying well clear of where Sunstreaker was with his brother and the red headed wizards. Occasionally, the yellow Cybertronian would send glares in the other twins' direction, daring them to even think about coming closer. They luckily headed the silent warning.

"Will you relax Prime, the boy will be fine" Ironhide reassured, causing Optimus to inwardly jump as he had forgotten that the Weapons Specialist was there having being so occupied with his thoughts.

::Sir we have a problem:: Prowl's voice came across the comms.

::What seems to be the problem Prowl?:: Optimus questioned, the others listening in.

::There are multiple Decepticon signals heading to your location. It is unclear at the moment but judging from their trajectory, I suspect that they are going to Samuel Witwicky's college::

Optimus instantly began trying to contact Harry after Prowl had told them but all he received was static. He kept trying only to get the same results so he asked the others "Can anyone get a hold of Harry or Bumblebee?"

There was disagreement from everyone as they attempted to contact the raven haired wizard and scout, but no one could get in contact. It was Prowl who gave an explanation as to why ::There is a something jamming all Cybertronian based signals. You won't be able to contact him::

::That's not all OP:: Jazz joined in the conversation ::Seems that the government decided not ta tell us that they had found the missing piece of the Allspark::

::I dread to ask but where exactly is it?:: Fred asked, Optimus thinking the same thing but they needed to know, even if he already had a suspicion as to where it had ended.

::It's been used ta revive old Megs::

::How long has he been revived for?:: Ironhide growled out, his cannons already activated as if he was expecting Megatron to jump out at any moment.

::Ah few hours. The government decided that we should not be informed of the Con waking up:: Jazz stated. Not for the time did Optimus wish that the human government would stop making such foolish mistakes. It was putting them all at risk.

There was multiple explanations of "Scrap!" from the Autobots but it was George's statement that got everyone into action.

"I'll give you three guesses as to where we will find him"

"Autobots roll out!"

* * *

Originally, this had a lot more in this chapter but I decided to split it into two because my head was starting to swim with all the words but hope you enjoy these chapters.

 **DJmuppet:** Yes he does, it's how he stays with Remus during the full moon but I shall reveal it in chapter 14.

 **Diana A (guest):** Thanks for your review. Yes Harry does have a Horcrux but you'll have to wait and for a little bit until he realise this.

 **Thorilian:** I thoroughly enjoyed writing Galloway's interaction with Harry, I actually did cackle a bit when I wrote it and thank you for your review.

 **WhiteElfElder:** It probably would have been a good way to convince them of magic but they only just met the Autobots and wouldn't want to risk Bumblebee's life because they don't know how their magic would react to them yet. Plus I always loved the Patronus Charm. The reason why the sword was the only item they could retrieve at the time was because they don't know that Ravenclaw's Diadem was there. The Goblins do know about the wand but even though Harry's ancestor owned the wand, the Elder wand gives its allegiance to whoever wins it so they couldn't take it unless Harry defeated Dumbledore. And yes, Voldemort will not be happy that Harry is now the head of his house. You'll find out what Harry's Animagus form is in chapter 14 and thank you for all your reviews.

 **Guest:** I'm afraid I can't tell you that otherwise I would spoil the story a bit but I will say that I can't wait to write the part where Molly and the others find out who the twins are dating *CD snickers at the thought*

 **Hikari Nova** : Yeah I hate that about bay's version and I have a bad feeling about the 5th movie coming out. Have you noticed that since the first movie one of the Autobots from the original landing party has died each time? First it was Jazz, then it was Optimus (even though he comes back to life), 3rd was Ironhide and the fourth was Ratchet. The only one who hasn't died is Bumblebee, what if he's next!

 **IIxTigerLillyxII:** Thank you and yes I am planning for a Hermione/Draco pairing.

Thank you all for your reviews and I'll try to update again a lot sooner.

-CD


	13. Chapter 13: Crashing Down

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/Optimus, Fred/Sideswipe, George/Sunstreaker, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 12: Crashing Down

Harry at last made it back to Sam's college. It had taken him a while to get there because his magic was acting up again. He had never felt it act this way before and it was worrying him a bit, he needed to make sure to keep his magic in a tight and vowed that as soon as he got back to base, he was going to talk to either his dad or papa about it.

" _At least Sam should be finished with his lessons by this point_ " seeing that the place was filled to the brim with students, he decided that it was probably best not to get his wand out to cast a Point Me spell. So, allowing his luck to guide him, he went up to first group of people and asked "Hey, sorry to bother you but I'm looking for a friend of mine, Sam Witwicky, have you heard of him?"

One of the females of the group, most likely someone who worked here judging from the clip board and older appearance, answered him "The crazy guy? Yeah I showed him to his room yesterday, he's probably there right now"

He raised an eyebrow at that statement "The crazy guy?"

"Yeah, I don't normally listen to gossip like that but it seems that's what everyone has labelled him. He started spouting out nonsense in Astronomy 101 about how Einstein was wrong, at least that was what I heard. It happened sometime this morning"

After getting the directions to his room, Harry thought about what the girl had told him. It sounded like Sam had, for some reason, a mental breakdown but he seemed fine earlier. What could have happened during the time he left the graveyard?

It did not take long for Harry to end up walking down the corridor where Sam's room was meant to be. He was nearly there when he noticed that Mikaela was walking his way, carrying a metal box that looked like it was moving on his own and not from where she was swinging it.

"Hey Mikaela, what are you doing here?" He inquired. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that her own eyes looked a little bit watery, as if she was about to cry.

She startled at the sound of his voice, having not expected that he would be here, before she gathered her wits and focussed her attention on him "Oh, hey Harry. Sam asked me to come her because he found a piece of the Allspark on his clothes from Mission City and gave it to me. He rang me earlier saying that he needed it and when I got her I found that he was having a much better time making out with some random girl"

Before he could even reply to that boatload of information, they both heard crashes coming from the room that he had been heading to. They glanced at each other and then both moved to the door where another student was just heading to. He looked vaguely familiar and it wasn't until he was right next to him that Harry remember that this was the same guy from last night, the one Sam had only known for 17 hours.

Mikaela opened the door as the guy said "Sam, your bed buddy, Alice- whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" only for them all to see the girl Alice have a very long and metallic tongue wrapped around his neck.

The tongue retreated back into her mouth and Sam let out a girlish shriek from his position on the floor. Mikaela wasted no time in chucking the metal box at the robotic girl but missed as she ducked and it flew out of the window behind her.

While Mikaela and the unknown male helped Sam scramble up, Harry pulled out his wand and cast multiple spells at her, using scaled down ones as he did not want to blast the wall down only for the debris to fall on any of the students on the ground. However, like with the box, she was quick to dodge them as well, making her way closer to the entrance after evading each one and growling.

Harry quickly scanned his surroundings to see that students were poking their heads out of their dorms to see what was going on while Sam, Mikaela and the dark haired guy were already halfway away, calling back at him to hurry up.

Cursing in his mind, he threw one last spell at the Con before taking off after the other three. He had to protect them, it was obvious that she was after Sam and anyone perceived as being close to him would be in danger. He had to make them his top priority. Who knows if there were any more Decepticons waiting around to attack them.

The college students screamed loudly as he ran past them, catching up to the other three easily from his younger years of running away from his cousin's game of Harry Hunting and with Ironhide training him, his speed and endurance had risen. He was not as strong as someone like Epps were, but he was defiantly faster than most.

He kept behind the three, trusting Sam to lead them to a secure place where he could hopefully Apparate them to the Autobots, checking his surroundings for any more Decepticons that could jump out at them any moment.

"All right, come on!" Sam shouted at them as they ran away.

"She's coming!" Warned Mikaela. The guy whose name he did not know must have either not heard her or decided to ignore the warning because he slowed down as they came to the steps of the library, turning to face where they had just ran from. Harry grabbed one arm as he passed to pull him along while Sam turned back to do the same and saying "She's an alien robot! You gotta move!"

"This real?" The boy asked as he was let go by both Sam and Harry now that he was moving the right way.

"Just run!" Sam commanded, falling over as he did but quickly picking himself back up.

They ran for a little longer and ended up in the main room of the college's library, each hiding between a stack of books to catch their breath. Sam, Mikaela and the curly haired boy were on one side while Harry was opposite them, the position allowing him to see them all as they panted for air.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" The guy said.

" _That's a little weird_ " thought Harry. He seemed to be the only one to have heard this because Mikaela turned her attention to Sam with a look that screamed that he was in deep shit.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!"

Sam looked between a gap in the books to talk to the angered female "Look, it's not my fault, okay?"

Harry winced a bit at that statement, knowing that was the wrong thing to say to Mikaela who was looking at Sam in disbelief "Oh, it's not your fault?"

"Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!" Sam vehemently said, trying to find a way to get out of this mess in one piece.

"You were a victim? Of what?" Mikaela demanded.

"Yeah" Sam muttered. The two were almost speaking over one another as Mikaela continued to question Sam "Of what, a little eighty pound girl?"

"Of, of, of molestation. It was like getting jumped in the neck by a mountain ox!" Hissed Sam, giving Harry a lovely mental image that he could have done without.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!"

"I didn't! Look!"

"You did!" Mikaela snapped.

"Look. You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like- like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

" _This is one of the weirdest conversation I have ever heard_ " Harry thought to himself.

"You're such a little girl!" Mikaela spat at him.

Sam made the conversation seem very childish when he replied with "We're gonna have ten seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for ten seconds"

Both Harry and Mikaela gave Sam an incredulous look at that "You can't give me the silent treatment! You know what?" Mikaela snapped.

"I'm not talking to you for ten seconds. You have three seconds left" Sam interrupted, holding up three fingers to Mikaela to show how much more time he was staying silent for.

"You know what? You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking"

"What were you gonna say?"

"I hope you had a lot of fun, because this, this is over" the tone that Mikaela used told them that the conversation had ended.

Either way, Harry had heard enough of their arguing and seeing that this was a good a chance as any, Harry finally spoke before they could continue "That's enough! You can sort out your relationship problems when we are not being chased by a homicidal Decepticon" the two looked down in embarrassment from their actions but at least they had finally stopped arguing "Now that's over, here is what we are going to do. I'm going to do a side along Apparition but I can only do that safely with a maximum of two people. So I either take one of you now and then come straight back for the other two or the other way round"

"Apparition?" Sam queried, not recognising the word immediately.

"Remember when the twins popped from one place to another"

A look of understanding passed over his face "Oh, right. I think you should take them first. Alice, or whatever it's called, is after me not them"

"Are you sure?" He had guessed that Sam would have said that but he still had to ask. he wasn't about to force Sam to leave his sort-of friend and now ex girlfriend, it would only cause problems with the Apparition. So it was his decision what he was going to do.

"Yeah I'm sure"

Harry nodded his head and pulled the boy and Mikaela to their feet. Just as he was about to turn on his heel, a speaker crackled to life, emitting three short bursts of a very annoying and ear-piercing sound. They all grabbed their heads in pain but Harry was literally brought to his knees, feeling as if something was stabbing his brain repeatedly. Even after the noise was gone, his brain seemed like it was full of cotton wool and he could not get a clear image of where he was supposed to meet the Autobots.

Mikaela crouched down next to him "Are you okay Harry?"

"No, I can't get a clear image of where I want to go"

Sam gulped a bit, not liking how that sounded "That's bad right?"

He grimaced slightly as another spike of pain passed over his head, but he tried to not let the others see that he was hurting "Very bad, I can't Apparate if I don't have the destination in mind. I could end up sending us anywhere and could hurt or even killing us, especially if something like our heads were splinched off"

Mikaela popped her head up, from where she was crouched next to Harry, to look at the doors and see if the Con had found them yet. When she saw nothing, she darted back down where she had previously been sitting "We'll just have to get out of here the old fashion way"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry gave Mikaela a smile and joked "In Sam's case, running and screaming like a little girl"

That got a small laugh out of the dark haired girl and an offended "Hey!" from Sam.

The curly haired boy decided that this was the perfect time to chime in with "I just realised something. Alice, she violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!" Sam had been getting steadily paler the more the guy talked until he finally emptied the contents of his stomach. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell, but he couldn't help but wonder where in Pits name did he come up with that? It was very detailed to just be thought of on the spot.

"Who are you?" Mikaela asked him.

The guy answered with "Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me cause of my site"

It was at that moment that the doors exploded open, showering the room with chunks of wood, wall and books. Ignoring the pain in his head as much as we could, Harry grabbed a hold of Mikaela and shouted at the other two "Time to move!"

Sam had already jumped over the wooden railing and on to the light next to it while Leo was scaling down the side where a metal staircase was underneath. Quickly casting " **ARESTO MOMENTUM!** " he dragged her over the side. The both of them made it to the ground the same time as Leo and just as another explosion caused one of the cables holding the light up to snap, dropping Sam to the floor. He was lucky that he did not have far to drop and that the lights did not fall with him, but the Con had not given up and amongst the screaming students, it jumped over the railing, growling after them.

He lost track of Sam but could hear him yell over the noise "Mikaela!" seconds before the Con caused rows of books to explode. Harry pushed them all under a table to avoid most of the debris. When there was a pause in the shooting, Sam slid under the table with them and they crawled under the line of tables with each exploding after they had left there minimal protection. Throwing caution to the wind and hoping no one was on the other side, Harry pointed his wand to the wall they were about to reach and shouted " **BOMBARDA!** " making it explode outwards and providing them with an escape route.

Sam helped Mikaela up, telling her "Come on! We gotta move!" and once they were outside, she tore off her heels in order to run faster with Sam dragging her behind him.

They were almost to the car park, people shouting around them that the explosion was a bomb but Mikaela told Sam "You've got to get that box!" pointing to a box in the grass, which just happened to be the same one she had thrown out the window earlier. Sam did as she asked and they all headed to a car that Mikaela was opening.

Harry and Leo dove into the back while Sam got into the passenger seat, passing the metal container between them which Harry was sure he could hear "Hey! Let me out, let me out!" coming from it. Mikaela, meanwhile, was in the driver's seat attempting to hotwire it.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car? So hot" Leo exclaimed in amazement and obvious attraction.

Harry cuffed the guy on the back of his head, stating "Not important right now"

Sam was becoming more anxious and from the looks of things, it was because the Con was back in its human disguise and coming closer to them at a leisurely pace "Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!" he declared.

"Come on, come on, come on" Mikaela murmured to herself, small sparks of electricity coming from between her hands.

Harry watched the Decepticon begin to change into her metallic form, noticing that it was nothing like the Autobots' holoforms. But then again, Ratchet had gotten the design of the holoforms from an inventor friend of his called Wheeljack, who had started the project to let Autobots blend in with organic lifeforms. Seemed the Decepticons had made their own version of it but not as good if they could only use the smaller Decepticons to do so.

Sam was rambling for Mikaela to back up and drive but it was no use as the Con jumped on to the hood of the car, smashing Sam's window completely. The front window also took some damage but only a little bit, the Con was growling and snarling the whole time.

The nasty as fuck tongue shot through the window to attack Sam, who was trying to keep it as far away from him as possible and failing "No! Whoa! Tongue, tongue, tongue!"

When the tongue curved to wrap itself around Sam, Harry pointed his wand at the interlocking metal and cast " **DIFFINDO!** " severing the tongue which caused it to flop into Sam's lap and the Decepticon to shriek in pain, retracting the rest of the appendage out of the window. The Con was trying its hardest to not be chucked off by Mikaela's driving but it was clear that it was an effort to do so, even as it moved to the roof of the car to get better access at Sam. Mikaela's sudden swerving made it slid back to the hood of the car, clutching on as hard as it could but Mikaela finally had enough of it.

"Kiss this, bitch!" Mikaela gritted out, driving into a pole and crushing the Con between the two. There was complete silence from the back of car as she reversed and drove away from the Con with Sam repeatedly saying "Drive"

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" Harry declared. The dark haired women could be deadly when she wanted to be, he remembered her telling him how she had got an electric saw to decapitate another Minicon.

Leo gawked at the other three occupants of the car, demanding almost hysterically "Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details and you" he pointed towards Harry "How the hell did you do that!? You know with all the blowing up things with some words and apparently being able to teleport. What's up with that!?

"Okay quick version, my name's Harry and I'm a wizard, you've already met Sam and Mikaela. Right now, we are running away from the bad robotic aliens to the good robotic aliens"

Silence was all that came from Leo, his mouth gaping like a fish as he tried wrap his mind around what Harry had told him. If he had wanted to comment about anything, it was blown out of the window when a helicopter flew in front of them, forcing Mikaela to brake in an attempt to avoid it. They stopped after doing a 180 degree turn, just in time for a giant claw to tear through the roof of the car, starting to lift them up at the same time as another car hit the back of theirs and made it spin out of control. This also caused Sam's door to fly open and for the teen to fall out, his grip on the door being the only thing that saved him from his painful plunge.

"Saaaam!" Mikaela screamed, Sam repeating that action in as he tried to pull himself back up.

Mikaela was still calling Sam's name as they got pulled higher into the sky. Harry used his smaller body to climb over to the passenger seat, both Mikaela and Leo holding on to the back of his jacket so that he himself did not fall out as he pulled Sam back into the airborne car. When Sam was securely back in, holding on to both the seat and door in a death grip, and Harry was back in his own, he noticed that they were now above water and heading to what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Whoah! I don't want to die! We're gonna die! Oh my god!" Leo kept screaming. When they were directly above the warehouse, the claw detached itself from the car causing it to fall and for the other three teens to scream hysterically, thinking that they were going to die, while Harry cast cushioning charms around all of them.

They ended up landing upside down but no one seemed hurt. There was even more screaming when a saw cut directly down the middle of the car, splitting it in two. Pulling themselves out of the car, they came face to face with the crouched form of Starscream, the Con spitting something from his mouth as Leo said "Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus!"

Harry still had his wand in his hand, ready to cast a spell but the Dorito shaped Decepticon must have known what he was planning because before he could even think about casting, the Con held out one of his servos and demanded "Hand over the wand boy or I may just use these other meat bags as target practice" his other servo had a missile on it and was pointing directly at Mikaela and Leo.

While Harry was reluctant to hand over his wand, he knew he was overpowered and outnumbered. It would be best to follow along for now and if push came to shove, he still had access to his wandless abilities. With that thought in mind, Harry dropped the wand into the Decepticon's outstretched servo.

While this was happening, their backs were turned away from the arrival of a recently resurrected Decepticon leader until he said "Come here, boys. Mmm... closer" succeeding in scaring the scrap out of Harry, not that he showed it.

Sam listened to him, separating himself from the other three and causing Harry to groan in his mind " _Damn it Sam! How in Pits name am I supposed to protect all of you if you move closer to the bloody deranged Con?_ " Harry gave one last look at the other two teens before following Sam, who was whispering "Okay, okay" the closer he got to Megatron.

"You remember me, don't you?" the Con asked.

Harry cocked his head to the side, pretending to act confused while following Sam closely as he descended some metal stairs. They were getting even closer to Megatron and keeping his hands up in front of him as a sign of surrender "I'm sorry, do I know you? I feel like I do from somewhere but I just can't put my finger on where"

Megatron was definitely not happy with that response as he shouted "Shut up!" at them and used his claw like hands to fling the two of them on concrete slabs, only a few meters apart. Harry hissed in pain from being harshly grabbed and then thrown onto a slab of concrete. He could hear Sam cry out in pain just before landing on his own piece of concrete with a grunt.

" _I've definitely been spending too much time with Fred and George_ "

Megatron then proceeded to grip both of Sam's arms at the side of his head and guessing, from the protesting noises he was making, that the Con was twisting them enough to be painful but not enough to brake them. Harry's own arms were locked at his sides as Megatron had placed his other servo over them and his chest, giving a painful squeeze but Harry did not give him the satisfaction of voicing his pain.

" _There goes using wandless magic_ " Harry thought, struggling to move his arms but failing in the in the Con's grip.

"It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill both of you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do"

Sam gave out some more painful sounding grunts while Megatron talked above them "How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine these alien specimens"

Harry could not see who this Doctor was but he did hear the sounds of shifting metal, quieter than a larger Cybertronian so he guessed that this Con was a Minicon. His theory was confirmed when a crab like Con scuttled its way up Sam, giant (for its size) yellow-orange optics outlined in red were magnified by glasses that made Harry think of Trelawney "I'm the Doctor. The odd job" it suddenly changed languages to what Harry recognized as Cybertronian before switching back as it inspected Sam's mouth "Informa-tion!"

Sam couldn't say anything while it was doing this but he groaned in pain when the Minicon swiped a small knife like servo across his face. The Con giving a shout of "Yeah!" when it was inspecting Sam's nose. He must have given some sort of signal as four bird looking things flew over to them, each carry a metallic worm between them.

"Beseeching my shard! Easy or tough way?" the Doctor asked as one of the worms was placed on his chest and its head split into multiple tendrils. The Doctor pried Sam's mouth open to allow the metal worm to slither in, making Sam choke a bit as it did.

Harry nearly gagged at the sight of the thing going in Sam's mouth but continued to watch anyway wondering what exactly it was meant to be doing to Sam. He was disgusted to see the metal tendrils poking out of his mouth, but the more disturbing thing was that they were also coming out of his nose. After a while, the worm Decepticon finally made a reappearance, jumping over to connect with the Doctor.

The Doctor was constantly switching between English and Cybertronian as he projected images of what Harry guessed to be Sam's memories. He was confused when he saw the same symbols that had been plaguing his own mind for the past couple of days overlapping the memories.

"Oh, there they are" Megatron commented, watching the floating images with great interest.

"That's what I'm seeing in my head" Sam muttered.

Megatron grinned triumphantly, practically shouting "These symbols can lead us to the Energon source"

"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!" The Doctor said in obvious excitement.

Sam did not look as happy at what the Minicon was demanding "Brain? What does he mean by- by my brain?"

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need"

While Sam started talking a mile a minute, trying to find a way out of this situation, Megatron grinned evilly at the other human in his grasp "Now, why don't we see what you are hiding under your flesh"

The so called Doctor jumped and landed next to Harry with another one of those things but there was no way in Tartarus that Harry was allowing that thing to get anything out of his mind. He fortified his Occlumency shields, hoping they would be enough to keep that thing from seeing anything. His mouth was pried open, just like Sam and the metal worm slithered down his throat, the disgusting slime coming from its body made it easier for the creature to move. However, it wasn't long before the thing came jumping back out screaming, looking and sounding like it had been burnt.

"What seems to be the problem Doctor?" Megatron demanded of the Minicon, who had picked up the worm Cybertronian.

The Doctor connected himself to the damaged worm, muttering angrily in Cybertronian and then in English "This specimen uses more brain cells than the other. Has found a way to barricade his mind from intrusion" the Minicon angrily stated. He turned his gaze to Harry's head, looking like he would love nothing more than to examine his brain outside of his head along with Sam's.

"Hmm, seems that you are a lot more resistant than those other so called wizards" Harry stopped struggling to stare at Megatron in confusion. Seeing the look he was getting, Megatron elaborated "You see, we had had to find a way to prevent you and the other magic users from teleporting and my mech were lucky enough to find two... volunteers. They, unfortunately, did not survive the testing, but were useful enough to give us the information we needed before their deaths" Megatron didn't seem fazed that he lost an opportunity to find out how wizards and witches were able to use magic but Harry soon figured out why when Megatron continued "But don't worry. You'll make a perfect subject to continue on the research"

The Doctor's optics flashed a sickly green, giving Harry a nauseating feeling that started from his feet and travelled up to his head. Harry recognised it as being similar to one of the medical scans that Ratchet used, except it was a lot more powerful. Ratchet scans' intensity had to be decreased for the humans because he did not want to hurt any of them, the harmful rays of radiation that was needed for a Cybertronian's own medical exam were a lot stronger and dangerous for organic health. If he had to guess, he would say that the Decepticon had no qualms about using a more harmful way of getting information.

The feeling returned to his chest and remained there while the Doctor muttered in Cybertronian. He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, staring at Harry in what could only be described as shock. The silence however, was irritating the Decepticon leader who had thought that the fleshie had somehow blocked another attempt at gleaning information from him. Before he could demand what was going on, the Doctor spluttered out "Allspark! Allspark!"

That statement instantly stilled everyone there, not including Leo who looked very confused, shocked faces and faceplates all looked towards the wizard who's own face was scrunched up in confusion. Megatron lowered himself as much as he could to the Minicon's level, still keeping a tight grip of the humans in his servos and growled out "Explain Doctor"

Another projection suddenly popped up but unlike Sam's, which had shown some of his memories along with those rune like markings, this one showed a very familiar cube to Harry. His magical core. It was still moving around and he could see its golden light glowing just underneath the surface but what he hadn't realised was that there were sigils etched onto the surface, the same as the one from Sam's brain and his own. They were only a shade lighter than the glowing cube of his core but the Doctor was able to zoom in, as well as enhance the image so that it was clear that they were there.

"Well this is interesting. It seems the Allspark has been transferred into the boy's source of power without him realising" a small frown suddenly passed over the Con's faceplates "Pity, and I was so looking forward to tearing the flesh off your very bones. Although..." The sinister grin was back and Harry couldn't help but let a shiver to run down his spine as the mad, ruby gaze locked with his emerald ones "Why do that when it would brake you to know that the very knowledge and power you are containing, will lead to the downfall of your comrades now that the Allspark is, quite literally, in my grasp" Megatron chuckled darkly at that, tightening his grip on the dark haired wizard, solidifying the fact that escape was futile.

The Decepticon leader turned his attention back to the Doctor, who had gotten rid of the image of the Cube "You may proceed to cut the other boy's head open Doctor, we still need the location of the Energon"

Sam was panicking once again and struggling to get out of Megatron's grip as the smaller Decepticon made its way to Sam's head with one of its crab like appendages turned into a small buzz saw "I... think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and... and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay? So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wai-" just before the saw touched Sam's head, a crash from overhead stopped them all and when they looked up, it was to the sight of Optimus dropping through the roof. There was another crash off to the side but Harry couldn't see who it was from his position apart from some explosions coming from the unknown bot and Starscream.

The appearance of the Autobots caused Megatron to let go of both of them and they wasted no time in getting away from the Decepticon while sparks fell all around them.

" **ACCIO WAND!** " Harry shouted, using a bit of wandless magic to call his wand back to him from where Starscream had dropped it in surprise. Harry grabbed a hold of Sam's arm and dragged him away from the fighting titans overhead. He could hear Leo telling Mikaela to "Come on!" and "Go, go!" while Mikaela herself was calling for Sam, the shouts getting quieter as they went the opposite direction to the other two teens. He now had a clearer look at who the other Bot was and could see the yellow and black frame of Bumblebee fighting Starscream and keeping his attention away from the other two humans.

Optimus flipped over Megatron, shooting at the silver mech who jumped up to meet the Autobot leader, doing his own flip to do so. They continued to fire as they landed opposite each other. They both easily dodged each other's attacks but Starscream was creeping up behind Optimus, Bumblebee having followed Mikaela and Leo to keep them safe. It didn't matter because Optimus swung round to knock Starscream away from him and then using both of his blasters to simultaneously shoot at the leader and second in command of the Decepticons.

Harry and Sam made it outside just in time to see Megatron blasted out of the building from one of Optimus' bullets before transforming into a tank and driving away. Optimus then dropped out of the hole created by the other Cybertronian and they ran over to where he changed into his alt mode, opening the driver sides door and shouting "Get in!" which they quickly complied with. Both got into the Semi but Sam slid over to the passenger side to make room for Harry. The seatbelts snaked around booth boys as Optimus drove away, his engine roaring as he did.

They made it onto a long stretch of road surrounded by forestry before Megatron caught up to them, hurtling out from between some trees as he shot at them. Optimus quickly changed when Megatron did, making sure that both teens ended up in one of his servos before the other mech crashed into him, sending them all tumbling.

They ended up falling down a hill and when Optimus' servo that was holding the two of them came closer to the ground, he opened it to allow the two teens to roll out and away from the fighting mechs. Harry quickly got back up and pulled the taller teen with him, moving away from the still rolling Cybertronians.

"Harry, protect Sam!" Optimus shouted just before he got out of his own roll to punch the Decepticon leader in his faceplate. Mud was flying everywhere as Megatron tackled Optimus to the ground. Harry kept an eye on the battle from the corner of his eye as he and Sam ran, ready to jump in to help if needed but maintaining a safe distance so that Sam would not get hurt. In the end, they watched the battle behind some trees, Harry constantly glancing around for anymore Decepticons and his wand ready to cast a spell.

"Weak!" an uprooted tree crashed into Megatron but did little more than daze the Con and for the tree to come hurtling towards them but they were protected by the trees in front of them.

"Puny!" Optimus deflected a punch with a clang as metal struck metal and instead inflicted his own punch to near the Con's backstrut, tearing off some metal and inner cables as he pulled back.

"Waste of metal!" the Autobot knocked the Con to the ground and deployed his blade, the metal glowing on one side from the heat.

"Junkyard" he then stabbed Megatron in his chassis, but missed the grey mech's spark.

"Crap!" Optimus finished, knocking his arm into Megatron's face and then grabbing him by his shoulder plate to throw the Con away from him and further away from the two humans.

Megatron seemed to have enough of being Optimus' punching bag because he shouted "Decepticons!" and immediately, the helicopter Con from earlier came flying in, knocking down a bunch of trees as he transformed into his bipedal form and headed towards Megatron to aid him in defeating Optimus. Harry was surprised when he saw the familiar black and white frame of Barricade who was also heading towards Optimus and Megatron's fight.

" _Scrap! I though he died in Mission City!_ " Harry was so distracted by the thought-to-be-offlined-Con that he almost missed the arrival of the Dorito shaped one.

"Come here, boys" Starscream demanded, moving towards the two of them who had already began to run away. Harry could hear him getting closer and could feel the servo almost close enough to snatch them up but Harry was quick in turning around and shouting **"DIFFINDO!"** which caused a large slash across Starscream's outstretched servo. The only reason why it had not been separated from the rest of his frame was because he had grabbed a hold of the injured part as soon as he had registered the pain, crying out as Energon leaked from the wound. It put some distance between the two boys and the Seeker but the two other Decepticons decided to try and capture them while Optimus was distracted. He was just about to cast another spell when Optimus came out of the trees, roaring as he knocked both Cons into the ground and showering the area with mud, trees and rocks.

Harry almost stopped to watch as Optimus single handily held back four Decepticons but quickly turned away when Sam ran back to keep him moving. He couldn't tell what was going on behind him but he did hear a lot of gunfire and some painful sounding grunts, more of which were coming from the Cons than they were Optimus.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it and the magic user could save our entire race. He holds the Allspark's power within him" more crashes came from behind them but they did not turn back. Harry had a mission to protect Sam and that was what he was going to do.

It didn't even take a second for Optimus to have a reply to that statement "I won't let you have either of them. Their freedom is their own and I won't allow you to take it from them!"

They stopped running for a second to give into the urge and check on Optimus only to see that he wasn't doing as well as he was earlier. All four were taking turns in attacking and Optimus was only able to block a few of the attacks.

"Optimus!" Sam shouted when Optimus got kicked in the faceplate by Megatron's ped.

"Sam we need to keep moving" Harry advised, even if he himself wanted to stay behind and help. He did shout " **BOMBARDA MAXIMA!** " When he saw the helicopter Con come close to stabbing Optimus from behind.

" _I hope the others get here soon. Who knows how long Optimus can hold them off for_ " just as he thought that, Optimus' came soaring through the air, his chassis smoking and blackened but thankfully not broken. His back was to them but Harry could hear him spit something and judging from the metal he could see come from it, it was one of his teeth.

"Is the future of our race not worth those two lives?" Megatron questioned, striding closer to Optimus and thus them while transforming his servo into a sword.

Sam looked back at Optimus to shout "Up! Get up!" in a panicked voice. Not that he could blame Sam for worrying since Megatron was getting closer.

Optimus was now in a kneeled position, his own sword helping him a bit "You'll never stop at those two! I'll take you ALL on!" He roared, now having two swords as he spun around to face them all.

They fought above them, Harry putting up a shield every time the more harmful debris came raining down on the two of them. It looked like it took little to no effort as Optimus slashed at the four Cons, hacking off parts of them like Barricade's door wings before kicking him down and twirling round to separate the helicopter Con from his rotor blades. Effectively grounding him. None of them could even keep up with the Autobot leader and he had throw the green mech thrown away from him and both Barricade and Megatron on the ground when he cut off Starscream's arm.

"My arm!" Starscream cried, clutching where his arm used to be.

With Starscream out of the way, Optimus was in a two on one battle with Barricade and Megatron who had gotten back up. It was then Harry noticed the reappearance of the green mech, who was attempting to sneak up on Optimus.

"WATCH OUT!" Harry screamed. Optimus, who had incapacitated his other opponents for the time being, now noticed the Con who was trying to sneak up on him and let out a fierce battle roar. He jumped onto the mech, swinging round until he was on his back. He then proceeded to dig his, now hooked, weapons into the Con's faceplates.

The green flyer screamed as Optimus began to pull his faceplates apart with his two hooked weapons "No! Not me-" he abruptly stopped when Optimus completed his task and offlined the mech. Despite his death, the Cybertronian was still standing but had soon fallen was Optimus jumped down (With one of his weapons still in the Cons ruined faceplates) and pulled the Con with him.

If Fred and George were here he knew exactly what they would say. They would proclaim Optimus as a "Bad Ass Motherfucker" and Harry would agree wholeheartedly with them.

"Piece of tin" Optimus commented, striding away from the helicopter Con before he clutched his chassis in pain and shouted out "Harry! Sam! Where are you?"

Metal was missing from a lot of his frame and energon was leaking from broken fuel lines but nothing Harry couldn't keep stable until they got the mech to Ratchet or Jolt. Harry was just about to call out to him when he halted at the sight of a sword jutting from where Optimus' spark was. It had been so quick that he hadn't realised that Megatron had snuck up behind the Autobot leader to ram the sword from behind.

Optimus let out a painful scream of "No!" the same time as Harry screamed "Optimus!"

"You're so weak!" Megatron stated, pushing the sword further into Optimus' spark chamber and causing Optimus to let out another pained filled scream.

The red and blue leader fell off the sword, Megatron stepping away to laugh victoriously at the sky, and dropped to the ground with his head turned towards them. Optimus was obviously fading away but before he did, he gasped out "Harry, Sam, run. Ru..." the sentence could not be finished however, the last bit of life inside of Optimus having been used up. Harry felt numb at seeing the blue fade from Optimus' optics. He didn't notice that the rest of the Autobots had arrived and were coming closer. He did not feel Sam attempting to pull him along to Bumblebee or hear that the twins were shouting his name. All he could think was that Optimus was dead, just like his parents and Cedric. He couldn't help but think that, once again, it was his fault.

" _No, this can't be happening. He can't be dead! He can't!_ " Harry's grief was piling up the longer he stared at Optimus' frame until something finally drew his attention away from it and that something was Megatron's laughter. Harry's sorrow mixed with his anger, drowning out everything but the Decepticon leader's evil laugh. He gripped his wand tightly, allowing his emotions to fuel on his magic, and pointed his wand at Megatron. He said the one spell that he thought he would never say, the one that had caused him so much pain and the one curse that he wished was never created up until this point.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!** "

The green spell shot out from his wand, but unfortunately, it was not fast enough as the Decepticon leader must have realised that this was not a spell to be messed with and moved out of the way. Had he been only a few seconds slower, then the curse would have hit its mark. However, the same fate could not be said for Barricade, who was standing not far behind Megatron. Before he could even process about moving out of its way, the spell struck him on his chassis and actually pushed him back a bit, travelling all over his body. At first, it seemed that nothing had happened, the police Con just standing there motionless until he fell back, Harry presumed he was dead in his motionless state. They hadn't used, let alone tested, that spell on any of the Cybertronians, be they Decepticon or Autobot, in case it did kill them, but now they had confirmation that the curse did work on Cybertronians.

Megatron looked down at his scout, finding that Barricade's life signal was gone completely. He looked over to the Allspark container, whose energy was acting erratically around him. Megatron was very surprised that not only was the squishy containing one of the most sacred and powerful objects of his race, unknowingly at that, but it seemed that he had one of these so called 'spells' could extinguish a spark in a nano-kliks. Megatron would love nothing more than to recapture the organic and either find a way to use his powers or to extract them. He growled in his processor when he realised that a majority of the earth bound Autobots were almost surrounding them and it would be near impossible to grab the boy.

He changed into his alt mode that was capable of flight and flew away, leaving his mech to fight the Autobots. No doubt the coward Starscream had already left. With one last look at the immobile boy, Megatron shot off in order to come up with a way to continue with the original plan and to finally have the Allspark in his grasp permanently.

With Megatron gone before he could let off another curse, Harry's anger faded leaving him with just his sorrow left. Still looking at Optimus body, he allowed himself to collapse onto his knees and for his wand to drop out of his hand. His magic had calmed somewhat but it was now wrapping around him, as if to comfort him. It didn't work however, he remained completely frozen in a daze while more Autobots finally showed up, keeping the Decepticons away from him and Optimus' body.

" **STUPEFY!** " someone said, the spell hitting directly on his back. The last thing he heard, before his world faded into black, was the sound of blasters and someone shouting "Bumblebee, get them out of here!"

* * *

Again sorry for delay but I hoped you enjoyed these two chapters.

-CD


	14. Chapter 14: Revelations

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/Optimus, Fred/Sideswipe, George/Sunstreaker, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 ** _Flashback_**

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

Chapter 14: Revelations

Harry's POV

Heavy and tired eyelids prevented him from opening his eyes but even with them closed, he could still tell that it was dark and the heat that was coming from the side of him felt like a fire. But where was he and why there was need of a fire in the first place.

" _I feel like I've been run over by a mountain troll_ " the pain in his head was increasing, his brain trying to remember anything before this. When his mind finally remembered why he was unconscious in the first place, his eyes opened and stared up at the glittering stars sadly.

" _I can't believe that he's actually gone. Why is that everyone I care for dies? That damn prophecy is the reason why Voldemort came after mum and dad to kill them and it was only because I said for us to both grab the cup that Cedric died. Now Optimus is dead because of me as well_ "

His eyes closed for a minute but opened again when he heard a familiar male voice say "Bee, if you hate me, I understand" after which an electronic squeal came from the yellow and black Mech. Or at least, he assumed so since he wasn't looking in their direction.

Now that he was a bit more awake, he noticed that he could feel something else. He didn't know what it was, but there was eight of them and a few were different from one another. Five of them felt like warm balls of light with electrical currents running over them, making him feel a bit tingly. Another two felt similar to the previous five but wilder, as if whatever it was, was hard to contain, while the last one felt dim. It was weaker than the others but it was still there.

The male voice spoke again and this time, Harry recognised that it was Sam "I messed up. I'm sorry"

~Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away~ Bumblebee answered.

"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead"

Harry finally sat up to interrupt Sam "It's not your fault Sam, it's mine" now that he was partially up, he could see that wherever they were was clearly deserted. Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee were next to a small bonfire while Skids and Mudflap were off to the side, leaning against a broken down wall. The humans were covered in dirt but looked relieved to see that he was awake while the Cybertronians had scratches and dents littering their frames.

Mikaela moved closer when she saw that he was attempting to get to his feet, pulling him up as she firmly stated "It's not your fault either"

"Yes it is" he said, his head down so that they couldn't see the tears in his eyes that wanted to spill out "It was me that shoved the Cube into Megatron's spark, it's me that has the Allspark's energy lying dormant in my magical core and I did nothing to help him when he was fighting four Cons alone" none of the Autobots looked surprised that the Allspark was inside of him, Sam already probably told them about what happened while he was asleep.

Harry didn't jump when he felt two hands descend upon his shoulders. For some reason, he had felt two of the five balls of light and the two wild energy ones coming closer to him, but he knew that they wouldn't harm him. He realised that the wilder feeling ones were actually coming from Fred and George who were the ones who snuck up behind him.

"Harry it's not your fault..." Fred said next to his ear.

"If you hadn't have shoved the Allspark into his spark chamber, then Optimus would have shoved it in his own and there wouldn't have been anyone to stop the Con leader in Mission City..." George continued.

"Optimus wouldn't have blamed you or Sam so don't try and put it all on yourself" they finished together, moving into his line of sight. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were also there, Sunstreaker looking far cleaner than the other Cybertronians but that was probably because of George with a quick Reparo or Scourgify.

Turning back to the red headed twins, he asked them "Why are you here?" It seemed like a stupid question to ask but they knew what he was really asking.

Both gave him a deadpan look "Really Hare-bear, as if we would leave our brother all alone in your time of need" George pointed out.

"We may not have seen what happened but Sam told us the details and we saw the aftermath of the battle, including your magic getting out of control. I had to Stupefy you before it exploded and your core took damage or it attacked one of the Bots" Fred paused when he looked like he was thinking about something "Although now that I think about it, it might have been worse than that considering the fact that the Allspark is merged with your core" he added but got a cuff to the head from George for it.

"Not helping!" George hissed at him.

Bumblebee decided to pipe in ~There's some things you just can't change… So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah~

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in" Sam blurted out suddenly. He yelped and jumped in the air a moment later when both Fred and George hit him with a Stinging Jinx, although he couldn't see any swelling since they both had hit a leg each. He was still rubbing them to try and get rid of the stinging sensation when he yelled "What the hell was that for!"

It wasn't the wizard twins that answered but Sunstreaker who replied in a rhetorical tone "Are you malfunctioning fleshie?"

"I am not" Sam denied angrily, knowing that the yellow mech was actually asking him if he was stupid. The anger soon wilted underneath Sunstreaker's own anger filled gaze and Sam took a step back in fear of the yellow and black mech who looked ready to blast him until not even dust remained.

"Well you must be if you're saying stuff like that. For one thing, you'll just be giving the Cons what they want if you hand yourself in. And for another, they also want Harry and he thinks that this is his fault so are you trying to say that he should give himself over to the Cons?" Sunstreaker questioned the teen who was growing more scared as the front-liner got even closer to him. The only thing separating the two was Bee in his alt mode, his engine roaring at the Front-liner to back off.

"No, no, no, no! I wasn't suggesting that at all! Please don't kill me" Sam whimpered with his hands out in front of him in a vain attempt to protect himself against the larger being.

"Then I suggest that you do not speak again unless it is useful" Sunstreaker advised Sam, moving back to stand next to his brother. Sideswipe, Fred and George had been quiet throughout the conversation but looked like they agreed on everything that the Cybertronian had said and even Mikaela seemed to agree as well, looking ready to explain why it was a bad idea before Sunstreaker had jumped in. Skids and Mudflap were silent for the obvious reason of wanting to stay well away from Sunstreaker's ire.

Sam looked like he was sweating bullets after the little confrontation, virtually jumping out of his skin when Bumblebee's radio crackled to life ~Everything we worked for will be wiped out. In one day!~

That appeared to have started something in Sam's head because he whirled on Skids and Mudflap and began to talk, despite Sunstreaker's warning only seconds ago "You two"

"Mm?" Skids replied the same time as Mudflap said "Huh?"

"Hey, you know the glyphs?" Sam asked them. He wondered why he was asking them that sort of question but realised he couldn't get a clear answer from Bee and the Lambo twins (Or more specifically Sunstreaker) had scared him enough that he was afraid to ask them which only left those two.

"Uh..." the green mech looked very unsure on how to answer the question.

"These? The symbols that have been rattling around in mine and Harry's head?" he said while showing him one of the symbols that managed to get onto his arm. Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering when that had happened but decided to ask later.

"Whoo, that's, that's old school, yo. That's, that's like... that's Ancient Cybertronian" Skids muttered.

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there" Mudflap confirmed.

Sam looked excited now "They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

Skids himself was fidgeting at that last part, not looking directly at Sam or Harry who had moved next to the other teen "Read? Uh-"

"You see that? You see that?"

"We... No. We don't really do much reading of the Cybertronian now, much less the Ancient stuff" Mudflap admitted awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck cables in embarrassment.

Sam frowned at that but Harry turned his attention towards the Lambo twins, seeing as Sam was too afraid to ask them "Can you guys read it?" he asked.

They looked at each other before Sideswipe answered for them "Sorry but we can't either. We can read the new Cybertronian but Ancient Cybertronian was way before we even came online. The only ones who would be able to read it would be a really old Cybertronian or… A Prime"

Another sharp pain shot through him but he squashed it down. They need to focus on stopping the Decepticons' plans, there was no time for grief at the moment.

"If none of you can't read it, then we gotta find somebody who can"

Sunstreaker scoffed at that "Good luck with that squishy. We only know one Mech who could be old enough to know Ancient Cybertronian and no one has seen Kup for decades"

"Look who came sashaying back" Skids suddenly announced. Everyone looked over to him to see that Leo was standing by Skids and Mudflap. Harry hadn't realised that he was still with them and he wondered where he had been since he had woken up.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him. Look at that" the red mech stated.

" _What in Pits name is he talking about now?_ " Harry thought in confusion.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Now Harry understood what had happened. Obviously the teen had panicked earlier and had decided to leave but if that was true, why did he come back?

"That's 'cause you're a pussy" Mudflap jibed, causing him and his brother to chuckle as they fist bumped.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help"

The two stopped laughing and everything was silent at that, Sunstreaker actually raised an optic ridge in surprise, more than likely because he was sceptical of a human knowing anything about Cybertronian history. Finally, Sam broke the silence by asking "Who?"

"Robo-Warrior"

" _That's very enlightening_ " Harry thought sarcastically. He didn't know if Leo was going to add on more to that because George cut off Leo's explanation "Alright, I hate to break up this conversation but we need to go. We've spent too much time here and we need to keep moving so that we're not found. You can explain on the way. Sam, Mikaela and Leo, you are all going to get into Bee and Leo will be directing us on where we need to go" all three teens gave a nod in agreement and Leo got his phone back out to presumably get the address for this person. George then tuned his gaze on to Sunstreaker, Skids and Mudflap.

"You three will follow behind but keep a little distance from each other. We don't want anyone getting suspicious and we will draw attention to us if we group together. I'll be with Sunny but I want you two have your holoforms up" with that said, all three Bots transformed into their alternative modes and the other set of twins activated their holoforms. Up until this point, Harry had yet to see what the other twins' holoforms looked like. Both looked almost exactly the same, even wearing the same clothes on their heavy set bodies. Matching denim jeans that were held up by black belts, white trainers and a white, short sleeved t-shirt. Even their jackets were the same design but they were different colours, neon green and black for Skids and a red-orange for Mudflap. On their right arms and above two black lines was the Autobot emblem. Their faces also looked very alike but like with his Bipedal form, Skids had a gold tooth at the front and while both their hair was a light brown, Skids was spiked and tipped with neon green highlights whilst Mudflap's was straight with red highlights. Both stood at 5.6, had tanned skin and looked to be from 19 to 21 years old but like the rest of the Bots, they also had the bright blue eyes of an Autobot.

"Fred and Harry, you'll be with Sides. I only want short radio contact and that will mostly be for directions. Alright, let's go then" George commanded, his tone nothing but serious. It was moments like this that truly made the twins seem deadly. When they stopped joking around, which didn't happen often or for very long, all hell broke loose and everyone had better hope they were on their side.

Fred's hands gripped his shoulders and gently pushed him towards Sideswipe and into the passenger side before getting into the driver's seat. The belts snaked around their bodies and they then followed the rest of the Bots out of the abandoned area. Soon enough, they were on the road and heading to wherever this Robo-Warrior was, the only noise coming from Sideswipe's engine and the occasional command through the Comms on where to head.

Harry was leaned up against the window, staring up at the stars when George's voice came across the Comms ::Alright little Hare-bear. We need to have a talk about some of the stuff said earlier::

"There is nothing to talk about" Harry replied, drawing his legs up so that his arms could encircle them and placing his head on top of his knees.

"Now see, that is where you are wrong. We know that despite all that we said earlier, you still blame yourself for Prime's death and we need to clarify that up before you even think about trying to stop some Cons" Fred stated, staring at him with a knowing look.

"We may not have known you as long as Fred and George have but me and my brother can see the same thing. We know enough about you and you can't blame yourself for anything that has happened"

::As my brother said, while we haven't known you as long as Fred and George, we have known Optimus for a couple a centuries and what he did was a part of who he was. It's just not in Optimus' nature to not help others and he would do the same thing over and over again if it meant protecting someone he cares about:: Sunstreaker put in and while it did remind Harry of Optimus personality and lightening his mood slightly at the thought, he still had a black cloud hanging over his head.

"I know that is who Optimus is-was" Harry quickly corrected himself "But the fact of the matter is that he died protecting me and Sam. I could have helped and yet I stayed out of the fight"

::We heard exactly what happened from Sam. You protected him from being squished or recaptured by a Con! Optimus would not have been able to fend off four Cons and protect Sam at the same time:: George practically shouted across the Comms ::Not to mention that they're after you as much, or even more than Sam because of the Allspark so you had to stay out of their reach::

"And old Megsy has been gunning for Prime since the beginning of the war. There was always a risk that any of us could be offlined at any time, Optimus more so than anyone, but all of us knew this before we joined. It's the way war is" Sideswipe remarked.

"I know that! Everything your saying is as logical as anything Prowl would say. It makes sense in my head and should have got me a little out of the state I'm in, at least until the Cons are defeated. But it's just so hard for me to accept it and I don't even know why!" Harry screamed in frustration, his hands fisting against his trouser bottoms.

Harry looked over to Fred when he realised that it had been quiet for some time, only to see that he was staring off into the distance with unfocused eyes. The raven haired wizard knew that look, having seen it on both red headed twins when they were some distance apart. With the silence from Sides and the Comms as well, he would bet that both sets of twins were speaking to their counterparts over their bonds. But what about was a mystery.

The conversation seemed to have ended between them all because Fred finally spoke again "We may have some idea on why that is" he said slowly.

He stared at Fred who didn't look like he wanted to tell him whatever it was but Harry needed to know. If they could clear up a few thing then he might be able to put his mind at ease a little bit. After having to wait for a response, Fred finally said "Harrykins, I want you to answer this honestly. What was Optimus to you?"

The question confused him slightly, but he answered anyway "Optimus was my friend and my partner but I don't see what this has to do with anything"

A sigh came across the Comms from the other red headed wizard ::Actually, it has everything to do with it. We think you were developing feelings for Optimus. The romantic kind::

Shock coursed through his body at the revelation. He didn't really know what to think of the declaration but he had to know where they had gotten it from "What makes you think that?"

"No offense Harry but when it comes to romance, your about as smart as Crabbe and Goyle" Fred joked. He couldn't argue with that part since he had no experience with relationships unless he counted that small crush he had on Cedric. Most had thought that he had a crush on Cho but it was actually Cedric he had feelings for but he had kept his feelings hidden because of the stigma associated with being gay. But with his Dad and Papa being together, he had no need to hide who he was.

Sunstreaker began to list off the reasons why they thought this ::For one thing, you trust him more than anyone. We know you tell him things that not even Sirius or Remus knows of, you sleep in his quarters most nights because it used to be the only time you could sleep without nightmares and you always seek him out first if you have a problem::

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that I have those types of feelings for him" Harry interjected.

"No, it doesn't, but the fact that you show some of the signs that we did with Sunny and Sides does" Fred added.

It took a moment for that piece of information to click in his head but when it did, his eyes widened in surprise as he looked back and forth between Sideswipe's radio and Fred "What?"

"Well…"

::You see…::

"I've been dating Sideswipe…"

::And I've been dating Sunstreaker for a while now::

"How have you managed to keep this a secret?" Harry asked incredulously. Thinking back on their previous interactions, he wondered how he and everyone else in Diego Garcia had missed the signs. The overprotectiveness of Sunstreaker with George, the fact that they were hardly ever apart and now that he thought about it, they were always heading out into both the magical and non-magical world together. The perfect opportunity to get to know each other, or go on a date, without anyone interfering.

"We haven't been trying to keep it a secret…"

::We just haven't mentioned it to anyone:: George continued. He could hear the amusement in his voice when he said that.

"I think we're moving away from the main reason of this conversation" Sideswipe cut in "The point we're trying to make is that some of the things you do remind us of how we used to act. There's this look in your eyes that, while you haven't noticed it, we have and it's exactly like the ones we used to get. Think about most of your interactions with Prime and you'll see what we mean"

Recalling some of his memories about Optimus, he could see where they were getting at but now Harry didn't know what to do. Admit that he had these feelings now and spiral further into a depressed state or repress them until he could sort them out without the Cons on their tails.

"You might be right but at this moment in time, I'd rather not deal with this until after Megatron has been dealt with"

Fred did not look happy with that and he bet that the other three wouldn't be either, but this was his decision and he could not deal with the depressing thoughts and feelings that he knew would accompany it.

::If you're sure but please don't try and bottle this up. Talk to one of us or Sirius and Remus after, we are not letting go into another state like what happened after the tournament:: George insisted but it was more like a demand. He should have known that they wouldn't leave the matter alone, but he'd deal with that when he came to it.

Reminded that he hadn't managed to talk to anyone in Diego Garcia since they left, Harry did wonder what the rest were up to. He hoped that his papa and dad weren't panicking too much but he was sure that they were at least safe, they did have a majority of the Autobots with them.

* * *

A few hours earlier

Temporary N.E.S.T base

The area where Optimus body was going to be dropped off was a mixture of sadness and worry. Sadness because a great leader and friend had died while the worry was for their missing family members and comrades. Each human and Cybertronian had heard how Harry had killed Barricade and that his control on his magic was slipping, which would have exploded outwards had it not been for the quick thinking of the Weasley twins. After one of them had knocked him unconscious, the other one had caught him as he was falling and carried him over to the waiting Lambo twins, Sam heading towards Bumblebee instead. The only problem now was that Sam, Mikaela, another human called Leonardo, Fred, George and Harry were missing from the human side and Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Skids and Mudflap were missing from the Cybertronian side. They could all understand the need to remain hidden with Megatron after Sam and Harry so trying to contact them over the Comms was useless as Megatron and the Fallen were most likely hacking into all communications. It didn't stop them all from worrying though.

Poor Remus had to be restrained by Sirius when he had heard that his cub was missing, his eyes flashing gold when Moony wanted to surface and search for his missing pack. It was only due to Sirius reassuring him that they would find him and the twins (Along with a few drops of calming Draught) that he was finally able to let go of the Werewolf without him attacking an innocent bystander. Once he was calmer, they Portkeyed with the rest of the Bots to a nearby base so that they could get Optimus' remains back to Diego Garcia.

"We'll find them Remus" Sirius promised his twitching fiancé. It was obvious that he wanted to go and look for Harry and the twins but until they contacted them, they had nothing to even suggest where they were.

Remus let out a deep sigh, watching the approaching helicopter that was carrying Optimus' frame beneath it "It's not just about finding them Padfoot, it's when we find them that worries me as well. You saw what happened earlier, the whole world is looking for him and Sam specifically" the werewolf exclaimed, fidgeting even more.

The Grimm Animagus had nothing to say to that. Earlier in the day, any and all electronical devices with a screen had been taken over by none other than the Fallen. The mech was unknown by everyone and there was absolutely nothing on the Autobot database about him. With just a few sentences, he had revealed the Cybertronian race and the whole world was looking for Sam and his pup. Luckily, the goblins had dealt with their papers so everyone thought that they were going after Hadrian Orion instead of Harry Potter but now his face was plastered everywhere. Who's to say that someone allied with Dumbledore hasn't noticed the uncanny resemblance between the two, even with his glasses gone there was no disguising the scar since it was one of the photos where his hair had not managed to cover it. Or Voldemort for that matter. The whole lot of the Deatheaters may be ignorant of non-magical technology but even they could have noticed.

Sirius shook himself out of those thoughts when he noticed that Optimus' body had finally arrived, wincing when it was unceremoniously dropped and sending up a cloud of dirt from the impact. All the Autobots (Bar the two pairs of twins and Bumblebee) and a majority of N.E.S.T soldiers were surrounding the deceased mech, most not really comprehending or believing that he was gone.

Their grieving had to be put on hold because they were suddenly surrounded by some unknown military vehicles and soldiers who had their weapons aimed at the bots even if they would be useless against Cybertronian metal.

"What is the meaning of this?" Prowl demanded, showing a small spark of anger at having weapons trained on them when they were mourning. The N.E.S.T soldiers also made sounds of protests and holding their guns out at the other soldiers who were quickly surrounding the Autobots and their allies. The most vocal being Ironhide as he pointed his cannons and shouting "You dare point a gun at me? You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!" steam was actually coming from his olfactory sensors due to how mad he was. The other Bots had various weapons deployed, like Jazz's magnets, and even Remus and Sirius had positioned themselves in a way where they could draw their wands at a moment's notice even though they were still hidden.

"Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons!" the other soldiers were demanding, their own weapons aimed at them. Both sides were not letting up and the protesting was just getting louder on each side. Epps had his hands up in a peaceful gesture, trying to calm the Autobots, N.E.S.T and other soldiers down by saying "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Drop your weapons!"

Lennox banged his fists against one of the military vehicles where a military Officer was getting out of. Ponting towards the Officer's men, Lennox commanded "Tell them to lower their weapons!"

"Tell them first" the other man said, walking around Lennox.

"Tell them to lower their weap-" Lennox began again, but he was cut off by the same Military Officer in front of him who had turned to speak to him "Major, there's nothing I can do. Talk to him"

Sirius quickly grabbed a hold of Remus who had begun to growl quietly when he noticed Galloway get out of one of the vehicles. Sirius couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a small smirk on the bespectacled man's lips when he informed them "Your N.E.S.T team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders"

Lennox was ready to wring the man's neck but kept it suppressed when he angrily stated "No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir"

Galloway's face attempted to not show anything but Lennox and Epps could see the small twitches of his facial features telling them that he wanted to sneer, they could also hear the smugness in his voice "Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price" he pointed towards the Autobots who had deactivated their weapons even if some *cough* Ironhide *cough* did not look happy with it "The secret is out! This is our war now. And we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy"

"This fool is terribly misinformed" Ratchet declared from above.

"You're gonna need every asset that you've got" Lennox tried to explain. Only the Autobots and wizards had the firepower to take down the Decepticons and only N.E.S.T soldiers knew all the weak spots to take the Cons down. Soldiers who have never fought against a Cybertronian before are liable to get killed and yet Galloway couldn't see that!

"What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution" the bespectacled man told them. Everyone besides Galloway and the military soldiers stilled, not liking the sound of that.

It was Lennox who angrily questioned "Like what, handing over the kids?" There was no way he was just going to sit by quietly as they them handed over. He would never do that to anyone, especially someone he had fought with.

"All options are being considered"

This time, Sirius made no attempt to hold Remus back as he darted forward, he was ready to hex the man himself. Remus was so fast that the other soldiers hadn't seen him move until he had Galloway held up by his shirt, growling menacingly at the terrified man who struggled to escape the werewolf's hold but could do nothing as he watched the wizard's eyes bled to a gold colour.

"That is my pup you are talking about!" Remus snarled out, which only increased when the other soldiers finally got out of their stunned daze and pointed their guns at the enraged Werewolf. The man who had been talking to Lennox earlier made them hold their fire but demanded "Put the Director down now!"

As much as Sirius would love to see Remus get rid of the annoying man, he knew that it would just cause problems for them later and his fiancé would only be angry at himself for letting his wolf side take over. Knowing that, even in his near feral state, Remus would be able to tell that it was him, he walked up to him unafraid as he placed a hand on the arm that was holding Galloway up. Those gold eyes darted towards him before returning back to the whimpering man in front of him "Moony he's not worth it. If you hurt him you'll only regret it later and we have more urgent things to deal with. Like finding the rest of our family"

He knew mentioning the kids would snap him out of it which is why he wasn't surprised that he dropped Galloway and his eyes returned to their normal green. Galloway quickly stood back up and, for once, wisely kept quiet as he backed away slightly. When he was back far enough, the soldiers lowered their weapons and so did the N.E.S.T soldiers and Cybertronians who had directed them at the other soldiers as soon as they had aimed at Remus.

A N.E.S.T soldier, one from England called Graham, spoke up "Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start"

"There is no negotiating with them" Lennox contributed to the conversation but despite his obvious fear towards the wizard that had threatened him, the fear did not extend enough for him to listen to the sound reasoning that Lennox was making.

"I'm ordering you to stand down. You won't be needing this anymore" he said as he got into Will's face and tore off his N.E.S.T insignia from his uniform "Get your assets back to base! And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia. Let's go!"

When he was sure that Galloway could no longer hear them, Epps walked up beside his friend and calmly stated "I really don't like that dude. He's a asshole"

"I agree wholeheartedly" Sirius affirmed, still keeping a firm hold on Remus who still looked ready to attack Galloway even though he was gone now.

"Autobots, report to hangar for transport" someone ordered. Seeing that the Autobots had listened to him, the rest of N.E.S.T and the Wizards followed.

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet" Ratchet told one of his oldest friends quietly. With Optimus gone though, he technically was his oldest friend that he knew was still online. The medic did not think that any of the humans had heard him, although, there was a possibility that Remus had heard with his advanced hearing. The rest of the Autobots probably heard him but kept quiet, even if some (More like all) of them were looking at him in incredulity.

Ironhide looked at his friend with a straight-faced look "That's not what Optimus would want. Would you rather we leave the children to fight our battles? Let Harry, Fred and George risk their lives"

The silence from the medic told Ironhide what he already knew.

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry blinked in surprise when Sideswipe came to a stop outside a deli, but he decided to not dwell on the fact and quickly woke Fred up who had decided to catch some sleep before they met the guy. For all he knew, this guy (Or girl for that matter) could have just stumbled upon the runes. This was more of a long shot than anything else but it was the only thing they had at the moment.

"Right, we don't know how much about Cybertronian's this person knows or where he/she got this information from so for now, I think it would be best if only the humans make an appearance. This Robo-Warrior might know how to tell the differences between a holoform and a human" Fred advised. It was some good advice, they didn't want the person to freak out before they could explain what was going on.

"Alright, but we'll be listening in on the conversation through your earpieces. Just in case anything happens" Sideswipe informed, sounding very reluctant in letting them do it but seeing the logic.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Sides" Fred grinned.

George was already out of Sunstreaker and had placed a Notice Me Not charm on Sam by the time Harry and Fred had gotten out of Sideswipe. Harry did the same to himself, making sure that no humans noticed him doing it, but made it so that the others in their group could still see him. They didn't have to worry so much with putting the charm on all of them since the Cons had only shown clear pictures of himself and Sam but despite knowing that the charm was on him (And knowing what it was for) Sam still put on a red and yellow baseball cap and pulled his hoodie up.

They all grouped together in front of the deli's entrance where Leo said "This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. All right?"

No one objected to the idea so Leo headed inside, a little bell ringing as he opened the door, leaving the rest of them in an awkward silence.

"You know, you don't have to bother hiding your face. No one can notice you while the charm is in place. Only those who are keyed into them" Harry told the fidgeting teen, seeing how he kept pulling his hat down to shadow his face every time someone got close to them.

He stopped messing with his hoodie and hat but his fingers were still twitching at his sides "Yeah, I remember, just a bit nervous. Hey, you think Leo is done yet? We should probably go in, I don't even know what the go no-go is so I'm just going to head in" Sam babbled out, following his own advice and heading into the deli. Harry glanced at Mikaela who gave a shrug and walked into the deli after him, Harry and the twins not far behind her.

Harry walked through the door in time for Leo to proclaim to Sam "Robo-Warrior. It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" Pointing to a man that Harry thought he would never see again. He was sure that the Fates were laughing at him. Seeing the man looked confused at Leo talking to no one, he took off the charms from both of them and watched as the man looked at all of them in shock.

"No" Simmons almost whispered, especially when he looked between Sam and himself.

" _This cannot be happening_ " Harry thought as he stared at the ex-sector 7 agent. This was just too much of a coincidence even for him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Sam said, finally taking off his hood but leaving the baseball cap on.

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out!" Simmons shouted at his customers while an older woman backed him up by saying "When he says to go, you go"

"Out! Right now. That means you, lady, right now" Simmons continued to rant, leading to most of his customers to argue with him or just shout at him for it.

Leo was momentarily quiet at the fact that they had already met the guy "Wait a minute. You know this guy?" He asked in scepticism.

Sam was still staring at Simmons in disbelief "We're old friends"

Simmons turned to face them with frustration clear on his face "Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All cause of them and their mystic mumbo jumbo powers..." he ranted, pointing towards him and his brothers, who were failing to look innocent, but he soon turned his attention back onto Sam "You and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature"

"Good thing to know that he doesn't hold a grudge" Fred whispered into his ear, making him smile slightly but nowhere near his usual ones.

He zoned out a bit when the conversation went to something about fish and teeth, but focused back in on the chatting just in time to hear Mikaela say "You live with your mama?"

Simmons was looking more ticked off the longer they stayed there, Mikaela's comment only making him seem more annoyed "No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your faces all over the news, alien boys" he said, pointing towards a TV on the shelf, on the wall behind him that was not only showing pictures of himself and Sam, but of the Fallen as well. He looked exactly like that Cybertronian he had seen after the Shanghai Op.

"Yeah, I know" Sam admitted. Not like he could have missed it. If what Sideswipe said on the way over here were true, then their faces were plastered all over the world.

"And N.B.E.-one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish" the ex-agent finished, ready to leave them until Sam got his attention.

"Can you give us five seconds? Look, hold on, we need your help" Sam pleaded.

Simmons did not look impressed as he drawled out sarcastically "Reaaaally? You need my help?"

"We need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay. I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! The same thing happened to Harry but now we found out that he is literally carrying the Cube's energy within him! And on top of that, we're wanted fugitives. So, you think you got it rough?"

Simmons actually looked a bit stunned and not in his usual patronising way. He pointed a finger at Sam and questioned "You said it projected images off your brain?" After getting a confirming "Right" from the teen, that finger then pointed towards Harry "And you're containing the Cube's energy inside of you?"

Harry gave a reluctant nod, wishing that Sam had kept that information to himself but it was too late now and it seemed to at least motivate the man in to helping them because in the next instance, he demanded "Meat locker, now!" And turned to walk in the direction of said meat locker, obviously expecting them to follow. A quick glance at the others showed that they were a bit confused by the request but soon followed Simmons. Sam, Leo and Mikaela in front while he, Fred and George were in the back to make sure Simmons didn't try anything reckless.

They ended up in a freezer room full of dead pigs and both Sam and Mikaela let their displeasure of the situation show. Harry himself was so far not impressed but there was most likely a good reason why the older man had brought them here, he just couldn't see it yet.

"What you're about to see is top secret... Do not tell my mother" Simmons warned. Harry wasn't sure if the last bit was a joke or not seeing as the man didn't seem the type for such humour. He ignored that thought when the man lifted a square hatch in the floor, the smoke from the cold obscuring his vision a bit until he saw what must have been a secret basement.

"Swine flu. Not good" Sam commented. He must really not like dead animals. Not that he did either but he was less vocal about it.

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story" Simmons told them as he walked down the ladder, followed by Sam, Mikaela, Leo and then himself. When he got to the bottom, it was to see that the room was stacked full of boxes, files and other assortment of things. Fred came down after him and looked around with some interest as he waited for his brother.

"We have enter the land of the hoarder. Beware, for you might never return" George teased as he surveyed the room.

"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols" Simmons mumbled but seeing that Leo was about to touch something in a jar (Something that looked suspiciously like the detached head of the Deception Frenzy) he hit his hand with one of the files he had picked up "Ey! Still radioactive. Hands off. Okay, you two. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" holding out another file that he opened and showed some of the very symbols that had been plaguing their minds.

Taking the file from Simmons hands, Sam looked through the pictures with him besides the brown haired teen "Where did you get these?" Sam asked.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time" He said all this while climbing up a cabinet, using the pulled out draws as steps until he got to the top where he chucked a box down towards Leo "How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world" He made his way back down and when his feet were firmly on the ground, took the box back off of Leo and took out some pictures, naming a different country with each picture he threw on the table "China. Egypt. Greece"

While the rest of them where looking through the photos, Simmons pulled out a roll of film that he placed into an old projector. When it turned on, it show a bunch of archaeologists standing in front of some ruins that once again had those exact symbols "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah" Sam answered while he said "Definitely"

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out" picking up a grey file that he had placed in the middle of the table earlier, pulling out more pictures but this time, they were of different machines, from cars to planes "Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

"I can definitely believe that" George concurred with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"I think he's a bit more than obsessed" Fred continued, a matching grin on his own face. Harry nudged the both of them when he noticed that they were both about to begin snickering.

"Behave you two"

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here" Sam recounted.

"On Earth"

"On Earth" Sam parroted.

"Another source?" Simmons added on, needing the information clarified since it looked like he couldn't believe there was a source that Sector 7 didn't know about.

"Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there" he continued, remembering everything that Megatron had said.

"Why didn't they just use him? If he has the Cube's energy then why not just try and get it from him?" the ex-agent questioned, looking at Harry.

Placing a hand over where his magical core was, and thus the Allspark's energy, he explained "We knew about the Allspark being there the same time as the Decepticons, so I don't exactly know what it means to have it in me, but the energon source must be needed for a specific purpose otherwise they wouldn't have tried to remove Sam's brain from his body"

Nodding his head at the explanation, he asked Sam "You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them"

Simmons stated the obvious fact in that sentence "So it comes before them"

"It's definitely before them since they can't even read the writing. Apparently, the few Autobots that they think would know how to read it are missing… Or offline" Harry informed. If Simmons noticed his morose tone when he said that last part, he didn't mention it.

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them" Simmons chuckled out humourlessly.

Mikaela surprised them all when she said "Actually, I am"

"What?" Sam exclaimed in surprise.

"Remember that box I had you pick up when we were at the college. Well, it had a small Decepticon in it and I'm pretty sure that it's not a baby one. He tried to steal something from me and I caught him. He's in Bee's trunk at the moment"

"So you're telling us that you've been carting around a Minicon since you left your garage?" Fred questioned, receiving a nod from the only female there "But you flew to Sam! How in Merlin's name did you manage to get him on the plane?"

Harry quickly interjected before she could answer "That's not important right now. What is important is that we have a way to find out what these symbols mean and we shouldn't be wasting anymore time"

"I'll go get him"

"And I'll come with" Sam insisted, leaving the rest of them in an uncomfortable silence while they waited for the two to return.

"Sooo, go from tracking aliens to serving meat. That's a big difference" Fred commented, trying to attempt at some conversation but it only earned a cuff on the head from Harry.

"Didn't I tell you to behave?" Harry remarked. He loved the twins' sense of humour but he rather they didn't mock the guy who was helping them. No matter how much of a jerk the man used to be or still is.

"Sorry, just couldn't help myself"

Harry could hear Simmons mumble under his breath "At least my hair didn't turn pink this time"

It was at that moment that Mikaela and Sam returned, a shaking box held in her hand that had a male voice scream "Let me out!" when the box was placed on the table.

"This is going to be a little bit sad" Mikaela notified.

Walking around the table, Sam wasted no time in saying "Open it" which Mikaela did to reveal a small Cybertronian that jumped out, a pathetic imitation of a roar coming from his audial sensors but it still managed to cause Leo to let out a girlish shriek while Sam said "Whoop" and Simmons shouted "Whoa"

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" the small Decepticon forewarned but the fact that he had been chained and was missing an optic meant that his threat was ignored by most of them there. His size didn't matter to Harry, knowing that even the smallest of things could be a pain in the arse, but if the Cons hadn't come yet, then it caused him to believe that the Minicon couldn't contact them.

" _But what could have caused his communications to break?_ "

He soon got his answer when out of nowhere, Mikaela pulled out a blowtorch and aimed it at the Con, dangerously close to his remaining optic "Hey, behave!" She more than likely fried his communications when she torched his other optic.

The Minicon limited his moving, clearly afraid of the dark haired woman and her tool. He even went as far as to apprehensively plead "Easy!"

"Mikaela is very scary when she wants to be" George commented.

"Agreed dear brother. Perhaps we should recruit her into the prankster ranks" Fred suggested.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine at the thought of another prankster war "Don't even joke about that. The Autobots wouldn't be able to survive anymore and Prowl will make you do paperwork for the rest of your lives. Not to mention the things Ironhide would do to any of the pranksters involved" Harry was glad to see them pale at the thought, Ironhide's last punishment involving them being his targets for a taser like Cybertronian weapon. He probably bought them a few weeks of safety before they thought about finding more pranksters to help them. He loved their pranks but there was only so much of the Spongebob Squarepants theme song he could take.

"What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam queried dubiously. He probably thought that he didn't look like he was part of the Decepticons but they were the only Cybertronians with red optics.

"More like Minicon. Really small Cybertronians that would probably only be as big as a human. Anything this size or smaller are considered a Minicon"

Mikaela continued on from George's statement "Yeah. And he is absolutely a Decepticon"

"And you're training him?" Sam questioned, disbelief clear in both his tone and when he looked at Mikaela for the answer.

"I'm trying to" she replied.

" _They're making him sound like he's a dog and not an intelligent lifeform that could badly hurt or kill them_ "

Simmons watched the Minicons struggles with wide eyes "I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens..."

"Got to get me off this leash" the Minicon grunts as he pulls on the chain around his neck cables before deciding that biting the chain was the better option.

"And you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua" Simmons finished incredulously.

The Minicon certainly seemed offended by that as he ceased biting the chain to stare at the ex-agent "Huh? Do you want a throw down, you pubic fro-head?"

Mikaela's voice suddenly became soft, with a tiny amount of belittlement as she talked to the small Cybertronian, stopping the inevitable fight between the human and Decepticon before it could start "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy..."

The little Cybertronian was listening with rapt attention "Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

"Then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please"

The Minicon was shaking his head in disagreement "No way, if the rest of the Decepticons find out I helped in any way then I'm dead. Dead I tell you!" He shouted and tugged on the chain again, trying to get away from Mikaela and her blow torch.

Before she could persuade or threaten the Con any more, Harry's hands slammed down on the table effectively drawing the attention of the Con who was looking at him in slight fear as he could see that the humans green eyes were glowing with power. It was really freaking him out because he was pretty sure that humans could not do that.

"We don't have time to be waste trying to get you to agree. You will tell us otherwise I'm using you as a chew toy" Harry told him darkly, not even a hint of a lie was on his face.

Everyone, apart from Fred and George, looked at Harry in shock, not having expected for the raven haired wizard to threaten someone. The other wizards however, knew that Optimus' death was hitting him hard and if these symbols could help them stop the Cons, then they needed the information as soon as possible, before anyone else got hurt.

The Minicon gulped but tried to mask his fear behind a confident façade "I doubt your blunt denta could do anything to metal. What do you take me for, a Sparkling?"

Instead of answering, Harry backed away from the table and before anyone could question what he was doing, the sound of bones breaking could be heard. They watched in awe as black fur sprouted from all over his body, his clothes disappearing as he fell on all fours and his arms and legs twisted until he had four paws instead of his previous appendages. His face pushed outwards a bit so that he ended up with a feline face, full of large and deadly white teeth, below emerald green eyes. They contained slitted pupils and above them was a small amount of silver fur that resembled a lightning bolt. By the time the transformation ended, the rest of the occupants were left with a sleek panther whose ears were twitching at the noises it could hear and tail was moving lazily back and forth behind it, its lithe muscles were bunched and ready to pounce.

Simmons and Leo shrieked at the appearance of a deadly animal, even going so far as to grab each other in fear while Sam and Mikaela only froze. They may have not expected Harry to be able to do that but they remembered that Sirius had been able to turn into a type of dog so they weren't as surprised as the other two humans.

"So can you guys do that too?" Leo gulped out as he asked the twin wizards, moving away from Simmons but his eyes never straying from the deadly feline. He was in both awe and a little bit of fear of being so close to such a dangerous animal, even if he knew it was just Harry.

"We can but ours are different from our little brother. Mine's a Black-back Jackal" Fred answered first, quickly shifting into a dog like animal but with a fox like appearance. It stood at about 48 cm with a black back that had some strands of silver and went all the way to his long bushy tail, the silver only going to the base of the tail and his sides were a same red as Fred's hair, instead of the usual tan or reddish brown than they were supposed to be, which was pronounced more on the outside of his legs and flanks. His lips, throat, chest and inner surface of his limbs were white on his slender body and large ears adorned his head along with very sharp incisors on his vulpine like head. Brown eyes looked them all over before he changed back into his human form.

"While mine is a Red fox" George continued, also changing into his Animagus form. Like Fred's form, George also stood at 48 cm but his coat was a rusty red with yellowish tints. There was a stripe of brown hairs going along the spine with two additional stripes going down the shoulder blades to form a cross. The lower part of his back had a bunch of silvery hair while the chin, lower lips, throat and front of the chest were white, the remaining lower surface being red and his paws black. The backs of the ears were also black while the inner surface is a whitish colour. The top of his sleek tail is also a reddish colour, but lighter in colour than the rest of him with a white tip while the underside was grey. His distinguishing feature was the small orangeish spots under his own brown eyes.

"What in Pits name are you!?" The Minicon squeaked in horror. No one had told him that the humans could turn into other organics that could bite his head off! He was definitely dead now.

Harry growled again at the Minicon, only stopping when Fred placed a hand on his head, scratching it a bit as he did but Harry's fangs were still on display. If the Minicon could, he would have been sweating bullets.

Fred gave the Minicon a dark grin that was matched by his twin "We're just your average Wizards who hate waiting so if I was you, I'd tell us what we want to know before our dear Hare-bear decides to uphold his promise"

Another growl prompted the Minicon to hurriedly say, as he looked over the pictures on the table again "All right, all right I'll do it just keep him away from me" when he saw that Harry had made no more moves towards him, he continued his inspection "Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Who are they and can they translate those things in Harry and Sam's head?" George questioned.

"These are some of the older Seekers, pal. Nothing like Starscream and the rest of the Seekers in the Decepticon ranks. In fact, they're probably the oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them"

"Show us" Simmons demanded. He looked ecstatic to finally figure out what all of these pictures mean.

"Yeah" with that said, the Minicon turned towards the giant map of America and multiple green light, landing on different locations.

Simmons pointed to one of them, saying "Closest one's in Washington"

"Then that's where we go" Harry said after he had changed back into his human form. He was up and out of the basement before anyone could stop him.

* * *

POV Change

"Professor!" an excited voice shouted followed by a bang as the owner of the voice fell out of the Floo and face planted the floor. The other occupant of the room doing nothing to help the person back up.

"What is it Mundungus?" an older voice asked.

"We've found him! We've found Harry Potter!" the man rushed out, so excited that he did not notice the dark smile that flashed across Dumbledore's face before it vanished, replaced by his worried grandfather façade.

" _Everything will be back on track soon_ " he thought to himself as he listened to Mundungus' tale while sucking on one of his many lemon drops.

* * *

POV Change

The dark Lord smiled maliciously after he pulled back from one of his follower's mind, not caring that he had torn through his mind the moment he came forward with news of the boy's whereabouts.

" _So the boy has hidden himself among the Muggles. And yet, even amongst them he has managed to be turned against_ " Voldemort found it very ironic that no matter where the boy went, he always managed to get himself in trouble. The Dark Lord did wonder what manner of creature that thing had been on one of those Muggle contraptions (The Deatheater having been out in Muggle London and passing by a shop full of the contraptions when they had shown the metal being with red eyes and then the Potter brat) but right now, he had plans to put in place.

"I believe now would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix" the Dark Lord declared from his throne, causing an excited uproar amongst his followers.

The halls echoed with their dark laughter and cheers, his followers couldn't wait to finally be able to get what they've always wanted; to get rid of the light with their Muggle loving ways and to take back Magical Britain. None noticed that two specific Deatheaters weren't celebrating as much as the others or the fact that they both literally ran out of the meeting as soon as possible.

* * *

So you got to see what everyone's Animagus form was and a miniscule glimpse at some things in Britain. I hope you all like this chapter and again, I'll update as soon as possible.

 **WhiteElfElder:** I decided not to make Harry able to revive Optimus because otherwise, we wouldn't have this whole the Fallen thing but I did always wonder why Sam didn't try and just use the piece of the Allspark he had in the movie. Greatly confused me. I will explain why they don't use the Allspark in the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews though.

 **DragonRider225:** Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like this one.

 **White collar black wolf:** Glad you liked them.

 **lilly-flower15:** Here's the next update, hope you enjoy it.

 **Thorilian:** Hehehe, I feel so evil for doing this but I'm glad you still like it!

 **Sailor Tala:** I know, I feel so sorry for putting them through this but *sigh* it must be done. Thank you for the review!

 **shadewatcher:** The Dursleys deserves everything that those pranksters have in store for them *CD cackles because she knows what shenanigans they have in store for them*

 **ShadowMoon Paxs:** I know, I hate when he dies but I love when he comes back. Enjoy the update and thank you for the review.

 **Guest:** It would be unfair to you if I participate in that bet since I already know what will happen. Thanks for the review!

 **Moonshadowcuteness1:** Thank you for reviewing and it is such an evil cliff-hanger but it is a necessary evil.

 **Shebajay:** Good to know cause my updates are really inconsistent. Glad you like the new chapters though and thank you for the review.

 **Guest:** I am trying to do some of my planned stories so I hope you like them when I do manage to get them done. Thank you for the review!

 **Midna the Pokemon:** Thank you so much for that lovely review. I am happy that you enjoy my story so much and hope you enjoy this update as well.

 **DarkRavie:** Thank you for the review, happy you like the story.

 **Fangirl (Guest):** Here's the update, hope you like it.

 **Rocker on (Guest):** I'll try and update Ultimate Justice as soon as I can.

 **Vladimir Mithrander:** Sorry, I used the Transformers Wiki page for the first part and tried to figure out his age for the year (I am absolutely terrible with maths)

 **SisterZadist (Guest):** Thank you and I hope you enjoy this update.

 **Guest:** Can't spoil that secret but you'll see soon and thank you for the review.

 **Guest:** Here is the next chapter, hopefully the next one won't be as long and thanks for the review.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I appreciate them all so much!

-CD


	15. Chapter 15: The Matrix

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/Optimus, Fred/Sideswipe, George/Sunstreaker, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm back from my holiday with an update and to assure you that I am indeed alive. Now I'm back with a strange tan that makes me look like someone has beaten me, a 3 year old cousin who may have to go into rehab for a cake obsession and a mound of unfinished chapters for other stories. What more could I ask for.

 **IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ ME TO ENSURE CONFUSION IS AVOIDED!:** Got your attention? Good. Now, I know there is a difference with Jetfire's name but trust me, I have not got it wrong. There is a method to my madness but you'll have to wait and see why I have made this change. Now that I've got that out of the way, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

Chapter 1: The Matrix

The journey to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum was made even longer with Simmons' constant ramblings. Not even a quarter of the way there and Sideswipe shut off his Comms so that he didn't have to listen to him anymore and while Harry was grateful for it, he did feel sorry for the rest of the humans and Bee since the ex-sector 7 agent decided to ride with them.

It was also during this drive that the small hope of bringing Optimus back to life had been crushed only moments after having the possibility dangled in front of them.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **They had been waiting twenty minutes for Simmons to collect some stuff that he deemed necessary to bring, but they were finally on their way to finding a Seeker.**_

 _ **::I have a question:: George suddenly said, causing Simmons to huff in irritation. He probably still hated him for turning his hair pink and since Fred and George could do the same, he most likely had a dislike towards them as well.**_

 _ **::Can it wait until after all this:: Simmons grumbled.**_

 _ **George's voice didn't show any annoyance. Instead, it adopted a nonchalant tone ::You know what, I'm not really sure. See, I'm just wondering what we're meant to do if the Seeker is offline. I mean, I can't imagine any Cybertronian who would willingly stay in a place where humans frequent regularly for that long::**_

 _ **The quietness only proved that none of them had thought about that little detail. That's all they need was to get there only to find that the Seeker had been offlined for years.**_

" _ **He has a point. Neither Autobot or Decepticon would stay like that for long if they were still online" Sideswipe confirmed.**_

 _ **::Primus you humans are stupid. You could just use the shard of the Allspark to revive him:: the little Minicon known as Wheelie angrily huffed. He wasn't stuffed into a box anymore (Harry had told them point blank that they couldn't do that to him. No matter if he was a Decepticon) but he still had the chain wrapped securely around his frame. He had a new perch on Mikaela's lap and he had looked far too happy with the arrangement when Harry had caught a glimpse of him. He could have sworn he was also throwing smug looks in Sam's direction.**_

 _ **::Hold on and back up a bit. The only Allspark fragment found was the piece that Optimus picked up and it was used to revive old Megsy:: George explained, clearly confused as to why the Minicon brought it up. The raven haired wizard felt the same and wondered who else in their group was confused by that sentence.**_

 _ **::Actually, Sam found another piece in the hoodie he wore at Mission City. It must have broken off when he put it in there for protection and before he left for college, he gave it to me to look after. It's the reason why Wheelie was at my garage in the first place. He was trying to steal it:: Mikaela informed those who had not known.**_

 _ **If they were in their bipedal forms, Harry was sure that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be staring at Sam with disbelief across their faceplates. He was also staring in the direction of Bumblebee along with Fred and even though he couldn't see him, George was probably doing the same.**_

" _ **You're saying that you didn't tell the Bots that you found a piece of the Allspark..."**_

 _ **::And then gave the very same item that the Decepticons were fighting over in Mission City to Mikaela...::**_

" _ **Who, by the way, could easily be hurt, and/or killed, by advanced beings the size of houses and bigger..."**_

 _ **::"Just what in Tartarus name were you thinking at the time?":: They both finished in unison.**_

 _ **::Well I, umm, I...:: Sam stuttered, the sentence trailing off when he obviously couldn't think of any good reason to why he did what he did.**_

 _ **::I told you this human was malfunctioning:: Sunstreaker voiced and no one disagreed with the yellow mech.**_

" _ **Look, who cares about that right now? We have a piece of the Allspark in our hands. Instead of using it to revive the Cybertronian in the Museum, why don't we just head to base and revive Optimus. He'll be able to read the symbols" Fred explained.**_

 _ **Hope blossomed in the raven haired wizard's chest. How could he have forgotten that the Allspark could give a Cybertronian life? Even without the piece Sam had, if Harry learned how to use the Allspark's energy, he could have brought the Autobot leader back to life.**_

" _ **It won't work" Sideswipe informed them solemnly. The little bit of hope began to dwindle but he was determined to find out why before the possibility of it happening completely died.**_

" _ **Why not? It worked for the Decepticons, why wouldn't it work for us?" Harry questioned, almost desperately. He was this close to having a way of bringing Optimus back and finding out if the twins' earlier theories were true. Why did something have to go wrong when his hope was only just building?**_

 _ **::Because Primes are different from the rest of the Cybertronians. A lot of our knowledge might be gone but a few things are quite well known and one of them is that the Allspark never brings a Prime back online:: Sunstreaker sounded reluctant to say any of this but he probably wanted to nip this in the bud before anyone's hope rose any further ::I know it's not something you want to hear but believe me, others have tried before with different Primes and the Allspark has not once brought one back from the Well of Sparks::**_

 _ **Harry slumped back into his seat, listening to Simmons asking ::When did the big guy die?:: which led to Sam explaining the battle between the two Cybertronian leaders. Once he had finished, Simmons began to question Harry on things like how the Allspark merged with him, how he killed a Cybertronian so quickly and could he use the Allspark's energy. When he didn't answer any of them (The man used to hunt Cybertronians as a job. He wasn't going to trust him straight away) the elder man began theorizing multiple answers and this was when Sideswipe had shut off his Comms.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

He hadn't talked at all since that conversation and he knew that Sideswipe and Fred were just dying to make some sort of conversation to get rid of the awkward silence, but neither of them could find anything suitable to say so they left him alone to his thoughts.

He had to admit that they had a point, Harry did have some sort of feelings for Optimus. They spent hours together (When they had no other work to do) just talking to each other about anything and he had told him things that not even Remus and Sirius knew about. Optimus was also the only one to be able to truly calm him down when he lost control. Others he considered his friends or family could get close to him and his magic would protect them but they couldn't stop him easily. Such as when Fred and George had stopped him yesterday, they had to stun him in order for him to be stopped. Optimus had done it with just talking to him and being near him. But was this all because he might have romantic feelings for the red and blue mech? Sideswipe had mentioned something about a look in his eyes but how could he be sure?

" _This is too confusing to think about right now"_ Harry thought. He had a feeling that this was going to keep popping back into his head no matter how hard he tried to repress the thoughts, but he couldn't afford such distractions when dealing with the Decepticons. He'll just have to keep up a silent mantra of _"Mission first, then feelings"_

They all came to a stop outside the modern looking Museum, well away from any of the cameras so that they didn't get caught on them, all of them getting out as soon as they stopped. Simmons was going all out with the gear because he already had a pair of binoculars in front of his face, gazing at the building that held the Seeker.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut" Simmons said wistfully before moving to Bee's trunk. The man had then suddenly ripped off his pants and handed them to Sam "Hold those"

Luckily for Harry, he didn't have to look at whatever that thing Simmons was wearing for long because a pair of hands descended over his eyes to protect him "Avert your eyes Harrykins. Not even an Obliviate is going to help us after seeing that" Fred said from behind him, being the one to cover his eyes.

"I may not be the best when it comes to fleshie customs but I am quite sure that it is not acceptable to take your coverings off like that when in the company of others" Sunstreaker said with a disgusted tone. Harry was sure that the noises he heard was the yellow mech moving further away from the ex-sector seven agent.

"Are your choice of underpants always this bad? Merlin, I'd take the boxers over this any day" George commented.

"What is that?" Sam questioned. The youngest wizard didn't think Sam really wanted an answer but he was positive that the other teen's brain had melted at seeing what the man was wearing and said the first thing that came into his head.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing" he said. Fred removed his hands and Harry could see that the man had put on another pair of pants along with a jacket from a silver briefcase "Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name" he then threw a box of pills towards Sam who caught them with a confused look but opened them anyway "Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road" he finished, pulling out his final object which happened to be a taser and he proved it was a working one.

"Whoa, whoa, no, listen, I can't do this" Leo began to protest, his eyes fixated on the electrifying tool in Simmons hands.

"Yes"

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die" the teen was getting slightly hysterically now and Simmons was doing nothing to assure him.

"Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter"

While Simmons had been saying all this, George had gone around the other two humans to disillusion them. Fred and Harry were about to disillusion themselves, but when George got to Simmons and Leo, the ex-agent backed away from the red haired wizard "No, no, no. Keep the mystic mumbo jumbo crap to yourself"

George let out a huff of annoyance as he continued to follow the ex-agent who moved away every time the wizard got close to him "Look, it's not going to hurt you. All it does is get onlookers' gazes to pass over you"

"Nope! I refuse to have that supernatural crap anywhere near me and as the man in charge of this mission, I demand that the use of it be kept to a bare minimum" Simmons

There was a moment of silence before Sam, Mikaela, Fred, George, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker all asked simultaneously "Who the Hell/Pits said that you were in charge?"

The man stood up straight and Harry could literally feel the smugness rolling off him in waves as he reasoned "Since I'm the only one with any experience in tracking and catching a transformer alive, I nominated myself"

"Okay just stop" Harry interrupted before the verbal match could start up between Simmons and the others "First off, what do you think we've been doing these past two years? Sitting around while the Cons roam free on Earth. No, we were tracking down those Decepticons and stopping them. And might I remind you that the only 'transformer', as you call them, which you caught was only due to a lot of helicopters and overpowered fire extinguishers. You also happened to lose a majority of your clothes that night and got your hair to resemble cotton candy"

Pointing out all this caused Simmons to shut up for only a few seconds before he countered "Well I'm older!"

"Actually" Sideswipe butted in "The oldest out of all of us would be me, then Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and I'm not sure who the oldest is out of Mudflap and Skids"

"There is no way you're older than me. You sound like a bunch of teenagers"

"This human sounds as stupid as Sam" Sunstreaker commented, ignoring the offended "Hey" from Sam as he continued "Cybertronians have way longer lifespans than humans do. How do you expect Megatron to survive as long as he did when he was frozen?" he huffed in annoyance, not really wanting an answer but voicing the question anyway "Myself and my brother are both 20 Vorns old"

"A Vorn? What the hell is a Vorn? Is that your alien way of saying a year 'cause that still makes me older than you" Simmons declared arrogantly. But all he got was an exasperated look from the wizards and Cybertronians (Even though he couldn't technically see them do it since they were still in their alternative mode).

"One Vorn equals 83 Earth years so we are about 1660 years old" Sideswipe said, causing the man's jaw to drop in shock. Harry and the twins had already knew about this but now that Harry knew about the relationship between them, he wondered what the Cybertronians would do when Fred and George died? It was obvious that they cared for one another but knowing that you were only going to live one, possibly under two years of their time. It was a bit of a pessimistic thought but it was true. Wizards and witches had extended life expectancy compared to the average human but nowhere near a Cybertronians.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity with the ex-agent stunned silent, Harry quickly interjected before Simmons could start up another pointless argument "Arguing about this is a waste of time. The longer we are out in the open like this, the bigger chance that the Cons will find us. Sam should be the leader since he's the one with the easy to access information that we need. Now let me put this spell on you so we can get on with this before I let the twins go wild and let me tell you, when that happens, it tends to lead to a lot of people being turned into canaries" Harry warned. As there was no further complaints, Harry cast the Notice Me Not spell on Leo first and then on a reluctant Simmons.

* * *

Small Time Skip

"The museum is now closing" a voice said, coming from the speakers that was placed all around the museum. Harry ignored it and walked straight down the corridor with the non-magical humans behind him. Fred and George were taking out both the cameras and the guard that was watching them while he stunned any guard that they came across. They didn't need any civilians seeing one of their exhibits come to life.

Hearing a grunt from behind him, followed closely by thump, Harry swung around thinking that they had somehow been caught. A spell was on his lips when he stared dumbfounded at the twitching teen on the floor.

"What is going on here?" Simmons angrily asked, having looked behind him along with the rest of them when he had heard the noises.

"I kinda- accidentally- tasered- my- self in the nuts"

 _"I'm not even going to ask how he managed that"_ Harry mentally sighed, wanting to face palm but resisting the urge to do so.

"Hey. How many times- can you get tased in the nuts before you can't- have- kids-? Huh? You know?" the teen stuttered. Simmons finally had enough and relieved Leo of the electrical device before dragging him along behind him up. While he was sliding across the floor, his body still had some uncontrollable spasms but they were becoming less and less so they continued on to the main exhibits since that was the most likely place for the Seeker to be.

When they were surrounded by the various aircraft, they stopped for a second so that Sam could retrieve the shard of Allspark with a pair of tweezers (Which he had acquired off of Simmons), not wanting to touch it again in case he absorbed any more information. Although, Harry did have to wonder if anything would have happened if he had touched the shard. He didn't take the risk though since there was no telling whether the results of touching it would have been good or bad.

Simmons had also brought out a strange device that he was sweeping across the place while the Minicon Wheelie turned into a remote control truck and began heading off somewhere as Mikaela had removed the chain.

All of sudden, the dark haired wizard felt a pulse of something just as Simmons exclaimed "Ah" in the same direction where the sensation was coming from. Whatever it was, it wasn't strong. It felt more like an echo of those eight balls of energy, which Harry figured out what those were earlier. The five balls of light, which felt like they had electrical currents running across them, were the Cybertronians (He hadn't sensed Wheelie at first because of how close he had been to Bumblebee, but now that he was actually trying to use the new ability, he could definitely sense the Minicon). The weakest one belonged to Sam which must have happened because of his contact with the Allspark as he felt nothing from Mikaela, Leo and Simmons. The final two energy sources, that felt much wilder than the others, surprisingly came from Fred ad George. Harry simply though that it was their magic and left it at that.

"Look, look. Follow him. Follow him. He knows where he's going... He knows something" Mikaela announced, motioning over to Wheelie who was moving away from. Coincidently, in the same direction as Simmons.

"What?" Sam asked, sounding somewhat distracted. When he looked over towards the two non-magical humans, he could see that his reason for sounding in such a way was because the small piece of Allspark was vibrating slightly. Even he got a bit distracted by it until Mikaela suddenly brought the two out of their trance like state by saying "He knows something!"

Following the older man and blue Minicon, the feeling had now turned into a steady rhythm, as if he was following the sound of music but there was no noise to guide him. When the silent music had reached near enough a crescendo in Harry's head, he found that the source of it was a black plane. Fred and George popped into existence next to him, probably having used the security cameras to find out where they were.

"Did you get all the guards?" Harry question, barley hearing himself over the pounding going on in his head.

"All of them are out like a light..."

"And we've taken out the cameras so no one will be able to follow us..."

"And wiped the previous recordings so that it was like we were never here" the finished together. Just in time for Simmons to mention what type of aircraft it was "Blackbird"

The Minicon turned back into his bipedal mode to gaze up at the larger Cybertronian in wonder, his tone adopting an undertone of awe "Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen"

As Sam did what Wheelie asked by moving closer, Harry removed all of the Notice Me Not charms even though he suddenly got a sense that something was going to happen. Nothing life threatening but a feeling that if he wanted to keep all his bodily parts, then he should step further away from the plane. Deciding not to take the risk, he snagged the back of Mikaela and Leo's tops before they could get too close.

Whether Fred and George sensed this too, or they were just following his lead, was unclear but they remained behind him with their wands drawn either way.

The piece of the Allspark that Sam had suddenly flew out from the tweezers and hit the Blackbird, causing a wave of blue energy to travel over its body. When it didn't move, Sam moved closer the plane and in doing so, drawing Harry's keen eyesight to a familiar insignia.

He wasn't the only one to notice it either because Mikaela suddenly exclaimed "Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!"

"Decepticon?"

"Decepticon?" Leo parroted Simmons.

"Shit!" Fred and George said at the same time, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him (Along with the two teens that he had hold of) away from the plane which was slowly beginning to change.

Simmons was already running when he shouted to them "Behind the MiG now!"

As they moved to the aforementioned aircraft, the Decepticon finally finished changing his form to show a very old Cybertronian who even had to move some of his parts to ensure he had fully changed. Parts were falling off of him and he looked like he had a walking stick as well.

"Ah. What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!" He shouted as he knocked down a yellow plane. The fact that he looked and sounded like a very old man made the humans (And Minicon) move back out from the plane and walking into the Con's line of sight.

"You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Oof. Oh bugger it" One of the machines (That he had hit earlier) suddenly knocked him in the helm and then the cord holding it up snapped, causing it to fall by them. Luckily, it didn't hit any of them but they did have to move out of its way when it began to roll all over the place.

The old Cybertronian stopped moving for a moment to announce to his onlookers "Behold the eternal glory of... Skyfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

While the larger Con began to move towards a bunch of hanger doors, the smaller blue Decepticon looked back at them with one of his optics still broken (Harry was going to have to fix that when they stopped the other Cybertronian) and said "I tell you, this guy did not age well"

Harry agreed with the little Cybertronian as more pieces fell off of the bigger one's frame. As they continued to watch almost dumbly at the Con's proceedings, Mikaela was the first to speak "I don't think he's gonna hurt us"

"He looks older than Ratchet..." George pointed out.

"And that should be an impossibility in its self!" Exclaimed Fred.

"I command these doors to open!" The Con continued to shout. When nothing happened, his frustration began to increase "Fire!" A small pause after that and when nothing happened again, he repeated his command "I said, fire!" Except this time, he accidentally let off a rocket into the museum which struck something behind their group. It wasn't a big explosion and didn't come close to hit any of them but it still had Sam and Simmons panicking very verbally and for the black mech to say "Oh, bollocks!"

Skyfire seemed to have had enough of waiting for the doors to open by themselves and decided to do it manually by hitting them so hard that they bent under the assault "Damn these worthless parts" he complained as he hit the doors again and caused them to fall off, ducking down to get out once they were no longer obscuring his path.

Sam got out of his mini daze (That almost all of them had been in when watching the larger Decepticon) at this point to call out "Wait a second!" When he didn't stop, they all began to run after him.

With his larger frame, the Cybertronian was already a fair distance away but they could still hear him say "ltchy, wretched rust in my arse! Ah!" and also see him scratch his aft which made a few more parts come loose and fall off.

"You know, he kinda sounds British" the twins pointed out together. They were running right next to him but none of them we're even out of breath from the little run. Looks like Ironhide's torture- sorry, training, was doing them some good after all.

"Is that really the thing you should be focusing on right now?" Mikaela shouted back to them. They didn't answer her as they continued to try and catch up to the Decepticon.

Looking back at the damage that Skyfire had already caused, Harry acknowledge that they may need a bit of help so he pressed the communication device in his ear to contact the Autobots with ::Guys we need you behind the museum. The one we came for is on the move but do not fire at him. I think he's just a bit confused about where he is::

::Roger that Harry. We'll be there in a nano-klik:: Sideswipe answered.

He shut off the device and continued to run after the Con, who wasn't going far but with his larger steps, it meant that they had to run in order to try and reach him before he caused any more damage to the museum's property.

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane" Simmons had first been muttering this and the only reason the raven haired wizard had heard was because he was near him but by the end of that sentence, he had shouted the last part for all to hear.

"Right. I'm on a mission" the Con continued to bellow, making his way between the stationary air craft.

Sam and the rest of them repeatedly shouting at the Con but he wasn't listening so Harry spun on the spot and Apparated directly in front of him. Both the sound and his sudden appearance finally had the black mech stopping to look at him in surprise. With the ruby gaze on him, Harry told the Decepticon "You need to stop. All we want to do is talk with you"

Looking a little bit intrigued, Skyfire asked the wizard "What do you want?"

Sam, along with the rest of them (This also included the Autobots who remained in their vehicle modes but were ready to act if the Decepticon tried anything), caught up with them in time to hear the question and replied for Harry "Look, we just want to talk!"

Tearing his optics from Harry, the Con looked at Sam with some annoyance "I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?" The mech demanded, continuing to look at Sam for the answer.

"Earth" the teen replied.

The look on the mech's faceplates showed that he was clearly not impressed with the planet he was on, crouching down to get into their faces "Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons"

The black mech made a sound of disgust and then spat something from his mouth. He then told them "Well, I change sides to the Autobots"

"What do you mean, change sides?" Sam asked, staring up at the Cybertronian with confusion at the thought of a Con switching sides. The sun was directly behind the mech so he was holding a hand above his eyes in order to see better.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

The Minicon, who looked just as confused as Sam at the Cybertronian's statement, spoke to the larger Bot-turned-Decepticon "You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?"

Skyfire didn't look towards the Minicon but he did answer him "If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe"

It must have sparked a change in the little Cybertronian because Wheelie went down on his knee joints in front of Mikaela "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?"

"Aw, you're cute" Mikaela said. It was a very weird image with the small Cybertronian trying to climb up her leg like a begging dog but it became a whole lot worse when Wheelie began to hump the female's leg while panting "Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name"

Sounds of shifting metal signalled that at least two of the Autobots behind them had change, and from the fact that Sideswipe spoke, he would bet it was him and his yellow twin "Keep your interface panel closed Minicon. No one here wants to see you bond"

Sam also had something to say but it was to the girl who he had a relationship with "What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?"

"At least he's faithful, Sam"

"He can't be very faithful if he defected from the Con's the minute he had the option" Sunstreaker pointed out, glaring at the Minicon who was still going at it, ignoring everyone around him.

An irritated look was on Sam's face as he said "Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted" Whether the look was because of Mikaela allowing it to happen or because the panting and grunting sounds were getting louder, he didn't know but Sam's patience must have been at its limit with the blue mech because he pushed Wheelie off with his foot at first and then further moved him away from Mikaela with his hand "Can you just... can you stop?"

This made the little bot fall over which in turn, caused him to angrily demanded "Ey, what are you doing?"

"You're supposed to start with trying to woo the intended. Going straight in just for sex does not lead to a very stable relationship" George lectured the Minicon, his brother nodding along in agreement next to him.

The irritation that Sam had towards Wheelie (Or Mikaela. Harry still wasn't exactly sure who it was originally aimed at) was shifted onto the red head "Don't give him advice" and then went back to talking to Skyfire but Harry did not hear what was being said because Fred leaned next to him, whispering "Me thinks that someone is a bit afraid that he's going to lose the girl"

George copied his twin's actions and also whispered "That's if he hasn't already lost her"

"Have you guys always been so interested in everyone's love lives?" Harry questioned. First him and his supposed feelings towards Optimus and now the on/off relationship between Mikaela and Sam.

"Yes" they both answered in unison.

Something that Sam said must have angered the old mech because he suddenly crouched down and hit the ground with the servo not holding his giant walking stick, causing almost all of them to fall except from himself, Fred and George (Having lived with multiple giant beings for about two years meant that they were used to sudden actions like this and were able to stay upright where others couldn't) "I told you my name was Skyfire! So stop judging me!"

There was an assortment of "Whoa" and "Wait" from the humans on the floor as some spittle came from Skyfire's mouth and landed very close to them but they were probably more worried about the old mech accidentally falling on them.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning" Wheelie asserted, re-attaching his own optic but now it remained blue instead of turning back to its original red.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel! The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?" Skyfire questioned them.

Simmons shook his head and said "No"

"An actual wheel?" The twins answered in unison.

None of the answers were right though so Skyfire yelled it to them "Nothing! But he did so with honour! Dignity, damn it!" The mech looked like he had farted because the sound associated with it came from his aft, accompanied by a cloud of dark smoke. But this wasn't the only thing that happened when he... passed wind. The action made a parachute appear from behind him (Whether this was from his aft or not, Harry didn't know and did not really want to know for that matter) which caused the Cybertronian to fall over as the wind (Both natural and not so natural) caught the parachute.

The old mech tumbled backwards amongst more panicked shouting coming from Sam, Leo and Simmons. Harry felt a bit sorry for Skyfire and wished that there was something he could do to help but he didn't even think the strongest of Reparos would be able to fix that much damage. Maybe when all of this was over he would see if Ratchet could be of any help but for now, he could only watch the mech's struggles.

Skyfire grunted, as he finally stopped rolling and ended up on his side "Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried. Aww" he hit the ground in obvious frustration.

The rest of them had cautiously moved forward to stand in front of the mech when Sam spoke to him once again "I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do"

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't" Leo confided to Sam but the other male took little notice. Harry didn't talk much to Leo but he felt that he should impart something on to the out of place human "Don't judge a book by its cover. Just because something or someone seems like they don't know anything, usually means they know more than they are letting on" Harry informed, thinking back to a certain long bearded wizard who knew a lot of things concerning others but decided to keep the information for his own personal gain. Whatever that gain was, Harry didn't know but what he was sure about was that a lot of people would be hurt (Both emotionally and physically) or killed in the outcome if they went along with the aged wizard's plans.

Sam was furiously spinning around, looking around for something but the wizard was not exactly sure what he was searching for. He soon found out when Sam turned towards them and said "I need something to draw in the dirt with, like a piece of metal or something sharp"

Guessing what he was doing, Harry's hand went to his mokeskin pouch on his belt and he opened the little bag, thinking of what he need. His hand suddenly had hold of something and he pulled it back out to reveal to the others that he was holding a dagger "Will this do?" He asked and received a "Yeah, that's perfect"" from Sam in return.

"You carry a knife around in your pocket!? Where do you even keep it?"

Harry handed the dagger over to Sam, who thanked him and then got to work on carving something into the ground, before he answered Leo by lifting his mokeskin pouch up for all to see "This allows me to put anything in it and carry it around without anyone realising. It has unlimited space but weighs as much as a feather, no matter how much you put into it" he reattached the pouch to his belt and then added on "And I wouldn't be so concerned about a small dagger when I literally carry a sword that had can cut through a Cybertronian's armour"

"Cool" Leo's face was a mixture of awe and wonder as he learned more and more things about magic. The green eyed wizard mentally face palmed when he realised that this meant more paperwork for him. At this rate, he was going to have to start carrying those oaths around with him. That, or he was going to have to be confined to his desk just to get rid of those piles of paper. He swore those things multiplied when he wasn't looking.

"I didn't realise you organics figured out how to make a dimensional pocket. And a teleportation device as well. Yet I see no technology on you that could accomplish this so how exactly did you do this without the necessary equipment?" Skyfire suddenly spoke, having stood back with the aid of his giant walking stick. He had been quietly watching Sam work until this conversation must have grabbed his attention.

Simultaneously, he, Fred and George replied with "Magic" but Harry continued to further explain "Myself and those two" he pointed at the two red headed wizards, who gave simultaneous waves to Skyfire, when he said that part "Are wizards"

The old mech nodded but didn't ask for any proof of their claims. He just accepted the explanation unlike some of the Autobots had done when they learned of magic being real. But then again, he had been on Earth for a while so he might have already met (Or just seen) magic users beforehand.

Sam was just about to finish carving another symbol when they all turned their attention back to him. Aiming the conversation at the black mech, who's optics were going over each and every symbol, he started to say "I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen"

Recognition sparked within the mech's red optics at the last name "The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and- and the key"

Skyfire was going a bit too fast with his talking that his speech was becoming a bit mumbled and what he was saying was unclear. None of his ramblings were making any sense and Sam voiced this problem "Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain" Skyfire said as a blue light appeared and electricity began to jump between his servos. Both magical and non-magical humans had been slowly drifting towards one another and this just made it easier for the Cybertronian to stoop over them and put them directly between his servos, which was steadily getting brighter and the amount of lightning increased.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sideswipe's voice demanded, but Harry could not see the red mech since he was behind him but he doubted he would have been able to see the Front-liner any way with whatever was happening around their group.

"Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" The black mech shouted as he crouched even more over the huddle, his servos keeping some distance from them but nonetheless keeping them encased in a loose hold.

 _"Oh that's reassuring"_ Harry thought sarcastically as his bones felt like they were vibrating. George had grabbed a hold of his arm while Fred was gripping his shoulder in the huddle that they had all created.

The lightning continued all around them until suddenly, the ground disappeared from underneath them and even though Harry had closed his eyes beforehand, he knew that they had left the museum.

* * *

Scene Change,

Egypt

Ever been shot out of cannon? Harry hadn't but whatever Skyfire had done to them felt like he had as he went soaring through the air. George was still clutching his arm but Fred's hand on his shoulder was missing which worried the teen as he didn't know if something had happened to him.

He felt disoriented and opening his eyes was not helping the feeling go away so he shut them again. When he had opened his eyes momentarily, it was to be blinded by a sea of yellow.

Cool, metal digits encircled him, as well as George since he was still attached to him, and pulled them both to a chassis, protecting them from the crash landing that occurred only moments after the action. When they stopped, the Cybertronian's grip on them loosened and Harry reopened his eyes to see that he was pressed up against the yellow chassis of Sunstreaker, who was groaning a little bit but otherwise seemed okay.

"That piece of scrap is dead when I get my servos on him" Sunstreaker muttered darkly as he sat up, a servo underneath the two of them so that when they slid down, they ended up sitting in the servo. A lot of sand fell off of the Bot's helm and shoulder from this and it was then that Harry noticed that he too was covered in the fine grains. Looking away from the mech's chassis, he saw why because for as far as the eye could see, they were surrounded by it. He and George probably got covered in the stuff when Sunstreaker hit the ground, sending the sand up and on them.

"Are you sure you want to do that when he gave us that image to cherish" George snickered, pointing to something in front of them. Wondering what had got the red head to laugh, Harry looked closer and when he realised what he was looking at, his mood truly lightened for the first time since Optimus' death and he laughed along with the other two.

Directly in front of them was Sideswipe's arms, legs and aft. Those were the only part of him that they could see because the rest of him was under a mound of sand, his servos clasped out in front of the pile while his aft and legs came out of the other end.

"I probably won't kill him... yet. But if he puts any of the squishys that I like in danger again, or ruins my paint job, rust will be the least of worries" Sunstreaker promised as he got up to go help his brother out of the sand.

"You're never gonna let him live this down are you?" Harry asked the two. He received identical smirks from them as they both replied "Not a chance"

Muffled shouting came from where Sideswipe's helm was, probably telling them to get him out or cursing them for the laughing at the situation (Or even both combined). Using his unoccupied servo, the yellow mech grabbed his red brother and pulled him out of the mound. When he was clear of it, he spluttered a "Thank you" as sand poured from his mouth and he opened his servos to show that he must have had grabbed Fred during his own flight.

"Sam!" Mikaela's voice shouted from their left. All their head/helms turned towards her to see that she had landed with Leo who was holding his privates and although he couldn't hear it, Harry would bet he was groaning in pain.

More shouting opposite from where Leo and Mikaela were showed that Sam had landed further away with Bumblebee getting up behind him "Where are we? Simmons!"

"Hey! Yeah!" Simmons called back, waving as he did.

Sam shouted again as he, along with Mikaela and Leo started to run towards one another "You guys okay?"

"Yeah" Mikaela replied.

Sideswipe, who had placed Fred upon his shoulder plate, and Sunstreaker walked at a slow pace to them but their walk equalled a human's run so they arrived where all three humans were heading at the same time as them.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!"

Both mechs placed their human companions down when they came together. Hearing grunting, they looked towards a pile of red rocks to see not only Skyfire making his way down from a cliff (With Wheelie holding onto his leg) but also Simmons was heading up to the same ledge to meet the Cybertronian. The other set of twins were slowly making their way towards the elder mech, occasionally hitting each other as they attempted to make their way down the rock. Harry was surprised neither of them had fallen yet.

"We should probably get there before Simmons says something stupid and gets himself accidentally killed" Fred advised. All of them agreed that it was likely to happen and quickly made their way over there.

Simmons was definitely not happy when they made it over to him and the ex-agent let the Cybertronian know "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-" he was cut off as Skyfire got in his face and said "Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt"

Having just finished with his hand being healed by Harry (It must have been the lightning that had burned it like that), Sam turned towards Skyfire with disbelief written clear across his face and angrily shouted "When did you... when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling!" Skyfire shouted back before he sat down in front of them "You were duly informed!"

Sam was clearly aggravated which showed in both his posture and tone of voice when he started asking the mech a series of demands "Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

Skyfire looked very tired in that moment but he still got back up to tell them what they needed to know "This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self!" Coincidentally, more of his parts fell off when a small explosion happened on his side. It must hurt the mech to even move much with the amount of pieces he was losing. Skyfire looked down at them when he grunted out "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

Simmons wasn't letting this stop him from demanding answers "Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it" he commanded, his arms gesturing animatedly with almost every word in that sentence.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon... by destroying suns" he told them all, his audial sensors filled with seriousness as he looked up at the very thing he was talking about. Harry was just as stunned as the rest of them. He knew the Autobots had more advanced technology than humans did but to have something that could destroy a sun! It was almost unbelievable.

"Destroy suns?" Sam said.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked with incredulousness.

The mech nodded slightly in confirmation "Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was... the Fallen" like how the rest of the Autobots could do with their optics, Skyfire began projecting an image in front of them but from his servo. It showed the Fallen's helm and a majority of his upper frame, the image looking around as if he was searching for something. Not much had seemed to change about his appearance from when Skyfire had knew him and his optics were red pools of malice and hate.

"He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership" a device appeared on the holographic projections, one that he had seen before but now he had a name for it. The Matrix had been floating gently with Cybertronians (Who Harry guessed were the rest of the Primes) until it flew into the Fallen's grasp, who growled at his adversaries. The scene changed to hundreds of Cybertronians fighting one another around a giant structure that Harry guessed was the machine that destroyed suns. Most of the Cybertronians were either shouting war cries or grunting from pain until the projection zoomed in on the Fallen. The mech had a spear in one servo and the Matrix in the other but that didn't last for long because the rest of the Primes appeared before the growling mech and stabbed him with two of their own spears. The mech fell with a scream, releasing the key.

The raven haired wizard had been so engrossed in what was happening that he almost forgot that anyone else was there until Skyfire's voice broke into the story "A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find" after the final image had played out, Skyfire turned off his projector to look out at the sandy desert, maybe hoping it was the direction that the tomb was in "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more"

Mikaela squinted up at Skyfire when she asked "Okay, so how do we stop him?"

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen" the mech declared, Harry's heart plummeting at the news.

They all had the same Cybertronian in their minds/processors, there was only one who could fit it. Sam was the one to say the name out loud though "Optimus Prime?"

Skyfire's tone grew excited at the news of there being a Prime, his helm getting so close to the ground that the metal that resembled a beard scraped it "So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

No one really wanted to answer that question but because the mech was looking at Sam expectantly, he took it upon himself to answer but not before he gave a quick glance towards Harry "He sacrificed himself to save us"

Harry looked down at the ground when this was said and Skyfire proclaimed "So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen"

The more he talked, the worse the raven felt and he refused to look up from the ground until someone cuffed his head. Turning to look at the one who did it, while holding the hit area, it was to see the twins glaring at him "What was that for?" He demanded to know from the both of them since he didn't know which one had hit him.

"You were thinking stupid thoughts again" George replied, leading Harry to believe that he was the one to do it.

Fred nodded in agreement "You were probably thinking about how you feel that this is your fault and again, we are telling you it's not. Optimus would still be dead even if you and the Allspark hadn't been there" the red head told him the ugly truth and Harry knew he was right. But he still felt like there was something, anything he could have done.

"The Allspark is here as well!? Has the Fallen managed to get a hold of it?" Skyfire interrogated desperately. He must have been listening to their conversation (Not like he couldn't listen in. Apart from themselves and the small breeze, there was no sound in the deserted plain they had landed in).

Retelling the mech a very condensed version of the events of finding out that the Allspark had merged with Harry, as well as how it got there in the first place, led to the mech having an even more stunned look as he stared at the raven haired wizard. He crouched down in front of him with his servo placed upon the rocky ground "May I see this for myself?"

Not exactly sure what he meant by 'see', Harry relented and walked onto the mech's servo, a little bit nervous when Skyfire lifted it into the air so that he was level with the mech's red optics. He wasn't afraid of what he was going to do, but he was worried that the Skyfire wouldn't be able to complete whatever he intended to do without further damaging himself.

Despite all his earlier actions, his servo was strong and did not waver as a blue glow started up between his digits, similar to when he was activating the space bridge earlier but without the lightning.

"What do you think you're doing now? You've already put the humans in danger once in the past groon and I'd like to limit the amount of danger they are in to a minimum" Sunstreaker informed the mech but only received a scoff from the much older Cybertronian.

"Oh be quiet youngling. Us Seekers used to be well in tuned with the Allspark. The organic will be fine" Skyfire assured them as the brightness of whatever he was doing increased. Harry heard the yellow mech mutter "That does not reassure me"

All of a sudden, an answering glow came from Harry's chest but instead of the blue that Skyfire was displaying, the glow from the wizard was gold and starting to shine even brighter than Skyfire's.

"Remarkable. Had an ordinary human been in that situation instead of you, then the only thing left of the Allspark's knowledge would currently be in that one's head" Skyfire pointed at Sam before continuing "But because of your magical core, it was able to draw the Cube's power and knowledge towards it, fusing them together"

Skyfire stopped emitting the glow and both of them began to die down (Although Harry's took longer since his was brighter) so Harry asked the mech something, hoping that he would have an answer "Do you know if there's any way to separate them?"

"No, I don't and even if I did, there is no guarantee that it can be done with losing one or the other" seeing some of the confused looks both humans and Cybertronians were giving, he continued to explain "Your magic is so entwined with the Allspark's energy, separating the two could have a number of negative consequences; you could die from it, lose your magic, lose the Allspark's energy or both. It's something that you shouldn't risk trying to do unless you are certain of the outcome"

The dark haired wizard pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he was thinking _"So it's either death, lose my magic or allow a civilization's history and a way to make future generations be taken away. Great options"_

"If the Cube's energy and the boy's magic are merged together, does that mean he is able to use the Cube's energy?" Simmons questioned.

"In theory, he should be able to access the Allspark's power to some degree with time and practice. Although I would wait until you are with a trained Medic before attempting to access it. To my knowledge, the Allspark has never merged with any Cybertronian, let alone an organic so I wouldn't know if there would be any side effects from it and it would be best to have a trained Medic around to help" He placed Harry back on the ground before he continued to talk "It is very fortunate that you were so close to the Allspark when it was shoved into Megatron's spark otherwise the energy would have nothing to latch onto and who knows what would have happened to it. It is very good for the future of the Cybertronian race"

Dismissing the knowledge that his merging with the Allspark brought some good, he pointed out one of the negatives it had "But it does us no good currently since the Allspark cannot bring Optimus back to life"

"No. I suppose it does not" the mech agreed morosely.

Sam's silence during the conversation ended as he asked "Can I ask something?" Receiving a nod from the mech who leaned back down to hear Sam, the teen took the nod to continue on which he did "The same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine... could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

Harry's head snapped so fast towards Sam that he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash from it. He didn't want to get his hope up like last time but he still couldn't help but look at Skyfire expectantly, waiting with baited breath for his answer.

Standing back up to his full height, Skyfire contemplated what the teen had said "It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other"

Two hands placed themselves on his shoulders, giving comforting squeezes. Harry may not be able to see their faces but he would bet anything that they had smiles on their faces. Just like the hopeful one he had on his own.

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me and Harry?" Sam questioned, only to receive a shake of the helm from Skyfire as he told them "Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" He practically shooed them all away with Simmons saying "Okay, we'll all go"

Harry headed with Fred to a waiting Sideswipe as George went towards Sunstreaker and the rest of the humans (And Minicon) went to Bee. All the Autobots had turned into their alternative modes the moment Skyfire had started to usher them away and were waiting for a clue as to where they were supposed to be going.

"That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you" Skyfire told them as he sat back down. It was for the best if the mech stayed there since he would have just slowed them down, especially if his parts kept falling off like they had. With those final words from the old Cybertronian, their band of humans, wizards and Cybertronians left Skyfire to find the Matrix.

* * *

 **WhiteElfElder:** You ask great questions my friend and I'm afraid I cannot answer due to spoilers but I can promise you that the Cube's energy will play a big part in the coming chapters after the Rise of the Fallen. Sorry that I can't say more but thank you for the review!

 **AmaltheaLuchiaAizen:** They are in so much trouble, thanks for reviewing!

 **V. L. Crawford:** Aww, thank you! I'm happy that you like this story enough to read it again and again.

 **mariposa de cristal:** I used Google translate so apologies if I misread anything. I know that there would be no interesting parts if Harry was able to revive Optimus, which is why I needed to change that round a bit but I just think there was a very big plot hole in not using the shard that Sam had. It seemed obvious to use it but they never explained why they couldn't use it on Optimus. As for the information being in both of their heads, with Harry having all of the Allspark in him, he is more valuable to the Cons alive since if they kill him there is no guarantee that the Allspark would die with him. Sam's brain is expendable and thus would be able to cut his brain out and not have to worry because they don't care if he dies. I feel like I should include some Mikaela and Fred and George interaction. Perhaps some revenge on Sam? It's a thought. Thank you for the review!

 **Moonshadowcuteness1:** Oh my Gog, I just love what you did in that review but unfortunately, not even Sebastian and his demonic ways will help you in your endeavour. You'll just have to wait like everyone else *CD cackles evilly at the suffering the dreaded cliffhanger causes* anyway, thanks for the review!

 **jeanette9a:** I think that if I put all the evil guys in this story into one room, they'd end up killing one another at the same time. Or maybe Starscream will be the last one, he's a bit cowardly in a few versions and I think the Bayverse one would just find a place to wait out until all the others killed themselves off.

 **Riddle-Snape:** Aww thanks, I glad you like it and this chapter explains a bit on the merging of Harry's core and the Cube. If you have any questions I'll answer if I can or just PM you so the secrets do not escape.

 **Rebekah Redwolf:** Thank you and I just thought that they would go so well together with their chaos making ways. I was always a bit sad that the Lambo twins weren't in the Bayverse together. I can just imagine the headaches they would have caused.

 **Thorilian:** While I can't (More like won't) say exactly when they do get together, I can reveal that it will be before I move onto the Dark of the Moon part of the story.

 **Guest 1:** Perhaps, you'll just have to wait and see~ Thanks for the review as well!

 **Stolen Spark (Guest):** Glad you like it so much and thanks for all of your reviews.

 **PyruxDeltax:** I hadn't thought to do that but now that you have mentioned it, I know just the perfect place to put Optimus' thoughts on it so thank you for that, helps my story out loads!

 **Guest 2:** I really am trying to be faster with my writing but with both other stories, ensuring that there is a minority of mistakes (Trust me when I say that if I don't go over it at least 3 times then there is usually a number mistakes than usual) and because I write when I can, it's just a bit sporadic with my updating. Thanks for the review though and again, I'll try and be faster but I make no promises.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I do writing it and I thank everyone for their reviews, follows and favourites. Anyway, I'll see you all the next time I update.

-CD


	16. Chapter 16: Searching the Sands

Sparks of Magic

I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers Bayverse or any of their characters

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Harry/Optimus, Fred/Sideswipe, George/Sunstreaker, Jazz/Prowl, Ironhide/Chromia.

PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! I know it's been ages since I've updated but a lot has happened since my last one. For one thing, my little sister was born and she is so adorabubble that I can't help but cuddle her. Secondly, I started university which has a lot a work that needs to be done, I've had to prepare my lovely new stable for my horse to come in and I've been going over a few of my old chapters to clean up a bit. Nothing important has changed but I've just tidied them up a bit to make them easier to read. So once again, I am very sorry for the delay but I have warned that I am not a frequent updater. Also the new Transformers 5 trailer had me in a near catatonic state, I just hope Bumblebee will be fine.

::Comms::

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

" _Calls_ "

~Radio~

 _ **Flashback**_

 **INCANTATIONS**

$Parseltongue$

* * *

Chapter 16: Searching the Sands

The bright, yellow light of the sun was just about everywhere on the near deserted road (Baring the few shaded places) and was followed closely by the unbearable heat that had people almost melting from it. Upon the single dirt road, five expensive looking cars sped past a few camels that were running along the dusty plains but ultimately, the robot turned cars were a lot faster.

::Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip':: Simmons informed the rest of them, using the Comms so that he could tell the humans who weren't in Bumblebee and the other Autobots. The man had decided to try and call any of his acquaintances in order to find information on the Dagger's Tip and it had paid off.

"That's the Dagger's Tip" Sam replied. It didn't sound like a question. Really, it was more stating the obvious than anything.

::It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is:: Harry assumed that at this point, Simmons had somehow gotten a map of the Dagger's Tip. How and where he got said map from was a mystery to the wizard. Probably from that case of his that had the raven haired wizard thinking that it had an extension charm placed on it.

::First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip::

Leo asked the obvious problem with that plan ::How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?::

"Newbie's got a point there Sammy boy. As soon as the Cons catch wind of where you are, they'll be here quicker than you can say 'Stupefy' and removing your brain from your body"

::My dear brother is correct. Our little brother is fairly safe with him housing the Allspark but they will do whatever they want to you to get the information:: George chimed in not so helpfully.

"Which will probably involve a lot of blood..."

::And brain matter which is definitely not a pleasing thing to look at::

Grumbled noises came across the comms but everyone could clearly hear Sam say ::You know sometimes, I really hate you two::

The raven haired wizard could practically hear the mischievous smile when George replied ::Saying that you hate us really means that you love us and we're already in a relationship so no luck there for you::

"You should probably concentrate on your relationship with Mikaela. I know we are a handsome duo but please, control your urges Samuel"

::I'm gonna make a call:: Sam gritted out, ignoring the laughter coming from the other occupants of the vehicle. Even Bee had managed to find a recording of hysterical laughter. Harry wished he could help the Scout out with his voice but the damage was done too long ago. They (Meaning all five wizards in N.E.S.T) had attempted to fix it but could only repair up to a year at the most. But Bee didn't let it get him down and was bouncing around on his peds in no time.

Harry also cursed at forgetting to grab his mirror. It would have been so much easier to communicate, especially with the Cons probably monitoring any and all communication devices. It was just too risky to use the Autobot/N.E.S.T ones because they would be the first things the Decepticons listened in to. But if Sam was thinking along the same lines as he was, then he would use Simmons to get in touch with them. Harry doubted that the Cons had even processed that they would go to anyone that had been in sector 7. Heck, he never thought he'd ever had to be anywhere near one ever again, let alone the probably (More like definitely) crazed mind of Simmons.

Sirens suddenly broke Harry out of his thoughts along with Sam saying ::We got cops... Whoa!:: At some point, they had come upon a less dusty road that split in two and the local law enforcement was heading their way from one of them. Bumblebee feinted in their direction so it looked like he was going to collide into the oncoming cars but quickly moved back out of the way once he caused them to swerve and allowing the rest of the Autobots to drive past them. Looking through Sideswipe's side mirror, Harry could see that the police weren't giving up that easily, quickly spinning around to try and catch up to them. Bee shut off his Comms in favour of keeping away from the police so the wizards and the two sets of Autobot twins couldn't hear any conversations going on there.

"How did they find us? We haven't been anywhere near a place with people or tech" Fred questioned, gripping his wand tightly and looking ready to throw some spells to stop their pursuers but didn't in case he accidentally hurt someone.

::What does it matter? Those fleshies will never be able to keep up with us:: Sunstreaker proclaimed smugly.

"They may not be able to keep up with us but they know this place better than we do. They could have us cornered in no time and we are supposed to be keeping a low profile so no changing in front of them" Harry told them, knowing that would get the Cons on their tail as quickly as having himself (Or Sam) dance in front of a news camera live.

The small town they were heading into wasn't going to help them either unless the found a place to hide five vehicles. Thankfully, the police were delayed (Even if it was only a slight one) from crashing into boxes that were full of fruit. After turning a few more corners, Harry could feel that they were slowing down until they finally stopped and he could see that the four non-magicals were hurrying out of Bumblebee. Wondering what they were doing, Harry did the same with Fred and George following his lead. He was further confused when Bumblebee transformed and then climb up one of the walls.

"Do you think you can do what you did to us in the Museum to keep then hidden?" Sam asked.

Understanding what Sam's plan was, he nodded in confirmation "Yeah but with their size it won't last long. Probably 20 to 25 minutes. 30 tops" Harry explained, wand already out so that he could sort out Mudflap and Skids while his red headed brother's sorted out their... boyfriends? Or would it be considered mechfriends? He'd have to ask them later when no one was trying to kill or capture them. Harry scoffed in his mind at the thought of that actually happening.

Done with the shorter set of Autobot twins (Who decided to climb up the wall as well) Harry did the same to Bee, the Scout giving a nod and a whirring noise to show his appreciation. The Lambo twins decided to just remain standing, their backs pressed up against the wall so that they were out of the way of the road and not imitating a monkey.

Hearing the police sirens get closer, the raven haired wizard was about to suggest putting the charm on the humans as well when Mikaela grabbed some cloth she had found hanging on a clothes line and told him "Don't worry about us Harry. We're smaller and can get past them easily. Besides, you should probably be careful on how much magic you use in case the Decepticons show up"

Thinking about the advice the only female of the group had given, Harry had to agree that she had a point. The Decepticons will probably be grouped together and in various sizes so they'll need all the power they can get to hold them off.

With all the males ducking down or behind things to hide, Mikaela quickly wrapped the fabric around her head and shoulders so that they could only see her eyes. She ducked behind the wall, crouching next to him so that the wall was up to her shoulders and watching the entrance for the police cars.

"Man, stupid cops! Ah-ha-ha!"

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja" Skids tried to whisper but it just came out normal for the green Bot. Meaning he was loud and noticeable.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face"

"Both of you shut up before I shoot you to keep quiet" Sunstreaker threatened with a growl, glaring at them which instantly caused the two to whimper in fear but they soon quietened down. Just before the multiple police cars passed their hiding place.

"They're gone" Mikaela assured them with a relived sigh. The others let out their own sighs as they got out of their little hiding places.

"Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox-"

Simmons was quick to interrupt that sentence from Sam "You're on the Worldwide Wanted List. Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. Like those two said" here, he pointed to the two red heads who had looked away from watching for the police when they heard that they were being talked about "It's going to be bloody and very bad if they catch you or Houdini over there. CIA is all over this place!"

After the ex-agent's outburst, which they all calmly waited to end, Sam bluntly stated "You're gonna call"

With a dumbfounded look on his face, Simmons swallowed whatever he was going say before Sam had spoken "Oh. Okay. That's a good idea"

"All right"

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things. You know, like winding up in an Egyptian prison" Simmons replied, then went off to find a phone. Luckily, there happened to be one close by.

* * *

POV Change

New Jersey

::NEST departure, 2100 hours::

Most were moving around, making sure that both the N.E.S.T soldiers and Cybertronians were securely placed in the planes. However, there was one group that were simply watching everything. The group consisted of Lennox, Epps, Remus and Sirius. They looked calm to the casual observer but anyone who had eyes could clearly see the tense way they were standing and their clenched jaws from holding in their anger. Worry was also evident in their eyes from the missing members of their team and family.

"So, we're shipping him back to base" Lennox stated, breaking the small silence that had settled over the group "This is such a mistake"

"There is nothing we can do about it. That weasel of a liaison has a vendetta against anything that is not natural to him. He's probably been whispering into the ears of a few higher ups just to make sure that all this goes his way and ruins the Bots reputations" Remus growled out, his fingers twitching at the thought of Galloway and wishing he could just strangle the man.

Placing a hand on the Werewolf's shoulder, Sirius tried to calm him down which worked somewhat. He was still tense but at least he didn't look like he was going to track down and maul the man.

An unknown soldier got their attention when he called "Major Lennox, phone call"

Perplexed about who would be calling him, Lennox took the phone from the man with a mumbled "Thanks" before putting it to his ear.

A male voice, that sounded vaguely familiar to Lennox, was quickly followed when the phone was placed next to his ear "Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the other with the hocus pocus, right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it"

Only Sirius and Remus could hear what was being said and the tension from earlier dropped off at them at knowing their Prongslet was safe, even if they didn't know who the man with them was.

Lennox also relaxed slightly at hearing that the others were okay. He was also surprised at the news of bringing Optimus back (What other truck could he be talking about?) but he didn't let that news distract him from getting something to write the information down.

A noise in the background, that sounded a lot like children laughing, had the man on the phone panicking as he rushed out "Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes" then the line disconnected, leaving four men wondering what the Hell just happened.

* * *

Harry's POV

Egypt

Sam began to notice that there was someone heading towards them before Simmons had hung up the phone "Whoa, wait, who are you?"

"Oh Shi-" Simmons began to say after the phone broke, his own panic evident even if it was less noticeable.

"Will you all calm down, it's just Leo" Harry told them, Leo helping to calm them down somewhat by lowering the fabric around his face. However, the panic went straight back up when he informed them "Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

Sam nodded along to show he understood and then started directing everyone back into their vehicles in hurried commands.

The Notice Me Not charm was still in effect as each Autobot changed into their vehicle. Checking on the charm, Harry told the others "The charm should last for another 10 minutes, enough time for us to get out of here without them seeing but we need to try and avoid people" After which, they got into their designated vehicle and drove off.

* * *

POV Change

New Jersey

"Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Tip of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba" a solider informed the gathered men around the plane.

"Egypt? Are you serious?"

"No he isn't but I am" Sirius joked, feeling a bit better now that he knew that Harry was okay and relatively safe. For the moment anyway. It also meant that Fred and George were okay as well because wherever Prongslet was, the trickster duo were not far behind.

"Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there, how are they supposed to bring him back to life?" Epps asked incredulously.

Two snorts came from the two wizards as they looked at Epps "Trust me, if our pup is involved then just about anything can happen" Remus told them with a small smirk. He may be worried about his pup but his luck was both a blessing and a curse. If they said that they could possibly bring Prime back, then there was a very likely chance of it happening.

Lennox nodded along with the Werewolf "Remus is right. I don't know how they are going to do it, but we got to trust them"

Once this was said, Lennox went on to the plane to make sure he could discreetly inform the rest of N.E.S.T and the Autobots. He was followed closely by the other three men.

* * *

Harry's POV

Egypt

::Okay, let's go over it again:: Sam said which had Harry almost groaning aloud in frustration. They had kept going over the clues that Skyfire had given them but it was still not clear as to how they were going to find the Matrix and frankly, it was beginning to annoy the raven haired wizard. There was something nagging him at the back of his mind about the line 'the Three Kings' but he didn't know if that was due to the Allspark or his own knowledge. Either way, it was bothering him.

::When the dawn alights...:: Sam and Simmons began together but Sam was the one to continue the next bit ::The Dagger's Tip...::

::The Three Kings...::

::Will reveal the doorway:: Sam finished.

::That's what he said. You know what that means?::

::No, what does it mean?::

::I have no idea:: Simmons said truthfully. For like the third time. In the last five minutes. Harry very much wanted to bash his head against Sideswipe's dashboard but he restrained himself. Whatever was in the back of his mind just didn't want to reveal itself.

Fred gave a long and drawn out sigh "It's too bad that our brother Bill isn't here. He'd probably have an idea on what all this is about"

Bill would have been perfect right about now but the Cursebraker was currently on his honeymoon with his wife, Fleur Weasley nee Delacour. It had shocked the three younger wizards when not only had Bill sent them a letter saying that his dad had explained what was going on, but that he had met the part Veela and had hit it off really well. After about a year of keeping an eye on the Order for them (Along with Arthur, Charlie and Hermione) he finally plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him. The photos of the wedding were amazing and excluded any appearances of Molly, Ron and Ginny except for one where Ron managed to tip food all down Ginny's dress, resulting into a very amusing (And obviously magically moving) photo.

The panicked voice of Leo interrupted his musings ::Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport::

Looking past the row of cars in front of them (The order being Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, Sunstreaker and then Sideswipe) the raven haired wizard saw exactly what was freaking the other out so much.

"Passport!" The guard shouted at them as they came to a stop before the building. Armed guards were moving around with clearly visible guns, watching them in suspicion. It didn't help that Autobots' alternative modes were really eye catching but there was nothing they could do about that now.

::They got cameras at the top:: Sam whispered over the Comms. Glancing over to where Sam had indicated, he could see that the other teen was right.

"Try and hide your face as much as you can but subtly. Hiding too fast will draw attention to you much more quickly" Fred advised the teen. Many years of pranking had taught the two red heads how to make them look inconspicuous to those who didn't know them.

"As much as I hate to agree with them, they are right. But don't worry, espionage is my forte. I can handle it. These are my people"

While Wheelie was giving a doubtful 'Yeah' to Simmons' statement, George scoffed ::Says the guy who used to be in a secret government organisation and yet had a bunch of people turn up to a neighbourhood, full of civilians that could easily spot them, in hazmat and Men in Black suits::

A few snickers escaped everyone at that and Harry could just imagine the fuming look on the ex-agent's face.

"Look, I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab. They'll listen to me"

::Just fragging brilliant. We're being led by a bunch of glitching idiots:: Sunstreaker grumbled. Before someone *cough*Simmons*cough* could respond to that remark, the group's attention was drawn to the guard that had demanded for their passports, who had suddenly shrunk as he made his way towards Bee.

::Oh great, a frickin' munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall:: the Comms shut off at that bit from Wheelie so that the Customs Officer wouldn't overhear any chatter. They didn't need to give them unnecessary reasons to be even more suspicious of them.

"You know, he has a point" looking at Fred curiously, Harry was unsure on what he was talking about until he explained further "Little things are mean. Look at the Goblins, they are mean to majority of witches and wizards, not that I blame them"

::Neither do I with the way most wizards and witches treat them. You'd think they'd be a lot more polite to the ones that control their money:: George concurred.

Enthusiastic shouting drew their attention back to Bumblebee where they witnessed a shocking site; Simmons actually managed to do it.

"Well I'll be a troll's uncle. He actually managed to get us through!" Fred exclaimed in disbelief, pointing towards the shortest human who was signalling them to go through.

As they passed the small wooden building, Harry's eyes narrowed back on the cameras. He had a very bad feeling that things were not going to continue to go this well.

* * *

POV Change

High above the earth's atmosphere, the Decepticon Soundwave was patiently waiting for any signs of the targets. The vast amount of information going through his processor would overload a human's mind and while most Cybertronians could handle such raw data, only he could process more than the average Cybertronian and ensure that the information was relative to their goal.

The silver Con had constantly been on the lookout for the two boys ever since they had managed to escape. They had been smart so far by staying out of cameras and videos but they couldn't keep it up. Sooner or later, they would make a mistake. Not even those energy wielders could stay hidden from his sight. It may have taken him a few solar cycles, but he had successfully found multiple areas where magic users lived. Stopping the so called wizards from simply disappearing if they were involved in a battle was vital if they didn't want the Autobots suddenly escaping. It was ridiculously easy to capture two wizards and after countless experiments, they discovered a way to prevent them from doing so and their services were no longer required. Ravage took great pleasure in disposing the snivelling organics.

Soundwave's attention was suddenly caught on one stream of data, showing the Witwicky boy's face appearing in Egypt. Only a nano klik later and a side view photo of the human Allspark appeared as well. With their location, the Decepticon TIC instantly contacted all the other Decepticons near Earth ::Decepticons. Boys' location detected::

* * *

POV Change

::Starscream in pursuit:: replied Megatron's Second in Command. His alt form was quivering in excitement. He didn't care so much about the Witwicky boy. His usefulness extended to finding the Matrix and he didn't have to be particularly alive for them to get the information from his inferior mind. No, he was much more eager to find the darker haired energy wielder. To think that the Allspark would merge with anything, let alone an organic, was truly unheard of but it mattered not. Soon that power, along with the Energon Harvester, would be in his- the Decepticons' servos. And there was nothing those Autoscum could do about it.

* * *

POV Change

Egypt

It had already begun to get dark after finally getting to the pyramids so there was a unanimous vote that they should try to work out the clues in the morning. They were only going to make mistakes if they didn't get some rest and they could not afford time being wasted.

Harry had been the one to provide them all with some food and drink from his mokeskin pouch since no one else had thought to pack ahead (The twins did not count since their pouches was mostly filled with potions and their inventions. They had both nervously chuckled when they mentioned that they forgot to pack food and water which had caused to raven haired teen to sigh exhaustedly at them before he chucked them a portion from his food storage). Once everyone had finished, they had gone their separate ways to rest. All the Cybertronians (Except for Wheelie) where outside in their alt modes, keeping guard from humans and Cons alike (Even if they had the place warded, the Lambo twins and Bee wanted to be a bit more cautious). Mikaela and Sam had wandered off together while both Simmons and Leo had fought over a long wooden seat but exhaustion had taken hold of the both of them which had caused the two to fall asleep against one another. The last he had seen the twins was when they sported matching grins as they took in the poor, unsuspecting forms of the two sleeping males.

Harry himself was sitting out under the stars, away from the others so that he could think to himself. The clues were becoming more bothersome and sleep had abandoned him so he could not help but keep turning the words over and over in his mind. The wizard was damn near ready to tear his own hair out at this point but he took a deep, calming breath to help him relax somewhat. It worked a bit but Harry knew one way to take his mind completely off the clues and that was by naming all the stars and constellations above him.

All of a sudden, a memory assaulted his mind when he looked up at Orion or more specifically, his belt.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _ **The stars that night were shining vividly as Harry laid close to the beach, away from the loud noises and bright lights of Diego Garcia. In fact, the only noises he could hear were the ocean and the subtle sounds of crickets in the grass. But he wasn't really taking notice of the noises and as such missed the thuds of peds hitting the ground as they made their way towards him.**_

" _ **Is everything alright Harry?" The deep, baritone voice of Optimus asked, causing the wizard to jump up into a sitting position.**_

" _ **Jeez Optimus, you nearly made me jump out of my skin"**_

" _ **My apologies" the Autobot leader apologised. It was quite a few more seconds before Optimus spoke again "Would you mind if I asked why you are out here in the cold?"**_

 _ **It was then that Harry noticed that he was wearing a thin shirt and he was shivering slightly. Unfortunately, he had left his wand back in his room so no way to keep him warm with magic since he hadn't learned to do so wandlessly. However, he felt like he needed the peace he got from looking at the stars so he told Optimus as he laid back down "I didn't really notice that I hadn't brought warmer clothing but I don't want to go back just yet. This is a lot more peaceful than base right now"**_

 _ **More silence came after that until he heard shifting metal, but not the kind accompanied a Cybertronian transforming. It was the less noticeable kind from when they moved around and from the small thump that he heard after, Harry knew that the larger being had decided to sit down. He was very surprised when he was suddenly picked up and before he could even shout from the unexpectedness, he was gently placed on the warm metal of Optimus' chassis. Sitting back up to see that Optimus had actually decided to lay down, his servos behind his helm and was pointedly ignoring the look that Harry was sending him in favour of looking up at the stars. When Optimus continued to not look at him, he shrugged to himself and laid back down to do the same.**_

" _ **You seem quiet interested in the stars" Optimus pointed out unexpectedly.**_

 _ **Harry smiled at Optimus' attempt to break the silence "Yeah, I used to love staring up at them when I was younger and I was very happy when I found that astronomy was one of the subjects taught in Hogwarts. It was one of my favourite lessons along with Care of Magical Creatures. I started to study more and when I found out that Sirius' family has a tradition to name their children after stars, I researched nearly everything in correlation to it"**_

" _ **Really?"**_

 _ **His head nodded in confirmation "It's actually quite ironic considering Sirius is actually named after the Dog Star"**_

 _ **Optimus chuckled at that, his chassis rumbling and making vibrations underneath the wizard "That is a very lucky coincidence"**_

 _ **Harry gave a few small chuckles of his own "I find it even more of a coincidence that we both have Orion in our name. Even if our last name is a cover, it is a very lucky fluke"**_

 _ **Optimus gave him a questioning look so Harry explained as he leaned his head back so that he could see the glowing blue optics "Orion is one of the famous star constellations. In Greek mythology, he was a great hunter that once hunted with the Goddess of the Forests, Hills, the Moon and Archery; Artemis and her mother Leto where he told them that he would hunt down every animal on the Earth. Even though Artemis herself was known to be a hunter, she instead offered protection to all creatures. Along with her mother Leto, they sent a scorpion to deal with the hunter and the pair battled but the scorpion killed Orion. However, the contest had caught the attention of Zeus; the king of the gods, sky, lightning, thunder, law, order and justice, who raised the scorpion to heaven. At the request of Artemis, he did the same for Orion in order to serve as a reminder for mortals to control their large amount of pride. But that's only one version of the tale. Another is that Orion was actually a better hunter than the goddess but said that Artemis was better than himself, making Artemis to take a liking to him. Apollo; Artemis's twin brother and God of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge, became angry and sent a scorpion to attack Orion. When Orion had been killed, Artemis asked her father Zeus to put Orion up in the sky. So every winter Orion hunts in the sky, but once summer comes he flees as the constellation of the scorpion comes"**_

 _ **Looking up at the stars again, Harry pointed out three specific stars "You can easily find it by looking for those three stars: Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka. They make up Orion's Belt which can also be known as the Three Kings"**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

As soon as he remembered, the wizard had jumped from his spot and called out to the others, not worrying about making too much noise since the place was still warded from earlier earlier.

The others came running when they heard him and since they were on the roof, the larger Cybertronians could simply look upon them with ease. Simmons and Leo were grumbling (Probably from where he had woken them up) while the twins were sniggering behind them. Noticing that George was placing something back into his pouch, Harry knew for certain that they had taken many discriminating photos of the other two sleeping together.

"What's wrong Harry?" Mikaela asked.

Taking a breath to compose himself, he said "I think I figured out what the clues meant"

Before anyone could begin talking over one another, the raven haired wizard held out his hand to stop them "But I need you all to listen to me without interrupting. Understood?"

Once he had received nods from all of them, he turned back towards the three stars and continued to explain "I took Astronomy as one of my choices back in my old school and it took me a while but I finally remember why the three kings sounded familiar. See those three stars there? They make up the three stars in Orion's belt but they are also known as the Three Kings. This was because the three Egyptian kings, the ones who built the pyramids of Giza, built them to mirror those stars. They are pointing us in the direction we need to go"

Understanding had dawned on all of their faces and faceplates and Sam even clicked his fingers as he realised something of his own "Now I remember. It was in our Astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?" He asked Leo.

"No. No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?"

Simmons, who had been quiet up to this point (And wasn't that a shocker in itself), finally spoke up "They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra"

Fred and George were already moving towards their partners when they turned back towards the other four and said together "What are you all standing around for? We have our heading so let's go"

They left with the others following shortly behind them. Harry heard Leo say "Man, those two are creepy when they do that" under his breath but he was mostly ignoring everything else. All he could think about was them being one step closer to bringing Optimus back to life.

* * *

POV Change

::We've had an engine malfunction. We're gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. Flight master, let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout:: the pilot told the passenger. Nearly all that were there had no real reaction to announcement (Apart from acknowledging they had heard it) but there was a worrying frown upon a certain liaison's face.

Galloway placed the pieces of paper in his hands down while looking at those around him with a very panicky look that had even extended to his voice "Engine mal- Bailout? Bailout? Bailout? Bailout?"

"All right, team, grab your chutes!" Lennox commanded. The others already knew what was going to happen so many were faced away from Galloway so that he would see the grins upon their faces. It was bad enough with Sirius' sneer directed at the liaison, they didn't need all the others letting Galloway catch on to their plans.

"Bailout, like, like bailout?" The bespectacled man was not letting up on his questioning which was making many wanting to speed up the process. Lennox especially who had already begun placing a chute on the man while asking "You familiar with the standard MC-4?" even though he was positive the man hadn't.

The liaison looked ready to faint as he answered "Of course not! I've never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before! Wait a minute, is this really happening?"

Lennox did not look at Galloway as he replied "Yeah. All right, here we go" He was much too busy making sure he was secure. Even if he hated the guy, he didn't want to kill him. He just felt that he needed a healthy dose of fear to get him to realise what an ass he was. And if that failed, get him far away from certain members (Three certain wizards and most of the Autobots) to make sure he wasn't killed but close enough to Fred, George, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker so that he could go out as an amazing prank.

The others were still getting ready for their (Fake) jump when Galloway got a suspicious look in his eyes "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You're behind this, aren't you?"

Being the cool headed person he was, Lennox easily looked up in to man's eyes and lied with a near look of innocence "What are you talking about? You heard the pilot. These guys don't mess around. This is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders to the letter" He said with a hard tug at Galloway's chute which caused him to let out a pain filled "Aah!" at the action "Isn't that what you said?"

Galloway did not seem to be buying it though which led the man back to one of his favourite tactics: threatening "You just signed a death warrant on your career, Major-" whatever he was about to say was cut off as the plane shook unexpectedly. From over Galloway's shoulder, Lennox could see Remus placing his wand back in its holster which assured the man that he had discreetly gotten word to the pilot that they needed something more convincing. Will's attention was soon back onto the man in front of him though "Whoa! What was that? What was that?"

" _Looks like he's starting to take the bait"_ Lennox thought. Out loud he said "Oh, that's not good. Come on. Right this way!" Dragging him past Optimus' prone form towards the ramp.

If Galloway had looked ready to faint earlier, he was damn near ready to piss himself now "I- I- I can't jump out of an airplane! I have an ulcer! No, no, no-"

"Come on. It's okay"

Most of what Galloway was saying was being muffled out by the roar of the engines as Lennox opened the ramp but he got the general idea that it was just more pleading to not make him jump. Which Will ignored and had him carrying on with what he was doing and saying "Come here! Come here"

"Why aren't you wearing your chute? Or those two?" Galloway questioned hysterically, pointing back towards the two wizards.

Sirius smirked at the man, twirling his wand around his finger as he sauntered over "We can either fly out on our broomsticks or Apparate so we have no need for them" Really, the Grimm Animagus was taking far too much pleasure from the bespectacled man's fear. But then again, it was highly amusing and he made sure he got a clear look on his face to show the kids later.

"And I have to secure the VIPs first! Okay, I want you to listen very carefully and memorize everything that I say" Lennox stressed with a clear face. The man would have made a brilliant actor.

Not even Lennox could really hear Galloway's agreement but Lennox continued on anyway "Each chute has a GPS tracker so you can be found by search and rescue. Right next to that's a fabric webbing called a bridle, which holds the pin that keeps the main container closed. Okay, are you listening?"

"I- I can't hear what-" Galloway attempted to shout but all that came out was a high pitched whine that had Lennox lightly (To the N.E.S.T operative anyway) slapping the man's face while ordering "Stop that!"

With the man a little bit calmer, Lennox continued to explain "All right, when the pilot chute inflates into the air, it pulls the pin and opens the main. Red's your backup, blue's your primary. I want you to pull the blue. I need you to pull it really hard! Not-" to Lennox's surprise, Galloway actually pulled the primary while still in the plane. He thought he was going to have to push the man out but he seemed stupider that he had expected and he told him that "Not now, we're on the plane, you dumbass!"

He only had the time to say "What?" before his chute dragged him out of the plane, screaming as he did.

Lennox just walked back to the others, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer until they arrived. Epps asked jokingly "He say goodbye?"

"No, he didn't even say goodbye" Lennox said flippantly.

"Good riddance" Remus grumbled "I would have bit the man if I didn't know that he was covered in copious amounts of sweat and I'm sure he pissed himself on his way out"

Some men groaned (Including Sirius) as they handed over some money to Epps who had a very smug look on his face as he collected his winnings.

* * *

POV Change

::General, we're loaded and ready. You give us the go, and we'll be ready to press in five minutes:: a soldier informed General Morshower over a video line.

"Excellent" the General replied but was soon distracted by someone saying "Sir, you need to see this now" wile handing him a piece of paper with some coordinates on. What surprised him was not that it was from Lennox, but the little message at the bottom piqued his curiosity.

Not taking his eyes completely off the message, the General asked "Have we checked these coordinates?"

The officer was ready with a map "Egypt, sir. They're airdropping in"

"You've got to be kidding me" he said as he turned to the one who had brought him the news "He knows something. We need to be ready to back him up if this thing goes hot"

Leaving the room, it wasn't long before more people had begun to group around the original pair with even more news "Copy that. CIA just got a hit on the boys, a hundred miles from the location on that little note there"

"It's getting hotter" Morshower commented but he was still confused as to why they were there. He needed to get in contact with Lennox.

* * *

POV Change

Egypt

"Got to be around here somewhere. I-" Simmons had been so engrossed in his computerised map that he hadn't noticed Sam stopping but once he did look up and saw the reason why, he understood the need to. They all did as they gazed upon the structure before them, all in awe but for different reasons.

While the non-magicals were amazed by the building itself, the wizards were another story. Fred and George (Both were sat on the shoulder plates of their partners) could both feel something coming from the building but it was definitely not magic and they were surprised that no witch or wizard had come across it. They could tell since there was no residual magic of a Cursebraker whatsoever and any self-respecting witch or wizard would call one in, not wanting to risk any curses placed upon the building. Harry though, was a completely different story. One minute, everything was normal and the next thing he knew, he could feel an energy that felt similar to the Allspark surrounding the place. It was likely that there was a barrier around the place so that it could not be found by unwanted Cybertronians but someone had to have been here before to create the building so it was likely that some humans had been able to come and go as they please. The closer he got to the structure, the more powerful it became and he could now feel a humming sensation under his skin as well but it didn't look like the other humans were really affected by it (Apart from a few twitches from the red headed duo). He also could not determine where exactly it was coming from, just a general direction.

"You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?" Simmons said, his excitement clear as he (As well as the rest of the humans who decided to walk rather than ride on the Autobots shoulder plates) began to run towards the giant entrance.

"Spec-tacular" Skids commentated with his arms spread wide. Although, the others were not sure if he was being sarcastic when he was saying this. They were facing away from him and the Lambo twins were behind the green Bot so neither they nor their passengers (Harry being on Sideswipe's other shoulder plate) could check Skid's faceplates for sincerity.

Simmons was talking again but it was inaudible to Harry. His mind was still too focused on the energy emanating from the building to really concentrate on the conversations around him. He was jerked out of the trance when Sideswipe stooped in front of the doorway, not heading at the moment in favour of keeping a look out. Harry, not wanting to stay where he was, cast a small Aresto Momentum to slow his drop towards the floor while the non-magical humans climb up the small (By large Cybertronian standards) step.

"It's here somewhere, guys" Sam reported with certainty as he walked further into the building.

"Yeah, why? 'cause, uh, we're trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo said, his voice oozing scepticism.

Simmons turned back towards the large entrance, replying with "In his defence, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life"

"Sam's right. Something is definitely here" Harry confirmed and grabbing the others attention. _"Now if only I could pinpoint exactly where it was"_

Leo definitely lacked conviction though as he did a very quick search of his surrounding area "Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right? Uh... Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here"

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"I'm beginning to think that the people we meet have an obsession with leprechauns. Seriously, this is like the fifth time this has happened" George commented, not really interested in the conversation but feeling the need to say something from his perch.

"Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!" Leo ignored George completely, favouring to shout back at the eldest man instead.

Despite what Harry had stated earlier, Sam looked and felt ready to give up as well as he had sat down tiredly, saying "It's not over" but not truly believing the words he spoke.

"It is over. It's done" Leo said with finality

Mudflap and Skids had entered the structure a little while ago without the others really noticing (How they did that was unknown) but Mudflap soon had everyone's attention when he loudly questioned "Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron. How about that?" his brother replied.

"That wasn't him. It was the other one. You know, the one with the magic and the Allspark. And he didn't even get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now, and he's-"

A yelp came from Mudflap as he leaped into the air while holding his aft. Two identical blue eyes were glaring at the red Autobot who shrank back, not only from them, but from the two sets of burning optics that were also looking at him as if daring him to come near the wizarding twins.

George's wand wasn't pointed towards the Autobot , but the way he made sure that Mudflap could clearly see it was an obvious gesture to show that he would hex him again if necessary "Make another comment like that about our precious brother..."

"And there won't be anything left for Ratchet to fix" Fred warned, which has the red Bot nodding in agreement.

They might have been fine had it not been for Skids taunting his brother "Aww. Are you scared?" Harry was very tempted to send his own hex at the green Bot for his stupidity.

Instantly, the previous fear melted away to be replaced by anger at the similar looking Cybertronian "Scared? Scared of your ugly face!" He angrily pushed the others servos away from him which started both a verbal and physical fight between the two. Since he was closet to Mikaela, Harry pulled her out of the way of the larger beings while leaving the males to move from underneath their peds themselves, all three of them yelling at the two Cybertronians.

"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

"Bring it, then- get off me! Now I'll change your face around!"

"Whoooo!" Skids exclaimed as he was tossed into the air while Mudflap yelled "I'll get all up in that ass!" Skids managed to land on his peds, quickly spinning around to face the red Bot.

"Bring it!"

"Guys! Whoa! Oy!" Sam was trying to stop the fighting between the two but it was futile for someone of his size to get between the two. His efforts only earned him having to scramble away quickly from his previous position since Mudflap had been chucked there, breaking the wall with the painting on.

"You like the way that feels?"

"That didn't hurt"

"For Primus sa-" Sunstreaker had been making his way over to the two fighting Bots, more than ready bash their helms together for their idiocy, but was so surprised when he saw Bumblebee grab them with an uncharacteristically angry expression on his faceplates that he instantly stopped mid-sentence. Those who knew Bee (Which was nearly all of them baring Simmons, Leo and Wheelie) were shocked when he continued to ignore the brothers' pleas, bashed them together and then chucked them out of the building, far away from the humans.

Fred let out an unexpected laugh while the others were still in various stages of surprise "Never knew you had it in you Bee"

George snorted at his twin while changing position on Sunstreaker's shoulder plate so that he was laying on his front lazily "What do you expect. His precious Sammykins was in danger. Decepticons are bloody mad to not run in fear when he has been threatened and Bee is around"

The aforementioned teen ignored the two as he had noticed something strange about the wall that Mudflap had damaged. Moving back over to it, Sam moved his face closer to the crack and realised that there was wind coming from behind it, meaning that there was something likely behind the wall.

With the help of Simmons, they removed the loosened wall to reveal sharp, curved metal but that's not what caught everyone's attention. It was the familiar looking symbols etched onto them. The energy was practically singing to Harry now, confirming that they were indeed on the right track.

"Oh my God. The symbols" Sam breathed in awe.

"Everyone, move out of the way please" Harry asked politely, taking his wand from his holster as he did so. The others didn't question him and as soon as they were out of the way, he cast **"BOMBARDA!"** to get rid of some of the metal obscuring their path. Dust obscured their vision from the explosion and air was blown into their faces.

The others made their way back over and even the twins decided to take a closer look, Apparating next to Harry. Each of the wizards had their wands out, the tips lighting up when they said **"LUMOS!"** and lighting the way for the others.

Harry was the first through the hole, followed closely by Sam and the others, all their eyes widening as they saw all the bodies practically wrapped around the area they were heading closer to. The power was so strong now that Harry could feel the very air saturated with it, so distracted by it that he was again ignoring the conversation between Sam and Simmons, going on autopilot as he lead the others deeper. Leo was having fun with shouting "Yo!" and listening to the echoes he created.

Still in his trance like state, Harry didn't realise that he had stopped until Sam accidentally bumped into him, effectively shaking him out of it. It was when Sam moved around him and gasped that he looked at the device sitting innocently in the servo of one of the Primes. The power was definitely emanating from it so that must mean…

"The Matrix!" Sam said, beating the others to the conclusion and falling on his knees while the others surrounded the servo. Ever so gently, he picked it up slowly from either end was lifting it when all of a sudden, it disintegrated. Turning into dust as it fell back to the servo.

Almost everyone's faces reflected distraught or sadness with a heavy weight of defeat upon their shoulders. They had come all this way and in the end, time had beaten them all to it. Fred and George were especially worried with how Harry was going to take the news after getting his hopes up but when they glanced at him, they were surprised. He wasn't showing any negative emotions and he wasn't closing himself off. He was just looking at the pile of dust in deep thought, like he was trying to figure something out and the longer they stood their listening to Sam's denial, the more they were seeing something wrong as well. What they had been feeling before they stepped into the building was still there and they doubted it was coming from the long offlined frames of the original Primes.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust" Simmons was looking at the dust and trying to think of someway that they were going to win this without the big guy but he was drawing a blank. There was some high tech weapons he knew could help somewhat but it would only be a temporary advantage.

Sam was still in denial despite having literally just witnessing their hope crumbling away "This isn't how it's supposed to end"

A rumbling noise had all their attentions drifting up to the ceiling (Even though they couldn't see anything). It was Simmons who enlightened them on what exactly the noise was, shouting it out as he ran out of the structure and passed the confused Cybertronians "Hear that? US Air Force! C-17's!"

"What's a C-17?" Leo asked, running after older man and leaving the others to their thought.

Mikaela desperately wanted to comfort her boyfriend but she knew he need some hard truth if she wanted him to move on "You can't bring him back, Sam. There's nothing left"

The teen was not giving up though, standing up tall as he said "Look! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose"

"He's not wrong Mikaela" Harry spoke for the first time since entering the tomb. With their attention on him, he explained his reasoning to the confused girl "I don't know if it's my magic or the Allspark but ever since we've gotten here I've been feeling something a lot like the Allspark when we first saw it. A great and unknown power and its coming from that dust"

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned hopefully. Harry nodded, confident that he was not wrong.

"Then why did it turn to dust?" inquired Mikaela, still unsure why it would that.

George held his chin in thought as he pondered on why it might have happened "Maybe we're missing something. A key thing that the Matrix needs to work"

"What if we actually need a Prime for it to work?" Fred's idea had everyone's eyes widening, having not thought of that before but it seemed entirely plausible.

Sam voiced a fear that they all had even with the possibility "Will it even work with Optimus dead?"

"There's only one way to find out" Harry stated, cancelling the Lumos charm and using his wand to lift all parts of the Matrix into the air. He opened his mokeskin pouch and took out two identical small, non-magical drawstring bags before placing the dust into one of them and normal dirt into the other. When he had made sure that the ties were secure on both, he handed the one with the Matrix to Sam and kept the other for themselves.

Before the teen could question as to why he had the Matrix, Harry made his actions clear to all "They Cons will probably already know that we have the Matrix and one of the two of us will have it. They'll more than likely go after me due to the Allspark and I can keep them distracted while you get to Optimus" His hand rested on the taller teen's shoulder and Harry looked directly into his eyes as he said "I am trusting you to do this Sam so please don't let me down"

The teen took one more look at the bag in his hands before steeling himself and giving a nod to show that he wouldn't let him down.

"How do you know it's gonna work?" Mikaela wasn't trying to be negative but she didn't want to see anyone further hurt because of some wild goose chase. If this didn't work she had a feeling that none of them were going to come out alive and well.

The twins had matching grins as they rested their arms over Harry's shoulder, saying together "Trust us Mikaela, when Harry's involved anything is possible"

* * *

POV Change

N.E.S.T soldiers on both planes were moving fast as they tried to get everyone ready for the drop but humans and Cybertronians alike were eager to get off. None more so than a certain Weapons Specialist.

"You best let me out of this plane" Ironhide was itching for a fight as he ripped off the netting that was keeping him down. The others were also getting up and making their way towards the opening doors, all anxious about what was to come but knowing that whatever it was, it was going to be big.

The other plane was no better as they prepared to move Optimus. Surprisingly, the one who looked most eager to get to the ground was Remus who was clutching a broom so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Seeing this, Sirius (Who was standing next to him with his own broom) took a hold of his unoccupied hand and squeezed it, no words needed to be said between them.

Once Optimus' frame had cleared the door and most of the humans were out, they let go of one another to mount their brooms and follow after them.

* * *

POV Change

The three wizards and two humans made their way towards Simmons and Leo who had been watching the planes as they unloaded their important cargo.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked, looking back at them as they got closer.

Sam strode past him towards Bee, who was already in his alt-mode and so were the rest of them, not pausing at all as he answered "Absolutely. Let's go"

* * *

 **lilly-flower15:** Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait.

 **StrongGuy159:** Thank you and I plan to continue to the very end.

 **white collar black wolf:** Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

 **KyuubiChild717:** Thank you for the review. I do plan to make Harry to be able to create Cybertronians but like all things, he's going to have to learn how to do it. As for your next question, you'll just have to wait and see sorry. It's good to know that I'm getting Simmons and Leo right, I do sometimes worry that I'm not portraying the characters accurate so it's nice to know that I am writing then correctly.

 **Sailor Tala:** You're welcome, I'm glad you like it.

 **Moonshadowcuteness1:** Hehe, sorry I can't help it with the cliffhangers, they are very addicting but thank you for the review.

 **Saphira455:** I know but the poor guy is old and even though Harry is the Allspark, he hasn't ever used the Allspark's power so he wouldn't know how to use it to help him. Thanks for the review.

 **V. L. Crawford:** Your guessing may just be correct dear reader. Thank you for your review.

 **Riddle-Snape:** Too true. Poor Harry always seems to be getting into trouble. Sorry it took so long to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter even if you had to wait awhile.

 **Stolen Spark (Guest):** I can't answer your questions sorry, too many spoilers. I do promise that an answer will come before I start writing for the third movie though so just hang in a little longer and all shall be revealed. And I know exactly how you feel about Joyce but don't worry, I have much installed for him *Ominous thunder and lightning can be heard in the background as CD cackles in glee*. Anyway, thank you for the review!

 **Lady Kaiki:** Sorry for the long wait but here's the update.

 **WhiteElfElder:** Sorry but that's more spoilers that I just can't reveal. You'll have your answer very soon and thanks for the review.

 **Guest (1):** Yeah, sorry for the delay but I have been so busy as of late. Hopefully the next one won't take as long.

 **Guest (2):** Sam will be the one to revive OP. Poor Harry has enough on his plate but that doesn't mean there won't be some unexpectedness. Thanks for your review.

 **Guest2904 (Guest):** Happy you like it so much and sorry for the wait.

 **kelwin:** Thank you and here is the update.

 **Hopeseternalflame:** I know that there are originally 13 Primes but the movie adaptations had changed it to seven, or at least the one I'm watching has. As for the Jetfire/Skyfire change, because they are seen the same but called differently in the other versions, I changed it to its Skyfire one 'cause I plan to do something else with the Jetfire version but you'll have to wait and see what. Hope that helps to clear up some things and thank you for the review.

 **knightessjg:** Yes, Harry is such an oblivious idiot but we love him anyway.

 **Mitsukini Haninozuka:** I swear it will happen before the third movie just hang tight reader.

 **CrimsonDream01 (Guest):** Thank you so much! Here's the update!

 **MattKennedy:** Thank you for the review, I love the Harry/Optimus pairing so much and I really want more fics with them. Not just for romance either but also in platonic relationships as well. I need more of them.

 **Sblck:** Sorry for the long wait and his name is Jetfire in the film but I changed it to Skyfire cause I have another use for his name and thanks for the review.

 **Guest (3):** I know but I changed it for a reason and I did say at the beginning of the chapter that I was doing so.

 **Thorilian:** Thank you, really sorry you had to wait so long.

 **blackflamesredblood:** Here's the update, sorry for the wait.

 **ShadowMoon Paxs:** Thank you for the review and I'm really sorry for the long wait.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, the favourites and the follows. I am sorry for the long wait but unfortunately, the real world calls and is very time consuming. Hopefully I'll update soon but until then, I hope you all had a merry Christmas, happy holidays and that 2017 will be a great year for you all!

-CD


End file.
